Rengoku
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya es la nueva enfermera psiquiátrica en el Centro Médico Hikaru. Su paciente es un alma perdida de ojos color ámbar, quien insiste en que ella huele a ciruelo blanco. ¿Qué guarda el pasado de él para el futuro de ella? Traducción del fic "Rengoku" de deeplydemented. FINALIZADO.
1. Cero punto uno por ciento

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Rengoku" de deeplydemented.

 **Canción:** I'm in here, de Sia Furler. (Las canciones fueron elegidas por el/la autor/a original).

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: 0.1 %**

 _ **I'm in here,**_

 _ **Estoy aquí,**_

 _ **A prisoner of history**_

 _ **Un prisionero de la historia**_

 _ **Can't you hear my call?**_

 _ **¿No puedes oír mi llamado?**_

 _ **Are you coming to get me now?**_

 _ **¿Vienes por mí ahora?**_

 _ **I've been waiting for you to come rescue me**_

 _ **He estado esperando a que me rescataras**_

 _ **I need you to hold**_

 _ **Te necesito para soportar**_

 _ **All of the sadness I can not**_

 _ **Toda la tristeza que yo no puedo**_

 _ **Living inside of me**_

 _ **Y que vive dentro de mí**_

* * *

Era el primer día de trabajo de Kaoru en el Centro Médico Hikaru.

Desde afuera, no parecía un centro médico. Parecía algo sacado de un libro. Los girasoles se alineaban a lo lejos, y el camino serpenteaba hacia la entrada del edificio principal. Tres edificios de colores claros surgían detrás del principal. El complejo triangular se encontraba escondido detrás de altos y dominantes pinos. En letras grandes y oscuras, el nombre del lugar estaba grabado en medio del edificio principal.

Con un leve salto en sus pasos y arrastrando su equipaje, se acercó a la entrada. Un guardia de seguridad de aspecto severo inspeccionó su bolso y su equipaje. Le preguntó secamente el motivo de su visita. Cuando ella le contestó que era la nueva enfermera contratada, sacudió su cabeza y se disculpó, regañándose a sí mismo por no haber leído el registro. Le entregó un carnet de identidad amarillo y le sonrió, tomando su equipaje y diciéndole que podía llevar sus cosas después. Ella agradeció y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Como le indicaron, fue al tercer piso en busca de la Dra. Megumi Takani, la psiquiatra que la entrevistó para el puesto de enfermera residente. Kaoru y otros tres compañeros de clases cumplieron con los requisitos del trabajo pero sólo ella lo obtuvo. Cuando se enteró de que fue aceptada, se inclinó ante Megumi y casi besó sus zapatos de la alegría. Con un graznido suave, Megumi le pidió que se levantara y Kaoru obedeció avergonzada. Su primer día oficial era el Lunes, 7 de Noviembre a las 8:00 am.

Aparte de la reubicación, la oferta de trabajo era demasiado irresistible. El contrato de un año era automáticamente renovado a los ocho meses, si el desempeño era bueno. El salario era competitivo a los estándares de Tokio. Y no tendría que gastar mucho, ya que le daban comida gratis y un subsidio en ropas. Por supuesto, como era un hospital, le fueron dados seguros médico y de vida. Era el paquete perfecto. Demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Era el trabajo de sus sueños. Desde que podía recordar, Kaoru había querido trabajar para Hikaru. Por alguna razón, se sentía atraída por la apariencia del hospital. El centro raras veces ofrecía puestos, así que cuando la vacante fue anunciada, tomó la oportunidad a pesar de las protestas de sus amigos. Le decían que era un refugio para asesinos en serie. Eso podría ser verdad ya que nadie sabía quién estaba admitido en el hospital…era un recinto muy especial.

El Centro Médico Hikaru era una instalación de clase alta, propiedad privada del veterano de guerra, Saitou Hajime. Fue fundado hace 15 años, en medio de la Guerra de Boshin. En ese tiempo, el centro servía como refugio para los heridos. Ahora, el hospital atendía a pacientes con problemas especiales. Problemas mentales.

El Centro Médico Hikaru era un manicomio para ricos.

Kaoru siempre había estado fascinada por el funcionamiento interno de la mente. Cómo los pensamientos formaban palabras. Cómo las palabras afectaban a los pensamientos. Y cómo los pensamientos enfermaban a la gente. Sus amigos le decían que ella había elegido ser enfermera psiquiátrica para curarse a sí misma de su locura. Ella reía con ellos. La verdadera razón era algo que ella no podía revelar.

Y ahora estaba allí, 7 de Noviembre a las 7:00 am.

\- Buenos días, Dra. Megumi. - Dijo Kaoru mientras se acercaba a Megumi en la enfermería. Estaba ocupada mirando los registros de las enfermeras cuando Kaoru la saludó.

La Dra. Takani era la psiquiatra en jefe de ese lado de la ciudad. Había estado en el negocio por 20 años. Asistió a los heridos durante la Guerra y junto con Saitou, ayudó a fundar el programa de salud mental para el Hikaru. Observando a Megumi, Kaoru pensó que no había envejecido ni un día. Un flequillo recto enmarcaba el rostro de la Dra. Takani. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado cuidadosamente con una cinta púrpura. Usaba una bata blanca pero debajo se visualizaba un vestido negro que podía confundirse con una ropa de fiesta.

\- Bueno días, Kaoru. Sólo llámame Megumi. - Megumi dejó los registros.

La enfermería estaba vacía. Kaoru supuso que era por ser las 7 de la mañana.

\- Puede llamarme Tanuki. Mis amigos me llaman así. - Dijo Kaoru.

\- ¿Tanuki? ¿Algo así como un mapache-perro? - Megumi lucía confundida.

\- Sí. Dicen que es porque tengo ojeras que parecen los ojos de un mapache, - Kaoru apuntó a sus ojeras, - y porque soy amigable como un perro. - Le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

\- Oh, bien espero que no nos vayas a lamer. Las ojeras…no parece que hayas dormido mucho si estás tan temprano. Son sólo las 7:00 am. - Dijo Megumi, mirando su reloj.

Kaoru inclinó su cabeza. - Lo siento, Megumi-san. No pude evitar llegar temprano. Estaba tan emocionada. Estaba despierta incluso antes de que sonara la alarma.

Megumi agitó la mano para rechazar sus disculpas. - Entiendo. Así era yo hace quince añ…digo, cuando asistí a mi primer día.

Al darse cuenta de que podría haber revelado su edad a la nueva chica, Megumi se contuvo y se dirigió a la despensa de la enfermería. - A pesar de que me gustaría, no puedo guiarte y mostrarte el centro. Tengo que hacer algunas rondas. Komagata Yumi aquí, lo hará. Es una de las enfermeras titulares.

\- Encantada de conocerla, Yumi-san. - Kaoru inclinó la cabeza para saludar a la atractiva enfermera. _¿Enfermera? Debió haber sido una geisha en su vida pasada_ , pensó Kaoru.

Yumi tenía un lunar bajo los labios, del lado izquierdo. Sus labios pintados de rojo brillante, resaltaban en su piel pálida. Usaba su cabellera castaña oscura atada a un rodete similar al de las geishas. Pese a su imagen delgada, era muy voluptuosa. Su uniforme de enfermera parecía diseñado para remarcar los lugares correctos.

 _¡Hentai!_ Kaoru se regañó a sí misma.

Eso hizo que Kaoru se preguntara si el centro requería que las enfermeras estuvieran así de... maquilladas. _Si eso es un requisito renunciaré inmediatamente. Ni siquiera sé lo que es una máscara de pestañas,_ resopló Kaoru.

Sacando a Kaoru de sus ensoñaciones, Yumi dejó su café en la blanca mesa brillante. También inclinó la cabeza. - Igualmente. Bienvenida al Centro Médico Hikaru, - dijo con una sonrisa.

Megumi se volvió a Yumi y le dio instrucciones. - Yumi, por favor, procede a guiarla por el recinto. Conoces el recorrido.

Miró a Kaoru y le sonrió, - Estamos encantados de tenerte aquí, Kaoru. Bienvenida a la familia.

Girando sobre sus talones, Megumi las dejó. Sus pasos hacían eco por los pasillos.

\- Por favor, ven conmigo. - Yumi se planchó la falda de su uniforme y movió su cabeza para indicarle el paso a Kaoru.

Todo el tercer piso estaba pintado de blanco inmaculado. Los azulejos cuadrados eran grises y de mármol. Aparte de eso, la misión y los programas del Centro Médico Hikaru, nada más podía verse en las paredes.

Kaoru siguió a Yumi a una oficina cerca de la central. Yumi entró a esa oficina carente de personal. Observó inicialmente una pila de pequeñas valijas al estilo Samsonite que tenían el logo de Hikaru pintado en el frente. Inspeccionó cada una y al encontrar la que estaba buscando, la sacó cuidadosamente de la pila. Le lanzó el equipaje a Kaoru.

\- Éste es tu equipo. Contiene tu ID (carnet de identificación), uniforme, horario de trabajo y la biblia del centro médico. No es una Biblia literal, pero cumplimos con lo dicho allí. Rompe las reglas y lo pagarás caro. - Dijo amargamente.

Kaoru tomó su equipo y asintió con nerviosismo. - Entiendo, Yumi-san.

\- Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo. ¿Podemos empezar el tour? Oh y puedes llevarte el equipo después. Es muy pesado.

 _¿Una valija de Samsonite conteniendo mi equipo? ¡Qué lujo!_ Pensó Kaoru. Dejando su equipo a un lado de la habitación, Kaoru la siguió.

Yumi guió incansablemente a Kaoru por la instalación. Aunque era una estructura de cinco pisos, el edificio principal recordaba a una gran casa. A diferencia del tercer piso, el resto era menos vacío. Cuadros de pintura abstracta y de motivos naturales llenaban las paredes color tierra. Kaoru forzó sus ojos para leer el nombre de los artistas y reconoció a algún famoso mangaka. Cada piso tenía una sensación artística única.

\- Saitou-sama parece un fumador empedernido, - Kaoru ahogó un grito ante la descripción de Yumi, - …no le digas a nadie que dije eso…pero su esposa ha suavizado su comportamiento. Él personalmente compró esas pinturas y pidió a artistas locales que enviaran su trabajo.

Kaoru no podía digerir lo que había escuchado. - ¿Saitou-sama tiene una esposa? - murmuró.

\- Puedes creerlo. Sigamos.

Yumi le explicó sobre la arquitectura del complejo. El edificio principal estaba en la parte central. Allí era donde estaban las habitaciones de los pacientes, así como también el laboratorio y los consultorios. En los tres edificios color pastel rodeando al principal estaba la actividad central, cuartos de las enfermeras, y un salón de actos. Reuniones importantes y fiestas se daban allí. El centro de actividades era el área común, que incluía un complejo deportivo donde se podía jugar—de manera supervisada—billar, ping-pong, tenis, badminton, o ajedrez; un gimnasio que contenía sólo una piscina interior y un sauna; y un patio abierto para leer libros o sólo mirar a la nada, como lo hacían los pacientes.

El complejo triangular encerraba un patio abierto en el centro limpiamente cortado. Varias sendas adoquinadas se intersectaban en el centro donde una fuente de agua bañaba una escultura abstracta. Parecía la silueta de un hombre y una mujer gritando pero mirándola de lado se podía interpretar que se estaban besando; y por detrás, el ángulo los mostraba tomándose de las manos. La razón por la que ésa fuera la pieza central del lugar desconcertó a Kaoru. Diferentes tipos de árboles se alternaban de manera aleatoria por todo el terreno. Había también cabañas esparcidas por el campo, rodeadas por un lecho de rosas blancas y camelias amarillas. En general, pasear por el jardín central era como pasear en el parque público.

 _Ser enfermo mental es como ir de vacaciones a alguna villa italiana cuando eres rico,_ pensó Kaoru.

\- El programa de salud mental que ofrecemos, aunque estandarizado y abalado por la Organización Mundial de la Salud, está también personalizado para cada paciente. También participamos en ensayos clínicos para asegurarnos de suscribirnos a los últimos avances médicos. - En su camino hacia el salón de actos, Yumi fue interrumpida por un viejo que pasaba por allí, haciendo origami.

Kaoru boqueó al darse cuenta de quién era ese hombre. Era el ex Primer Ministro Okubo Toshimichi. Después de su escandalosa destitución, Okubo dejó Japón para retirarse a Europa. O por lo menos eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Hubieron rumores de que tenía demencia pero Kaoru nunca imaginó que estaría en el Hikaru.

Viendo la reacción de Kaoru, Yumi enfatizó sus próximas palabras. - Como puedes ver, algunos pacientes son figuras políticas por lo que es imperativo que lo mantengamos en confidencia. Saitou-sama tiene amigos en las altas esferas que no son tan normales como los muestra la prensa. Tenemos que mantener la boca cerrada sobre estos temas. Eso fue lo que firmaste en ese contrato de no divulgación.

Yumi agitó su mano, indicándole a Kaoru que la siguiera.

\- En tu equipo encontrarás también un mapa de esta enorme instalación. Te tomará un tiempo memorizar este lugar tortuoso pero no te frustres… todos lo estamos. Lo que no te tomará tanto será memorizar el nombre del personal. - Yumi la llevó al sector de enfermería en el cuarto piso donde estaban todas las enfermeras.

En efecto, no fue difícil memorizar diez nombres. Akane, Miyaka, Hatome, Kara, Zukita, Nekko, Uno e Irma. Eso asombró a Kaoru, que para tan enorme lugar, sólo hubieran 10 enfermeras (incluyendo a ella y a Yumi)…y todas mujeres. Yumi dijo que no había necesidad de enfermeros. Aunque se los podía encontrar en el centro de actividades, entrenando o supervisando a los pacientes en su recreo. También había visto a algunos en el laboratorio. Y por supuesto, a varios guardias uniformados en cada esquina del hospital.

\- Pensé que seríamos muchos. - comentó.

\- Oh, no querida. Rara vez abrimos vacantes ya que no hay necesidad. La proporción personal/paciente es óptima. Y además, nadie ha renunciado. - Yumi la tranquilizó.

\- Pero el anuncio decía que estaban llenando vacantes. Habían por lo menos cinco puestos. - Dijo Kaoru con convicción, ya que se había memorizado ese anuncio.

\- ¿En serio? No sé por qué el anuncio decía eso. Debió haber sido un error de Recursos Humanos. Nuestra oficial Kira no es conocida por ser prudente. - Desestimó Yumi.

Kaoru no pudo evitar una sensación de agitación en el estómago. Aunque sabía que la instalación era famosa por sus métodos poco ortodoxos y tecnología avanzada, se inquietó con lo que se había enterado. _Una doctora, diez enfermeras. ¿En este gigantesco instituto mental? Literalmente es una locura,_ observó Kaoru.

Por curiosidad, volvió a preguntar. - ¿Megumi-san es la única doctora aquí?

Yumi asintió. - Ha estado aquí desde que el centro se transformó en hospital mental.

\- ¿Quiere decir que ella hace turnos de 24 horas?

Esta vez, Yumi negó con la cabeza. - Hacemos turnos de 11 horas todos los días.

\- Eso significa que estamos seriamente faltos de personal.

Yumi gruñó, cada vez más molesta con el interrogatorio de Kaoru. - No. Lo estamos haciendo bien. Gracias por tu preocupación, _Kaoru_. - Con los brazos cruzados, continuó, - Hay sólo 30 pacientes en este hospital. Un paciente puede quedarse con nosotros un máximo de cinco años. Curamos al paciente de su enfermedad en media década, ésa es nuestra garantía. Sino…

\- ¿Sino? - Kaoru se inclinó hacia adelante, sintiendo que descubriría algo terrible.

Yumi la miró sin comprender y continuó, - Sino, pagamos por el tratamiento del paciente por los próximos cinco años en otro lugar. Por eso es que este lugar es costoso. Nuestra eficacia es del 99.9%. - Algo irritada ante las millones de preguntas de Kaoru, Yumi le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia una pequeña puerta al final del pasillo.

 _Eso significaría que hay al menos un paciente que no ha sido curado. ¿Por qué entonces la instalación mantiene a esos pacientes?_ Antes de que le pudiera preguntar a Yumi, vio que había cruzado la puerta del final del pasillo.

Toda sensación de extrañeza se esfumó en Kaoru apenas vio el jardín de sakuras. Cerca de una docena de árboles de sakura rodeaban un pequeño banquito en el que cabía una pareja. Había pequeñas cabañas salpicadas por todo el jardín, parecía un lugar para hacer picnic. Sin embargo, ese banquito era el que le daba la vista completa del paisaje.

Yumi se sentó en el banquito e indicó a Kaoru que hiciera lo mismo. - Hermoso, ¿no? A diferencia de los árboles de sakura normales, éstos parecen no marchitarse. Saitou-sama debió haberlos empalmado o algo así. Cuando la carga de trabajo no es tan estresante, a las enfermeras les encanta venir aquí, contemplar los árboles y meditar.

Kaoru levantó la vista y se deleitó con lo que veía. Un suave viento agitaba los cerezos en flor. Uno de los pétalos cayó sobre la palma de su mano.

Por un momento, ambas guardaron silencio.

Yumi sabía que algo estaba perturbando a Kaoru. - Entiendo cómo te sientes. Aunque aprenderás a amarlo. Literalmente hay días locos pero luego está este jardín que te recuerda las cosas más simples y sanas de la vida. - Yumi inhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

Kaoru asintió. Contempló el pétalo en su mano. - Realmente espero poder amar esto. - Dijo en voz alta sin querer.

Yumi la miró y frunció los labios.

* * *

 _Por favor, no llores. Todo está bien ahora. Está bien…_

Estaba sucediendo otra vez. Las voces en su cabeza se volvían más ruidosas, retumbando cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez que pasaba, él se encogía en una esquina de su habitación y cerraba los ojos fuertemente hasta que se iban. Presionó sus manos sobre los oídos y se meció una y otra vez.

 _Por favor, vete. Por favor. Para._ Se decía a sí mismo, aunque no sirviera de nada.

Las pesadillas lo perseguían. Cada centímetro de ella le recordaba a ese Día.

Su aroma. Su sonrisa. Su sangre.

Sus ojos se fijaron en una esquina. Vio una figura oscura, la silueta de su tormento. Una mujer de larga cabellera negra. Ojos tan negros como sus cabellos. Labios pálidos como la leche. Llevaba un ramo de flores de ciruelo blanco. Le ofreció una a él.

Él extendió un brazo, estiró su mano, arrastrándose hacia ella. Cada vez que se deslizaba más cerca, el aroma se hacía más fuerte. Cada vez que se deslizaba más cerca, ella se dejaba ver.

\- Por favor, déjame ver esa sonrisa otra vez. - murmuró.

De a poco, estaba alcanzando la flor. Su pálida mano permaneció quieta, esperando por él.

Se sentó; al fin tomó la flor de ciruelo blanco e aspiró el aroma. Era tal y como la fragancia que él recordaba.

De repente sintió algo húmedo en sus labios y su nariz. Tocó la sustancia y se dio cuenta de que la flor se había licuado en un charco de sangre.

Miró hacia abajo, el líquido inundó el suelo y manchó sus pantalones. Levantó la mirada y vio que la habitación empezaba a sangrar. Lentamente volvió su mirada hacia ella.

Mientras él miraba sus ojos en blanco, ella gritó.

Y él también gritó.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Kaoru se sobresaltó, con ese grito perforando su concentración. Cualquier pensamiento feliz que tuvo en ese momento sobre trabajar en ese lugar pareció desvanecerse con ese grito. Sonaba agonizante. Crudo. Doloroso.

\- Obviamente eso fue un grito, Kaoru. Tienes que ser más perceptiva si vas a trabajar aquí. - Yumi chasqueó la lengua.

 _¿Por qué ni siquiera se molestó? Tonta de mí, ella ha estado aquí durante tanto tiempo que ya se acostumbró a eso._ Le dio escalofríos de sólo pensar que también tendría que acostumbrarse a esos sonidos.

\- Lo sé, ¿pero quién era? - preguntó Kaoru tímidamente.

Ignorando la incomodidad de Kaoru, Yumi sonrió y luego suspiró. - Lo sabrás muy pronto. Pero eso puede esperar. ¿Tienes hambre? Vayamos a comer.

Yumi regresó con Kaoru junto con las enfermeras. Comieron sus bentos y compartieron historias mientras tomaban sopa de miso. Dónde estudió (Escuela Médica Tanaka). Cómo lo hacía hasta ahora (Bien). Si tenía novio (No). Si alguna vez tuvo novio (No).

A pesar de las bromas y charla amistosas, a Kaoru se le puso la piel de gallina al recordar ese grito. _¿_ _Quién es ese paciente?_ Se preguntaba Kaoru mientras tragaba un pedazo de sushi.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - Megumi le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación al hombre alto. Se sentó en una silla de caoba, de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Saitou permaneció calmo, sentado frente a Megumi.

El hombre detrás del viejo escritorio de roble juntó las manos. - No hay otra manera, Megumi. - Dijo tranquilamente, notando la mirada de Megumi.

\- ¡Estás arrastrando a esa pobre chica dentro de tu desastre! - Megumi se incorporó y golpeó el escritorio con sus manos.

\- ¡Saitou-sama, di algo, por favor! - miró a Saitou, quien permanecía en calma.

\- No hay otra manera, Megumi-san. Lo sabes. - El hombre seguía sentado y respondía fríamente.

\- Pero…es muy peligroso. - Dándose cuenta de que había exagerado con su reacción, Megumi volvió a sentarse.

El hombre no dijo nada. En vez de eso, se incorporó y se quedó mirando el jardín de sakuras desde su ventana.

Megumi suspiró. - Siempre has sido testarudo.

\- Y tú siempre has sido pesimista, Megumi-san. - Sonrió él.

\- Sólo espero que tengas razón.

\- Yo también. - Observó las flores caer sobre el banco del centro.

* * *

El trabajo se reanudó después de 30 minutos. Yumi llevó a Kaoru al ala de los pacientes.

\- Kaoru, como te habrás dado cuenta, no hay tantos pacientes en este hospital debido al precio alto que hay que pagar. Aun así, puede ser demandante a veces, especialmente si un paciente está 'más necesitado' que otro. De todos modos, tenemos una política de que las nuevas enfermeras sólo pueden atender a un paciente por los primeros seis meses. Considéralo como una 'prueba' de tus habilidades como enfermera.

Kaoru se preparó para lo que oiría a continuación. Estaba emocionada y ansiosa. Finalmente, llevaría a cabo deberes reales de enfermera de la salud mental. Finalmente, se encontraría con pacientes que gritaban como ese hombre en el almuerzo. Aún tenía que decidir cómo equilibrar esas dos emociones.

\- Así que por los próximos seis meses, atenderás únicamente a un afortunado paciente. - Yumi sonrió ampliamente, como si le estuviera diciendo a Kaoru que se había ganado la lotería.

Kaoru trató de corresponderle el entusiasmo. - Ya veo. ¿Y quién es el paciente?

\- Tienes que ser 'paciente' Kaoru. Ahora estamos yendo a su habitación. Y sí, él era el que gritó hace un rato. - Yumi le guiñó un ojo.

A Kaoru se le hundió el corazón. El hombre que parecía poseído por mil demonios. Su paciente. - Oh, parece problemático. ¿No hay una política con respecto a que los nuevos empleados manejen... eh...casos más 'sanos'?

\- Kaoru, por favor, todos son iguales. No hay un paciente más sano que el otro. Un paciente puede tener un buen día hoy y luego los hombres en modo frenético hasta se olvidan que tiene un pene debido a su locura. Algunas mujeres lo creen así. Así que ya sabes, la misma banana. Es una broma. - Dijo Yumi con naturalidad.

Kaoru no podía encontrar consuelo en lo que Yumi le estaba diciendo. Tampoco entendía por qué estaba nerviosa. Generalmente, este tipo de casos eran un desafío para ella. Incluso había buscado pacientes difíciles cuando era voluntaria en los hospitales. _Tal vez sea por ese grito. Nunca antes había escuchado a alguien gritar así._

Trató de alejar sus dudas y preguntó para distraerse, - ¿Cuál es su historia?

Yumi suspiró. - Puedes leer sus archivos. Pero de todos modos, te doy una visión general: se volvió loco hace alrededor de 10 años. No querrías saber la razón. Es demasiado terrible. Tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla que no ha desaparecido desde que fue admitido aquí. No estoy segura de si fue auto infligida. Siempre me olvidó de la historia.

"Se le ha diagnosticado como maníaco depresivo, esquizofrénico límite. Así que felicitaciones, tienes el paquete completo. La medicación regular no funciona con él. Fue sometido a varios ensayos clínicos para drogas nuevas que tratan enfermedades mentales múltiples. Además, está el tratamiento no farmacológico- terapia conductual cognitiva, hipnotismo, los trabajos – pero todo en vano. Parece estar condenado a ser loco toda la vida. O que se niega a ser tratado.

A Kaoru no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando. Era la primera vez que manejaba un caso con enfermedades múltiples. Recordando algo, preguntó, - ¿No era que se derivaban pacientes a otras instalaciones si no se recuperaban en cinco años?

Yumi asintió. - Antes de que su 'contrato' con el centro expirara, Megumi lo sometió a otro ensayo clínico. Un último esfuerzo para curarlo. Él es su primer paciente, por eso es que está tan preocupada, creo.

Kaoru sintió que se acercaban a la habitación del paciente ya que los pasos de Yumi aminoraban. - Esa es una descripción suave para ti. Espero que estés preparada para él.

Se detuvieron frente a la última habitación de la planta. La puerta era de un blanco indescriptible. Era el único con ese color.

Yumi giró la manija de la puerta. Kaoru juraba que el tiempo se hacía más lento. Yumi abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a Kaoru. - Aquí estamos. Habitación 417.

La oscuridad recibió a Kaoru. Vio una mata de pelo color rojo sangre en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. El cabello se movía y se detenía de manera gradual. Unos ojos color ámbar se clavaron en Kaoru. Volvió a sentir escalofríos.

Al fin, Yumi pudo abrir las persianas. - Lo siento Kaoru, pero no le gusta la luz. Tenemos que conformarnos con algo de iluminación solar. - dijo.

Kaoru asintió débilmente. No podía sacarle la mirada de encima al paciente.

Largos mechones color carmesí cubrían el escuálido cuerpo del hombre. Estaba encorvado; sus piernas cruzadas estaban acurrucadas contra su pecho. Camisa y pantalón negro resaltaban su melena pelirroja. Su cabellera parecía sangre escurriéndose por todo su cuerpo. Una cicatriz profundamente grabada estropeaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro de alabastro. Él aún la miraba.

\- Kaoru, éste es tu paciente, Himura Kenshin. Kenshin, ésta es tu nueva enfermera, Kamiya Kaoru.

Ninguno hizo caso a a la presentación de Yumi.

Kaoru trató de desviar la mirada pero estaba atrapada por las brasas de sus ojos. Kenshin no podía creer que fuera ella. Después de 10 largos años, ella había vuelto. El aroma a ciruelo blanco asaltó sus sentidos. Las llamas de esos ojos color ámbar le abrieron un agujero en su pecho.

Yumi observó en silencio.

* * *

 _ **I'm in here**_

 _ **Estoy aquí**_

 _ **Can anybody see me?**_

 _ **¿Alguien puede verme?**_

 _ **Can anybody help?**_

 _ **¿Alguien puede ayudarme?**_


	2. (In) Estabilidad

**Canción:** Black Heart Inertia, de Incubus.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos: (Des) Estabilidad**

 ** _Lover, can you help me?_**

 ** _¿Amor, puedes ayudarme?_**

 ** _I'm a child lost in the woods_**

 ** _Soy un niño perdido en el bosque_**

 ** _A black heart pollutes me_**

 ** _Un corazón negro me contamina_**

* * *

\- Ese aroma. - murmuró Kenshin.

Una parte de él sabía que no era Ella quien estaba parada junto a Yumi. Sabía que no podía ser. Y aun así, el aroma a ciruelo blanco era innegable.

La vio a Ella, ataviada en un kimono tradicional y sosteniendo un canasto de flores de ciruelo blanco. Aunque su rostro se veía borroso. Había líneas negras cubriendo sus rasgos. Escuchaba un ruido estático cada vez que intentaba ver si le estaba sonriendo. A pesar del sonido desconcertante, mantuvo la mirada.

Kaoru creyó escucharlo decir algo pero no estaba segura ya que sus ojos ambarinos la estaban confundiendo. Él ni siquiera parpadeaba. Parecía estar buscando algo intensamente en su rostro. Rostro que ahora sentía un sudor frío correrle por las mejillas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y con expresión valiente, Kaoru saludó al paciente. - Buenos días, Ken-san, - chilló.

Yumi sacó algo de una caja colgante cerca de la puerta, y le entregó a Kaoru un pesado sobre. - Éstos son sus archivos. Puedes revisarlos si quieres pero hazlo rápido porque éste es un caso muy especial…como ya te lo mencioné. - Se volvió para irse.

\- Espere, Yumi-san, ¿me dejará sola con él? - Kaoru fingió valentía pero sus grandes ojos azules le fallaron, ensanchándose hacia Yumi.

Yumi sonrió. - Sí, Kaoru. Tu labor con Kenshin comienza ahora.

\- ¿Pero no me supervisará antes de dejarme sola con él? - Kaoru comenzó a arrugar su falda. Se había puesto el uniforme, una blusa abotonada blanca y una falda, durante el almuerzo. No podía moverse rápido ya que era una talla más pequeña que ella. No es que tuviera la intención de huir. Sin embargo, dada esta situación, no le parecía una idea descabellada.

Yumi dejó escaper una risita. - Oh, no, querida. No es así como formamos a nuestras enfermeras. Les enseñamos con el trabajo. Como tu 'mentora', considero que éste es el mejor método para que aprendas.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kenshin y le sonrió maliciosamente a Kaoru. - Diviértete. Por cierto, no tiembles. Él huele el miedo.

Y dicho esto, se fue. Kaoru casi saltó ante el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Quería seguir a Yumi y negociar las condiciones de su "tutela." Quería llorar. Quería dejar Hikaru.

 _Los cobardes hacen eso. Y yo no soy una cobarde. Soy una luchadora. Puedo hacerlo._ Con un decidido suspiro, empezó sus tareas.

Inspeccionó la habitación y percibió que era una normal de hospital. No estaba personalizada como Yumi le había descrito al hablarle del programa del Hikaru. A diferencia de otras habitaciones que pudo observar brevemente, la de Kenshin estaba como apagada.

Aunque había lujosas sábanas cubriendo su cama y muebles de madera a medida (una pequeña mesa tallada a mano, un lujoso sofá y unas pocas sillas), la habitación estaba extrañamente en orden. Su cama estaba hecha. De hecho, parecía que no había dormido.

Mientras le echaba una ojeada a Kenshin, vio que estaba apoyado contra una pila de libros ordenados contra la pared. Parecían viejas novelas mientras recordaba las portadas de cuero de los libros de crimen de su padre.

El tiempo parecía detenido en esa habitación. Todas las cosas- vivas o no – parecían congeladas. Kenshin sólo la miraba.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Kaoru decidió revisar los archivos que Yumi le había dado. Se sentó, dejando el pesado sobre en la mesa. Quitó lentamente su contenido y empezó a leer.

 _HIMURA KENSHIN_

 _31 años de edad, 1.60 m, 38 kg._

 _Depresivo maníaco, esquizofrénico límite_

 _Solitario, empezando a mostrar signos de catatonia_

El régimen de Kenshin mencionaba medicamentos que a Kaoru no le sonaban familiares. Eran dados de forma frecuente, pero en dosis bajas, aunque potentes. Estaban designados como las píldoras roja, azul y blanca…

 _Píldora roja: 50 mg tres veces al día exactamente a las 8:00, 13:00 y 18:00 (Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes)_

 _Píldora azul: 25 mg una vez al día exactamente a las 15:00 (Martes, Jueves y Sábado)_

 _Píldora blanca: 10 mg una vez al día exactamente a las 22:00 (Diariamente)_

Ojeó algunas partes del informe ya que Yumi le había dicho que lo hiciera. La Sección 1 contenía su descripción física mientras que la Sección 2 sus antecedentes. La última sección llamó su atención y leyó cuidadosamente:

 _El paciente fue admitido el 10 de Junio del año 2004._

 _Corte sangrante en forma de cruz, posiblemente infligida horas antes de su admisión._

 _Comenzará el tratamiento por depresión severa._

Kaoru no se esperaba que los archivos no mencionaran la historia psiquiátrica de Kenshin. Y de nuevo, con los pacientes que el centro tenía, tal vez, se trataba de alguna medida de seguridad adicional. O eso o alguien escondía algo. De todas maneras, le preguntaría más tarde a Yumi.

Pasó a la Sección 3, que despertó su interés.

 _SECCIÓN 3: PRUEBAS CLÍNICAS_

 _Se ha sometido a 3 ensayos clínicos para pfzer (2005-2008), Merck (2009-2012) y GSK (2012-2015)_. _Intervención fallida para pfzer y Merck. En ambos casos, el paciente fue retirado del ensayo y tratado como un caso atípico._

 _La última prueba bajo GSK tiene como objetivo tratar el trastorno del estado de ánimo y reconocimiento cognitivo para minimizar interrupciones de la actividad mental._

 _A partir del 17 de Octubre, el paciente ya no respondió a las drogas. Por consejo, las dosis han sido aumentadas de 25 a 50 mg. Los resultados serán evaluados el 7 de Diciembre, según las pautas del GSK._

 _La evaluación final será el 31 de Diciembre._

 _Si la intervención falla, el paciente será retirado del ensayo._

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrían con interés a medida que leía.

 _Recientemente se supo que el paciente tenía un funcionamiento hepático comprometido, resultado de lesiones obtenidas antes de ser admitido en el centro. Por lo tanto, ya no puede participar en otros ensayos debido a que las dosis de sus medicamentos ya es muy alta._

 _El paciente puede necesitar somet …_

Kaoru dio vuelta la página y encontró que no había nada escrito. Las páginas siguientes no tenían nada que ver con lo que había leído. ¿ _Esto de nuevo? ¿Qué se supone que voy a aprender de un informe incompleto?_ gruñó Kaoru. Pensando que podría haber pasado por alto las páginas, Kaoru las buscó más lentamente, con cuidado de ojear una página a la vez.

Kenshin la observaba a Ella, parpadeando sin prisa para saborear cada momento. Ella seguía ahí, con su boca aún borrosa, la estática aún molestando sus oídos.

Parpadeó, y de repente, Ella estaba a su lado, mirando su rostro con expresión vacía. Parpadeó otra vez, se había ido. A la tercera vez, la vio multiplicada por tres. Todas esas formas se movían por la habitación. Una versión de Ella estaba cubierta de sangre, dejando un rastro rojo a su paso. Otra versión yacía en la cama, llorando y gritando. La última estaba sentada en una silla, peinando sus cabellos.

\- Por favor, déjame ver tu sonrisa. - Le suplicó a cada una. Cerró sus ojos y contó hasta diez. Cuando los abrió, la única figura que permanecía era la que estaba sentada en la silla.

Por primera vez, Ella se quedó. Estaba desenredando los nudos de su largo cabello negro. La estática empezó a disiparse. Kenshin se incorporó silenciosamente y se aproximó a ella.

Kaoru estaba tan concentrada en encontrar la página perdida que no había notado a Kenshin acercarse a ella. Se percató de él cuando vio una sombra cubrir el contenido del sobre. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la vista, temiendo lo que pudiera suceder.

Kenshin la miró suavemente. La vio a Ella mirándolo y dejando de peinar sus cabellos. Vio sus ojos negros pero no sus labios.

\- Por favor, déjame ver tu sonrisa. - repitió, esta vez más alto.

Kaoru quedó desconcertada con su pedido. - ¿Kenshin...?

Sólo lo miró. - Por favor, déjame ver tu sonrisa. - repitió, más claro.

 _Está bien, Kaoru, sonríe. Al menos no te está pidiendo la lengua o algo por el estilo._ Kaoru asintió débilmente y curvó sus labios. Sin embargo, temblaron, tornando la sonrisa esperada a una expresión de dolor.

Kenshin vio sus labios formando poco a poco una sonrisa. Lo anticipó, sintió su corazón acelerarse. Entonces, sus labios se fueron otra vez. Su carne cenicienta reemplazó a su boca.

Inmediatamente, ella empezó a desintegrarse, desmoronándose como una montaña atacada por un terremoto. Él se aferró desesperadamente a ella para que se quedara, abrazando su cuerpo, sujetándola contra la pared, enterrando su cabeza entre sus hombros.

\- Por favor, no me dejes. Por favor, sonríe para mí… una vez más. - susurró suave y repetidamente en su oído.

Kaoru no sabía qué hacer. Kenshin la había levantado como a una muñeca de trapo y presionó su cuerpo fuertemente contra el de ella. Se movió tan rápido, que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Quien sea a quien él se estaba imaginando, aparentemente se estaba yendo. Pensó que sostenerla—más bien, aferrarse a ella—evitaría que eso sucediese. La apretaba tan fuerte contra la pared que ella sabía que dejaría una abolladura en la superficie.

Le estaba susurrando algo al oído pero ella no lo entendía. No estaba pensando con claridad. Primero, porque estaba siendo asfixiada hasta morir y segundo, porque era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre _así de cerca_.

 _Huele como a pinos. Como a bosque._ reflexionó.

Pero volvamos a la realidad.

\- Kenshin, por favor, déjame ir. No puedo… respirar… - Kaoru se retorció debajo pero él no se movió. En vez de eso, el agarre de Kenshin se hizo más fuerte. Kaoru empezó a sentir que se le adormecían los brazos.

\- No te dejaré ir. Quédate conmigo. Por favor… - había desesperación en su voz.

A pesar de que una parte de Kaoru quería complacerlo, su cuerpo no estaba cooperando. Al hacer un pequeño movimiento, vio que sus brazos empezaban a perder color. Tragar se tornó más difícil ya que Kenshin mantenía su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Himura-san, por favor... - gruñó.

Kenshin no escuchaba lo que Kaoru estaba diciendo. En su mente, él la tenía a Ella en sus brazos. Cuanto más tiempo la sostenía, más fuerte se hacía el aroma a ciruelos blancos. No lo estaba dejando. No estaba gritando. No estaba sangrando. Era tan perfecta así.

Kaoru sabía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba para moverse y alejar a Kenshin. En cambio, Kenshin tomó sus brazos y los dobló detrás de ella, sujetándola.

Intentó usar las técnicas de defensa personal que aprendió con su padre, llevando su peso a sus talones para levantar a ese hombre escuálido pero él era sorprendentemente fuerte. Intentó propinarle un rodillazo pero al sentir su movimiento, él se aplastó más contra ella.

Era inflexible.

 _¿Qué hago? ¡No puedo morir en mi primer día de trabajo! ¿Debería gritar? Si lo hago, eso podría provocarlo. ¡Pero si no, este puede ser mi último día!_

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. Su sudor se volvió más frío. Al no ver otra manera de salir de esa situación, Kaoru gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

* * *

Megumi volvió a la enfermería para transmitir algunas órdenes a Akane y a Uno. Notó que Yumi estaba allí pero su pupila, Tanuki-chan, no. - ¿Dónde está Kaoru?

Yumi estaba escribiendo su registro del día y respondió con indiferencia, - La dejé con Kenshin.

Megumi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Despidió a Akane y a Uno, corriendo hacia Yumi. - ¡¿Ya?! ¡Yumi, sabes que es su primer día!

Yumi continuó redactando su informe. - Bueno, también ustedes me arrojaron a ese bicho raro en mi primer día. Es justo. - Se encogió de hombros.

Megumi puso los ojos en blanco sin poder creerlo. - ¡Yumi, tú ya eras pasante antes de tu primer día de trabajo! ¿Acaso no te sabes el protocolo?

Yumi observó brevemente a Megumi y preguntó sin saber, - ¿Qué protocolo? No recibí ningún memorándum.

Megumi chasqueó la lengua. Estaba preocupada de que la pobre chica estuviera en graves problemas. - ¿Ya tomó Kenshin sus medicinas? - Miró su reloj y se preocupó aún más. - ¡Son sólo las 2:00 pm! ¿Yumi, cómo pudiste?

Megumi corrió frenéticamente hacia la habitación de Kenshin. Tomó un botiquín de su gabinete y llamó a todas las enfermeras disponibles para que la ayudaran. En caso de que Kenshin estuviera actuando de nuevo, necesitaría toda la fuerza que pudiera reunir.

Yumi aún no se había inmutado. - Relájate, Megumi-san, Kenshin no la lastimaría. Al menos no después 5:00 pm.

Megumi miró a Yumi y le lanzó, - ¡Más te vale que no lo haga o de lo contrario éste es tu último día en el Hikaru, Yumi!

Junto con Akane y cinco enfermeras más, desapareció hacia las escaleras.

Yumi negó con la cabeza y gritó, - Considéralo un bautismo de fuego. ¡Aprender en el trabajo es la mejor manera de formarse! ¡Así es cómo lo hice! Caray.

* * *

A mitad de las escaleras, Megumi escuchó un grito agudo.

\- ¡Viene de la habitación de Kenshin! - jadeó Akane.

Megumi aceleraba el paso mientras iban a socorrer a Kaoru. _¡_ _No nos dejes llegar tarde! Kaoru, aguanta._

Una vez allí, Megumi casi rompió la puerta al abrirla. No podía creer lo que veía. - ¡Tanuki-chan!

Kaoru estaba inconsciente. Estaba desplomada sobre el piso: sus piernas dobladas debajo de ella, hombros encorvados, y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Parecía un juguete roto.

Kenshin estaba arrodillado frente a ella, agarrándose de las orejas y golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

Inmediatamente, Kara y Nekko agarraron a Kenshin de los brazos, llevándolo a la cama. Kenshin se resistió, liberándose de su agarre rodando los codos hacia abajo y golpeándolas en las caderas con ellos. Ambas enfermeras hicieron una mueca de dolor.

Miyaka y Hatome se lanzaron hacia él, evitando las manos de Kenshin. Lo agarraron de las caderas mientras Kara y Nekko trataban de tomarlo nuevamente de los brazos. Uno y Akane reforzaron el agarre de los brazos.

Megumi se sentó junto a Kaoru y le tomó el pulso. - ¿Kaoru, estás bien? - escuchó un suave pero presente pulso.

Kaoru gruñó.

Megumi dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Miró la conmoción con Kenshin y vio que las enfermeras pudieron sujetarlo a la cama. Rápidamente, Megumi tomó una jeringa llena y la insertó en el brazo izquierdo de Kenshin.

Una vez que Megumi le inyectó el sedante, el hombre colapsó en la cama. Las enfermeras lo soltaron y suspiraron. Kara se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Uno jadeaba. Nekko se secaba el sudor de la frente.

\- Gracias, enfermeras. Llevemos a Kaoru a la clínica. - Indicó Megumi.

* * *

Kaoru estaba soñando.

Era una película de acción. Kenshin era el héroe, esquivando con gracia los movimientos de sus oponentes. Bailaba al son de la canción de los guerreros. Kenshin empujó a Akane y a Uno. Escapó de las embestidas de Kara y Nekko. Resistió el ataque combinado de seis enfermeras.

Kaoru se movió cuando vio una sombra a su lado. Abrió los ojos y vio que era Megumi.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Kaoru? - preguntó Megumi, ayudándola a sentarse.

\- Estoy bien, Megumi-san. Un poco agitada pero estoy bien. - Kaoru acarició su vendado brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Estás segura? Pareces más que agitada.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza y sonrió para aliviar a Megumi. - Sigo viva, Megumi-san. Es lo que importa.

\- ¿Puedes decirme qué sucedió? - preguntó Megumi tímidamente.

Kaoru asintió y le narró la serie de eventos, desde el abandono de Yumi hasta el pedido extraño de Kenshin y su agarre mortal.

Megumi escuchó atentamente. Cuando Kaoru terminó, Megumi se quedó sin palabras. Se incorporó y ordenó el botiquín en la mesa.

Rompiendo el silencio, Kaoru preguntó. - ¿Sabe con quién me está confundiendo? - Kaoru se mordió las uñas. No estaba segura de si quería saberlo.

Megumi se mantuvo de espaldas a Kaoru. - No tengo idea, Kaoru, - respondió.

Kaoru sintió alivio y decepción. Estaba ansiosa por conocer su pasado pero dudaba de si quería saberlo. Sin embargo, hizo un intento por saber más. - Megumi-san, al leer los documentos que Yumi me dio, descubrí que los archivos estaban incompletos. Su historial psicótico y futuros tratamientos no estaban dispuestos en los informes. ¿Sabe qué había en esas secciones?

Megumi asintió vacilante. - Sí, pero es mínimo en cuanto a su psicosis.

Percibiendo el interés en el rostro de Kaoru, Megumi continuó. - Kenshin fue traído aquí por unos buenos samaritanos que lo encontraron inconsciente a un lado del bosque. Desde entonces, nadie ha venido a visitarlo. Supimos su nombre por un carnet de identidad que encontramos en su billetera. Revisamos sus antecedentes pero no había registros de él por ningún lado. Preguntamos por el vecindario donde fue encontrado pero nadie lo conocía. Es como si nunca hubiera existido.

"Si te preguntas si su tratamiento es gratis, no lo es. Recibimos cheques mensuales de una cuenta anónima. Hemos tratado de contactarnos con el dueño de la cuenta pero no tuvimos éxito.

"Cuando despertó, pensamos que podíamos obtener más información de él. Sin embargo, no podía hablar. Sólo miraba las paredes.

"Lo siento, no pude ser de ayuda. - Megumi frunció sus labios.

Kaoru sonrió a Megumi. - Está bien, Megumi-san. Gracias por contármelo.

Kaoru se detuvo y, habiendo digerido esta nueva información, preguntó otra vez, - ¿Esa es la razón por la que lo sometieron a varias pruebas? ¿Porque no encontraron la causa de su condición?

Megumi asintió. _Esta chica es muy curiosa. Ten cuidado, Tanuki-chan. Puedes que no estés preparada para saber la verdad._

\- ¿Y si no responde a la última?

Megumi quería molestarse pero pudo sentir la sincera preocupación que la chica sentía por Kenshin. La miró amablemente. - No te preocupes por estas cosas, Kaoru. Es mi problema como su médico. Hay…

\- Quiero saber. - Dijo Kaoru firmemente.

Megumi suspiró y dijo con naturalidad. - Entonces, todo habrá terminado. Kenshin nunca se recuperará. Probablemente lo traslademos a otra institución. Pero aun así, estoy segura de que permanecerá igual.

Percibiendo a Kaoru metida en sus pensamientos, Megumi decidió aliviar su carga. _Kaoru no está lista. Odio decir Te lo dije, viejo,_ pensó. - No creo que debas ser asignada a Kenshin. Subestimamos la gravedad de su enfermedad y por eso, lo siento mucho. Yumi será reprendida por lo que te hizo. Hablaré con Saitou-sama respecto a tu reasignación. Me disculpo por los problemas que todo esto te causó, Kaoru. De corazón.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. - Está bien, Megumi-san. Puedo lidiar con Kenshin. Puedo cuidar de él.

Megumi vio que sus ojos azules miraban desafiantes. _Qué chica valiente_ , pensó. _Baka_ , suspiró.

\- Está bien, Tanuki-chan. Como quieras. Sólo espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo.

\- Hai, - exclamó Kaoru.

 _¿De verdad lo sé?_ Se preguntó.

* * *

Pocas horas después, Kaoru fue dada de alta y le ordenaron descansar.

Yumi la acompañó a los cuartos de las enfermeras y se disculpó por lo que le hizo. - Claro que es un maníaco, pero cuando le dan berrinches, sólo grita. Nunca ha lastimado a alguien. Excepto claro cuando no quería tomar sus medicinas. Aparte de eso, es como una estatua. Se la pasa mirando hacia la nada. - Explicó Yumi.

Kaoru le sonrió brevemente. - Entiendo, Yumi-san. La perdono.

\- ¡Bien! Ve a descansar y empezaremos con tu 'tutela' mañana. No te dejaré sola, Te lo prometo. - Yumi se dirigió hacia las escaleras y agregó, - Salvo cuando no estés mirando. ¡Sólo bromeaba! - se despidió Yumi mientras Kaoru entraba a su habitación.

Recordando sus preguntas sobre Kenshin, Kaoru intentó preguntarle sobre eso a Yumi pero ella ya había desaparecido. Podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Volvió a su habitación.

Por lo que le habían contado las otras enfermeras, las habitaciones eran amuebladas y eran para cada una. Cuando llegó a la suya, habitación 265, sus cosas ya estaban junto a la puerta. Kaoru pasó su tarjeta magnética y giró el pomo metálico. Colocó la tarjeta en su contenedor, lo que provocó que se encendiera la alimentación central. Arrastró su equipaje.

Al ver la habitación iluminada, Kaoru ahogó un grito.

No era una habitación normal…era una suite estilo occidental. La recibió una gran sala de estar. Tres pequeños sofás flanqueaban una pequeña mesa de cristal. Una televisión LCD, con una caja de cable y un reproductor de DVD, estaba colocado en la pared.

Miró a su izquierda para encontrar una cocina de vanguardia: estufa por inducción, un refrigerador de dos puertas, un horno tamaño familiar y mesada de mármol. El refrigerador estaba aprovisionado con vegetales y alimentos listos para cocinarse.

El comedor estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Hecho a medida, sillas de caoba y la mesa tallada con un diseño intrincado de mar. En el centro de la mesa había un jarrón de vidrio con orquídeas.

Mirando a su alrededor, se percató de que las paredes estaban pintadas de color índigo. _Saben cuál es mi color favorito,_ pensó. _No recuerdo habérselos dicho._ Giró el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación.

Aún maravillada, Kaoru contempló su habitación, dos veces más grande que la que tenía en su casa. La cama matrimonial se veía muy suave y confortable, y las enormes almohadas contribuían a esa sensación. Sobre la mesita de luz había una pila de libros escritos por un autor de novelas de misterios japonés. A su derecha había un vestidor demasiado espacioso para sus cosas. Junto al vestidor estaba el baño, con una gran bañera, una ducha de cristal y un jacuzzi.

A la izquierda de la cama había un conjunto de enormes ventanales de vidrio, cubiertas por cortinas de lino. Cuando corrió las cortinas, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Había una terraza junto a su habitación. Deslizó los ventanales para salir y vio una pequeña mesa y sillas hechas a medida.

También vio la espléndida vista que tenía debajo. Las luces de la ciudad parpadeaban, salpicando el terreno con diferentes tonos de blanco. Sopló un viento frío, llevando hacia ella el olor de los árboles de sakura. Con los grillos cantando, era una noche serena. Ella se deleitaba con el momento. Cuando empezó a tener frío, volvió adentro.

No podría decir que estaba viviendo en un hospital, dada su opulencia. Por otra parte, con las demandas de un trabajo como ése, no era de extrañarse que las enfermeras vivieran en habitaciones como esas. Era de esperarse.

Después de desempacar, Kaoru se puso su pijama. Fue allí que examinó sus moretones. Ambos brazos tenían profundas marcas color púrpura. Kenshin había hundido sus dedos tan fuerte que estaba segura de que eso le duraría un buen tiempo.

Kaoru recordó el incidente de esa tarde. Se sonrojó al recordar su aroma viril. Mientras era sofocada hasta la muerte, Kaoru recordó que de hecho estaba atrapada en un profundo abrazo. _Como si fuera una amante a la que perdió_. Alejó ese pensamiento.

Recordó también lo que Megumi le dijo sobre su pasado. _Pobre Kenshin. Está solo en su mente y en la realidad. Aunque me pregunto…,_ Kaoru no estaba contenta con lo que pensaba, _si Megumi-san me dijo toda la verdad._ Kaoru agitó la cabeza. _Oh, Kaoru, es demasiado tarde para pensar en semejantes cosas. ¡Si no vas a confiar en nadie, te volverás loca!_

Se hundió en la cama y contempló el techo. _Sólo tengo que ser una buena enfermera…no, la mejor enfermera que Kenshin jamás haya tenido. Haré lo que pueda para ayudarlo. Kami-sama, dame fuerza y coraje. Que pueda tener éxito al cuidar de Kenshin._

Con esa plegaria, cerró los ojos y se durmió profundamente.

* * *

\- ¿Así que las cosas sucedieron de esa manera? - Saitou prendió otro cigarrillo.

Megumi sacudió las manos ante el humo. - Saitou-sama, sabes que no está permitido fumar.

Saitou la miró irónicamente. - Megumi-san, soy el dueño de este lugar así que puedo hacer lo que quiero.

Megumi asintió burlonamente. - Ah sí, por supuesto, Saitou-sama. Nunca dejas de recordármelo.

Saitou soltó una bocanada. - Es que siempre pareces olvidarlo.

\- De todos modos, estoy segura de que Kaoru no cree en mi historia. Lo terminará descubriendo. Para entonces, no sabré qué decirle. - Megumi dio vueltas la taza de té.

\- Para entonces, ya tendremos una solución, y otra historia que contar. Ya es muy tarde para preocuparse por esas cosas, Doctora. Pensemos en otra cosa. - Saitou sacudió la ceniza de su cigarro.

Megumi vio cómo las cenizas se desvanecían. Suspiró. - Ya estoy vieja para esto, Saitou.

\- Ambos lo estamos, - Saitou inhaló profundamente, - Confiemos en el viejo, Kitsune-onna.

Megumi se molestó. - Sabes que no me gusta que me digan Mujer Zorro. - Y se cruzó de brazos.

Después de la breve reunión con Saitou, Megumi volvió a su oficina. La noche ya había avanzado cuando Megumi terminó sus informes.

Era pacífica para Kaoru mientras descansaba su agarrotado cuerpo.

No se podía decir lo mismo para Kenshin, quien estaba siendo atormentado por los gritos de Ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el entrenamiento con Yumi empezó a las 7:00 am.

Kaoru dejó de lado todas sus emociones encontradas. Escuchaba mientras escribía notas furiosamente mientras Yumi le informaba sobre Kenshin.

Yumi sacó un botiquín que rezaba 'Himura Kenshin' y lo abrió. - Este es su botiquín 'loco'. Contiene sus medicamentos, suministros básicos y sus formularios. He desarrollado el hábito de preparar y etiquetar sus medicamentos para asegurarme de no olvidarlos y que él no se resienta. Tal vez deberías también adoptar esta práctica. Depende de ti. Como él participa de pruebas clínicas, debes responder este formulario cada semana para controlar su progreso. Envíalo a Megumi-san a tiempo. - Le entregó el equipo a Kaoru.

Kaoru lo tomó y estudió su contenido. Encontró las píldoras rojas, blancas, y azules cuidadosamente guardadas en paquetes de plástico. Debajo encontró también suministros, gasas, alcohol, antisépticos y algodones. También tenía el horario de Kenshin. Lo desenrolló y lo examinó.

 _8:00 am – baño; píldora roja (Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes)_

 _9:00 am – desayuno_

 _10:00 am en adelante – tiempo libre (excepto los primeros Jueves del mes para las horas especiales)_

 _12:00 nn – almuerzo_

 _13:00 pm – píldora roja (Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes)_

 _14:00 pm en adelante– horas especiales_

 _15:00 pm – píldora azul (Martes, Jueves y Sábado)_

 _18:00 pm – píldora roja (Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes)_

 _22:00 pm – píldora blanca (diariamente); fin del día_

\- ¿Yumi, qué son las horas especiales? - inquirió Kaoru.

\- Es el término que utilizamos para su tratamiento individualizado. Kenshin es un paciente único, así que son siempre experimentales. La última vez, lo inscribimos para que hiciera pinturas con los dedos. Todo lo que hizo fue salpicar de pintura roja todo el lienzo. Esta vez, no estoy segura de lo que habrá para hacer.

Yumi continuó su informe. - Sigue ese horario al pie de la letra. Si aún está despierto a las 11:00 pm, estarás en grandes problemas.

"Su estado de ánimo es bastante errático. Tiene días buenos y con eso, quiero decir que sólo se la pasa mirando a la pared. En sus días malos grita por horas. Y luego, hay días realmente malos en los que arma un verdadero alboroto, golpeando las paredes y tirándose de los cabellos. - Lo que Yumi no le dijo es que era la primera vez que Kenshin atrapaba a una enfermera en sus brazos.

Kaoru interrumpió a Yumi cuando ésta se detuvo para tomar aire. - Yumi, tengo una pregunta.

Yumi frunció los labios y murmuró, - ¿Acaso no las tienes siempre, Tanuki-chan?

Kaoru se rascó la cabeza. - Prometo no volver a interrumpirla.

Yumi asintió bruscamente.

\- Los archivos de Kenshin están incompletos. Los estaba leyendo ayer pero no explicaban cómo había llegado él a esta condición. Además, a la Sección 3 le faltan páginas. Se lo pregunté a Megumi-san pero me dijo que no lo sabía. Viendo que eres la enfermera a cargo de él, ¿tal vez lo sepa, senpai? - Kaoru esperó la respuesta de Yumi.

Yumi admiró la curiosidad de Kaoru, recordándole su propia juventud. Cuando a ella todavía le importaban esas cuestiones. - De hecho, soy tu senpai. No obstante, Megumi-san es superior nuestra. Si ella no lo sabe entonces las demás tampoco. Ni siquiera Saitou-sama. Lo siento, Tanuki-chan pero sólo podemos adivinar por qué Kenshin se volvió loco.

Kaoru lo comprendió pero aun así se sintió decepcionada por no poder saberlo. _Supongo que nunca lo sabré._ Suspiró.

Subieron a la habitación de Kenshin. Kaoru estaba temerosa pero más animada que ayer. _Ya he experimentado su muy mal estado de ánimo. ¿Qué cosa peor podría suceder?_ Pensó. También pensó que cuando alguien se hace esa pregunta, sucede lo peor. Dejó de lado su ansiedad.

Yumi observó a Kaoru y notó su inquietud, así como sus brazos vendados. - ¿Estás segura de que estás lista? No me sentiría bien con comenzar el entrenamiento si aún estás traumada por lo sucedido ayer.

Kaoru asintió. - Gracias por preocuparse, Yumi-san. Pero estoy más segura que nunca.

Yumi sonrió sinceramente. - Está bien, entonces.

Fueron hacia la habitación. Kaoru tragó saliva con cada paso. Finalmente, Yumi abrió la puerta de Kenshin. Kaoru caminaba (y se escondía) detrás de Yumi. Inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Kenshin. Se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Kenshin estaba despierto, sentado junto a la mesa y leyendo un libro. Su cabellera despeinada estaba atada a una cola baja y sus ojos eran de un violeta tranquilo.

\- Buenos días, Yumi-dono. - Saludó con una sonrisa.

Yumi ocultó su sorpresa al ver ese nuevo lado de Kenshin. _Kaoru no podrá manejar otro giro de esta loca historia_ , reflexionó. _Lo terminará descubriendo._

\- Hola, Ken-san. Buenos días para ti también. Veo que ya te has bañado.

\- Ya me bañé, sí que lo hice. Lamento haberlo hecho sin supervisión. Es una mañana muy calurosa, sí que lo es. - Respondió Kenshin alegre y cortés.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y parpadeó dos veces. _¿_ _Quién es este? ¿Acaso mis ojos me engañan? ¿Fue apenas anoche cuando él me quiso asfixiar? ¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado?_ Estaba desconcertada. De nuevo, él era inestable mentalmente. Se entristeció al percatarse de eso.

\- Pero la próxima vez, tienes que esperarme, Kenshin. ¿Entendido? - Kenshin asintió. Yumi se volvió hacia Kaoru y le indicó que se adelantara.

Kaoru pensó que había escuchado mal y se lo transmitió a Yumi. - ¿Yumi-san, usted observa a Kenshin cuando se baña?

\- No sólo yo, tú también lo harás. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se lastime a sí mismo. Nos paramos en la puerta del baño, que dejamos abierta. Por supuesto, tenemos que vigilarlo cada tanto. Especialmente si le cuesta limpiarse en lugares difíciles de alcanzar. - Yumi le guiñó un ojo.

Kaoru sintió sus mejillas arreboladas. Yumi la presentó a Kenshin. - En realidad, Ken-san, me verás menos en el futuro. Kaoru cuidará de ti. La supervisaré por ahora, pero en pocas semanas, será tu enfermera personal. ¿Comprendes, Kenshin?

Kenshin se incorporó y se adelantó. Kaoru retrocedió un paso. Él se inclinó. - Gusto en conocerte, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru miró a Yumi y la otra le indicó que devolviera el saludo. - S-sí. El gusto es mío, Ken-san.

Al volver a enderezarse, se sonrieron el uno al otro. Ahora que lo veía mejor, se dio cuenta de que no era tan terrorífico como pensaba. De hecho, se veía como un inofensivo hombre pelirrojo. Su cicatriz en forma de cruz podría pasar por una marca de nacimiento. Era escuálido pero esbelto.

Estando de pie ante él, vio a un paciente ordinario. Sonrió.

* * *

Tres semanas pasaron con Kaoru y Yumi haciendo su rutina. Durante la primera semana, Kaoru seguía de cerca a Yumi, ayudándola sólo cuando era necesario. En la segunda semana, Kaoru empezó a realizar labores sencillas como renovar sus medicamentos, llevarle la comida, y hacer su cama. La siguiente semana, le fueron dadas otras más complejas como alimentarlo y administrarle las medicinas. Al final del mes, la dejarían sola para cuidar a Kenshin.

Para Kaoru, la tarea difícil era en realidad la menos complicada: supervisar el baño de Kenshin. Profesionalmente hablando, pensaba que no era ético invadir su privacidad. Personalmente hablando, esa tarea invadía la de ella. Yumi sólo sonreía ante la incomodidad de Kaoru.

\- Te acostumbrarás a esto, Tanuki-chan. Ayuda mucho el que tenga unos abdominales maravillosos. - Le dijo Yumi a Kaoru quien estaba de espaldas. Por curiosidad, Kaoru miró a Kenshin a través del espejo del baño, vio los abdominales (y más) y se sonrojó furiosamente.

Yumi rió. _Ah, vírgenes._

Kaoru vio que, en efecto, Kenshin tenía unos abdominales tonificados. Pero también vio que tenía muchas cicatrices en su pecho y espalda. _Es imposible que sean auto infligidas. ¿Podrían ser marcas de espada? Los cuchillos no cortan así. Pero las espadas han estado prohibidas desde el inicio de la era Meiji_ , pensó.

Yumi no estaba equivocada en lo que respectaba a los días buenos, malos y muy malos de Kenshin. Fue testigo de cómo Kenshin se transformaba de un hombre dócil a una bestia salvaje. Soportó las patadas, bofetadas y puñetazos que le propinaba cuando trataba de alimentarlo, medicarlo, y apaciguarlo.

También saboreó los momento en que él le hablaba respetuosamente sobre alguna cosa una y otra vez. La última vez, hablaron del color rojo. El otro día, leyó para ella uno de los libros de la pila que tenía.

* * *

Era la 1:00 am.

Kenshin seguía despierto, y Kaoru ya lo había intentado todo para conseguir que durmiera.

Kaoru vio que su camisa estaba cubierta de vómito, un efecto colateral común de la droga GSK. Tomó una camisa limpia y una toalla de su armario y se acercó a él. Estaba nuevamente acurrucado en su rincón de libros. No era una buena señal.

\- Vamos a limpiarte, Ken-san. - Le dijo con calma.

Kenshin la miró con ojos dorados. Kaoru juró haberlo escuchado gruñir. Pero ahora, ya no la afectaba como antes. Kaoru levantó su camisa pero Kenshin luchó contra ella. Agitaba los brazos, golpeándola por todos lados.

Kaoru tosía mientras la empujaba. Jadeaba, pero se aferró a la camisa y a la toalla. Lo intentó de nuevo.

Kenshin volvió a arremeter contra sus brazos, y golpeó a Kaoru en la cara. Kaoru sintió la cara arder pero soportó el dolor. Estaba decidida a cambiarlo de ropa.

Aunque ya se estaba cansando. Había sido un largo día con Kenshin. Estuvo más violento que de costumbre. Había corrido por todo el cuarto piso gritando y arrojándose a las paredes. Las otras enfermeras querían ayudarla al verlo en esa condición, pero Kaoru insistió en que ella sola podía con él.

Era el principio de la cuarta semana: el primer día en volver a estar sola con él. Tenía que probarles a todos, especialmente a sí misma, que podía cuidar de Kenshin.

Al tercer intento, Kenshin la estranguló. Vio cómo los ojos de Kaoru se ensanchaban de terror. Kaoru trató de apartar los dedos de Kenshin pero él la agarraba más fuerte.

¡Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a entrar a su habitación mientras descansaba! Estaba hirviendo de ira.

\- Ken-shin, - ella luchaba por respirar. Como en su primer día. Pero él la estrangulaba y ella estaba indefensa. Esta vez, no podía gritar con su garganta a punto de ser aplastada.

Kaoru sollozó, haciendo una mueca de dolor y temiendo por su vida. Las lágrimas corrían por las manos de Kenshin. Él sintió el líquido correr por sus dedos. Kenshin se quedó rígido.

 _/Ken-shin_ , susurró Ella, apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano, _Tengo miedo._ _Pero quiero abrirte mi corazón. Quiero que me llenes./_

Kenshin la dejó ir. La mujer ante él tosía y jadeaba. Ella se secó las lágrimas y levantó al vista.

Kaoru vio su cambio de actitud. Debió haberla visto a Ella otra vez en Kaoru. Ella había notado que la dama que lo perseguía era la causa de su locura y su calma. Tal vez esa mujer era alguna amante del pasado.

Vio cómo el último tinte dorado desaparecía de sus ojos para dar lugar a un azul blanquecino. Ella se deslizó a su lado. - Vamos a cambiarte.

Kenshin la complació. Ella le sacó la camisa y limpió el vómito de su pecho y su rostro.

Lentamente, el azul blanquecino de sus ojos se volvió violeta. - ¿Kaoru-dono? - murmuró.

Kaoru le sonrió, incapaz de reprimir sus lágrimas de alivio. - Ve a dormir, Ken-san. Buenas noches.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y se recostó en la pila de libros.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Tomó una cobija y lo cubrió con ella. Se incorporó y se fue.

* * *

\- Interesante.

Susurraba un hombre alto mientras miraba las imágenes de vigilancia del encuentro de Kenshin y Kaoru. Sus ojos castaños observaban intensamente lo sucedido.

Megumi resoplaba. - Casi murió, por si no te diste cuenta. Saitou-sama, no sé por qué sigues tolerando esto.

Saitou boqueó una gran nube de humo, - Y yo no sé por qué sigues dudando de esto, Megumi. Puedes verlo por ti misma. Esa chica ha sacudido algo en la psique de Kenshin. Ella es la respuesta, Kitsune-onna.

Megumi se cruzó de brazos. - Y también es carne muerta. Entre más ella descifre a Kenshin, más se meterá hasta el centro de su demencia. Como una polilla al fuego.

\- Lo sé Megumi-san. Pero tengo fe en Kaoru. - Interrumpió el hombre alto, mirando los ojos cansados de Megumi.

Se volvió a Saitou. - Saitou-san, creo que es tiempo de la hora especial de Kenshin. Programa una de inmediato.

Saitou asintió. - Lo llamaré.

Hubo una pausa embarazosa. Todo lo que se escuchaba era el suave zumbido de la grabadora. En una pantalla estaba la imagen congelada de Kenshin abrazando a Kaoru.

* * *

 ** _And I think_**

 ** _Y creo_**

 ** _You're a mountain that I'd like to climb_**

 ** _Que eres una montaña que me gustaría escalar_**

 ** _Not to conquer, but to share in the view_**

 ** _No para conquistar, sino para compartir la vista_**

 ** _You're a bonfire and I'm gathered 'round you_**

 ** _Eres una hoguera y estoy a tu alrededor_**

 ** _Set this old black heart inertia aflame_**

 ** _Pon en llamas esta inercia de mi negro y viejo corazón_**


	3. Conversaciones, conservaciones

Primero que nada, gracias a **EunHye09** por su review. Me alegra que te guste este fic. Justamente quise traducirlo por su temática oscura e insana, aparte de que casi nunca vemos este tipo de Kenshin en las historias. Y si le agregamos que el/la autor/a se basó en "Broken Pieces" de Linay (otra historia del mismo tipo ya traducida por otro usuario y muy recomendada), hace que se vea más atrayente. Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que la sigas disfrutando!

* * *

 **Canción:** ...Like Clockwork, de Queens of the Stone Age

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres: Conversaciones, Conservaciones**

 _ **Everyone it seems**_

 _ **Todo el mundo parece**_

 _ **Has somewhere to go**_

 _ **Tener un lugar adonde ir**_

 _ **I'm swimming in the night**_

 _ **Estoy nadando en la noche**_

 _ **Chasing down the moon**_

 _ **Persiguiendo a la luna**_

 _ **The deeper in the water**_

 _ **Entre más profunda el agua**_

 _ **The more I long for you**_

 _ **Más te anhelo**_

* * *

Kaoru despertó, sorprendida por fuertes golpes en la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos y miró su teléfono. Casi se le salieron de las cuencas cuando vio que la alarma había sonado siete veces. Eran la 8:30 am. Su turno debía haber comenzado hace una hora y media.

 _¡Maldición!_ Kaoru saltó de la cama y se preparó para el trabajo. _Pero primero, la puerta_. Se apresuró en ir hacia allí, despeinada y todo.

Yumi la saludó luego de que Kaoru abriera. - Vaya, vaya, vaya. Ya era hora, Kaoru. - Sus brazos estaban en jarra y su lunar parecía lanzarle dagas a Kaoru. Miró a la chica apenas despierta y frunció el ceño al ver su pijama con dibujos de conejitos.

Kaoru se disculpó. - Sumimasen, Yumi-san. No escuché mi alarma. Me dormí muy tarde anoche. Kenshin…

\- ¿Kenshin te mantuvo despierta toda la noche? - Yumi cubrió su boca, fingiendo escándalo.

Kaoru se sonrojó. - No, no es así Yumi. Tuvo un berrinche y vomitó en su remera…

Yumi agitó la mano que cubría su boca y se puso a reír. - No necesitas explicarlo, Kaoru. Era una broma.

Kaoru se rascó la cabeza y volvió a inclinarse. - Estoy tan avergonzada, senpai. Me levanté tarde. ¡Y en mi primer mes!

Se golpeó la cabeza al recordar el régimen de Kenshin. - ¡Oh, Dios mío, la medicación de Kenshin! ¡No tomó las píldoras de las 8:00 am! Y su baño.

Yumi asintió sugerentemente. - Sí, eso es lo más importante. Su baño.

Kaoru se volvió a sonrojar y sacudió la cabeza. - No es así, Yumi-san.

\- Estaba bromeando. Cuando supe que te acostaste tarde, me apunté en hacer esas tareas. Y además, es jueves, así que las únicas píldoras que debe tomar serán las de la noche.

Kaoru se volvió a inclinar, esta vez agradecida. - Gracias, Yumi-san. Siento haberle causado inconvenientes.

Yumi sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. - Ni lo menciones. Somos una familia y nos ayudamos los unos a los otros. Como parte de la familia, es mi deber como hermana pedir que te compres una nueva ropa de dormir. Las mujeres no usan pijamas con conejitos para dormir. Usan camisones de seda. - Y se fue.

Kaoru hizo un puchero. _¡_ _No soy una niña! ¿Y qué tiene de malo que mi pijama tenga conejos? ¡Son lindos y tiernos!_

Dando un pisotón, cerró la puerta y se alistó.

* * *

Después de un chapuzón, una rápida pasada de peine a su cabellera y un movimiento certero para entrar en su uniforme, Kaoru se reportó para el trabajo a las 9:00 am.

Inmediatamente, fue a la enfermería para revisar los registros de Kenshin. Vio que Kenshin se volvió a dormir después de su baño y de haber desayunado a las 6:30 am. Aunque un poco sorprendida de tener un paciente tan madrugador, Kaoru dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

Kaoru creyó oír las voces de Megumi y de un hombre desde el comedor. Muy curiosa, se acercó de puntas de pie y echó un vistazo.

\- Sé que estás ahí, Kaoru. Únete a nosotros. - Dijo el hombre.

Kaoru se sobresaltó, casi tirando su portapapeles. Lo dejó en la mesa de al lado, y entró a la habitación.

Megumi tenía su largo cabello suelto, dando vueltas su taza de té. Sentado frente a ella estaba Saitou, a quien Kaoru vio por primera vez.

Sus orbes dorados parecían las rendijas de los ojos de las serpientes. Tenía el cabello liso y peinado para atrás con dos largos flecos sobresaliendo como antenas de su frente. Su rostro anguloso estaba encuadrado por una mandíbula rígida. Usaba una camisa azul de mangas largas y pantalones, similar al uniforme de la policía de Tokio.

Saitou tenía un aura fuerte, y con razón, ya que era un veterano de guerra. Como cabeza del Shinsengumi, protegió a la dominante facción Tokugawa. Sin embargo, cuando el imperio comenzó a perder ante el clan de Choshuu, desapareció. Años después, reapareció como el administrador del centro Médico Hikaru.

Al menos eso era lo que decían los libros.

\- Por favor, siéntate, Tanuki-chan, - Megumi le acercó una silla.

Kaoru hizo lo que le dijo, vacilante. Saitou continuó observándola. _¿_ _Qué demonios tiene esta institución con los ojos dorados?_ Gruñó Kaoru.

\- Kaoru, este es Hajime Saitou, el administrador de nuestro hospital. Saitou-sama, Tanuki-chan.

Kaoru inclinó su cabeza y saludó a Saitou. - Buenos días, Saitou-sama.

Saitou le devolvió el gesto. - Lo mismo digo, Kaoru.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana, Kaoru? No te vi en la enfermería. - Preguntó Megumi, tomando un trago de té.

Kaoru volvió a inclinar su cabeza para disculparse. - Me levanté tarde, Megumi-san. No escuché mi alarma ya que tuve una noche muy dura. Lo siento mucho, Megumi-san y Saitou-sama. Realmente lo siento.

\- Oh, está bien Kaoru. Asegúrate de que no vuelva a suceder. - Dijo Megumi fríamente.

Saitou agarró su taza y tomó un sorbo. - ¿Himura te la hizo difícil anoche?

Kaoru asintió. - Estuvo particularmente difícil el día de ayer.

 _Llamando a la Dra. Takani, por favor, diríjase al centro de actividades. Llamando a la Dra. Takani, por favor, al centro de actividades._ El intercomunicador interrumpió su "animada" conversación.

\- Es para mí. Tengo que irme. Kaoru, ten un buen día. Saitou-sama. - Megumi tomó todo su té, se incorporó y se excusó.

Kaoru quería seguir su ejemplo e irse pero no quería parecer maleducada. En cambio, miró embobada la taza vacía de Megumi.

Saitou rompió el silencio. - Así que al fin nos conocemos, Kaoru.

\- Sí, Saitou-sama. Es bueno conocer al gran jefe. - _Wow, eso fue inapropiado, Kaoru_.

Mentalmente se pegó en la cabeza.

Saitou rió. - ¿Así me llaman?

\- No, Saitou-sama. No le llaman así. Fue una expresión mía. Una expresión idiomática, como cuando, usted sabe…como cuando llama al Primer Ministro gran jefe. - _Muy bien, Kaoru. ¡Estás en un lío!_

\- Nunca llamé al Primer Ministro gran jefe. - Saitou bebió de su taza, todavía midiéndola con la mirada.

\- Bueno, algunas personas lo hacen. - Murmuró Kaoru.

Saitou levantó una ceja. - ¿Como tú?

Kaoru asintió sin estar convencida. - Sí, como yo.

Saitou cambió de conversación. - Siento no haberte dado la bienvenida antes. Estaba muy ocupado con algunos asuntos.

Salvando las apariencias, Kaoru sonrió a Saitou. - Está bien, Saitou-sama. Sólo puedo imaginar su trabajo como cabeza de este centro.

Saitou sacudió la cabeza. - No, eso lo puedo manejar. Lo que no puedo manejar son las noches.

\- ¿Por qué?, - agregó Kaoru, - Si no le importa que pregunte - No supo por qué tuvo que incluir esa frase…como si Saitou compartiera las actividades que lo mantenían despierto por las noches. Se estremeció de pensarlo.

Saitou respondió con indiferencia. - A mi esposa le encanta asistir a eventos de caridad, a los cuales estoy forzado a asistir. Aparentemente, cuando te retiras, vas a esas fiestas para mantenerte ocupado y seguir siendo socialmente relevante. Personalmente, creo que todo eso es una tontería.

Saitou sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió. Kaoru creyó haber visto los ojos de Saitou encenderse también. - Prefiero pasarme las noches persiguiendo al mal con mi viejo uniforme de policía, armado con mi espada y mi filosofía. _Aku Soku Zan_.

\- ¿Muerte rápida al mal? - susurró Kaoru. Había leído que Saitou fue un despiadado guardaespaldas. Nadie que haya visto su legendario movimiento, el Gatotsu, vivió para contarlo. Excepto claro está, el Shinsengumi, cuyos miembros estaban desaparecidos o muertos.

Saitou inhaló largamente su cigarrillo. Mientras exhalaba, volvió a beber de su taza. - Pero… ése es un personaje del que me he desprendido. Ahora soy el marido de Tokio que asiste a eventos de caridad. - Kaoru observaba cómo Saitou dejaba su taza.

Él la miró. - Suficiente de mí. Hablemos de ti, Kaoru. ¿Cómo estás hasta ahora?

Kaoru sonrió. - Bien, Saitou-sama. Lentamente me estoy adaptando a los, um, estados de ánimo de Kenshin.

Saitou se burló. - ¿Estados de ánimo? No necesitas edulcorarlo, Kaoru. Después de todo, estamos en un hospital mental. Me alegro de que sigas viva. Tal vez, tienes lo necesario para cuidar de un alma perdida como él.

Kaoru inclinó la cabeza. - Gracias, Saitou-sama. Estoy trabajando duro para cumplir sus expectativas.

Saitou bebió toda su taza y la colocó junto a la de Megumi. Arrojó las cenizas dentro. - Hoy es el primer jueves del mes. Si recuerdas su horario, él tiene horas especiales a las 10:00 am. ¿Por qué no te tomas libre el resto del día? Tal y como lo he oído, anoche fue todo un desafío para ti.

Kaoru se confundió. Le deberían haber dicho que Kenshin tendría sus horas especiales ese día. A las 10:00 pm de anoche, Megumi le había dicho que la gerencia no estaba segura. ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido en el transcurso de las horas para hacerlo definitivo?

\- ¿Qué hay de sus medicamentos? - balbuceó Kaoru.

Saitou sacudió su cabeza. - No te preocupes por eso, Chica Mapache. Yumi y el resto están más que capacitadas para medicarlo. No has visto Chiba, ¿verdad? Ese lugar tiene la florería más bella de todo Japón. Le pedí a Uno que te acompañe. Estará contigo en un momento.

Saitou aplastó la colilla en la taza. Kaoru lo observaba. - Disfruta del resto del día. - Se incorporó y se fue.

Kaoru suspiró. _¿_ _Qué puedo hacer? Es el jefe. Mi único consuelo es que tengo tiempo para descansar, creo._

Volvió a su habitación y se vistió con una blusa azul y pantalones. Momentos después, Uno la buscó y tomaron un auto del centro para ir a Chiba.

* * *

Megumi y Saitou observaron al auto alejarse del centro.

\- ¿Ya está listo Himura? - preguntó Saitou, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

Megumi asintió. - Parece saber siempre cuándo son sus horas especiales. Yumi me dijo que se levantó temprano para prepararse. Hasta limpió su habitación. Cómo quisiera que siempre fuera así. - suspiró.

Saitou no dijo nada.

Recorrieron el camino cuesta arriba hacia el edificio principal. - ¿Cómo lo trajiste aquí tan rápido? - preguntó Megumi tímidamente.

Saitou dijo sin rodeos. - Es Himura. Sabes cómo ese patán adora al hombre.

Agregó, - Y por supuesto, tú.

\- ¡Saitou-sama! - protestó Megumi, hablando más fuerte de lo que quería.

Saitou sonrió. - Estará aquí en breve.

Megumi asintió. - ¿Le hablará el viejo a Kenshin?

Saitou se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y tú?

Saitou curvó sus labios hacia abajo. - No quiero hablarle a Himura. Pero el viejo dice que debo. Así que lo haré. Lo haré pronto mientras el imbécil aún no esté aquí.

Megumi miró sus manos. _Han sido 10 años._

Miró a Saitou. _10 años haciendo esto y todavía estamos atascados._

Suspiró.

* * *

Kaoru y Uno llegaron a Chiba, después de 60 minutos de viaje. Allí fue que Kaoru percibió cuán lejos estaba Hikaru de la 'civilización'.

En el camino, Kaoru supo que Uno había estado en Hikaru durante ocho años. Solía ser mesera en una posada en Kioto pero decidió servir a los demás desde la enfermería. Tomó un curso intensivo en enfermería psiquiátrica y fue contratada en el centro.

Uno era una mujer escultural con el cabello muy corto. Su imagen flexible exudaba confianza, ya que era muy elocuente con Kaoru. A diferencia de Yumi, andaba más a cara lavada pero Kaoru pensó que su belleza natural superaba a la de Yumi. Kaoru recordó que Uno había dicho que ya tenía 38 años pero por cómo lucía, pensaba que todavía estaba en sus 20.

Uno se deslizó entre la multitud de personas que caminaban hacia la florería. Llevaba a Kaoru de la mano. El chofer se quedó atrás.

\- Chiba es una ciudad muy pequeña; de ahí su nombre. La gente viene aquí durante el Día de San Valentín debido a su infame florería. - Kaoru vio las calles llenas. Mirando abajo, vio el camino de adoquines y el moho verde que separaba cada roca.

Buscaron la florería. Era una cornucopia de colores ya que varias flores como la gardenia, amarilis, lirio y begonia capturaron la atención de Kaoru. Sonrió encantada.

\- Y puedo ver por qué. Este lugar es tan hermoso, Uno-san. - Kaoru se maravilló ante la vista, el olor y el sonido del lugar. Era un buen lugar para alejarse de toda la locura del Hikaru.

Kaoru se volvió y vio a Uno mirando lastimosamente un ramo de nomeolvides. - ¿Pasa algo, Uno-san?

\- Nada. Es que no me gustan las flores. - Uno apartó la mirada de las flores y agachó la cabeza.

Kaoru quería preguntarle por qué pero se contuvo. En cambio, le ofreció, - ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar, Uno-san? Hay pueblos cercanos que podemos explorar.

Uno esbozó una débil sonrisa. - No, está bien, Kaoru-chan. Quedémonos aquí. Puedes comprar flores si quieres.

\- ¿En serio no te importa? Seré rápida, lo prometo.

Uno asintió. - Sí, ve y compra. Me sentaré en el banco de ahí, - apuntó a unos bancos donde había familias reunidas.

Kaoru agradeció y fue al puesto de los lirios blancos. Uno la miraba de lejos.

\- _Takasugi, pronto abriré una florería si sigues con esto. - Dijo Uno mientras miraba su ramo de nomeolvides._

\- _Entonces compraré todas las flores que vendas para regalártelas. Cada. Día. - Takasugi plantaba besos en sus mejillas._

 _Ella desvió el rostro y lo besó profundamente._

 _Cuando rompieron el beso, Takasugi vio tristeza en los ojos de Uno._

\- _¿_ _En serio no puedo ir contigo? - murmuró Uno._

\- _Es demasiado peligroso, Uno. Estarás a salvo aquí. - Takasugi rozó su mentón con amor._

\- _¿_ _Pero qué hay de ti? - Uno no lo miró a los ojos._

\- _¿_ _Qué hay de mí? Nací para la guerra. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. - Takasugi le levantó su barbilla para que pudiera mirarlo._

\- _Cuando me vaya, prometo enviarte flores todos los días. Y cuando todo termine, iré al Hikaru con 100 ramos de esas nomeolvides. Te llevaré por un camino cubierto de rosas a un templo y me casaré contigo. - Takasugi volvió a besarla._

 _Uno le devolvió el beso y sonrió._

\- _Lo prometo. - Takasugi frotó su nariz contra la de ella._

 _Me mentiste, Taka._ Uno reprimió las lágrimas.

Takasugi Shinsaku era el más joven y feroz miembro de la facción de Choshuu. A la edad de 21, implementó tácticas de defensa y ataque del partido en las provincias de Japón. Al formar el Kiheitai, Takasugi peleó contra la facción Tokugawa en las áreas rurales. Sin embargo, murió de tuberculosis meses después de entrar en batalla.

Uno supo que, en su lecho de muerte, Takasugi abrazaba un ramo de nomeolvides y a su lado, yacía un canasto con pétalos de rosa.

Vio a Kaoru corriendo hacia ella, con un ramo de lirios blancos. - Los precios son increíblemente bajos. Le diré a papa que le compre flores a mama aquí. ¡Es asombroso!

Uno trató de devolverle el entusiasmo. - Sí, creo que a tus padres les gustará las flores.

Kaoru no pudo evitar ver dolor en los ojos almendrados de Uno. - Um, Uno-san, ¿por qué no te gustan las flores? Si no te importa que te pregunte. - Ése era su nuevo descargo de responsabilidad, así la gente no se molestaba con sus preguntas.

Uno no sabía por qué se abría con esa chica. Tal vez, por su inocencia. Tal vez, por su genuina preocupación. O, tal vez, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le preguntó si estaba bien. - Alguien prometió mandarme flores todos los días pero no cumplió.

\- Oh. Siento haberte preguntado, Uno-san. - Kaoru contempló los pétalos de los lirios.

\- Está bien. Vamos a los puestos de artesanías. - Uno trató de sonreír, para aliviar los ánimos.

Kaoru también sonrió y fue con Uno.

* * *

Kenshin despertó.

Miró a su alrededor y vio el único rayo de luz que atravesaba la habitación. Se incorporó y sus caderas crujieron.

Dormir contra una pila de libros no era confortable. Sin embargo, sabía que una persona como él no merecía una buena noche de sueño.

Acomodó la pila de libros e inspeccionó la habitación para ver que todo estuviera impecable.

Por alguna razón, sabía que era jueves. Tendría visitas a las 10:00 am. Siempre esperaba esa hora, que las enfermeras llamaban "horas especiales."

Lamentablemente, no recordaba mucho lo que había sucedido entre el viernes y el miércoles a la noche.

Lo que sí recordaba era que tenía visitas una vez al mes. _¿_ _O eran dos? El tiempo parece no pasar para mí. Sin embargo, al ver a mis visitas, veo que han envejecido. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar la última vez que los vi?_

Kenshin arregló su cola de caballo. Dobló las mangas de su larga camisa negra y planchó sus pantalones negros. Miró sus pies descalzos.

Sentándose en una de las sillas de madera, esperó por sus visitas.

* * *

Saitou odiaba los primeros jueves.

Primero, porque era cuando Tokio programaba sus eventos de recaudación y segundo, porque tenía que hablarle a Himura.

En lo personal, pensaba que la única manera de curar a Kenshin era a través de la batalla. Haría de su vida un infierno con su Gatotsu hasta que se liberara de su locura.

Además, tenía cosas que resolver con él. La Guerra de Boshin había terminado para Japón pero no para ellos. He ahí la razón por la que necesitaba que Himura mejorara.

¿Como cierre? Tal vez. ¿Como venganza? En parte. Lo había olvidado. Había pasado una década desde que estuvo con ese hombre. Los motivos eran confusos.

Pero le había prometido al viejo que hablaría con él, así que fue lo que hizo.

A Saitou le enfermaba ver a Himura en esa condición. Esos ojos amarillos sólo surgían cuando era asaltado por sus demonios. Esa postura poderosa sólo emergía cuando la recordaba a Ella. Y esa chica con olor a ciruelos blancos lo quebró.

El otrora poderoso guerrero que conocía era ahora una pizca de polvo en una habitación del Hikaru.

Saitou entró a la habitación de Kenshin. Lo encontró sentado en una de las sillas de madera.

\- Veo que despertaste.

Kenshin asintió. - Me alegra verte, Saitou.

\- Sabes cómo me siento al respecto. - Saitou se sentó en una silla. Encendió un cigarrillo.

\- Himura. Es esa época del mes otra vez. Nos sentaremos y hablaremos. Para serte franco no me gustan estas reuniones.

\- Puedo sentirlo.

\- Preferiría que fuéramos a la calle y peleáramos como los guerreros que somos.

Kenshin no respondió.

\- ¿Recuerdas esos días, Himura?

\- Preferiría no hacerlo, Saitou.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes cuántos años has estado aquí con nosotros? 10 malditos años. Estoy cansado de tenerte aquí. Hay otros locos más críticos que tú. - Saitou soltó una bocanada de humo.

\- Siento ser un inconveniente para ti. - _10 años. ¿Por qué no recuerdo?_ Reflexionó Kenshin con tristeza.

\- Sin embargo, aquí estás, Himura. Autocompadeciéndote y cagándote encima.

Kenshin no respondió.

\- Es la nueva era. Las cosas cambiaron mucho. Asisto a eventos de caridad.

\- Tokio-dono debe estar complacida.

\- Es un compromiso. Finjo que me gustan esas fiestas. Y ella finge ver que soy sincero con eso.

Kenshin sonrió. - Creo que no finges. Te gusta la calma de tu actual vida. La gente como nosotros no sabe el significado de la serenidad. Al principio, la rechazamos. Buscamos el caos al que estamos acostumbrados. Pero una vez que nos apaciguamos, nos damos cuenta de que la estuvimos procurando, buscando, todo este tiempo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Saitou odiaba admitir que era verdad.

\- Esa no es la forma de hacerlo, Himura. Dicen que 'los guerreros viven por la espada y mueren por la espada'. Sólo estoy esperando mi hora. La gente como nosotros no se pudre en un manicomio hasta desaparecer.

Kenshin sólo frunció los labios.

Saitou se impacientó. Para no prolongar su agonía, decidió cortar con la conversación. - Bueno, buena charla, como siempre. Como en los últimos diez años, siempre sabes qué decir…

Kenshin lo interrumpió. - La chica nueva. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- ¿La alegre? - Kenshin asintió.

\- Kaoru, - respondió Saitou.

\- Huele a ciruelos blancos. - Dijo Kenshin.

\- ¿Ciruelos blancos? - Saitou arrojó la colilla.

Kenshin asintió.

Saitou sintió su teléfono vibrar. Leyó el mensaje y miró a Kenshin. Saitou se incorporó y metió las manos en los bolsillos. - Tu otra visita llegó. Me voy. Buenos días, Himura.

Por primera vez en 10 años, Saitou sintió que había un progreso en la condición de Himura. _Ciruelos blancos. Ya era hora, maldita sea._

* * *

Megumi estaba inquieta. Seguía tirando papeles en el piso.

Yumi la observaba en silencio, reprimiendo su diversión ante el cambio de su comportamiento. La imperturbable doctora estaba ansiosa.

\- ¡Hey, Cabeza de gallo! - llamó Yumi hacia el pasillo.

Megumi se congeló y volvió a tirar los papeles.

\- Vamos, Megumi-san. Estás nerviosa por su llegada, ¿verdad? - Yumi sonrió tímidamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría? No seas tonta, Yumi. - Megumi volvió a levantar los informes. Los ordenó y colocó la pila sobre la mesa.

\- Vamos, Megumi. Has estado nerviosa durante la última hora. - Yumi ayudó a evitar que se le cayeran los informes.

\- Es que estoy nerviosa por Kenshin.

\- Hemos hecho esto por años. ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? - Yumi se cruzó de brazos.

\- Últimamente Kenshin ha estado comportándose de manera diferente. Podría actuar.

Yumi sostuvo a Megumi por los hombros. - Megumi, te preocupas mucho. Pronto tendrás arrugas si no te calmas.

\- Creo que ya tiene algunas. - Observó un hombre con profunda voz de barítono.

Megumi casi volvía a tirar la pila de papeles si no fuera porque Yumi la detuvo. - Cabeza de gallo. Estás aquí. - Comentó Yumi.

\- Así parece. - Sanosuke se rascó la cabeza.

Megumi se volvió y miró a Sanosuke. Él le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Yumi puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

Diez largos años se reflejaban en el aspecto de Sano. Su puntiagudo cabello castaño era más suave y más largo, hasta la nuca. Apenas se veía su cinta roja, cubierta por su flequillo. Sus intensos ojos color ocre eran más suaves. Una barba corta e incipiente emergía de su barbilla. Y ya no llevaba en la boca algún hueso de pescado o palillo.

Aunque todavía era delgado y alto como lo recordaba Megumi, Sano se veía apagado…salvo por su atuendo. Se había puesto una camisa marrón oscura debajo de una chaqueta negra. Sus pantalones de camuflaje estaban metidos dentro de unos borcegos negros. Si lo que llevaba no gritaba rebeldía, Megumi no sabía qué.

Después de la guerra, Sagara Sanosuke restauró el Sekihoutai, un grupo variopinto sin partido con individuos "sanos". Lideraba el grupo para proteger a los remanentes—comunidades remotas olvidadas por las reformas del gobierno japonés y explotadas por los disidentes rebeldes. Eso hizo que él estuviera fuera por varios meses sin manera de comunicarse ya que esos lugares generalmente no contaban con teléfonos o siquiera electricidad.

Por fortuna Saitou pudo contactarlo. Aparentemente, Sano estaba en un pueblo vecino. Y eso había sido hace pocas horas. Megumi pudo ver que Sano no había dormido bien. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Mujer Zorro? - sonrió Sano.

\- No me llames así, Cabeza de gallo. - Se burló Megumi.

\- Chicos, no hay necesidad de pelear. - Dijo Yumi sarcásticamente.

\- Y hola a ti también, Yumi. - Saludó Sano.

\- Hola. - Dijo Yumi indiferente. "Mientras ustedes dos coqueteaban, le mandé un mensaje a Saitou-sama diciéndole que ya estás aquí. Sugiero que subas las escaleras y lo esperes. - continuó.

\- ¿Siempre eres así de directa, Yumi-san? - murmuró Sano.

\- Lo que sea por los pacientes. - Yumi se volvió, saludó a ambos y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Megumi no quería que se fuera y quiso protestar. Pero decidió fingir serenidad.

Hubo una pausa embarazosa.

Megumi no miraba a Sano, haciéndose la ocupada con su pila de papeles. Sano sonrió al ver que el papel que Megumi leía estaba al revés.

\- Sigues viéndote adorable, Megumi-san. - Susurró Sano.

\- Gracias, Sano. Tú te ves… tosco. - Megumi dejó el trozo de papel al darse cuenta de que estaba al revés.

Sano rió con ganas. - ¿No te gustan mis pantalones? ¿O estas botas? Son útiles allá adonde voy. Se adaptan a la naturaleza y son muy confiables durante las lluvias.

\- Así que volverás a ir cuesta arriba. - Concluyó Megumi.

Sano asintió. - Pero no te preocupes. Seguiré viniendo de visita. Además, estoy a una llamada de distancia. - sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo te vamos a localizar si estás en las montañas? - murmuró Megumi.

\- Encontraré la manera, Megumi. Lo prometo. - Sano tomó su mano.

\- Cuando ustedes, par de tortolitos, hayan terminado, tú ve y habla con Kenshin, ¿lo harás, Cabeza de gallo? - Ambos voltearon para ver a Saitou aproximándose, cigarrillo en mano. Megumi quiso apartar su mano pero Sano mantuvo el agarre.

\- Ojos pequeños. Tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué te hizo llamarme después de todo este tiempo? - Sano metió una mano en el bolsillo.

\- Ha habido un cambio en Himura. Necesito que lo confirmes.

Sano asintió, interesado por el progreso. - La nueva droga debe de estar funcionando entonces.

Saitou negó con la cabeza. - Ciruelos blancos.

Los ojos de Sano se ensancharon.

Saitou continuó, - Otra chica que huele a ciruelos blancos.

\- Maldición. - Rió Sano entre dientes.

\- Será una conversación interesante. - Sano dejó la mano de Megumi, se despidió y subió a la habitación de Kenshin.

* * *

Kenshin cambió de posición. Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Saitou lo dejó.

También pensó que había pasado un tiempo desde que habló con Sano. Como siempre, no podía recordar cuándo había sido. Todo lo que recordaba era la conversación en sí.

 _Algunos pecados son perdonados. Otros son olvidados. Nunca pueden ser ambos. Pero me gustaría pensar que lo que hayas hecho durante esos años sea suficiente para que la gente perdone y olvide tus acciones. Y suficiente para que olvides el dolor y te perdones a ti mismo._

" _¿_ _Pero qué sabe mi cerebro de gallo, no Kenshin? Eres mejor en este tipo de cosas que yo._

Kenshin fue sacado de su ensoñación cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. La imponente figura de Sano encajaba perfectamente con el marco de la puerta.

\- Oi, Kenshin. - sonrió.

\- Hola, Sano. - Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa. Avanzó hacia Sano, quien le dio un gran abrazo y una palmada en la espalda.

Kenshin notó cambios en Sano como la barba, el largo de su cabello y las ojeras. Supuso que habían pasado algunos años desde su último encuentro. No podía aceptar el hecho de no recordar la fecha.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Kenshin? Te ves mucho mejor desde la última vez que te vi. - Sano se recostó en la silla frente a él.

\- Bien, creo. No he tenido un episodio desde esta mañana y eso es buena señal.

Sano asintió. - ¡Bien! Al fin, este centro te hace un bien.

\- Ellos hacen lo que pueden, Sano. Soy yo quien no lo hace.

Sano golpeó a Kenshin en la espalda, - ¡Oi! No hay espacio para eso aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Estás mejorando. Y eso es lo importante.

Kenshin asintió. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Sano?

\- Nada importante. Liderando una banda de piratas. - Rió Sano.

\- ¿Así que reformaste el Sekihoutai? Es maravilloso.

\- No hubiera podido haberlo hecho sin ti, Kenshin. Tú me señalaste el camino. - Sano palmeó sus manos sobre las rodillas, - Maldición. No me gustan los momentos melodramáticos.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, Sano. Lo tuviste todo este tiempo. Sólo tenías que abrirte a eso.

\- Bueno, el liderazgo es un dolor de trasero. Tuve que ocuparme de mis tropas ayer. ¡Y el día anterior, algunos de mis hombre pelearon por un plato de ramen! Es loco, Kenshin. Incluso más que este zoológico.

Kenshin rió. - Sabemos de dónde sacaron su torpeza, ¿ne?

\- Debo discrepar. Nunca fui tan torpe. - se burló Sano. - Sin embargo, si soy un torpe por decir que es tiempo de que salgas de aquí, entonces sí lo soy.

Kenshin suspiró y contempló el grabado de un lobo en la mesa. - Sano, es demasiado peligroso.

Sano resopló. - ¿Peligroso para ti? No lo creo. Ves peligro en todos lados, Kenshin.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. - Para ellos. Peligroso para otras personas.

\- Kenshin, ha sido mucho tiempo. Literalmente, han pasado 10 años.

\- No estoy seguro de mí mismo, Sano. Soy 'normal' ahora pero quién sabe, en unas pocas horas, tendré un brote psicótico y Dios no lo permita, sucederá algo malo. Soy un peligro para los demás. Será mucho mejor quedarme aquí.

\- Kenshin, ha sido mucho tiempo. Para ti. Para mí.

Sano agregó, con algo de fatiga en su voz, - Para mí y para Megumi.

Kenshin miró a Sano y se disculpó. - Siento haberte causado todo este problema, Sano. Tú y Megumi-san. Merecen estar juntos. De verdad.

\- Pero no puedo llevármela si no te pones bien, amigo. La última vez que la vi fue hace pocos años. Diablos, nos estuvimos escribiendo. ¡Lápiz y papel! En esta era de tecnología moderna, Megumi y yo esperando meses para recibir cartas.

Kenshin lucía compungido. - Lo siento, Sano. Parece que no importa lo que haga, termino lastimando a quienes son especiales para mí.

Sano le palmeó la frente. - Oi, basta con eso. ¿Está bien? No hagas eso conmigo.

La voz de Sano se suavizó. - Lo que quiero decir Kenshin, es que tus demonios no te dejarán ir si tú te dejas. Ella está allí en tu cabeza porque sigues revolcándote en tus pecados. Kenshin, es la nueva era. Muchas cosas han cambiado. Incluso yo. Así que despierta, amigo. Despierta y sal de este infierno.

Kenshin no dijo nada.

Sano cambió de conversación. - Escuché que esa chica Kaoru huele a ciruelos blancos.

Kenshin asintió. - Es diferente a las otras enfermeras.

Sano gruñó. - De haber sabido que se necesitaba una chica para llegar a ti, te habría llevado con unas geishas que conozco. No es que haya jugado con ellas. No se lo digas a Megumi.

\- ¿Llegar a mí? ¿De qué estás hablando? - se preguntó Kenshin.

Sano lo tomó de los hombros. - Amigo, es la primera vez en 10 años que usas esa referencia.

Sano sonrió ampliamente. Kenshin lo miró, aún sin comprender.

Sano le explicó.

* * *

Después de hablar con Kenshin, Sano permaneció un rato junto a Megumi, hablando con ella en el jardín de sakuras.

Katsura vio a Megumi apoyarse en los hombros de Sano. El hombre alto envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Katsura suspiró, arrepentido de ver en lo que la pareja se había convertido.

Kogoro Katsura era el joven líder de la facción de Choshuu que se opuso al grupo Tokugawa. Tenía el cabello gris que solía ser larga y negra como los samuráis. Su rostro apuesto y ovalado tenía arrugas grabadas de la guerra.

Junto con Toshimuchi Okubo (40 años) y Shinsaku Takasugi (21 años), conspiraron para acabar con la dictadura del Shogunato. Con 32 años, ayudó a derribar al Shogunato, trabajando clandestinamente para construir una nueva era que deseaba que sus hijos vieran algún día.

Hoy en día, era el Ministro de Defensa. Aunque Okubo fue impugnado, sus aliados permanecieron en el gobierno, asegurando la influencia de Katsura. Podría haber sido el próximo Primer Ministro. Con los lazos que había creado en el mercado negro, las tasas de criminalidad eran casi cero. Con las tácticas que había aprendido traicionando al Shogun, sus reformas políticas fueron aprobadas fácilmente. Y aun así, con todo lo que hizo, sus hijos no vieron la paz que había creado para ellos.

Su único hijo había nacido muerto hacía muchos años. Ikumatsu lo abandonó poco después ya que no podía recuperarse de la tragedia. A pesar de su nueva era de paz, él aún estaba haciendo sacrificios y destruyendo las vidas de las personas.

Como la relación de Megumi y Sano.

Como una forma de resarcimiento, Megumi prometió a Katsura no irse hasta que Kenshin se recuperara. Como promesa a Kenshin, Sano fue a restaurar el Sekihoutai y proteger al necesitado. A causa de Katsura, estaban condenados a consumirse el uno sin el otro.

Pero parecía haber esperanza en Kaoru.

\- Ciruelos blancos. Significa que está mejorando, ¿verdad Saitou? - preguntó Katsura.

\- Supongo que sí. El Cabeza de gallo lo cree así. Es hora de que hables con Himura, Katsura-sama. Ve por ti mismo lo que sucede.

\- Sí, mejor ahora. - Katsura se despidió de Saitou.

Katsura se dirigió a la habitación de Kenshin.

* * *

Kaoru agradeció a Uno por el maravilloso día.

Disfrutó de los puestos de artesanos donde vio arte tradicional y contemporáneo combinarse armoniosamente. Varias vasijas de barro estaban dispuestas, pintadas con escenarios del Japón feudal. También había piezas de arte hechas con metal templado y una escultura hecha con virutas de lápiz. Los artistas locales les mostraron cómo arreglar flores a través del _ikebana_.

También presenciaron una sesión de lectura poética gratuita en un pequeño café. Una banda estaba tocando la canción de Norah Jones' _'Don't Know Why'_ en la vereda de una librería.

A las 5:00 pm, volvieron al centro.

Uno se retiró a sus habitaciones. Kaoru quería hacer lo mismo pero no pudo evitar ir a controlar a Kenshin. Fue a la enfermería vacía y revisó su registro. Como era martes, debería haber tomado su píldora azul a las 3:00 pm. Escudriñó el registro y vio que la última anotación fue a las 2:00 pm.

 _'Las horas especiales comenzaron según lo programado_ _'_ , garabateó Yumi.

 _¿Dónde está el registro de las 3:00 pm?_ Kaoru releyó el registro, sin éxito. Agarró su celular y marcó el número de Yumi. No contestaba. Fue a la oficina de administración y llamó a Yumi. Habían pasado 10 minutos, y Yumi no daba señales de aparecer. Preguntó a las otras enfermeras si sabían si Kenshin ya había tomado su medicación pero no estaban seguras.

Kaoru volvió a la enfermería y se colocó el uniforme encima de su ropa de salida. Decidió ir a administrarle las drogas. Tomó una bandeja, llenó un vaso con agua y colocó las pastillas en un pequeño vaso de plástico.

Procedió a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Kenshin.

Cuando estaba por girar el pomo, escuchó voces provenientes de adentro.

\- ¿Kenshin, no quieres ver la era que ayudaste a construir? - dijo una voz ronca, posiblemente de un hombre mayor.

\- No pertenezco a esta nueva era. Prefiero estar aquí, Katsura-sama. - Le oyó decir a Kenshin.

 _¿Katsura-sama? ¿El Ministro de Defensa Kogoro Katsura?_ Jadeó Kaoru. _¿_ _Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Kenshin?_

Kaoru quería irse. Pero su curiosidad pudo más. Así que se quedó y escuchó la conversación en silencio.

\- Te lo diré una y otra vez, Kenshin. Ya no soy tu jefe. Ahora soy alguien que se preocupa por ti. Un viejo que quiere verte recuperado.

\- Katsura-sama, me honra su preocupación. Pero puedo llegar a ser el monstruo del que usted está protegiendo Japón si llego a dejar Hikaru.

\- Kenshin, no es tu culpa que esté muerta. No querías asesinarla.

 _¿Muerta?_ _¿Asesinada por Kenshin?_ Kaoru soltó la bandeja, rompiendo el vaso de vidrio y desparramando los medicamentos. Las píldoras se disolvieron en la alfombra.

¿La mujer que perseguía a Kenshin… estaba muerta? Debería ser obvio, pero una parte de ella esperaba que fuera sólo un delirio. Ahora sabiendo que fue real, y posiblemente asesinada por Kenshin, Kaoru se estremeció al pensar que lo mismo podría haberle sucedido.

Kaoru se aterró cuando se abrió la puerta. Katsura apareció en la entrada.

\- Tú debes ser Kaoru. Encantado de conocerte. - Le sonrió.

\- Lo lamento, Katsura-sama. Soy muy torpe. Le estaba trayendo a Kenshin sus medicinas. - Kaoru se agachó, juntando los fragmentos del vaso roto y limpiando el desastre.

\- Yumi ya le dio algo. ¿Son las píldoras azules, no? - mencionó Katsura.

\- Ah, ya veo. Senpai debió haberse olvidado de registrarlo. - Kaoru se incorporó de forma apresurada, agarrando la bandeja fuertemente.

\- Lamento el ruido. - Kaoru se volvió para irse pero fue detenida por una mano de Katsura sobre un hombro.

\- Debes ser la nueva enfermera. - Le sonrió.

Kaoru asintió. - Lo siento mucho. Fui muy poco atenta. Soy Kamiya Kaoru. La enfermera personal de Kenshin. Quiero decir, me asignaron a él por los próximos 6 meses.

\- Un placer, Kaoru. Escuché que estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

\- Hago lo que puedo, Katsura-sama. - Inclinó su cabeza.

\- Bueno, sólo pasé a visitar a Kenshin. Parte de mi responsabilidad social como funcionario público. La próxima semana, es probable que vaya a Saiga a una misión médica. - explicó.

Se volvió hacia Kenshin, quien observaba la escena en silencio. - Bueno, Kenshin, te veré pronto.

Kenshin se puso de pie y se inclinó, doblando la cintura. - Hasta la próxima, Katsura-sama.

Kaoru también se inclinó para despedirse. - Fue un placer conocerlo, Katsura-sama. Cuídese.

Katsura sonrió. - Cuida de Kenshin. - Le dijo a Kaoru.

Cuando se fue, Kaoru se encontró a sí misma observando a Kenshin.

Kenshin le sonrió. - Hola, Kaoru-dono.

\- Hola, Kenshin. - Le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Estuviste fuera todo el día. - señaló.

\- Fue mi día libre. Fui a Chiba con Uno.

\- ¿Te gustó el lugar?

Kaoru permaneció frente a la puerta, apretando la bandeja con los vidrios rotos y unos paños teñidos de azul. Kenshin permaneció de pie, contemplándola con una agradable sonrisa.

\- Claro, tienen hermosas flores en el mercado y un arte brillante. Lo que me llamó la atención fue una elaborada pintura en blanco y negro de una mujer tocando la flauta. Era un primer plano de su rostro mientras tocaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y podías imaginar la suavidad de su música.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que ya estaba divagando. Miró a Kenshin, quien la escuchaba atentamente.

\- ¿Puedes contarme más? - le pidió.

Kaoru sabía que la situación no era propicia para conversar. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo e ingresó a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a Kenshin.

Kaoru le contó de las flores, la música, las macetas, los jarrones y la gente. Kenshin volvió a percibir el olor a ciruelos blancos.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Yumi entró para darle a Kenshin su medicación de las 6:00 pm. Kaoru, temiendo que fuera tarde, le dio las buenas noches a Kenshin y se fue. Kenshin le devolvió el saludo.

* * *

\- Vuelve a recordármelo, ¿por qué el tema de los ciruelos blancos es importante? - le preguntó Yumi a Uno. Uno estaba en su turno de la noche mientras Yumi trabajaba horas extras para atender a un paciente difícil.

\- Porque significa que Kenshin puede volver a oler 'normalmente'. Desde que fue admitido aquí, no podía oler nada excepto sangre, ¿recuerdas? La única vez que pudo oler ciruelos blancos fue cuando estaba con… ya sabes. - Uno llenó su taza de agua caliente. Sumergió una bolsita de té y esperó a que se disolviera.

\- ¿Así que está mejorando? - Yumi observó el remolino marrón que surgía de la bolsita de té de Uno.

Uno revolvió su taza con una cucharita. - Pareciera que sí. Hay algo en esa chica.

Yumi asintió. - De haber sabido que una chica mapache con pijama de conejos era la respuesta, la hubiéramos tenido con nosotros antes.

\- No entiendo de lo que estás hablando. - Dijo Uno.

Yumi rió entre dientes. - Es una larga historia.

* * *

11:00 pm.

Kenshin seguía despierto. Generalmente, no estaría así ya que las píldoras blancas lo dejaban somnoliento. Lo atribuía a las visitas del día. Todos parecían valorar el hecho de que Kaoru olía a ciruelos blancos.

Saitou: _Ciruelos blancos. Nunca pensé que volvería a oír sobre ese tema._

Sano: _Significa que al fin estás listo para salir._

Katsura: _La nueva era te espera, Kenshin._

Sabía que lo de los ciruelos blancos era importante. Porque así Ella olía. Por supuesto, él percibía esa esencia algunas veces, especialmente cuando Ella lo atormentaba. Pero no podía entender en qué radicaba la importancia de que Kaoru oliera como Ella.

Sabía que era importante, pero al no encontrar respuestas, se dio por vencido.

Habían pasado 15 horas desde su último episodio. Se deleitaba en su cordura. Pero temía que su locura lo golpeara de nuevo.

Mientras estuviera lúcido, recordaría las historias de Kaoru.

 _Compré lirios blancos porque a mi madre le encantan. Dice que simbolizan pureza e inocencia. Recordé también la pintura de la que te hablé. Lucía tan serena. A la mujer no le importaba nada en el mundo salvo la música que hacía con su flauta. Parecía algo tan simple._

Sabiendo que no dormiría pronto, Kenshin se levantó de su esquina. Tramando algo más, Kenshin abrió la puerta y observó el pasillo. Estaba vacío, tal y como lo esperaba.

Se dirigió a la salida de emergencia más próxima a su habitación, sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y lo insertó en el pestillo. Eso aseguraría que la alarma no sonara.

Bajando el tramo de escaleras, salió por la parte de atrás del edificio principal. Evadió cuidadosamente las cámaras de seguridad. Se deslizaba y serpenteaba por la vegetación, con el lugar aún vigilado por los guardias. Corrió hacia un lado del centro de actividades, buscando entre la maleza poco profunda.

Escondida entre los arbustos estaba la entrada a un túnel. Se adentró. Minutos después, salió al bosque.

Allí, Ella lo saludó.

Le sacó de encima la capa verde que la cubría y le pasó la mano por su cuerpo. Mizuki, su motocicleta, esperaba por él. La última vez que la manejó fue hace unos meses, si bien recordaba.

Sacó las llaves del compartimiento trasero, metió su cabellera en el casco, y montó a Mizuki.

Con el gruñido del motor de la motocicleta, Kenshin se perdió en la noche.

* * *

 _ **Holding on too long is just**_

 _ **Sujetarlo mucho tiempo es sólo**_

 _ **A fear of letting go**_

 _ **El miedo de dejarlo ir**_

 _ **Because not everything that goes around**_

 _ **Porque no todo lo que se va**_

 _ **Comes back around, you know**_

 _ **Vuelve, sabes**_


	4. Regreso a casa

**Canciones:** Under the Milky Way, de Sia; Drive, de Incubus

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro: Regreso a casa**

 _ **And there's something quite peculiar**_

 _ **Y hay algo bastante peculiar**_

 _ **Something shimmering and white**_

 _ **Algo resplandeciente y blanco**_

 _ **Leads you here despite your destination**_

 _ **Te trae aquí a pesar de tu destino**_

 _ **Under the milky way tonight**_

 _ **Esta noche, bajo la vía láctea**_

* * *

Kenshin aceleró a través del vasto bosque, de camino estrecho y carreteras abiertas. Aunque su fina camiseta negra y sus pantalones no lo protegían del frío, no le importó el gélido aire nocturno.

Saboreó el olor del asfalto, las luces parpadeantes de los suburbios del pueblo y el tacto al cuero de Mizuki.

Era la primera vez que dejaba el centro en meses…si no estaba equivocado. La última vez que lo hizo, visitó la tumba de Ella, ya que era su primer aniversario de muerte. Se había dado cuenta en ese entonces, que habían pasado años desde su primera fuga. Suspiró, triste de que su memoria le volviera a fallar.

 _/Kenshin ajustó el agarre al embrague._

 _Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente. Tenía miedo de caerse de Mizuki pero sabía que Kenshin no dejaría que eso pasara._

 _Kenshin observó por el espejo retrovisor mientras cerraba los ojos y le sonreía./_

Ajustó los espejos. Mientras lo hacía, vio sus ojos negros mirándolo. Sus fríos, blancos brazos lo apretaban fuertemente por la cintura.

Kenshin la miró con horror, perdiendo el control de Mizuki. Girando bruscamente a la izquierda y luego sacudiéndose al ir derecho, la motocicleta lo traicionó. Kenshin salió despedido pero fue capaz de mantener su propio equilibrio. Puso su peso sobre sus dos manos y dio un salto mortal, aterrizando sobre sus pies. Mizuki chirrió a su lado, deteniéndose a centímetros de él.

Kenshin se quitó el casco. Temblaba y jadeaba, ahora el aire frío lastimaba sus brazos desnudos. A pesar de la noche fría, las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro y goteaban por su camiseta.

 _Ahora no, por favor. Todavía tengo que ir a un lugar._ Miró a su alrededor, viendo un imponente muro de piedras tras él. Supuso que era la entrada al túnel de Owasaki, el último que conducía hasta la ciudad.

Kenshin inspeccionó a Mizuki. Milagrosamente, el choque le había dejado rasguños superficiales, pero fuera de eso, estaba bien.

Respiró profundamente y se calmó. Se secó el sudor y sacudió sus manos para disipar el temblor.

Lentamente, examinó los espejos. No había rastros de Ella.

En un intento por continuar su viaje, Kenshin levantó a Mizuki, se montó sobre ella y condujo otra vez.

* * *

\- Lo hizo de nuevo. Se fue. - Le reportó Saitou a Katsura, quien no pudo dormir esa noche.

Katsura se acomodó en su asiento y sacudió la cabeza. - Déjalo, Saitou. Deja que vea el mundo exterior.

Saitou encendió otro cigarrillo. - Y lo dejaremos porque…

\- Te has vuelto tan inquisitivo como Megumi. - Sonrió Katsura.

Megumi se había tomado el día libre para estar con Sano. Katsura le permitió estar con él tanto como quisiera. La doctora le dijo cortésmente que sólo se tomaría un día.

Saitou no sabía qué era lo que le disgustaba más, si la vaga y remota lógica de Katsura, o los eventos caritativos de Tokio. - Katsura-sama, para serte franco, las misteriosas formas que tienes de decidir las cosas a veces son demasiado desconcertantes para una persona complicada como yo. A veces, tienes que dejar migas de pan para que Megumi y yo las sigamos.

Katsura rió con ganas. - Lo siento. Cuando se es un viejo como yo, la mente divaga mucho y no hay lugar para la lógica.

\- Entonces descártame de eso, Katsura-sama. No me gustaría que mi mente divagara con esa facilidad. - Saitou aspiró largamente su cigarrillo.

\- Te iba a decir por qué lo vamos a dejar vagar por ahí. Tuvimos que aprender la lección la última vez que lo hizo. Instalé un rastreador GPS en su Mizuki. - Dijo Katsura, confiado de haber manejado ese riesgo.

Saitou asintió. Gracias al cielo, una respuesta directa. - Ah, bien. Lo debiste haber ordenado durante el baile de caridad.

\- Quiero saber adónde va. Qué hace. Pero sin interferir. - Explicó Katsura.

\- Bien. ¿Pero y si hace algo peligroso?

\- Confío en que a estas alturas sabes la respuesta a eso, Saitou. - Katsura sonrió significativamente.

Saitou gruñó. - Aquí vamos de nuevo con tus respuestas indirectas, Katsura-sama.

Katsura sólo sonreía.

\- La Chica Mapache se desesperará. - Comentó Saitou como si nada.

Katsura le dijo con calma. - Déjala. Él volverá, estoy seguro de ello.

\- Lo que digas, Katsura-sama. Tú y tus formas misteriosas. - Saitou inhaló su cigarrillo y observó exasperado a Katsura.

* * *

Aunque Kenshin pudo evitar caer, sintió ardor en su mano derecha. Debió habérsela dislocado mientras dio la vuelta. Inhaló bruscamente y lo soportó.

Su único alivio era que no pasaron vehículos en el momento en que casi cayó en el pavimento. Pero se dio cuenta con abatimiento que no pasarían, ya que Hikaru era una instalación aislada. Una parte de él recordó que el centro era un psiquiátrico de élite. Otra parte de él se preguntó cómo fue capaz de evadir "las medidas de seguridad" del hospital.

Los pensamientos de Kenshin fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un llanto. Detuvo a Mizuki y temió que le estuviera dando otro episodio.

El sonido venía de sus espaldas, como si pasara junto a una figura en llanto. No pudo descifrar si era Ella llorando. Era un sollozo agudo, definitivamente femenino, pero no podía ser Ella, ¿no? _Dos episodios en cuestión de minutos._ Y ahí estaba él, pensando que había progresado.

Kenshin quería ignorarlo pero el sonido estaba impregnado en su cabeza. Como la misma nota de una tecla de piano constantemente presionada. Eso lo inmovilizó.

Se quitó el casco y apoyó a Mizuki contra el muro de piedra. El sonido se acercaba.

Unas pequeñas y húmedas manos se aferraban a sus piernas.

Kenshin se volvió a mirar a la dueña de esas manos que se aferraban a él. Vio a una pequeña niña, acunando a un gatito ensangrentado. Su remera de Doraemon estaba manchada con sangre. Tal vez el gato fue atropellado. A juzgar por sus cortos jadeos, Kenshin sabía que moriría pronto.

\- Por favor, ayude a Neko-chan. - Sollozó la niña, cuyos grandes ojos castaños miraban suplicantes a Kenshin.

Kenshin se estremeció al ver la sangre. El olor oxidado invadió su nariz. De repente, escuchó el sonido de metal contra metal. Había destellos en su cabeza.

 _/Todo blanco. Labios pálidos. Rojo profundo. Ojos en blanco./_

Se apartó de la niña, la sangre y el sonido lo sacudían. Ella tomó su mano.

\- Onegai, ayúdela, onisan.

Kenshin entrevió a la niña de nuevo. Llegaría tarde a su destino si hacía lo que ella le pedía. Podría vomitar a causa de la sangre si hacía lo que ella le pedía. Pero la vida del gato podría salvarse si hacía lo que ella le pedía.

Recobrándose, Kenshin preguntó, - ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

La niña le dijo que la llevara a Isamu, un pueblo cercano al destino de Kenshin.

Después de asegurar a la niña y su gato a Mizuki, Kenshin se dirigió a Isamu.

Minutos después, llegaron al pueblo.

La niña le indicó a Kenshin que se detuviera frente a una casa vieja. Una vez que Kenshin pudo estacionar apropiadamente, la niña saltó de Mizuki y corrió hacia la puerta de madera. La golpeó, manchando la madera con sangre.

\- Obaasan, obaasan, por favor, abre la puerta. - gritó.

Poco después, una anciana abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. - ¡Tsubame! ¡Neko-chan! ¿Dónde han estado? ¿Qué sucedió?

Inmediatamente los metió en la casa.

Kenshin observó la escena. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Sus manos y ropa estaban manchados de sangre. Estaba mareado por el olor. Sintió su corazón acelerarse. Su visión se tornó borrosa. Le estaba costando respirar.

Cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse, la anciana tocó gentilmente sus manos. - Joven, gracias por ayudar a mi nieta. Por favor, entre y cuénteme qué sucedió.

Kenshin evadió su roce y asintió. Se bajó de Mizuki y entró a la casa.

* * *

Kaoru gimió.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, una sucesión de imágenes inquietantes.

Siluetas de demonios cacareando. Sangre siendo servida en una copa de vino. Un globo ocular rodando por el piso de madera. Su boca abierta, gritando sin sonido alguno. Y la voz de un hombre llamándola por su nombre una y otra vez.

Kaoru se levantó, jadeando y sudando.

 _Esa pesadilla otra vez._ Había tenido esa pesadilla desde que podía recordar. Percibió que se volvió más frecuente desde que empezó en el Hikaru.

Nunca entendió la pesadilla. Había tratado de analizarla utilizando diferentes teorías y métodos que había aprendido, pero sin éxito. Aun así, siempre tenía el mismo efecto en ella …puro miedo.

Mirando sus manos, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando sin control. Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina.

Bebió agua, casi vaciando el vaso. El tictac del reloj perturbaba el silencio. Levantó la vista y miró la hora.

1:40 am. Perfecto. A las 4:00 am, empezaba su nuevo turno de 11 horas por las próximas tres semanas.

Con un suspiro, Kaoru se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Ya no podía volver a dormir.

En un canal de películas pasaban _Memento,_ de Christopher Nolan _._

\- La memoria puede cambiar la forma de una habitación; puede cambiar el color de un auto y los recuerdos pueden ser distorsionados. Son sólo una interpretación, no un registro, y son irrelevantes si tienes los hechos, - decía Leonard Shelby, el personaje de Guy Pearce.

 _¿Qué hechos tengo? ¿Fue mi pesadilla realmente un recuerdo?_ Meditaba Kaoru.

* * *

Minutos después de su discusión, Saitou volvió junto con Katsura. _Mierda, ese retardado sí que ahora se perdió._ Aplastó con su pie la colilla del cigarrillo.

\- Katsura-sama, Himura ha desaparecido. - Reportó Saitou, bastante forzado.

\- Lo sé, Saitou. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes. - Continuó Katsura. Estaba leyendo un libro. Durante los últimos años, dormía muy raramente.

\- Esta vez se fue. - Enfatizó Saitou.

Katsura detuvo su lectura y levantó la vista.

Saitou continuó, - Uno de los guardias dijo que la señal del GPS desapareció en el Túnel de Owasaki. Hay dos posibles escenarios: uno, que haya encontrado y desinstalado el rastreador; o dos, algo causó que el rastreador dejara de funcionar. De cualquier manera, no es nada bueno.

Katsura asintió, reflexionando sobre qué acción tomar. - Envía grupos de búsqueda. Descubre qué sucedió. Pero por favor, sé discreto. No queremos que Kenshin entre en pánico al ver a los guardias.

Saitou asintió y se fue.

Katsura suspiró profundamente.

* * *

Kaoru se miró en el espejo. Se alisó la falda y se acomodó la etiqueta con su nombre. Su día comenzaba.

Como siempre, revisó los registros de Kenshin. Vio que la última anotación de Yumi fue la administración de las píldoras blancas. Tomó el botiquín de Kenshin y recordó que había sacado dos píldoras azules.

 _/- …No querías asesinarla. - Suspiró Katsura./_

Con lo que descubrió la pasada noche, Kaoru pensaba, _Ya no quiero saber más. Creo que he llegado al límite de mi curiosidad._

No podía negar que la revelación la hacía sentir más temor hacia Kenshin. Ahora que sabía sobre su pasado, se estremeció al pensar la razón que lo llevó a Kenshin a matarla.

Unió las piezas del rompecabezas. Las marcas de espadas. La cicatriz en forma de cruz. Su velocidad. Su fuerza sobrehumana. Kaoru tenía una teoría y no le gustaba. Volvió a dirigir su atención al registro.

Después de terminar de leerlo, se dirigió a la habitación de Kenshin y descubrió que la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta. No le pareció raro ya que Kenshin hacía eso a veces cuando la noche era muy oscura.

Pero cuando entró, fue presa del pánico.

\- ¿Kenshin? - lo llamó.

Kenshin se había ido. No estaba en su esquina. Ni en el baño. Ni en el armario. Ni siquiera debajo de la cama. A pesar de su fuerza, vio que las ventanas gruesas y con barrotes no habían sido forzadas.

Lo buscó por toda la habitación una vez más pero era inútil. Salió de la habitación y continuó buscándolo por todo el piso.

Se había ido. Kenshin había desaparecido.

Sintiendo la garganta seca, Kaoru tragó saliva nerviosamente. Llamó a cada enfermera que encontró para preguntar por Kenshin. Alertaron a los guardias y a Saitou de lo sucedido.

Kaoru se mordía las uñas y seguía rastreando el edificio.

* * *

Kaoru seguía mordiendo sus cutículas.

\- ¿Pararás con eso? - se mofó Yumi.

\- Lo siento, senpai. Han pasado 3 horas y aún no sabemos nada. - Kaoru intentó volver a tocarse los dedos pero Yumi la miró.

\- Exacto. Sólo 3 horas. Buscarlo y traerlo lleva un rato, Tanuki-chan. Deja que los secuaces de Saitou-sama se preocupen por esas cosas. - Yumi sorbió su té.

\- No puedo evitar preocuparme, Yumi-san. Soy su enfermera. Es mi responsabilidad.

\- En ese caso, debería preocuparme yo. Fui la última en verlo en su adorada esquina de la habitación. - Dijo Yumi indiferente.

Kaoru asintió. - ¿No está preocupada, entonces?

Yumi ladeó su cabeza. - No, ¿y sabes por qué, Tanuki-chan?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

Yumi gruñó. - Porque sé que volverá.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Yumi suspiró. - No tiene familia o un hogar. No recuerda mucho de sí mismo, mucho menos de su pasado. Dudo que lleve dinero consigo. Él pertenece a este lugar, Kaoru.

Kaoru iba a protestar pero Yumi la interrumpió. - Es la verdad y lo sabes. Kenshin lo sabe. Así que deja de preocuparte por él y atiende a los demás pacientes. Él no es el único, sabes.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser tan fría, senpai? - murmuró Kaoru en voz baja.

\- Sólo soy práctica. Cuando llevas haciendo esto un tiempo, aprendes a controlar tus nervios y tus emociones. Tienes que dejar de volcarte emocionalmente a él. Es la única manera en que saldrás de aquí sin perder la razón. - Dijo Yumi, más seria que sarcástica.

En el fondo, Yumi estaba tan preocupada como Kaoru. La última vez que Kenshin había escapado fue durante el primer aniversario de la muerte de Ella. Esa motivación se podía entender. Pero ahora, no sabía qué lo había llevado a irse. Kenshin se estaba volviendo impredecible. En un sentido retorcido, Yumi encontró cierto "orden" en su inestabilidad. Ahora que sus muros habían sido derrumbados por esta Chica Mapache, a Yumi le preocupaba qué otras cosas podrían transformarlo. No podría controlarlo para entonces.

\- Perdóneme, Yumi-san, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Como enfermeras, juramos proteger a nuestros pacientes. Si involucrándome emocionalmente con respecto a Kenshin puedo cumplir con mis deberes como enfermera, me arriesgaré. Si ésa es la única manera de sanarlo, que así sea. No creo que hacerlo me haga perder la razón. Incluso me volvería más sabia y fuerte sabiendo que cambié la vida de alguien para mejor. Eso es lo que creo, senpai. - Yumi creyó ver los ojos azules de Kaoru brillar con convicción.

Yumi puso los ojos en blanco. - Lo que sea, Chica Mapache. Sólo lo dices porque se trata de Kenshin.

Golpeó con su taza la mesa del comedor. - Toda esta basura idealista está deshaciendo mi maquillaje. Tengo que irme. - Y sin mirar a Kaoru, se fue.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros. _Por supuesto que me preocupo al tratarse de Kenshin. ¡Es mi paciente y soy responsable de él! Incluso si no fuera mi paciente, estaría preocupada._

Ante ese último pensamiento se sentía insegura.

* * *

La anciana preparó té para Kenshin. Después de colocar la taza frente a él, se inclinó y le agradeció. - Gracias por traer a Tsubame y a Neko de vuelta a casa. Estuvimos buscándolas por horas.

Kenshin le devolvió el gesto. - Gracias por recibirme en su casa, obaasan. ¿Están bien?

\- Sí. Mi esposo es veterinario así que está atendiendo las heridas de Neko. ¿Sabe qué sucedió con ellas? - Tomó su té, provocando que Kenshin hiciera lo mismo.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. - Ya los había encontrado en ese estado.

\- Por suerte lo hizo. Neko debió haber sido golpeada por un vehículo cuando Tsubame la encontró. - Se sirvió más té.

\- A propósito, soy Hitoshi Sayaka. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo? - Sus ojos marrón oscuro lo miraron, inspeccionándolo. Cabello rojo y cicatriz en forma de cruz. Era como esos personajes de los programas que veía Tsubame. Sólo que él sería el villano en esos programas.

\- Himura Kenshin, de gozaru. - Kenshin se volvió a inclinar.

\- Bueno, Kenshin, ¿qué te trae por estos oscuros caminos a estas horas? - Sayaka sorbió su té.

\- Voy de visita a un lugar especial. - Contestó Kenshin brevemente, con una sonrisa. Sintió un ardor en su mano derecha y la masajeó con suavidad.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, es muy tarde para ir a visitar lugares. Y demasiado peligroso también, ya que el camino es oscuro y sinuoso. ¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche aquí? Continua con tu viaje mañana. - Sayaka le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Gracias, obaasan, pero tengo que irme. - repuso Kenshin cortésmente. En realidad, la oferta lo tentaba ya que estaba sintiendo los efectos de las píldoras blancas.

\- Sea cual sea tu destino puedes ir mañana. Por favor, acepta mi oferta y descansa. De todos modos, no irías muy lejos con esa mano lastimada. - Sayaka lo miró.

Kenshin levantó la vista, preguntando - ¿Cómo…?

Sayaka sonrió. - Fui la asistente de un doctor durante 30 años, Kenshin. He curado manos heridas.

Se incorporó. - Traeré mi botiquín para tratarte.

Mientras esperaba, Kenshin contempló la pequeña y vieja casa. Era una casa tradicional japonesa, una vivienda de una sola planta con pocos muebles. Todo allí—los muros, el piso y los techos—estaban hechos de madera y fibras tejidas; el suave tono café de las puertas y paredes daba una sensación rústica. La sala de estar estaba iluminada por lámparas rojas, iluminando los retratos familiares en las paredes. Había una foto en blanco y negro de una pareja usando kimonos (supuso que eran Sayaka y su esposo). Había otro retrato a color de una pareja sosteniendo a un bebé, que Kenshin supuso que era Tsubame. La pareja vestía de uniforme verde de policía, con insignia y gorra.

Frunció el ceño al reconocer el atuendo.

/ _Dos figuras de verde. Un hombre jadeando. Una mujer gritando. Cuando el acero golpeó la piel, el verde se volvió rojo./_

Agitó su cabeza. _No puedo tener un episodio. No puedo lastimar a esta gente._ Se decía a sí mismo.

Sayaka regresó con vendaje y alcohol. También traía una remera verde. - Toma, creo que eres de la talla de mi hijo. Déjame lavar tu camiseta manchada.

\- Está bien, Sayaka-dono. La sangre se secará y…

\- Y te costará más limpiarla así que déjame hacerlo, como muestra de agradecimiento. - Sayaka sonrió.

Kenshin le agradeció y tomó la prenda verde. Se quitó su camiseta negra y se la entregó a Sayaka. - Muchas gracias. Realmente lo aprecio. - Se puso la remera verde, que le calzaba a la perfección.

Sayaka desenrolló el vendaje. - Dame tu mano.

Kenshin extendió la mano derecha, haciendo una mueca cuando Sayaka la limpió y la envolvió con vendas.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas, Kenshin? - Sayaka cortó el exceso de vendas.

\- Soy un vagabundo, Sayaka-dono. - _En más de un sentido._

Sayaka asintió, mostrando interés. - Un vagabundo. ¿Adónde has ido, hijo?

\- Acabo de empezar. Estaba yendo a un lugar especial.

\- Y ese lugar especial, ¿qué harás allí? Si no te importa complacer a esta anciana - Sayaka levantó la vista.

\- Veré el paisaje de…- Kenshin buscaba la palabra adecuada, - del que un amigo me contó.

Sayaka asintió, finalizando su tarea. - Ya está, estará bien. Descansa tu mano por las próximas 24 horas o no podrás visitar ese lugar especial del que me hablas.

Llevó a Kenshin a una habitación libre. Pero antes, pasaron a ver a una dormida Tsubame y a su gata. Su abuelo, Ryu, las cuidaba. Le dio las gracias a Kenshin y le deseó buenas noches.

\- Los padres de Tsubame solían estar aquí. - Sayaka tomó una almohada y una cobija del pequeño armario de madera.

\- ¿Dónde están, obaasan?

Sayaka suspiró. - Ambos murieron durante la guerra. Eran parte de la fuerza policíaca que protegía al Shogun. Ryu y yo hemos criado a Tsubame desde entonces.

Kenshin agachó la mirada. - Lamento haber preguntado, Sayaka-dono.

Sayaka sacudió la cabeza. - No, no lo lamentes Kenshin. No es tu culpa.

Le entregó la almohada y la cobija. - Buenas noches.

Deslizó la puerta y dejó a Kenshin solo.

Kenshin dejó la manta y la almohada sobre el futón. Miró alrededor y encontró su lugar. Se apoyó contra el armario de madera y cerró los ojos.

 _Los padres de Tsubame... ¿pudieron ser las mismas personas que recordé?_ Se preguntó Kenshin. _¿_ _Pero por qué los conozco?_

A pesar de sus preguntas sin respuestas, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Kenshin despertó a las 7:00 am. Se dirigió a la cocina mientras olía algo cocinándose.

Sayaka lo vio y se lo llevó al comedor. Le sirvió un plato caliente de arroz.

Kenshin dio las gracias y comió con ganas. - Sabe maravilloso, obaasan. Gracias por la hospitalidad. - sonrió.

\- No es nada. Gracias por ayudar a mi nieta. - Sayaka se sirvió un plato.

\- Me alegra ayudar. - Kenshin inclinó su cabeza.

\- Ese lugar especial al que vas, ¿está cerca? - preguntó Sayaka.

\- Sí, lo está. - Asintió Kenshin.

\- Ya veo. ¿Entonces no hay apuro para que te vayas? - sonrió Sayaka.

Kenshin se rascó la cabeza. - Bien, no ahora. Pero esta noche, sí.

\- Genial, entonces puedes acompañarme al mercado. - Sonrió Sayaka. - Verás, Ryu estará fuera todo el día. Salió temprano a hacer algunas diligencias. Se supone que Tsubame me ayudaría pero está cuidando a Neko. Estás aquí y…

Kenshin no sabía por qué Sayaka confiaba en él. No solía ser tratado con confianza. No es que se quejara, pero podría ser un demente en su casa. Lo cual era verdad. Afortunadamente, no había visto rastros de Ella o sus demonios, desde ese amanecer. Deseó que durara para siempre.

\- Está bien, obaasan. Iré con usted. - sonrió.

Sayaka aplaudió con alegría. - ¡Muy bien! Preparémonos.

Después del desayuno, Kenshin lavó los cubiertos (tarea que tuvo que sacarle a Sayaka) y tomó un baño. Sayaka calentó su agua y le devolvió su camiseta negra.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Kenshin se despidió de Tsubame. Caminaron hasta la parada de buses mientras le insistía a Kenshin que descansara la mano por lo menos hasta la noche.

La parada estaba un poco alejada, como a una milla desde su casa. La anciana se rehusó a que la ayudase, diciendo que "todavía era fuerte como un árbol de bambú."

Luego se quedaron en silencio.

Kenshin miró alrededor y se dio cuenta cuán cerca estaba la casa de Sayaka de la naturaleza. Se aislaba de las otras casas, que aparecían a 500 metros de allí. _Una pareja de ancianos y una niña viviendo en un lugar remoto no es seguro,_ pensó Kenshin.

\- Es difícil estar solo con tus pensamientos, jovencito. - Sayaka rompió su reflexión.

Kenshin dijo tímidamente, - Lo siento, obaasan. Estaba pensando en que no tienen vecinos cerca. Es peligroso, especialmente si necesitaran alguna vez de ayuda.

\- Ah, eso pasa muy raras veces, Ken-san. La nueva era es muy pacífica. Aparte del incidente de anoche, no se han reportado crímenes en nuestra comunidad por años.

Kenshin asintió levemente. - Ya veo.

\- ¿No estás convencido? - Sayaka le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. - No. Quiero decir, no lo sé. No he salido por un tiempo. Digo, vengo de un… lugar lejos de aquí así que no lo sé.

\- Para ser justos con los patriotas, están haciendo un buen trabajo. Nunca pensé que vería paz a mi edad. - Dijo Sayaka pensativa.

\- Yo también lo creo.

\- Tal vez esta no es la paz que andas buscando, jovencito.

Kenshin miró a Sayaka.

\- ¿Tal vez sea paz interior? La nueva era no te puede dar eso. Eso es algo que tú tienes que encontrar. - Sayaka le sonrió significativamente.

\- Obaasan, está siendo muy metafórica. Creo no saber de lo que está hablando. - Sus palabras le sonaron verdaderas. También era verdad que no sabía lo que significaba la paz. Para Saitou, se trataba de "eventos de caridad". Para Sano, era proteger a los marginados. Para él, era… _¿_ _Qué era?_ Se preguntó.

\- Ya llegó el autobús. Vamos, sino lo perderemos. - Sayaka corría más rápido de lo que Kenshin hubiera esperado. Kenshin subió al vehículo.

Al llegar al mercado de Isamu, Kenshin se sintió repentinamente mareado. Había mucha gente. Todo era ruidoso. El sol pegaba mucho. Luego la vio a Ella.

Ataviada en un kimono tradicional, estaba de pie en medio de la multitud, con el rostro oculto por un gran ramo de flores de ciruelo blanco.

\- Hijo, por aquí. - Sayaka le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió al lado izquierdo del mercado.

Kenshin volvió su vista a Ella y vio que había desaparecido. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Sayaka.

Lo llevó hasta un puesto de molinillos de viento y trompos de madera. Vio que Sayaka abría la puerta con una llave. - ¿Es suyo, Sayaka-dono?

Sayaka asintió. - Me harás compañía hasta que Ryu regrese, cosa que sucederá a la tarde. Puedes cenar con nosotros. Tsubame suele venir conmigo a atender el puesto pero como está indispuesta, te pediré que seas mi asistente por hoy.

Kenshin no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. - Cuando me dijo que la acompañara al mercado, pensé que compraríamos alimentos. No sabía que tenía que ayudarla a atender un puesto.

\- La vida está llena de sorpresas, ¿no, Kenshin? Bueno, no te quedes parado. Ayúdame con la mercadería. Pero sólo usa tu mano izquierda. - Sayaka abría una caja con madera y cuerdas.

Con su mano izquierda, Kenshin ayudó a acomodar el resto de los materiales; palos y bloques de madera, washi (papel japonés) y cuerdas. - ¿Usted fabrica los molinillos y los trompos, obaasan?

Sayaka asintió. - Nuestro hijo también solía hacerlo. Te mostraré cómo se hace. Pero no te esfuerces demasiado. Tu mano podría resentirse.

\- Sí, obaasan. Gracias.

Kenshin se pasó el resto del día aprendiendo a hacer molinillos de viento y trompos de madera. Los trompos eran más complicados así que se dedicó a los molinillos. También ayudó a Sayaka a atender a los clientes.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Él era _normal_.

No estaba siendo alimentado con píldoras multicolores. No le sacaban sangre para exámenes de laboratorio. O coaccionado para que dijera por qué Ella lo atormentaba.

Y le gustaba lo que sentía. _Me pregunto... si deambulara, ¿sería siempre así?_ consideró. Había suficiente dinero en su compartimiento, si bien recordaba. Trabajaría en lo que exploraba Japón. Pero no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo estaría sano. Porque había sucedido antes. Estuvo bien unas semanas y luego volvió a su caparazón.

 _Y también estaba…_

Ya de noche, Ryu preparó un delicioso sukiyaki, sopa de miso, sushi y jalea de almendras. Kenshin observaba mientras Sayaka le servía a Ryu sopa, mientras Tsubame les contaba cómo Neko ya podía incorporarse, y mientras Ryu mostraba los hongos silvestres que recolectó de las cercanías del bosque.

 _Así que esto es como tener un hogar._ Reflexionó Kenshin. Nunca había sentido algo así. Sonrió. _¿_ _Acaso esto es paz interior?_

 _Y también estaba Kaoru-dono._

Después de cenar, Kenshin agradeció a la familia Hitoshi. Luego se marchó, a pesar de las protestas.

\- Debo seguir mi camino. Lo siento. Gracias por su amabilidad. - Dijo Kenshin cortésmente.

Ryu y Sayaka lo despidieron.

Cuando Kenshin era sólo un punto en el camino, Ryu suspiró. - Ya no es más un monstruo, Sayaka.

\- Katsura cumplió su promesa. Nuestro hijo y su esposa han sido vengados. - Sonrió Sayaka.

 _/- Cuidaré de tu familia, especialmente de tu nieta. No trabajarás ni un día en tu vida. - Katsura tenía la cabeza gacha, inclinándose para disculparse con los Hitoshi._

 _Ryu mantuvo la compostura, sonriendo tristemente a Katsura. - No necesitamos de su dinero, Katsura-sama. Queremos pedirle otra cosa._

 _Katsura levantó la cabeza y miró a Sayaka y a Ryu. - Nómbrenla, Ryu-sama y Sayaka-dono. Se las daré._

 _Sayaka suspiró profundamente. - Prometa que las personas en esta nueva era nunca más sufrirán la pérdida de un ser amado. Que reformará a los monstruos que le hicieron esto a mi hijo. Que Tsubame crecerá en paz, sabiendo que sus padres murieron luchando por esa causa. Si puede hacer eso, Katsura-sama, encontraremos la justicia que buscamos. - Dijo Sayaka, con las lágrimas cubriendo su rostro._

 _Katsura asintió y se volvió a inclinar. - Se los prometo. La nueva era traerá la paz que siempre quisimos./_

Ryu asintió. - Nunca lo creí posible.

\- Es cuestión de tener un poco de fe. La gente puede cambiar. - Lo alentó Sayaka.

La pareja que encontró a Kenshin una década atrás volvió a su hogar.

* * *

Kenshin llegó a su destino.

Aunque eran pasadas las 9:00 pm, todavía había gente reunida en diferentes puntos del lugar. Algunos compraban gloria de la mañana en un colorido local mientras otro grupo de adolescentes admiraban las rosas.

Recordó cómo a Ella le encantaba trabajar en el jardín que tenían, donde sólo había ciruelos blancos. Siempre les sonreía. Raras veces a él.

Kenshin dejó de lado sus recuerdos si no quería sufrir otro episodio. Había venido de lejos y no iba a fallar.

Dejó la motocicleta en el estacionamiento y caminó por el camino empedrado, deteniéndose cada vez que veía algo interesante. Como por ejemplo, una urna de barro, con flores de cerezo esculpidas. También, una pintura en miniatura del mar sobre bloques de mármol finamente lijados. Un edredón con cuentas del cielo nocturno, tan grande como una cortina. Y por supuesto, el puesto de flores.

Se maravilló de ver tantos colores. Sus ojos se fijaron en los lirios blancos, recordando lo que Kaoru le había dicho.

Chiba era un espectáculo para la vista. Una mezcla de culturas. Un soplo de aire fresco lejos de Hikaru.

Mientras merodeaba por Chiba, encontró la pintura de la que Kaoru le había hablado. Era tan fascinante como ella la había descrito. Entre más miraba Kenshin la pintura, más pacífica la mujer lucía.

Kenshin sintió que lo estaban persiguiendo. Se encontró con un hombre vestido casualmente, leyendo un periódico cuya primera plana era diferente a la del periódico del día. En una esquina, vio a otro hombre mirando hacia donde él estaba y apartando la vista al descubrirlo.

Sabía que eran los hombres de Katsura pero aún no estaba listo para irse con ellos. Fingió no saber que estaban allí. Entró y salió de la multitud, buscando una esquina en la cual pudiera desaparecer. Encontró un callejón sin salida cerca del puesto de lámparas tradicionales. Sobre el callejón había un árbol muy alto junto con una roca que salía a un prado verde.

Como era de esperarse, los agentes lo siguieron hasta el callejón. Pero antes de que llegaran a dar vuelta la esquina, Kenshin trepó al árbol y se ocultó tras la roca. Los había perdido.

Aparentemente, la roca era un sitio fortuito al ser la cima de Chiba. Se sentó sobre ella y esperó a hacer lo que prometió.

 _/- La gente del lugar decía que si ves las luciérnagas a medianoche, se te concederá un deseo. No salen todos los días pero una vez que lo hacen, aparecen por montones. Las luciérnagas se te acercan sigilosamente. Todo está oscuro y de repente, ves un montón de orbes luminosas a tu alrededor. La gente acampa en la plaza del pueblo para poder pedir un deseo. Para ser honesta, no sé cuál sería el mío si las viera._ _Pero me encantaría verlas._ _Lástima que Uno-san y yo no pudimos quedarnos tanto tiempo para hacer eso. - Le narraba Kaoru._

 _Kenshin cerró los ojos e imaginó lo que ella le contaba./_

Kenshin abrió los ojos y vio un millón de luces esmeraldas rodeándolo. Trató de tocar una pero se fue volando, chocando con otra y provocando chispas verdes. Él estaba maravillado por la vista que rodeaba a la pequeña ciudad de Chiba.

Bajó la vista y vio a la multitud con los ojos cerrados. Estaban orando, probablemente pidiendo un deseo.

 _¿Cuál podría ser el mío?_ Rumió Kenshin, cerró los ojos y susurró. _Deseo…_

Pasó el resto de la noche contemplando las luciérnagas que volaban a su alrededor.

Pronto amaneció.

Cuando terminó de contemplar y sumergirse en la vista, Kenshin volvió junto a Mizuki. Notando que el compartimiento estaba entreabierto, lo abrió y vio que no se habían llevado nada. Vio el molinillo de viento que Sayaka le había dado y sonrió. Lo tomó, sopló y luego lo colocó cuidadosamente en la caja. Cerró el compartimiento.

Montó a Mizuki y se detuvo. _¿_ _Debería visitarla?_ Pensó mientras el motor retumbaba. Miró las luces parpadeantes de las luciérnagas y decidió que le haría una visita a su tumba.

Kenshin estaba llegando a su tumba cuando detuvo a Mizuki.

Se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de llevarle flores.

Quería volver a Chiba y comprar algunas pero se percató de que casi no tenía combustible.

Había sólo un lugar al que podía ir si quería seguir su viaje: su tumba, que estaba cerca de una estación de servicio donde podría llenar el tanque de Mizuki, o Hikaru, donde sería el destino final de Mizuki por el momento ya que para entonces el combustible se terminaría. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Se decidió y condujo a Mizuki.

* * *

El turno de Kaoru transcurría lentamente. Como muchos de los pacientes dormían, todo lo que podía hacer era llenar órdenes y revisar tablas.

Esto lo hacía agonizante y enloquecedor en lo que esperaba por el regreso de Kenshin.

Habían pasado exactamente 30 horas de la desaparición de Kenshin. Al menos eso fue lo que dijeron los guardias, ya que Kenshin se había ido cerca de las 11:30 pm. Cómo lo sabían era un misterio para Kaoru.

Se encogió de hombros al pensar que podría haber una cámara en la habitación de Kenshin. En ese caso, los guardias pudieron haberlo visto irse y hacer algo para detenerlo. Y en ese caso también, pudieron haber visto a Kenshin abrazándola esa vez. Se sonrojó.

A Kaoru le irritaba que las demás enfermeras tuvieran la misma tranquilidad que Yumi. Se mostraban indiferentes ante la desaparición de Kenshin. Entendía que preocuparse no lo traería de vuelta pero también sabía que para ella era normal sentirse así, ya que era su paciente. Incluso hablando con Zukita le dijo que probablemente hubiera empatizado con ella si uno de sus pacientes hubiese desaparecido. Zukita sólo respondió que sería genial si algo así sucediera.

Golpeteando su portapapeles, Kaoru suspiró y decidió dar una vuelta por el jardín de sakuras.

Se sentó en el banco, mirando cómo los pétalos caían en círculos.

\- ¿Dónde estás, Kenshin? - le preguntó al viento.

Justo cuando pensaba que estaba mejorando, él va y desaparece. Últimamente, había visto cambios en la conducta de Kenshin. No estaba enojado o alicaído; no estaba catatónico o maníaco.

Estaba _normal._

Lo suficientemente normal como para escuchar sobre su viaje a Chiba. Lo suficientemente normal como para sonreír cuando la conversación lo ameritaba. Lo suficientemente normal como para desearle buenas noches. Y aparentemente, para las otras enfermeras, lo suficientemente normal como para escaparse por las noches y desaparecer en el aire.

Estaba empezando a apegarse a él. No de una forma romántica—no sería ético—pero sí de una forma emocional. Vio a una persona profunda atrapada en la enfermedad que bien podría haber sido su mentor, su confidente o su amigo. Por alguna razón, la asustó y la atrajo. Entre más ella escarbaba en su interior, más desenredaba las capas de su personalidad.

 _Y su pasado_ , reflexionó. _Un oscuro y misterioso pasado del que nunca podré saber ahora que se ha ido._

Kaoru se sintió aún más sola ante el pensamiento. Su primer caso y se había ido. Justo cuando empezaba a conocerlo; a pesar de su pasado, empezaba a conocer el verdadero lado de Kenshin. Creía que ese lado era más suave, compasivo e inteligente.

Tal vez Yumi tenía razón. Debería ser más dura, más fría y más sabia. Nunca debió haber sido tan curiosa. Nunca debió importarle.

Pero ya estaba hecho, y con eso, deprimida en el jardín de sakuras.

Unos pasos se aproximaron a ella; escuchó el susurro de las hojas caídas. Pensando que era una de las enfermeras, dijo de manera inexpresiva, - Sí, sí, ya vuelvo. Sólo me tomé un pequeño descanso.

Y cuando se volvió, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Kenshin… - Sostenía un molinillo de viento, que giraba con el viento.

Kenshin le sonrió; su otra mano estaba en su bolsillo. Su cabellera se mecía con la brisa. - Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru estaba extasiada. Sin pensar, se levantó y corrió hacia él. Cerró sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y mojando la camiseta negra con sus lágrimas.

Kenshin se sorprendió un poco, retrocediendo y soltando el molinillo. La vio estremecerse a causa del llanto. Él colocó levemente sus manos sobre su espalda. - Vi las luciérnagas, Kaoru-dono. Son las luces más bellas que he visto.

Kaoru levantó la vista y se separó de él. Sollozando, balbuceó, - ¿Las viste? Me alegra, Kenshin. ¿Pediste un deseo?

Kenshin asintió.

Fue allí que Kaoru se dio cuenta de que se había abalanzado sobre Kenshin. Dio un paso atrás y se recompuso. - Lo siento, Kenshin. Eso fue inapropiado.

\- Está bien, Kaoru-dono. Entiendo. - Kenshin sonrió.

Kaoru se sonrojó y asintió furiosamente. - ¿Y cuál fue tu deseo, Kenshin?

Kenshin sólo sonreía.

\- Cierto, no reveles el deseo o no se cumplirá. - Kaoru se regañó a sí misma.

Se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrieron satisfechos.

Kaoru le dio la razón a Yumi. Kenshin había vuelto. No porque no tenía opción. Realmente lo hizo. Podría haberse ido. Él era "libre".

Había vuelto porque era donde estaba su familia; sin importar lo disfuncional que fuera, era la única que se preocupaba por él. Quizás no las enfermeras, quizás no Saitou-sama. Pero sí personas como Megumi y ella, quienes deseaban verlo recuperado.

\- Bienvenido, Kenshin. Estás en casa. - Kaoru volvió a sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Kenshin sonrió y asintió. - Estoy en casa.

Y por una vez, Kenshin supo que realmente lo estaba.

* * *

 _ **Lately,**_

 _ **Últimamente**_

 _ **I'm beginning to find that**_

 _ **Empiezo a descubrir que**_

 _ **When I drive myself,**_

 _ **Cuando me conduzco a mí mismo**_

 _ **My light is found**_

 _ **Encuentro mi luz**_


	5. Trompo

Un saludo especial a **EunHye09** : gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir apoyando. Con este capítulo, llegamos al inicio del nudo de la historia, que nos da pie a descubrir todo ese misterio rodeando a Kenshin, y en el que la pobre Kaoru termina envuelta. Se está poniendo cada vez más oscuro e intrigante. Espero que te guste! Saludos!

* * *

 **Canción:** The Vampyre of Time and Memory, de Queens of the Stone Age

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco: Trompo**

 _ **To be vulnerable is needed most of all**_

 _ **Ser vulnerable es necesario por sobre todo**_

 _ **If you intend to truly fall apart**_

 _ **Si realmente tienes la intención de desmoronarte**_

* * *

\- Así que ésta es tu mujer, Battousai. Éste es tu punto débil. - Se mofó Jin'e. Levantó a Kaoru del cuello mientras que con su otra mano jugueteaba con su katana.

Kaoru boqueaba. - ¡¿De qué… está… hablando?! - Escarbaba con sus uñas el brazo extendido del hombre, resistiéndose desesperadamente del agarre de Jin'e. Él sangraba pero no se inmutó en ningún momento. Kaoru sentía sus pies colgando en el aire.

\- Déjala ir. Ya. - Siseó Kenshin; con su voz más baja de lo usual. Para Kaoru, sonaba primitivo. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaron, como dos brasas crepitantes. Apretó el chal índigo de Kaoru. Aunque su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, Kaoru podía ver destellos dorados.

\- Eso era lo que había estado esperando. ¡10 largos años y ahora estás de vuelta! - rió Jin'e como un maníaco, aún sosteniendo a Kaoru del cuello. La bajó un poco para que pudiera ponerse de puntillas sobre el suelo. Aún se sentía adolorida e incómoda.

\- Libera a Kaoru-dono, - Kenshin levantó la vista, mostrando sus orbes doradas, - Ven y te mataré.

A través de su vista nublosa, Kaoru vio a Kenshin mirando fijamente. Jin'e rió aún más fuerte, arrojando a Kaoru a un lado. Ésta aterrizó en el suelo, casi golpeándose la cabeza con una roca.

Kenshin gruñó. Ambos hombres cargaron el uno contra el otro; las carcajadas de Jin'e's hacían eco en el jardín de sakuras.

Una semana antes…

* * *

Kenshin reía mientras Kaoru le mostraba un video de Youtube en el que un gato jugaba con una cuerda. - Kaoru-dono, ese gato es muy tierno, sí que lo es.

Kaoru no podía reaccionar ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kenshin reír. Lo observaba mientras sus ojos desaparecían de su rostro y sus hoyuelos se profundizaban de la diversión. Su risa era franca. Y era música para sus oídos.

\- Sí, Kenshin. ¿Quieres ver más?

Kenshin asintió. Kaoru buscó más videos.

Era el "Día de la Tecnología." Al personal de Hikaru y sus pacientes se les permitía el uso de cualquier aparato durante 24 horas. El personal sólo podía hacerlo después de su turno. Introducido hacía pocos meses, el Día de la Tecnología era una terapia de exploración que mostraba a los pacientes la vida más allá de Hikaru, asumiendo que les entusiasmaría la idea de "unirse." Ver la expresión divertida de Kenshin por el video del gato hacía que Kaoru se emocionara.

Había pasado una semana desde que Kenshin escapó del centro. Durante ese tiempo, no había vuelto a retraerse con sus ojos dorados. Aún era _normal_. Hablaba con ella con cortesía, honoríficos y manierismos, mostrándole su lado calmo. Como ahora. Riéndose del video de un gato.

Kaoru confiaba en que su informe presentado sobre el tratamiento para Kenshin cosecharía resultados positivos. Aunque su presentación demoró una semana, sabía que el GSK estaría complacido con su contenido. Revisando las pasadas evaluaciones de Kenshin, Kaoru notó que era el primero en mostrar mejoras. Analizó qué pudo haber provocado ese cambio. Ciertamente, no podía haber sido solamente por ella. Y si así lo fuera, sería porque realmente le importaba Kenshin… _Quiero decir, mi paciente._ Se corrigió.

\- ¿Kaoru-dono? - Kenshin la miró, tocándole un hombro.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo. - ¿Sí, Kenshin? ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Puedes enseñarme a usar esto? - Kenshin apuntó el smartphone.

\- Claro, Kenshin. - Kaoru procedió a enseñarle a su alumno.

* * *

Y el invierno llegó de repente. Como si de pintura blanca se tratara, el complejo estaba camuflado por la espesa nieve. El frío se apoderó de Kaoru; en marcado contraste con Kenshin, a quien no le importaba el frío. Debió haberse adaptado a ese tipo de clima para no verse afectado. Los demás pacientes usaban chaquetas y abrigos. Hasta Saitou lo hacía, pero no era que Kaoru pensara que tenía un horno en su sistema. Sin embargo, con esos ojos dorados, uno podría pensar que sí. Esto hacía que Kaoru se preguntara por qué Kenshin era resistente al frío.

El frío hacía que Kaoru extrañara la chimenea de su hogar. También extrañaba cuando ella, su papa y su mamá se acurrucaban frente al hogar y contaban historias para pasar el tiempo. Luego recordó que no había hablado con su familia desde hacía un tiempo. Las tormentas de nieve comprometían la conexión a Internet y las señales telefónicas. Los extrañó aún más.

Lo que empeoraba el anhelo era el hecho de que la Navidad se acercaba. Era su época favorita, junto a su cumpleaños. Durante las Navidades, saboreaba las sonrisas y la íntima compañía de sus familiares y amigos. Sus padres siempre le hacían regalos personalizados. El año anterior, su madre le había hecho un chal índigo.

Kaoru se preguntaba cómo el personal festejaba Navidad en el Hikaru. Yumi había mencionado que los familiares de los pacientes los visitaban y hasta se les permitían llevárselos a casa hasta Año Nuevo. Aparte de eso, no tenía mucho más en claro.

Al preguntar a las otras enfermeras, Kaoru terminó confundida.

\- Nos intercambiamos regalos… ¿creo? - Hatome levantó la vista y entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es Navidad? - Nekko se rascó la cabeza.

\- La Navidad es para los capitalistas. No celebramos eso. - Dijo Miyaka sin expresión alguna.

\- Oh, querida, no hablamos de ciertas cosas aquí. - Susurró Kara.

\- La última vez que hicimos una fiesta de Navidad, alguien murió de manera horrible y dolorosa. Así que ya no lo hacemos. Pero nunca se sabe con este año. - Sonrió Uno.

Kaoru se rindió al querer preguntarle a Uno sobre la muerte de ese alguien. Su única pregunta debería ser, - ¿Qué hace Hikaru para celebrar la Navidad?

Suspiró. _El personal está tan alejado del mundo exterior que necesitarían volver a 'asimilarlo'. ¿Me volveré así con el tiempo?_ Se estremeció ante la idea.

Más tarde en la tarde, Saitou la llamó para una reunión de personal.

Cuando terminó, Kaoru estaba emocionada. _Al menos, la Navidad estará animada este año_ , chilló internamente.

Las demás enfermeras y Megumi no compartían su entusiasmo. Por un lado, tenían que aprender canciones y cantar frente a extraños. Por el otro, tenían que usar ropas alusivas.

Ese año, Hikaru celebraría la Navidad con un espectáculo cultural programado para la semana siguiente. Los pacientes y sus familias, aparte del personal, serían trasladados al período Edo donde los samuráis dominaban Japón y las sandalias de madera estaba de moda. El famoso Repertorio Nacional presentaría una obra kabuki, mientras que la banda Kira Tatsume interpretaría una canción instrumental usando biwa, shinobue, y hyoshigi. La Asociación Bunraku de Japón también engalanaría el escenario.

Si todo iba bien, el personal iría a sus casas a pasar Navidad con sus familias. Tenían la opción de extenderlo tres días más o separarlos para el Año Nuevo.

Kaoru amaba el Japón tradicional y los shows culturales. Al notar su entusiasmo, Saitou la designó a cargo de intermediar con el personal. Decidieron cantar la infame "Sakura, Sakura."

Como parte de los preparativos, un sastre le tomó las medidas a todo el personal para confeccionar kimonos a medida. Kaoru encargó para ella uno de color índigo.

En un par de días, los kimonos estuvieron listos. Al ver el suyo, Kaoru sonrió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas.

Megumi se rió de su reacción. - Pareces un niño en una tienda de dulces.

\- Es tan hermoso, Megumi-san. ¡Mire! - Kaoru extendió el kimono. Era uno simple, de color índigo. Pequeños detalles de flores de sakura estaban dispersos en el dobladillo y las mangas.

Megumi asintió. - Lo es.

\- Y por supuesto, el suyo también, Megumi-san. El color rosa realmente le sienta.

\- Gracias. - Megumi dobló cuidadosamente el suyo, - Sano decía que el rosa me hacía ver más femenina, - agregó en un susurro.

\- ¿Dijo algo, Megumi-san?

Megumi sacudió la cabeza. - Dije, ¿cómo tu familia pasa la Navidad?

Kaoru guardó su kimono en una caja. - Por lo general comemos y hablamos. Soy hija única así que es una comida muy íntima. Mi madre prepara un delicioso banquete para tres mientras mi padre sirve té de leche hecho en casa. ¡Por supuesto, los ayudo catando sabores! Hehe. Nada lujoso.

Megumi evocó cuando la festejaba con su propia familia, un gran clan en el que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo mientras se lanzaban patas de pollo. Ahora eran ella y su trabajo, mientras que Sano raramente estaba libre por esas fechas. - Al menos tienes una familia a la cual volver.

\- Lo siento, Megumi-san. No quise que se sintiera triste. - Kaoru juntó sus manos.

\- Niña tonta, no es para tanto. Gasto todo mi dinero en hermosos vestidos. ¡Mi mejor amigo durante la Navidad es el shopping! - Megumi se rió para disipar su humor sombrío.

Kaoru rió con ella de buena gana. Se preguntó si Kenshin tenía a alguien con quien pasar la temporada. Recordando la historia contada por Megumi, sabía que no. _Es difícil estar solo en épocas festivas. Pobre Kenshin,_ se abatió al pensar en la condición de Kenshin.

\- Si vas a preguntar si a Kenshin lo visitan durante la Navidad, la respuesta es no. - Megumi frunció los labios.

\- Ha leído mi mente, Megumi-san.

\- Es que últimamente sólo hablas de él. - Comentó Megumi distraídamente.

A eso, Kaoru se defendió. - Por supuesto que es mi único tema de conversación. Es mi paciente, Megumi-san.

Megumi asintió con desdén. - Es el único al que no visitan. Generalmente, permanece en su habitación o pasea por el jardín de sakuras.

\- Oh, ya veo. - Kaoru imaginó a Kenshin solo, sentado en el banco del jardín de sakuras, contemplando los pétalos caer.

\- Pero él te tiene ahora, ¿no? - Megumi la miró sugestivamente, - Volvió por ti. - Le sonrió.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, le desearé una Feliz Navidad, eso es seguro. ¿Usted no? - Kaoru se sonrojó.

Megumi asintió de manera poco convincente. - Claro, claro. Por supuesto.

Kaoru se reprendió por sonrojarse y fingió estar ocupada con el kimono. Megumi reprimió una risita mientras observaba la cara roja de Kaoru.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué un espectáculo cultural así de repente, Katsura-sama? - Megumi se cruzó de brazos.

Katsura sonrió. - Hola también a ti, Megumi-san. Confío en que la pasaste bien con Sano.

Después del incidente con Kenshin, Katsura volvió a sus deberes de Ministro. Había visitado el centro hacía pocos días y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que las celebraciones navideñas en el Hikaru consistirían en un show cultural.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Katsura-sama. Pero, sí, fue maravilloso. - Replicó Megumi, - Así que, ¿cuál es el asunto?

\- Me encanta tener que usar mi viejo uniforme de policía, - comentó Saitou, quien se apoyaba contra la pared con (como siempre) un cigarrillo en la mano.

\- Si es que todavía te va. - Murmuró Megumi.

\- De hecho sí, Megumi-san. - Aparentemente estaba usando el uniforme aludido.

Megumi lo miró. - Entonces te felicito. Pero no es un kimono. - Se volvió a Katsura, quien asintió.

\- Usaré uno sobre mi uniforme. - Replicó Saitou.

\- Sólo quiero celebrar, Megumi-san. Kenshin no ha tenido episodios desde hace tres semanas y por tu diagnóstico, puede que nunca los vuelva a tener. Es una hazaña. ¿No crees?

Katsura realmente estaba de buen humor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaba bien con algo. Megumi y Saitou no necesitaban saber qué lo mantenía ocupado en el Ministerio de Defensa. Por una vez, se olvidarían de sus problemas y festejarían.

\- ¿Entonces por qué tuviste que envolverme a mí y a mis enfermeras en esto? ¡Dios sabe que ni siquiera podemos cantar la canción del Alfabeto! - Megumi puso los brazos en jarra.

\- Megumi, estás muy nerviosa. Katsura-sama hace algo fuera de lugar, tú reaccionas, y cuando hace algo normal, también. ¿Cuándo tendrá la razón contigo, Mujer Zorro? - Saitou bromeó despreocupadamente.

Megumi lo miró, y lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Acaso olvidaron cómo encontramos a Kenshin cuando ingresó aquí?

Saitou y Katsura respondieron al unísono, - Tenía puesto un kimono.

\- Y ahora, estamos dejando que todo el mundo use un kimono por diversión. Debo recordarles que hay una cosa llamada "desencadenante mental" en Psicología. ¿Y si esa ropa tradicional es el desencadenante de Kenshin? ¿Dejaremos que se quiebre frente a todo el mundo? - Megumi estaba agitada. Pero así como podía estar exagerando, también podía tener razón. Prefería estar paranoica que equivocada.

Katsura se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. - Megumi, confía en mí. Si realmente Kenshin estuviera en peligro de pasar por un desencadenante mental, debió haberse quebrado en el momento en que le tomaron las medidas para su kimono. El sastre me dijo que Kenshin estaba bien. Incluso tuvo cosquillas cuando le tomó las medidas de los brazos. Ahora, dime, ¿ese so un signo de colapso mental?

Megumi negó con la cabeza. Katsura agregó, - Bien, yo tampoco lo creo. Siento que al fin, está mejorando. Sé que tú también lo sientes, Megumi. ¿Por qué luchas contra eso?

Megumi suspiró, inhalando y exhalando largo rato. - No lo sé, Katsura-sama. Es que estando siempre tan cerca de las respuestas y luego fallando, yo…

\- Nunca pierdas la esperanza, Megumi-san. Hemos llegado lejos. - La tranquilizó Katsura.

\- El nuevo año nos deparará nuevas vidas, Megumi, Saitou. Encontraremos la conclusión en esta nueva era. - Dijo Katsura con una sonrisa.

Su smartphone vibró. Posando sus ojos en la pantalla, se disculpó con la pareja.

Presionó '2' y esperó la respuesta. - Otra carta, señor. Fue entregada esta mañana. - Katsura colgó y suspiró.

* * *

Los días pasaron como una brisa. Kaoru instó y rogó a las enfermeras para que practicaran la canción. Después de algunos cabeceos y mímicas, el personal pudo al fin cantar la canción correctamente.

\- ¡Muy bien, minna-san! ¡Estoy segura de que sorprenderemos al público la próxima semana! - las aprobó Kaoru.

El personal aplaudió sin ganas, estaban cansadas de vocalizar y enfermas de la canción "Sakura, Sakura".

\- No pienso cantar nunca más en mi vida, - jadeó Yumi, estirando los brazos por detrás y haciendo crujir su cuello.

\- Lo hizo bien, senpai. Estoy segura de que Saitou-sama estará complacido. - Kaoru le palmeó la espalda.

\- ¡Me importa un cuerno su opinión! - gritó Yumi.

Kaoru, Megumi y las enfermeras rieron.

\- Ganbatte, todos. - dijo Saitou. Inmediatamente, las enfermeras recuperaron la compostura y saludaron al administrador.

\- ¿De dónde diablos salió? - murmuró Yumi. Zukita le dio un codazo.

\- Mañana es el gran día. Hagan que Hikaru quede en lo alto. - Sonrió antes de soltar un rastro de humo.

\- Hai, - las enfermeras se inclinaron.

Kaoru dijo alegremente. - Gracias, Saitou-sama.

\- Estoy seguro de que el espectáculo cultural será memorable, Chica Mapache. - Antes de que Kaoru pudiera responder, Saitou se fue.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y se volvió al personal. - Al menos le interesó como para desearnos suerte. ¡Creo que esto requiere de otra práctica!

Todos gruñeron pero siguieron a Kaoru hasta el escenario. Kaoru encendió el reproductor de mp3, fue hasta su posición y contó hasta tres. A la cuenta de tres, el personal empezó a cantar con armonía.

* * *

A las 5:00 am del 20 de Diciembre, el "Día Cultural de Navidad" empezaba para Kaoru y su grupo de chicas.

Unos días antes, se mantuvieron ocupadas decorando el Hikaru con linternas y guirnaldas de hojas de sakura. El vasto blanco se convirtió en el lienzo de la celebración festiva. Las instalaciones estaban salpicadas de rojo, naranja y rosado. El personal también colocó un árbol de Navidad en el centro del pabellón.

El centro de actividades se iluminó con actuaciones y decoraciones. Adentro, las linternas colgaban desde los altos techos. Una mesa de cocina japonesa tradicional y moderna llenaba los estómagos de los comensales. En el centro, el escenario estaba decorado de blanco. La iluminación tenue le daba serenidad al ambiente.

Todo estaba preparado para los pacientes y sus familiares.

Kaoru estaba asombrada con los visitantes. No sabía cuán de élite eran los pacientes. _Bueno, el ex Ministro Okubo está aquí, ¿cuánta gente de élite se puede esperar?_ Pensó Kaoru.

Aun así, no pudo evitar impresionarse con la cantidad de celebridades, músicos, políticos, artistas y atletas quienes se presentaron para ver el show. Todos los que representaban la cultura pop japonesa estaba allí. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Hikaru tenía algún evento de alfombra roja o el lanzamiento de algún álbum. La cruda verdad era que toda esa gente visitaba a sus seres queridos, quienes habían sido privados de lo que ellos disfrutaban: la cordura.

Por otra parte, Kaoru se puso más nerviosa al percatarse del calibre de su audiencia.

Afortunadamente, Saitou contrató enfermeras temporales para monitorear a los pacientes mientras el personal de Hikaru actuaba. Aun así, Kaoru controló a Kenshin para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Después de todo, sería doloroso para él ver a los demás pacientes siendo visitados por sus familias mientras que él no tenía a nadie.

Fue a su habitación, y golpeó suavemente la puerta.

\- ¿Kenshin, estás despierto?

Eran las 8:00 am y ella ya estaba preparada: su cabellera atada a una cola de caballo alta, sus hermosas sandalias de madera apretando sus pies, su chal índigo cubriendo sus brazos, y su kimono envolviendo su cuerpo.

\- Hai, Kaoru-dono.

Entró a la habitación. Al ver a Kenshin, sonrió.

También llevaba un kimono color índigo. Comparado al de Kaoru, no tenía adornos y era una talla más grande que él. Sin embargo, se le veía perfecto. Usaba una hakama blanca y un obi. El color índigo resaltaban sus ojos y su melena. Lucía como un joven samurái. Lo único que le faltaba era una espada.

\- Buenos días, Kaoru-dono. - Le sonrió.

\- Buenos días, Ken-san. - Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Parece que tenemos el mismo color, sí que lo parece. - Kenshin señaló los kimonos.

\- Es cierto. Pero creo que el color te sienta mejor a ti.

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza. - Te ves más hermosa con el índigo, Kaoru-dono. Ese color está hecho para ti.

Kaoru se ruborizó. Le dio la espalda para ocultar sus mejillas. _Sólo es un cumplido, Kaoru. ¿Qué diablos?_ pensó.

\- Gracias, Kenshin. Eres muy amable, - tartamudeó.

\- Ese chal es maravilloso. - Añadió Kenshin.

Kaoru se volvió y la tomó con sus manos. - Mi madre me la hizo como regalo de Navidad el año pasado. Es mi chal favorito.

La mirada de Kenshin decayó. - Ya veo.

Le dolió en el corazón a Kaoru que más tarde, en medio de las festividades, Kenshin estaría solo. De seguro ella y los demás se sentarían con él para acompañarlo pero la calidez de una familia era irreemplazable. Imaginaba que mientras los otros pacientes tendrían a su lado a sus seres queridos para celebrar el show cultural, Kenshin se escabulliría al jardín de sakuras y contemplaría los pétalos caer.

\- Sabes, úsalo. Recuerdo que en la era Edo, los hombres jóvenes usaban chales para protegerse del frío. - Kaoru extendió su mano, instando a Kenshin a tomar el chal.

\- ¿Estás segura, Kaoru-dono? - preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru asintió firmemente. - Me lo devolverás mañana. ¿Qué me hará no tenerlo un día?

Kenshin sonrió y se inclinó levemente. - Gracias, Kaoru-dono.

Miró el chal y casi lo soltó cuando vio que se tornaba de un color púrpura intenso y estaba ensangrentado. Levantó la vista y vio un par de ojos blancos observándolo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kenshin? - preguntó Ella, sin sus labios visibles.

Agarró el chal fuertemente, mientras Ella se acercaba.

\- ¿Kenshin? - dijo.

Logró quebrar la alucinación al sentir la mano de Kaoru sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué es, Kenshin? - le preguntó, preocupada.

Kaoru vio sus ojos abiertos de terror mientras agarraba el chal. ¿ _Pudo Ella haber tenido algo similar al mío?_ Se preguntó.

\- Úsalo, Kenshin, y me lo devuelves, ¿sí? - le dijo.

Kenshin asintió, envolviendo el chal por su cuello. - Lo prometo, Kaoru-dono.

A la 1:00 pm, el espectáculo dio comienzo.

Detrás del escenario había una oleada de movimiento, ruido y gente. Instrumentos siendo afinados; bailarines maquillándose; Kaoru y sus "Spice Girls" estaban catatónicas.

Sin embargo, lo dieron todo. Como primera salva del show, interpretaron la melodía que estuvieron practicando toda la semana y se inclinaron cuando el público aplaudió. Kaoru vio a Kenshin en la mesa más alejada, sentado y aplaudiendo con los demás. Ella le sonrió. Kenshin le sonrió.

Después de la actuación, Kaoru se sentó en la mesa de Kenshin. - Espero que no hayas quedado sordo. No cantamos bien. - Dijo Kaoru tímidamente.

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza. - Para nada, de gozaru. Tú y las demás estuvieron maravillosas, Kaoru-dono. Creo que deberías cantar más.

\- No quiero volver a hacerlo, Kenshin. Estaba tan nerviosa. ¡Hasta vi a la famosa cantante Sega mirarnos horrorizada! Fue como si alguien arañara un pizarrón. Fue horrible, Kenshin. - Kaoru cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Kenshin le plameó la espalda. - Para nada, Kaoru-dono. Para mí, hicieron un buen trabajo.

Saitou se acercó a la mesa y saludó a Kaoru, con su cigarillo encendido. - Bueno, no fue tan malo como lo esperaba, así que buen trabajo, Chica Mapache. Tal vez el próximo año las haga bailar. - Se fue.

Se detuvo en seco y agregó, - Oh, y dile a Recursos Humanos cuando decidas irte. Haremos los arreglos para alguna enfermera temporal.

Volvió a su mesa.

Kaoru rodó los ojos.

Kenshin comentó, - Saitou-sama tiene ciertos modos con las palabras.

Con ese comentario, Kaoru rió.

Comieron y disfrutaron del espectáculo. Las actuaciones estaban interconectadas, una narraba la historia de amor de una geisha y un joven samurái durante la guerra. La obra Kabuki trató la historia de una geisha y su amante mientras profesaban su amor mutuo durante la guerra. Terminó con ambos separándose al término de ésta. El Repertorio Nacional tocaba una canción instrumental que acompañaba el doloroso ambiente de la obra, contando sobre el viaje de un joven samurái en busca de su amor. Finalmente, los titiriteros cerraron la historia, con el samurái encontrando a la geisha y casándose junto a los árboles de sakura.

Kenshin luchaba contra los recuerdos que lo inundaban. Mantuvo su mano temblorosa fuera de la vista de Kaoru. Ocultó el hecho de que la vio a Ella de pie junto a él todo ese tiempo. Trató de estar alegre.

* * *

Kaoru se excusó mientras su teléfono vibraba. Contestó, pero había estática al otro lado. Salió del centro de actividades y buscó un mejor sitio. Llegó cerca del jardín de sakuras.

De repente, escuchó un gorgoteo proveniente del jardín. Otro hombre gritó ayuda.

Terminó la llamada y metió su teléfono en el bolsillo. Se aproximó al origen del sonido.

Lo que vio hizo que se le pararan los pelos de la nuca.

Extremidades cortadas, césped rojo, y el brillo del acero bajo la luna. El propietario del arma tenía ojos de cristal.

Ella gritó.

Kenshin volvió su cabeza repentinamente hacia la puerta. - ¿Kaoru-dono? - susurró.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda. Y eso significaba peligro. Se incorporó y corrió hacia el origen de su sospecha.

Saitou observaba mientras Kenshin corría hacia la salida. Le hizo un gesto a Megumi y ambos lo siguieron.

* * *

\- No hagamos una escena, ¿sí, nena? - El hombre agarró la empuñadura de su katana y le quitó la sangre.

Kaoru se estremeció, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante lo que vio. Recordó la pesadilla.

\- ¿Q-quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto? - sus labios temblaron.

El hombre examinó su katana y lamió la sangre que quedó. - Udo Jin'e del Shinsengumi. Encantado de conocerte. - Le sonrió.

\- ¿Jin'e? ¿El mismo Jin'e con el que Saitou-sama pasa las Navidades? - Kaoru notó que sus piernas estaban dobladas.

\- Correcto, ése soy yo. - Jin'e le mostró los dientes.

Udo Jin'e era un miembro adoptado de la familia de Saitou y su esposa. Huérfano a una edad temprana, el Shinsengumi era la única familia que había tenido. Como Tokio y Saitou no habían tenido hijos, decidieron pasar las Navidades con él. Saitou lo consideraba un hermano. Desafortunadamente, este hermano de armas se negó a ser reintegrado a la nueva era. Prefería pudrirse en Hikaru hasta la muerte. En los 10 años que estuvo en la institución, el casi ciego Jin'e nunca causó problema alguno. ¿Por qué de repente se convirtió en ese asesino frente a Kaoru, desconcertándola y asustándola?

Kaoru retrocedió con cautela. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentir el latido en la garganta.

Jin'e se acercó a ella amenazante. Rió a carcajadas.

En un intento por escapar, Kaoru dio media vuelta y corrió. Jin'e se movió más rápido, tirándole del cabello y rodeando con un brazo su cuello.

\- No tan rápido, nena. Aún no he jugado contigo. - murmuró.

Kaoru apretó con sus manos el brazo de Jin'e. Eso sólo provocó que la asfixiara aún más. Trató de bajar su cuerpo para poder hacerle frente. Él anticipó el movimiento y se inclinó hacia atrás, levantándola con él. Ella luchó, moviendo su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha para desprenderse de él. Él la golpeó en un costado. Kaoru gruñó de dolor. Como último esfuerzo, trató de pisarle un pie. De nuevo, él esquivó sus pies y a cambio le dio una patada en las piernas.

\- No sirve de nada luchar. No eres rival para mí. Estoy seguro de que Battousai vendrá por ti. - rió otra vez.

\- ¿Battousai? - la vista de Kaoru giró hacia él. La dejó ir, tirándola al suelo. Su kimono se empapó con la sangre de los guardias. Se arrodilló junto a Jin'e, frente a los árboles de sakura que permanecían serenos a pesar de la sangrienta escena.

\- Hablando del diablo. - Jin'e apoyó su katana en un hombro y miró a Kenshin.

Aunque con dolor, Kaoru volteó la cabeza para ver a quién le estaba hablando Jin'e. - ¿Kenshin?

Aunque no lo era. Sus orbes dorados lazaban fuego. Su acostumbrada actitud humilde ahora era desafiante. Apretaba con un puño el chal índigo de Kaoru. El otro puño estaba blanco de tan apretado. Nunca había visto a Kenshin así.

\- ¿Battousai…? - murmuró.

\- Así que ésta es tu mujer, Battousai. Éste es tu punto débil. - Se mofó Jin'e. Levantó a Kaoru del cuello mientras que con su otra mano jugueteaba con su katana.

Kaoru boqueaba. - ¡¿De qué… está… hablando?! - Escarbaba con sus uñas el brazo extendido del hombre, resistiéndose desesperadamente del agarre de Jin'e. Él sangraba pero no se inmutó en ningún momento. Kaoru sentía sus pies colgando en el aire.

\- Déjala ir. Ya. - Siseó Kenshin; con su voz más baja de lo usual. Para Kaoru, sonaba primitivo. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaron, como dos brasas crepitantes. Apretó el chal índigo de Kaoru. Aunque su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, Kaoru podía ver destellos dorados.

\- Eso era lo que había estado esperando. ¡10 largos años y ahora estás de vuelta! - rió Jin'e como un maníaco, aún sosteniendo a Kaoru del cuello. La bajó un poco para que pudiera ponerse de puntillas sobre el suelo. Aún se sentía adolorida e incómoda.

\- Libera a Kaoru-dono, - Kenshin levantó la vista, mostrando sus orbes doradas, - Ven y te mataré.

A través de su vista nublosa, Kaoru vio a Kenshin mirando fijamente. Jin'e rió aún más fuerte, arrojando a Kaoru a un lado. Ésta aterrizó en el suelo, casi golpeándose la cabeza con una roca.

Kenshin gruñó. Ambos hombres cargaron el uno contra el otro; las carcajadas de Jin'e's hacían eco en el jardín de sakuras.

* * *

Saitou soltó su cigarrillo en cuanto vio lo que sucedía en el jardín de sakuras. Los ojos de Megumi se abrieron del horror al ver a Jin'e levantando a Kaoru del cuello.

\- ¡Jin'e! ¡Deja ir a Kaoru! - le gritó. Él no la escuchó.

\- Es inútil Megumi. Está en trance. - Saitou chasqueó la lengua.

\- Haz algo, Saitou-sama. No podemos permitir que Kenshin mate a Jin'e. O sino… - suplicaba Megumi.

\- Lo sé. Llama a Katsura-sama de inmediato. Dile lo que está sucediendo. Y llama a los guardias para que estén alertas. - Ordenó Saitou. Megumi corrió a la fiesta.

 _Maldición, Jin'e. ¿Qué te sucedió?_ Saitou observaba la lucha, esperando la oportunidad de salvar a Kaoru o a Jin'e. Estaba más preocupado por el hombre pelirrojo desarmado, ya que era el más peligroso.

Vio que la vaina de la katana de Jin'e yacía junto a él.

* * *

Kenshin conectó un puñetazo en la mano de Jin'e, haciendo que éste soltara su katana. Sin embargo, atrapó la empuñadura con su otra mano en la espalda y rozó a Kenshin en el brazo.

\- Tsk, tsk. ¿No lo viste venir? Necesitas motivación. - Dirigió su atención a Kaoru y corrió hacia ella, apuntándola con la espada.

De la nada, Kenshin apareció al lado de Kaoru, agachándose para protegerla. Detuvo la katana con sus dos manos. La hoja lo cortó pero a pesar del sangrado profuso, Kenshin mantuvo su mirada asesina hacia Jin'e. - Esto es entre tú y yo. Déjala fuera de esto.

Jin'e deslizó la katana hacia atrás, profundizando el corte de Kenshin. Kenshin no cambió de expresión. - Adelante, enójate, Battousai. ¡Mátame!

Kenshin desapareció. Lo próximo que supo Jin'e fue de la cachetada que recibió con el chal índigo. Fue empujado por la fuerza del ataque de Kenshin. Escupiendo sangre, rió a carcajadas. - No lo vi venir. Buen golpe. Pero no podrás matarme con ese tonto chal.

\- Mírame. - Gruñó Kenshin. Se puso de pie.

Jin'e asintió varias veces. - Déjame verte intentándolo.

Kaoru observaba impotente cómo el hombre a quien ella cuidaba se transformaba en una bestia. Lloró al recordar al amable hombre con quien ella estaba hablando hacía unos minutos.

' _Gusto en conocerte, Kaoru-dono.'_

' _Hola, Kaoru-dono. Estuviste fuera todo el día.'_

' _Vi las luciérnagas, Kaoru-dono. Son las luces más bellas que he visto.'_

' _Estoy en casa.'_

Ambos hombres cargaron el uno contra el otro. Jin-e se lanzó hacia adelante. Kenshin lo esquivó hacia la derecha, girando. Sostenía el chal con ambas manos y con él envolvió el cuello de Jin'e. Con éxito, Kenshin empujaba lentamente la espalda de Jin'e hacia la tela con su pie izquierdo mientras tiraba del chal hacia él.

\- Muere. - Le dijo con indiferencia.

Jin'e se atragantaba y agitaba las manos. Giró la empuñadura de la espada hacia Kenshin. Y pudo apuñalarlo en un costado. Kenshin presionó aún más su pie en la espalda de Jin'e.

Jin'e agarró el pie derecho de Kenshin y antes de que lo pudiera lastimar, Kenshin tiró del chal hacia la derecha con una mano. Cayó hacia atrás, usando la espalda de Jin'e para voltear. Se las arregló para patear a Jin'e en la cabeza antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

Jin'e perdió el control de su katana, cayendo con un ruido sordo.

Todavía con el chal de Kaoru en su mano, Kenshin levantó la katana y se colocó sobre Jin'e. - Pagarás por haber lastimado a Kaoru-dono. Tu tiempo en este centro termina ahora. Así como tu vida. - Kenshin elevó la katana. El acero brillaba en la noche.

Jin'e soltó una carcajada, dándole la bienvenida a la muerte. - ¡Mátame, Battousai!

' _Estoy en casa.'_

' _Estoy en casa.'_

En el momento en el que Kenshin bajaba la katana hacia la garganta de Jin'e, Kaoru gritó.

\- ¡Kenshin! ¡No lo hagas! No lo mates. Por favor, ya no eres Battousai. No dejes que ese monstruo te consuma. Por favor, Kenshin. Te lo ruego. - Kaoru se ahogaba entre las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

Sacándolo de su ensoñación, los ojos ambarinos de Kenshin se suavizaron en un color azul. - ¿Kaoru-dono? - Miró la katana y la soltó, como si quemara.

Kenshin corrió a su lado para asistirla. - Kaoru-dono. Estás herida. Consigamos ayuda. - Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que sus manos y su costado estaban sangrando.

\- Kenshin… - Kaoru lo abrazó. Kenshin también la abrazó. - Pensé que te perdía. Kenshin…

\- Estoy aquí, Kaoru-dono. Nunca te dejaré. - Le sonrió Kenshin.

Jin'e se tambaleó para pararse pero descubrió que se le había roto un disco de su columna vertebral. Le dolía levantarse. - No ha terminado, Battousai.

Kenshin escudó a Kaoru. - Ha terminado, Jin'e. He fracturado tu columna. Ya nunca más podrás atacar con tu katana.

Jin'e recogió la katana y apuntó hacia ellos. Estaba parado de lado, con las rodillas dobladas. - Te veré en el infierno y espero que vuelvas a ser Battousai. No esta pátetica parodia de un hombre protegiendo a una mujer.

Levantó la katana y se apuñaló en el estómago. Antes de que la espada penetrara en el abdomen, Jin'e cayó inconsciente.

Saitou apareció, sosteniendo la vaina de la katana. Estaba en posición de estocada, con el brazo izquierdo recto hacia adelante mientras el derecho estaba metido detrás de la espalda. Se puso de pie y bajó la vaina.

 _Eso debe ser el Gatotsu_. Pensó Kaoru.

Saitou se levantó, indicando a los guardias que agarraran a Jin'e. - Muy bien, Himura. Enfermeras, traten a estos dos. Guardias, limpien este desastre.

Inmediatamente, Uno y las demás asistieron a Kenshin y a Kaoru, colocándolos en camillas. Los guardias recogieron los restos. Los otros guardias vigilaban la fiesta, cuyo público estaba distraído con la interpretación de la banda Kira Tatsume.

Megumi y Katsura observaban mientras Kenshin y Kaoru eran llevados.

La Mujer Zorro dejó escapar un largo suspiro. - Eso estuvo cerca, Katsura-sama.

Katsura también suspiró.

* * *

Megumi atendía a Jin'e. Éste apenas respiraba, pero seguía vivo, que era lo más importante.

Limpió sus heridas y lo vendó. Recordando que usaba lentes de contacto, Megumi abrió sus ojos con cuidado para sacárselos.

Cuando los abrió, quedó atónita al ver que no los tenía. En cambio, algo blanco, semi líquido y pegajoso brotó de sus ojos. Megumi tomó una muestra y la guardó.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esto? - se preguntó mientras miraba el líquido.

* * *

Les tomó unos días a Kaoru y a Kenshin recuperarse. Cuando estuvieron completamente bien, ya era Nochebuena.

Saitou llamó a ambos a su oficina. Habiéndose visto por primera vez en días, ambos se sonreían el uno al otro mientras esperaban a Saitou. Él vendría luego de una reunión con Megumi.

\- Espero que estés mejor, Kaoru-dono. - La saludó Kenshin.

Kaoru asintió. - Lo estoy. ¿Tú estás bien, Kenshin?

\- Hai. Ya estoy curado. - Kaoru vio los vendajes de sus brazos.

\- Lo siento, Kaoru-dono. No debiste estar involucrada. Sessha te ha causado problemas. - Dijo Kenshin tímidamente.

\- No, Kenshin, por favor, no pienses eso. Lo importante es que has vuelto a ser quien eres. No ese Battousai. - Kaoru tomó su mano.

Kenshin sonrió. _Ella aún me ve como a una… persona normal a pesar de haber visto mi lado Battousai. Esta mujer… me acepta._

Saitou entró a la habitación con su habitual cigarrillo entre los labios. - Lo hare rápido.

Se sentó y se acomodó. - La gerencia ha decidido que ustedes dos vivirán en el campo desde esta noche. Empaquen sus cosas. El helicóptero los recogerá en una hora.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kaoru.

* * *

Megumi miraba los resultados de la prueba toxicológica. No podía creer lo que leía.

La cosa blanca de los ojos de Jin'e era una potente droga hipnótica que causaba agresión y alucinaciones. Debió haber sido la razón por la cual Jin'e actuó de ese modo. Los lentes de contacto con Vitamina A de Jin'e fueron intercambiados por la potente droga.

Revisó el registro para ver quién pudo haberlo cambiado. Se sorprendió al ver que se había vertido ácido en el registro, derritiendo su contenido. Decidió mirar las cámaras de seguridad pero descubrió que habían estado grabando en bucle todo el día.

\- Oh, Dios mío. Hay un traidor entre nosotros.

\- Obviamente. Jin'e no tenía esa katana cuando el espectáculo comenzó. Alguien debió habérsela dado. - Saitou apretó la quijada con furia.

Katsura golpeó el escritorio con su mano. Megumi se sobresaltó. Saitou inhaló su cigarrillo.

\- Significa que Kenshin es el objetivo. Todo este tiempo fue él. - dijo.

\- ¿Todo este tiempo? - preguntó Saitou, frunciendo el ceño.

Katsura los miró. Suspiró. - He estado recibiendo cartas con la palabra 'Tenchuu' durante meses. No me sorprendían debido a mi posición. Sabía que mis enemigos me buscarían. Sin embargo, hubo algo diferente con las últimas cartas. Mencionaban que la justicia divina se traería a una sola persona. Con el estatus de los pacientes aquí, no podía saber de quién se trataba. Y luego esto sucedió. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Todo este tiempo fue Kenshin.

Megumi y Saitou permanecieron en silencio. Megumi, temerosa. Saitou, intrigado.

Katsura suspiró y paseó por la habitación. Juntó las palmas y asintió, habiendo tomado una decisión. - Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. Tenemos que protegerlos. Saitou, prepara su mudanza a mi villa en Maru. Megumi, asegúrate de que la medicación de Kenshin esté en orden. Tenemos una limpieza que hacer.

Y los tres permanecieron en silencio esta vez.

Megumi rompió el silencio. - ¿Estás seguro, Katsura-sama? La última vez que enviaste a Kenshin al campo, alguien murió. ¿En serio queremos repetir ese error?

\- ¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¡Es la única manera! - dijo Katsura con fuerza.

Megumi ya no protestó.

Katsura sacudió la cabeza. - Lo siento, Megumi. Por favor, confía en mí. Ayúdame a encontrar al traidor.

Megumi asintió. - Lo haré.

* * *

\- Lo sé, mama, papá. Prometo ponerme en contacto en cuanto llegue. - Le dijo Kaoru a la pantalla de su laptop. Estuvo comunicándose con sus padres vía Skype. Su madre se excusó. Aunque a cierta distancia del monitor, Kaoru escuchó sus sollozos.

\- Para el Año Nuevo, estaremos juntos. ¡Lo prometo! - exclamó Kaoru, para levantar los ánimos. Pero era mentira.

Después de desearles Feliz Navidad, la conversación terminó. Kaoru cerró su laptop.

Volvió a llorar.

' _No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estarán allí. Pero Kaoru no podrá ir a pasar las vacaciones con su familia. No sé si estarán juntos un mes, o dos. Depende de la investigación.' Dijo Saitou, lanzando una bocanada de humo._

' _No hay ninguna forma de comunicación allí, excepto por una cabina telefónica a pocas millas de la villa._ _Es por seguridad.' agregó._

' _Además, irán en helicóptero para no saber el lugar exacto._ _Tenemos que cubrirlo todo._ _Quien sabe, Kaoru, puedes dejar deslizarlo en tus conversaciones y la línea puede ser interceptada. Enviaré instrucciones para los códigos que usaremos cuando llamen.'_

 _Saitou aplastó la colilla del cigarrillo. 'Tengan cuidado, los dos. Son todo lo que tienen allí afuera.'_

Kaoru empacó sus cosas tan pronto como pudo dado que pasaría 10 minutos hablando con sus padres y otros 10 minutos llorando. Mientras acomodaba su valija, escuchó un ruido sordo.

Observó el trompo de madera mientras éste giraba sobre el suelo.

* * *

 _ **You think the worst of all is far behind**_

 _ **Crees que lo peor de todo ha quedado atrás**_

 _ **The Vampyre of time and memories has died**_

 _ **El vampiro del tiempo y la memoria ha muerto**_

 _ **You are wrong again.**_

 _ **Te equivocaste otra vez**_


	6. Últimamente

**Canción:** Onion!, de One OK Rock

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis: Últimamente**

 _ **What is life?**_

 _ **¿Qué es la vida?**_

 _ **Tell me what it's like**_

 _ **Dime que es como**_

 _ **Peel it over and over again**_

 _ **Si la peláramos una y otra vez**_

 _ **Life is like an onion**_

 _ **La vida es como una cebolla**_

* * *

Sonaba como madera cortada rápidamente, reverberando en un túnel hueco. O el acorde de una guitarra eléctrica siendo fuertemente tocada.

Pero Kenshin estaba equivocado. El sonido venía de las aspas del helicóptero que rotaban. De nuevo su imaginación se salía de control.

Kenshin y Kaoru estaban en el medio de una colina, a 5 minutos del centro. Alrededor de una docena de guardias vestidos de negro los rodeaban. Kaoru desapareció entre la comitiva, desviando la mirada de Kenshin. Él quería llamarla pero sus pensamientos estaban perdidos.

Saitou encabezaba el pelotón; el humo de su cigarrillo se confundía con la niebla.

Antes de que la pareja abordara el helicóptero, Saitou le entregó a Kaoru un pedazo de papel. - Memorízate esto. Son los códigos que usaremos cuando llame.

Kaoru tomó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo. - ¿Cuándo será eso?

Saitou se encogió de hombros. - Sabemos que el teléfono allá funciona. Sólo es cuestión de esperar por la llamada, supongo. Al menos no tendrás que ir hasta la cabina todos los días.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. _Pero pasaré todo el día esperando la llamada. Es lo mismo._

\- Recuerda, no nos llames. Nosotros te llamamos. - Saitou agitó su muñeca y miró la hora.

Volvió su atención a Kenshin, quien permanecía inmóvil a pesar del viento que despedían las hélices del helicóptero. Fue hacia él.

\- No la mates. - Saitou miró al paciente pelirrojo. - ¿Entendido?

Kenshin le devolvió la mirada desafiante y respondió, - No lo haré.

Saitou les hizo señas a los guardias que estaban cerca de la puerta del helicóptero.

Los dos guardias agarraron los bolsos de la pareja y los ayudaron a subir al helicóptero. Dentro, Kenshin y Kaoru estaban junto con dos guardias más, quienes les taparon los ojos con antifaces negros. Los antifaces tenían una combinación, ya que hicieron click cuando los guardias los aseguraron en sus cabezas. Después de unas pruebas de efectividad de los antifaces, los guardias los dejaron.

Kenshin sintió que cerraban la puerta. A pesar del ruido, escuchó al piloto hablando con su copiloto.

Un minuto después, el helicóptero despegó del suelo. Kaoru ahogó un grito al sentir al aparato elevarse.

\- Está bien, Kaoru-dono. - Dijo Kenshin para tranquilizarla.

 _No, no está bien. No está nada bien, Kenshin._ Kaoru se mordió un labio y luchó contra las lágrimas. Fingió estar bien mientras el helicóptero se balanceaba con el viento.

Kenshin pudo sentir el dedo meñique de Kaoru junto a su pierna derecha. Estaba tensa, y temblaba. Los primeros minutos fueron turbulentos mientras el aire nevado aceleraba su ritmo. Frunció los labios y vaciló.

Lentamente, deslizó su mano derecho hacia la de ella. Ella se puso tiesa pero no la retiró. Él se aferró a ella, entrelanzando los dedos.

\- Está bien, Kaoru-dono. - repitió.

Kaoru tragó secamente cuando sintió la mano callosa de Kenshin atrapar la suya. Calmó su respiración y se enfocó en la tranquilidad de él.

Durante la hora que permanecieron en ese helicóptero, estuvieron tomados de las manos.

* * *

Llegaron a la villa alrededor de las 4:00 pm.

Kaoru observaba al helicóptero alejarse, desapareciendo en el cielo.

\- Entremos, Kaoru-dono. - Urgió Kenshin, arrastrando su equipaje.

Fue ahí que Kaoru notó que llevaba un bolso deportivo mediano y negro. Esperaba que tuviera más cosas pero dado cómo era su habitación, era obvio que no tendría muchas posesiones.

\- Llevaré mi equipaje, Kenshin. No es pesado. - Pero Kenshin insistió.

\- Te protegeré, Kaoru-dono. - Le sonrió.

Se aproximaron a la casa de campo de madera, que estaba rodeada de pinos altos y dominantes. Era la única en medio del campo verde. Al llegar, vieron que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Kenshin entró y dejó las bolsas en la entrada. La estructura era digna de verse.

Propiedad del centro, la casa de una sola planta era inmensa. Desde afuera, se veía ordinaria. Dentro, los techos altos y el enorme espacio los intimidaban. Totalmente fuera de lugar, una gran araña de cristal colgaba del techo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con pinturas sobre la vida de campo: un granjero cosechando, un hombre pescando, una mujer cocinando.

No había separación entre áreas. La sala de estar se extendía hasta el comedor, que estaba conectado inmediatamente a la cocina. Aunque no había separaciones, los espacios eran muy grandes, enfatizando la enormidad del lugar. Las áreas comunes estaban del lado izquierdo de la casa mientras que las tres habitaciones y los dos baños estaban del lado derecho. Fueron hasta el fondo de la casa, donde encontraron una puerta trasera que daba a un jardín/huerto. Había flores marchitas y plantas sin cuidar.

Mientras estudiaban el lugar, descubrieron que las habitaciones estaban juntas, separadas solamente por paneles de madera. Comparadas con las habitaciones de Hikaru, las de la villa estaban vacías. Cada habitación tenía un futón, un armario, una pequeña mesa con un espejo, y alguna que otra pintura.

Afuera, no podían ver más allá de los árboles. Si tenían algún vecino debía estar a millas de distancia, pero no había manera de saberlo.

Estaban solos en una casa desierta.

\- Puedes elegir la habitación que más te guste. - Kenshin tomó sus cosas.

\- Me quedaré con la primera. - Kaoru tomó su equipaje y lo llevó a su nueva habitación.

\- Entonces me quedaré en la de al lado. - Asintió Kenshin.

\- ¿Me disculpas un momento, Kenshin? Tengo que ir al baño. - Sin esperar la respuesta de Kenshin, Kaoru pasó a su lado, corriendo hacia el baño más lejano.

Se encerró y se dejó caer en el asiento del inodoro. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y dejó las lágrimas salir. Sus sollozos sacudían su pecho mientras trataba de amortiguarlos.

Kenshin apretó la mandíbula al oír el llanto de su enfermera.

* * *

Luego de calmarse, Kaoru desempacó sus cosas. Tomó lo que tenía en el fondo de su bolsa, el trompo de madera, y lo inspeccionó. Tenía rasguños en su forma circular y su color había pasado del castaño a un marrón oscuro, señal de lo viejo que era.

Kenshin tocó la puerta. - ¿Puedo entrar, Kaoru-dono?

\- Hai, Kenshin. - Desplegó la cuerda del trompo y lo dejó.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Kenshin se sentó frente a ella, metiendo sus piernas debajo de él.

\- Bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, de gozaru. Gracias por preguntar.

Pausa. Ninguno sabía qué decir.

\- Yo… -; - Bien…

Ambos insistieron en que el otro hablara primero.

\- Primero tú, Kaoru-dono. Por favor. - Dijo Kenshin.

\- Bueno, ¿tienes hambre? Cocinaré algo para los dos. Creo que vi la despensa llena.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. - Sessha aún no tiene hambre. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- No, no tengo apetito, - Vio que los ojos de Kenshin se abatían, así que agregó, - …ahora. Pero más tarde, sí que tendré hambre. Puedes ayudarme a cocinar. - Le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Kenshin se la devolvió e inclinó la cabeza. - Hai.

Otra vez pausa. En su charlatanería, Kaoru estaba sin palabras. En su intranquilidad, Kenshin estaba estoico.

\- Parece uno de los trompos que vi en Chiba. - Kenshin apuntó al juguete.

\- Ah, sí. Mi padre me lo regaló cuando era muy pequeña. Cuando tenía… ¿cinco años, creo? - Kaoru trató de recordar cuándo pero no pudo.

\- ¿Me lo prestas? - Kenshin extendió su mano.

Kaoru enrolló la cuerda alrededor del trompo y se lo dio a Kenshin.

Él sonrió y examinó el objeto. Tiró de la cuerda y el trompo giró en forma de ocho.

Kaoru observaba a Kenshin quien jugaba muy contento.

El trompo se tambaleó antes de detenerse. Kenshin lo agarró y enrolló la cuerda a su alrededor. Se lo devolvió a Kaoru. - Gracias, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru lo tomó y sonrió. - De nada, Kenshin.

Kenshin apretó los puños sobre los pantalones. - Me has prestado tu juguete más preciado aun cuando destruí una de tus posesiones. Siento lo de tu chal, Kaoru-dono. Debí haberlo cuidado mejor. No debiste prestármelo. - Kenshin se inclinó tanto como pudo.

Kaoru había escuchado que su chal quedó desgarrado, empapado de la sangre de Jin'e, los guardias, Kenshin y de la suya propia. No hubo manera de tenerlo de vuelta. - Está bien, Kenshin. Me protegiste con ese chal. No estaría viva de no ser por ti. Además, mi madre me hará otro en Navidad.

Sintió dolor en su pecho al recordar que no los vería. Se preguntó si Saitou les había informado de su paradero. Esperaba que hiciera eso, al menos.

Kenshin no cambió de posición. - Lamento que no puedas celebrar Navidad y Año Nuevo con tu familia, Kaoru-dono. No te debieron involucrar.

Kaoru se acercó al angustiado hombre y posó su mano sobre su espalda. - No te culpes, Kenshin. Lo acepté porque quiero cuidar de ti. Por favor, siéntate.

Kenshin la complació, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Al hacerlo, se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Kenshin captó su aroma – jazmín – mientras Kaoru vio cuán húmedos estaban sus labios. Ninguno se apartó, pero tampoco ninguno se acercó más.

Kaoru rompió el trance y se puso de pie. - ¡Iré a cocinar! - Dijo, en voz alta, y corrió a la cocina.

 _¿Jazmín? Pensé que olía a ciruelo blanco._ Pensó Kenshin. La siguió.

Kaoru buscó en la despensa y en el refrigerador. Encontró carne, vegetales y salsa de curry. - Tendremos carne al curry esta noche. - decidió.

\- Cortaré las verduras. - Se ofreció Kenshin.

Kaoru aceptó, entregándole las zanahorias y las cebollas. Ella tomó una olla grande y la llenó con agua.

Kenshin ya sostenía el cuchillo cuando Kaoru notó que no había sido buena idea dejarlo usar ese tipo de objetos. Observó cómo cortaba los vegetales, ahogando un grito a medida que cortaba.

Parecía todo un chef, cortando hábilmente las zanahorias en tiras. Cortó la cebolla en cuatro líneas horizontales antes de picarla verticalmente. Por estar viéndolo, Kaoru no se dio cuenta de que la olla rebozaba de agua.

\- Kaoru-dono, la olla. - Señaló Kenshin.

Kaoru casi dejó caer la olla pero logró dejarla en el fregadero. Cerró el grifo. - Gracias, Kenshin. ¿Puedo preguntarte dónde aprendiste a cortar así las verduras?

Kenshin le mostró una sonrisa inocente. - Tuvimos lecciones de cocina en Hikaru antes, creo.

Kaoru no estaba convencida. _Probablemente era Ella. ¿Tal vez antes cocinaban juntos?_ pensó. Sintió un suave tirón en su corazón. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa. - Enséñame a hacerlo la próxima vez, ¿ne?

Kenshin asintió.

El resto de la hora transcurrió tranquilamente con Kenshin hirviendo el arroz y Kaoru mezclando el estofado en la olla.

\- ¡A comer! - Kaoru atacó su plato. Y apenas probó bocado se estremeció. _Sabe mal_ , bajó la cuchara.

\- Lo siento, Kenshin, la comida es horrib… - Detuvo sus disculpas al ver a Kenshin comiendo feliz.

Masticaba la carne (que estaba gomosa) y servía más salsa en su arroz.

\- ¿Sabe bien? - le preguntó ella.

Kenshin asintió alegremente. - Así es, Kaoru-dono. Deberías cocinar más, sí que deberías.

En realidad, él sabía que no era así. Pero el hecho de no comer alimentos del hospital y sí comer algo que cocinó con alguien más era suficiente para proteger su paladar del desagradable sabor.

Kaoru sonrió y volvió a a comer de su plato. - Gracias, Kenshin.

Sabía que le mentía pero no podía argumentar con la expresión de satisfacción de Kenshin.

Después de levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, no había nada que hacer. No tenían televisión, computadora, ni radio para entretenerse. Era como si los hubieran exiliado para pasar el resto de sus vidas hablándose.

Kaoru contempló el viejo y oscuro teléfono ubicado en una mesa de la sala de estar.

Sonó; el estridente sonido hizo eco por toda la casa.

Ella se apresuró torpemente en contestar.

\- Vamos, vengan todos a la venta de liquidación del local. Lleve su propia bolsa ecológica. - Dijo la voz. Cuando el mensaje terminó, le siguió el tono.

Memorizando ese código en particular, Kaoru estaba eufórica. Significaba que el problema en Hikaru se había resuelto. El helicóptero vendría y los llevaría de vuelta al centro en una hora.

No podía creer que pudieran resolver el problema tan rápido, pero sin duda Saitou había sabido ser oportuno. Llamó a Kenshin con alegría.

\- ¿Kaoru-dono? ¿Qué pasa? - Kenshin corrió hacia la sala de estar, creyendo que Kaoru estaba en peligro.

\- El centro llamó. ¡Volveremos! - sonrió Kaoru.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru, quien sostenía el auricular. Echó un vistazo a la línea telefónica. - ¿En serio? ¿Pero por qué no sonó el teléfono?

Kaoru hizo una mueca. - ¿De qué estás hablando? Había una voz en la otra línea. - Desvió la mirada hacia donde Kenshin estaba mirando y vio que el cable no estaba conectado a ninguna línea.

\- Oh. Debí haberme equivocado. - Kaoru dejó el auricular y se sentó en el sofá con Kenshin.

Kenshin estaba al lado de Kaoru. Quería decir algo reconfortante pero no encontraba las palabras.

Después de tres horas dando vueltas por toda la casa, los dos decidieron ir a dormir. Kaoru se acostó en su futón, deseándole buenas noches a Kenshin. Kenshin se recostó contra el armario y le deseó lo mismo. A pesar de sus saludos, ninguno pudo dormir.

 _ **Fin del Día Uno.**_

* * *

Yumi estaba furiosa.

La revisión de 30 minutos había terminado. Todavía sentía vergüenza. Se abotonó la blusa y se puso la falda. Después de retocarse el labial rojo, se dirigió airada a la oficina de Saitou.

Una vez allí, vio a Megumi y a Saitou hablando.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? - corrió hacia Saitou y casi lo abofeteó, si no fuera porque Megumi la detuvo. Saitou no se inmutó.

\- ¡Yumi! - Megumi la sostuvo por los brazos, conteniendo a la enfermera, que estaba lívida.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Yumi? - Saitou apoyó su mentón sobre su palma.

Yumi se sacudió y se deshizo del agarre de Megumi. - Que nos hayan desnudado a mí y a las otras enfermeras. Que esos guardias nos hayan acariciado los pechos y tocado allí abajo para buscar Dios sabe qué. ¿Todo porque ese estúpido pelirrojo está en peligro? ¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¿Tan dispuesto estás en humillarnos en pos de la seguridad de un paciente?

Yumi jadeó, la vena en su frente palpitaba.

Saitou sólo la miraba.

La mano de Megumi conectó con la mejilla izquierda de Yumi.

Yumi acarició su mejilla hinchada y miró a Megumi.

\- No te olvides que es por ése estúpido paciente que todos estamos aquí. Él no es sólo **un** paciente más al que proteger, Yumi. Él es **el** paciente. - Le espetó Megumi.

Yumi sonrió y se contuvo. - Pero eso no justifica que hayan puesto nuestras habitaciones boca para arriba, irrespetado al personal y parado las operaciones de este centro. Kenshin nos salvó, pero lo hizo para que podamos salvar a los demás. ¿No creen que esto es demasiado?

\- Nunca es suficiente, Yumi. No para Katsura-sama. - Saitou suspiró y continuó, - De todos modos, puedes estar segura de que será lo último.

Miró a Yumi. - Sin embargo, si vuelves a cuestionar las decisiones de la gerencia, considera tu trabajo con nosotros terminado. Nosotros somo meros sargentos, Yumi. Tienes que confiar en tu capitán.

Yumi suspiró, más calmada. Se volvió a Megumi. - Megumi, hemos estado juntas por 10 años. 10 jodidos años. Nada parecido ha sucedido antes. Tal vez es debido a esa Chica Mapache. Desde que llegó aquí, han sucedido cosas raras.

Se detuvo y volvió a suspirar. Y se volvió a Saitou, - …de todas formas, lo entiendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer, si no entender? Pero por favor, dile a tu capitán que confíe también en nosotros. Somos un equipo, y sin nosotros, sargentos, la batalla está perdida.

Yumi los fulminó con la mirada y se fue enojada.

Megumi sacudió la cabeza. - Hemos ido demasiado lejos, Saitou-sama. El viejo está obsesionado con Kenshin; no se detendrá hasta verlo bien.

\- Como dije, confiemos en el capitán. Él sabe lo que hace. Aunque no entendamos sus decisiones, siempre tiene la razón. - Saitou masajeó sus sienes.

Un guardia tocó la puerta de Saitou. Megumi y Saitou lo miraron.

\- Sí, tú. Entra. - Saitou le hizo una seña y éste obedeció. Llevaba un sobre marrón sellado.

\- ¿Son los resultados de la investigación? - Megumi se sentó frente al guardia, de brazos cruzados.

El hombre asintió. - Es lo que descubrimos. Creo que es mejor que lo lea, Megumi-san.

Se fue luego de que Saitou lo despidiera. Saitou trabó la puerta.

Megumi tomó el reporte y hojeó su contenido. Detallaba las sustancias encontradas en los cuartos de las enfermeras, las del inventario del laboratorio y otras relacionadas al centro. Sacudía la cabeza a medida que leía el documento.

\- ¿Qué dice? - Saitou encendió otro cigarrillo.

Megumi dejó escapar un largo suspiro. En su investigación, descubrió que la droga había sido elaborada de compuestos del lugar. Aunque sólo había un ingrediente no identificado. - Los resultados aún no son concluyentes. Como lo esperaba, en cada una de las habitaciones de las enfermeras había por lo menos uno de los compuestos usados para fabricarla.

Posó los ojos sobre una palabra al final del reporte.

\- ¿Qué es, Megumi? - Saitou sopló humo lejos de la dirección de Megumi.

\- La habitación de Kaoru tenía semillas de amapola. - Megumi no podía creer lo que veía. No podía ser Kaoru.

\- Semillas de amapola. ¿Como para opio? - Saitou recordó que Jin'e solía ser adicto a esa sustancia. Su medicación actual había sido interferida con opio, lo que había resultado en un brote psicótico.

Megumi asintió. - Y sabemos cómo reacciona Jin'e al opio. Pero Kaoru no lo sabía. No podría haberlo hecho. Eso es algo entre tú y yo. Cómo podría… no, no lo creo. - Caminaba de un lado a otro, cerrando y abriendo las manos.

Saitou la detuvo y la tomó de los brazos. - Megumi, trata de recomponerte. No es Kaoru. Alguien nos está despistando. Lo descubriremos.

Megumi suspiró y se sentó.

Un fuerte golpe los interrumpió. Saitou abrió la puerta y se encontró con el guardia que les había llevado el reporte.

\- Saitou-sama, Jin'e ha desaparecido. - El guardia sudaba profusamente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Saitou casi dejó caer su cigarrillo.

\- Una señal de emergencia fue enviada hace unos minutos. Cuando el equipo de respaldo llegó, ya era demasiado tarde. El grupo que llevaba a Jin'e a Shueisha fue masacrado. El equipo lo buscó pero sin resultados.

Megumi ahogó un grito. Saitou inhaló su cigarrillo casi hasta la colilla. Se miraron con ansiedad.

* * *

 _ **Día 7**_

Kenshin se despertó temprano.

El aire matutino se sentía más helado. Aunque estaba acostumbrado al frío, la nevada de esa mañana era más intensa que de costumbre.

Salió cuidadosamente de su habitación, asegurándose de que Kaoru no despertase. A juzgar por sus ronquidos, dormía profundamente. Kenshin se rió por dentro ante los ronquidos masculinos de la joven.

Kenshin se instaló junto a la chimenea y descubrió que faltaba madera. Salió para cortar un poco. Sacó el hacha del tocón con facilidad, luego tomó un leño y lo acomodó con ambas manos. Y con un giro rápido hacia abajo, la madera se cortó perfectamente en dos.

 _/Un hombre se partió por la mitad, con sus ojos mirando a direcciones contrarias. El chorro de sangre salía como de una fuente./_

Kenshin acomodó otro y lo volvió a partir.

 _/Una mujer sostuvo su brazo, que colgaba de una astilla de cartílago. La hoja cortó su cabeza./_

Luchó contra los destellos ámbar que manaban de sus ojos. No podía dejar salir a Battousai. Necesitaba calendar la chimenea para Kaoru.

 _/Los gritos de tres hombres silenciados por el acero en sus gargantas./_

Sudando nervioso, continuó cortando. Sus manos estaban inquietas por los recuerdos que lo inundaban.

 _/Todo blanco. Labios pálidos. Rojo profundo. Ojos en blanco./_

Kenshin arrojó el hacha y cayó de rodillas. Jadeaba pesadamente, apoyándose en el tocón de madera.

\- ¿Kenshin? - Kaoru despertó debido a un sonido sordo y lo siguió, encontrando a Kenshin temblando entre la leña.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru, todavía jadeando.

Kaoru retrocedió al ver sus ojos ambarinos.

 _¡No! No, Battousai._ Temió por su vida al ver el arma mortal al alcance de Kenshin. Confiaba en él pero no en ese Battousai.

Medio aturdido, Kenshin vio una mujer junto a la puerta. Al sentir su perfume de jazmín, supo que era Kaoru. Y el ámbar se volvió violeta, desapareciendo en un parpadeo. - ¿Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru soltó un largo suspiro al ver que el Kenshin que conocía volvía a ella. - Ohayou, - se acercó a él.

\- Ohayou, gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono. Por favor, no se acerque porque hace frío, sí que hace. - Kenshin juntó la leña y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Oh, está bien. - _¿_ _Pero por qué no usas aunque sea una chaqueta con este frío?_ Gritó Kaoru en su interior.

Kenshin asintió. - Entremos y te calentaré.

 _¿Calentarme? Kenshin, eso es inapropiado_. Kaoru se sonrojó. Se estaba volviendo tan pervertida como Yumi, pensó.

Kaoru se sentó en el sofá y observó en silencio cómo Kenshin encendía la chimenea.

En unos minutos, Kenshin había terminado. Kaoru rió al ver el rostro de Kenshin cubierto de ceniza. - Mírate, Kenshin. Estás muy sucio.

Tomó una toalla húmeda, se sentó a su lado y limpió su cara; su nariz, su frente, su mentón, sus mejillas. Al llegar a la cicatriz en forma de cruz, la limpieza se volvió más delicada. Sabía que la herida no estaba fresca, pero por su profundidad y apariencia, parecía dolorosa.

Kenshin miró gentilmente a su enfermera. El hecho de que su toque en ese lugar fuera cauteloso lo complacía. Presionó su mejilla contra la palma de la chica y cerró los ojos. - Gracias, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru se puso nerviosa, chillando, - De nada, Kenshin.

Después de un rato más de limpieza, se levantó y se encaminó a la cocina. - Haré el desayuno. Necesitas comer por tus medicinas.

Kenshin la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo. Kaoru se volvió y lo miró confundida. - Déjame cocinar esta vez. Has estado haciendo todo el trabajo en estos días, Kaoru-dono. Descansa y estate cerca de la chimenea.

Kaoru asintió y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Ése era el séptimo día de su exilio con Kenshin. Los días que pasaron fueron tranquilos pero interesantes. Descubrió que Kenshin tenía mano para el jardín, reviviendo a las margaritas moribundas que tenían. Cuando le preguntó si a Ella le gustaban las plantas, él asintió tímidamente. - Pero sólo los ciruelos blancos. - agregó.

También descubrió que Kenshin tenía el sueño liviano. Una vez, cuando él estaba durmiendo la siesta, accidentalmente tropezó con una pila de mantas limpias. Lo siguiente que vio, fue a Kenshin apareciendo a su lado, preguntándole si estaba bien. En otra ocasión, lo vio golpear a un mosquito que merodeaba por su brazo; el insecto ni siquiera tocó su piel y cayó muerto.

Además de la alucinación que tuvo la semana anterior, no sabía nada de Hikaru. Trató de llamar varias veces pero la línea telefónica estaba cortada.

Kaoru fue interrumpida de su ensoñación al escuchar un zumbido proveniente de la cocina. Aguzó sus oídos, pensando que había escuchado mal. Y fue a la cocina. Una vez allí, vio a Kenshin usando un delantal, tarareando una canción sin nombre y manipulando una olla con guiso.

Kenshin notó que Kaoru lo miraba. - Estará listo en unos minutos, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru sólo asintió, divertida con el tarareo de su paciente. _Al menos Kenshin está mucho mejor ahora. Claro, ha tenido sus episodios pero sin ser intensos como antes. Si sólo Megumi-san pudiera verlo, estaría feliz de ver el progreso de Kenshin._

Saitou nunca le explicó por qué tenían que ir a esa villa. Sólo dijo que estaban en peligro. Ella no entendía la necesidad de ese aislamiento. Jin'e fue controlado después del incidente y pareció volver a su antiguo ser antes de que se fueran.

En los días que pasaron, ella y Kenshin no se habían atrevido a mencionar lo sucedido con Jin'e; tácitamente decidieron que era mejor no hablar de eso.

\- Comamos. - Kenshin sirvió guiso de arroz en su tazón.

Kaoru probó un poco y ahogó un grito. _¡_ _Cocina mejor que yo!_ Comió y tragó. - ¡Kenshin, esto sabe maravilloso!

Kenshin se inclinó. - Gracias, Kaoru-dono. Tú también cocinas bien.

\- ¡No tan bien como tú! Deberías cocinar por el resto de nuestra estadía aquí. - El rostro de Kaoru se ensombreció al preguntarse cuánto duraría esa estadía.

Kenshin observó su cambio de actitud y comentó, - Seguramente llamarán, Kaoru-dono. Por favor, ya no te preocupes. Tenemos que tener fe, sí que tenemos.

Kaoru asintió. - Hai. Gracias, Kenshin.

Dejó la cuchara en el tazón y bajó la cabeza. - Lo siento si he estado triste últimamente. Es como si tú fueras quien me cuida…

\- Me gusta cuidarte, - dijo Kenshin distraídamente.

Kaoru apreció su gesto. Continuó, - …y por eso, te estoy muy agradecida. Pero es mi deber cuidarte, y claramente no lo estoy haciendo bien. Si no fuera por tu apoyo, estaría perdida. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta, pensando en cuánto extraño a mi familia y la Navidad con ellos… Año Nuevo… Lo siento por lamentarme por cosas que sé que tú no tienes. Y aun así… cantas feliz mientras cocinas nuestro desayuno.

Las lágrimas caían sobre el guiso de Kaoru. - Lo siento mucho, Kenshin. Debería ser más fuerte.

Kenshin la hizo callar, acariciándole la espalda. - Está bien, Kaoru-dono. Eres humana. Es normal sentir esas cosas, especialmente si estás atrapada con un extraño como yo. Debe ser muy frustrante, sí que lo es.

\- Tú no eres un extraño para mí, Kenshin. - Kaoru le sonrió sinceramente.

Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa. - Gracias, Kaoru-dono.

\- Por favor, llámame Kaoru. Ya somos cercanos como para que uses ese honorífico que elegiste para respetarme. - Dijo Kaoru. Desde luego, se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Empezaba a ver las intrincadas capas que constituían la personalidad de Kenshin; no sólo el catatónico que Yumi le describió o el paciente herido del que Megumi le habló. Había mucho por saber sobre él y poco a poco, empezaba a descubrirlo.

Kenshin la miraba, medio confundido y medio sorprendido.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho podía tener otro significado, así que lo aclaró. - Quiero decir, hemos pasado por mucho juntos así que ya no soy sólo una enfermera más a quien llamas con el dono. Creo que ya lo superamos.

Kenshin asintió. - Entiendo, Kaoru. - Le sonrió. En efecto, ella se había vuelto más que una enfermera para él. Ella estaba apartando sus capas, y él se encontró a sí mismo abriéndose a esa mujer.

Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Kaoru se encontró con que la línea telefónica al fin funcionaba. Marcó el número de Hikaru y esperó emocionada por alguna voz al otro lado.

\- Konnichiwa, gracias por llamar a la Casa de Ramen Ogawara. Le habla Riko, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? - dijo una voz alegre de mujer.

Kaoru se quedó en silencio, sorprendida ante lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? - dijo Riko.

\- S-sí. ¿Hablo al Centro Médico Hikaru? - preguntó Kaoru, aunque sabía la respuesta.

\- No, señora. Esta es la línea para entrega de la Casa de Ramen Ogawara. ¿Le gustaría probar la promo de hoy? - respondió alegremente Riko.

Kaoru colgó el auricular. Volvió a marcar y la mandaron al centro de llamadas. _¿_ _Una casa de ramen? ¿Qué demonios?_

Buscó y leyó los códigos para ver si casa de ramen significaba algo pero no. Suspiró y se dio por vencida.

 _Supongo que realmente tendremos que esperar._ Meditó.

Kenshin observaba mientras Kaoru colgaba el teléfono.

* * *

Más tarde en la noche, Kenshin despertó a causa de un susurro en la habitación de Kaoru. Escuchó jadeos y sollozos provenientes de la chica que dormía.

Lentamente, se levantó y deslizó el panel de madera entre su habitación y la de Kaoru.

Kaoru estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Lo sabía pues era algo que él había vivido a diario. Daba vueltas y giraba, arrugando la manta y frunciendo el ceño. Las lágrimas y el sudor se mezclaban en su rostro.

Con cuidado, Kenshin se sentó a su lado y trató de calmarla. - Es sólo una pesadilla, Kaoru. Está bien. Terminará pronto.

Él la seguía consolando pero ella sólo gemía más fuerte. La sacudió suavemente, tratando de despertarla, pero ella seguía dormida. Su almohada estaba manchada de lágrimas.

Kenshin consideró sus opciones. No estaba acostumbrado a confortar gente. Por mucho tiempo, él había estado del lado receptor. Le entristeció que hasta Kaoru tuviera ese lado. Nunca lo había imaginado, ya que siempre era determinada incluso con la locura de él. Ella siempre fue optimista, aún en sus días oscuros. Últimamente, ese exilio les afectaba a ambos.

Ahora, caía en que era su turno para confortarla. Así que la levantó y la sentó frente a él.

Casi al instante, ella lo envolvió con sus brazos. Él dejó que enterrara la cabeza entre sus hombros y le acarició la espalda. - Está bien, Kaoru. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. - Le susurraba.

\- Por favor, no me lastimes… por favor, para… - murmuraba Kaoru entre sollozos.

\- No te lastimaré. Te protegeré. Por favor, ya no llores, Kaoru. - prosiguió Kenshin.

Pocos minutos después, el calvario había terminado. Kenshin decidió quedarse en la habitación de Kaoru, apoyándose en el armario hasta quedar dormido.

 _ **Fin del Día Siete.**_

* * *

 _ **Día 28**_

Las margaritas estaban floreciendo. La leña había sido sustituida. Y los dos habían implementado una rutina (Kenshin lavaba los platos alternando días y atendía el jardín; mientras que Kaoru cocinaba y limpiaba la casa o lavaba la ropa; y viceversa).

Y rompiendo con la rutina esa tarde, sonó el teléfono.

 _¿Será mi imaginación de nuevo?_ Pensó Kaoru. Dejó que sonará una vez más y esperó a que Kenshin se acercara.

Cuando lo hizo, se lanzó hacia el teléfono y contestó. - ¿Hola?

\- ¿Kaoru? - El corazón de Kaoru dio un salto al reconocer la voz.

\- ¡SAITOU-SAMA! - chilló.

A Saitou se le tensaron los oídos. - No hay necesidad de gritar, Chica Mapache.

\- Lo siento, Saitou-sama. Es sólo que… he estado… hemos estado… hay… - Kaoru le hacía gestos a Kenshin, quien escuchaba atentamente.

\- ¿Puedes calmarte? ¡Sino, colgaré! - dijo Saitou con severidad.

Aunque Saitou no podía verla, Kaoru asintió y se serenó. - Sí, sí. Lo lamento.

\- Sé lo que quieres preguntar y la respuesta es no. Aún es peligroso que los dos vuelvan. Cuándo volverán, es algo que no sé. Jin'e ha sido raptado y los sospechosos no han sido detenidos. Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti, pero hemos hecho lo necesario para tranquilizar a tu familia. En cuanto a los suministros, los guardias enviarán víveres en unos días. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Y como dije antes, ustedes son lo único que tienen. Adiós.

\- Saitou-sama, espe… - Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La línea estaba muerta.

El corazón de Kaoru se encogió. Colocó el auricular en su sitio.

\- ¿Qué dijo? - Kenshin se sentó junto a Kaoru.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza y le dijo lo que Saitou le contó. Kenshin empatizó con ella.

\- De nada sirve lamentarse, - Kaoru forzó una débil sonrisa y agregó, - mejor preparemos la cena.

Kenshin asintió.

Era el turno de Kaoru para cocinar. La chica hizo tonkatsu y ensalada de col. Como siempre, Kenshin la cumplimentó a pesar de la textura gomosa de la carne de cerdo.

Kaoru estaba guardando la botella de agua cuando se dio cuenta de cuán lejos llegaba su mano en el refrigerador. Sus suministros estaban disminuyendo. Fue entonces cuando vio algo. Una botella de porcelana de cuello alto. Lo agarró y se lo mostró a Kenshin.

\- Mira, Kenshin, hay sake en el refrigerador. - sonrió, como un niño descubriendo su regalo de Navidad.

Kenshin hizo una expresión divertida. - Oh, sí que lo hay. - Reconoció que era un sake de alto grado.

\- ¿Por qué no lo tomamos? Hace mucho frío, necesitamos calentarnos. - Kaoru blandió la botella de sake de manera juguetona.

Kenshin asintió vacilante. - Seguro, Kaoru-d… Kaoru. No he tomado desde hace un tiempo.

Kaoru encontró un par de tazas y le sirvió a Kenshin.

\- Gracias, Kaoru-do…digo, Kaoru.

\- Te acostumbrarás a llamarme Kaoru. - Kaoru se sirvió también.

\- Salud. - Levantaron sus copas y brindaron.

Kaoru se estremeció un poco cuando el sabor ácido cubrió su lengua. Era la primera vez que tomaba. Para ser honesta, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea tomar con su paciente. De todos modos, el calor en su vientre se sentía bien y la relajaba. Así que tomó otro sorbo.

Kenshin cerró los ojos mientras el líquido se arremolinaba en su boca. _Vuelve a saber bien_ , pensó. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que disfrutó de una bebida alcohólica.

Tomaron su sake en silencio.

Aunque había pasado un mes desde que "vivían" juntos, no habían hablado mucho. Todas las preguntas que Kaoru quería hacerle a Kenshin se desvanecían. Primero, porque no sabía por dónde empezar, y segundo, porque temía preguntar. Kenshin, por otro lado, sentía que su enfermera lo miraba con curiosidad, especialmente cuando le cambiaba los vendajes. Veía sus ojos posarse en las cicatrices de su pecho y lados. Quería decírselo, pero primero, no sabía por dónde empezar, y segundo, temía contarle.

\- ¿Has bebido sake antes? - _¿_ _Es la mejor pregunta que puedes hacer Kaoru?_ Gruñó Kaoru.

\- Sí. Solía frecuentar un bar local de camino al trabajo. - _Aunque en ese entonces el_ _sake sabía a sangre. Al contrario de ahora,_ quiso añadir Kenshin.

\- Esta es mi primera vez. - _Y creo que mi nivel de tolerancia es muy bajo, así que puedo desmayarme en cualquier momento._ Pensó Kaoru.

Kenshin rió entre dientes. - Bueno, creo deberías parar un poco ya que es muy fuerte. - _Aunque me preguntó cómo te verías borracha_. Kenshin alejó ese pensamiento.

\- Oh. Bien entonces, sigamos hablando. Es lo que hace mi tío cuando toma. Siempre es el último hombre en pie, porque se la pasa hablando y hablando, haciendo preguntas sin cesar. - _Y de verdad quiero hablar contigo, de verdad quiero conversar contigo._

\- Claro, Kaoru. Pregunta. - _Pero por favor, sé amable._

 _¿Preguntar? ¿Por dónde empiezo? -_ ¿Eh, cómo estás hasta ahora?

\- Bien. Me estás cuidando de maravilla, así que estoy bien. - _Esta es la primera vez que estoy así de 'bien'. Yumi-san y Megumi-san nunca han llegado a eso conmigo._

 _Mientes. Te vi imaginándola a Ella el otro día. -_ ¿Ya nada te perturba?

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. _Nada excepto Ella._

Kaoru suspiró. - Sabes… - Se sirvió más sake. - … sé de Ella. - _Que la mataste. Escuché cuando hablabas con Katsura-sama._

 _Sé que sabes. A esta altura, deberías saberlo. -_ Eres perceptiva, Kaoru.

\- ¿Quién era Ella? Si no te importa que pregunte. - _Aunque creo que ya lo sé._

\- Fue una persona especial en mi vida. - _Quien me construyó y me quebró._

Kaoru asintió. Sentía una cálida sensación en su pecho. Necesitaba seguir hablando. - Siento que se haya ido. Nunca antes me había importado una persona de esa manera, pero debe ser doloroso. - _Especialmente desde que Ella murió de forma tan trágica. Y en tus brazos._

 _Oh Kaoru, que nunca experimentes lo que yo. -_ No hay necesidad de disculparse. No es tu culpa. Realmente encuentro raro que la gente se lamente por cosas que descubren en otras personas. 'Siento que tu madre haya muerto', 'Siento que se haya ido.', 'Siento que tu relación haya terminado.', etc. Es como si fuera su culpa que alguien se haya ido o muerto, aunque no es así. ¿Por qué lo decimos de esa manera?

\- Es por empatía. Tratamos de decirles que todo estará bien. Que todo mejorará. Como para ti Kenshin, hay vida después de Su muerte. Es tiempo de salir adelante, - Eso último lo pensó pero lo dijo en voz alta.

\- Lo intento, Kaoru. Intento encontrar la razón para seguir adelante. - _Pero últimamente, creo que sé cuál es._

\- Muchas personas se preocupan por ti. - Kaoru seguía bebiendo, más audaz que antes. El fuego de su pecho se extendió a su garganta, vientre y mejillas.

Continuó, - Me importas. De verdad. - Ya no silenciaba sus pensamientos.

\- Gracias, Kaoru. Eres una muy buena enfermera. - _La mejor que he tenido._

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. - No como enfermera. Me importas, Kenshin. No como mi paciente. Ya sabes… - apuntaba con su dedo a Kenshin y luego a ella, y así una y otra vez, - tú sabes…

Kenshin vio que las mejillas de la joven estaban enrojecidas. - Creo que ya ha sido suficiente sake para ti, jovencita. - _Un poco más y tú…y yo…estaremos en problemas._

Kaoru se alejó de Kenshin. - Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Este sake es muy bueno. Realmente bueno. Bien, como te decía. Tú, tú eres una buena persona. Lo vi aquí. - Le golpeó el pecho. - En tu corazón. Vi lo bueno que eres. Me proteges. Como esa noche en la que tuve una pesadilla. Me abrazaste. Así.

Kaoru abrazó a Kenshin. - Me abrazaste así. Y luego dijiste 'Está bien. Está bien. Estoy aquí.' Fue muy bueno. - Imitó a Kenshin cuando le acariciaba la espalda.

Kenshin contempló a la intoxicada mujer, quien posaba su cabeza en su pecho, acariciando su espalda. - ¿Tú… recuerdas eso?

Kaoru levantó la vista y asintió. - Lo recuerdo todo, Kenshin. Cómo me abrazaste tan fuerte el primer día en que nos conocimos porque pensaste que era Ella. La mujer que olía a ciruelos blancos. - Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él con más fuerza.

Kenshin podía sentir el latido del corazón de Kaoru. El abrumador perfume de jazmín llegó a su nariz. Ella aún lo miraba. - Pero estaba equivocado. No lo eras. Tu aroma. Es jazmín. Lo sé ahora.

Poco a poco, sus rostros se acercaban el uno al otro. Kaoru percibió un aroma de pinos mientras se preguntaba a qué sabían los labios de Kenshin. Kenshin acercaba su cara a los labios de Kaoru, preguntándose a qué sabían. Ella cerró los ojos.

Y cayó dormida sobre sus hombros.

Kenshin suspiró, percatándose entonces de cuán rápido su propio corazón latía. Acomodó a la joven inconsciente en su futón.

\- Buenas noches, Kaoru. - Deslizó la puerta y se instaló en su sitio.

 _ **Fin del Día Veintiocho.**_

* * *

 _ **Día 50**_

Salvo por el guardia que les suministraba los víveres, no tenían contacto con el mundo exterior. La llamada que Kaoru había recibido fue la primera y la última. El guardia no le decía nada, ni siquiera la miraba al entregarle los víveres. Una vez trató de correr tras él, presa de la desesperación, sólo para ser detenida por Kenshin. Señaló que había guardias apuntándoles si se movían de allí. Ella reconoció una como una de esas armas tranquilizadoras que tenían en el centro.

Kaoru entendía que todo eso era para protegerlos. Pero una parte de ella estaba convencida de que ésa era la solución para los del centro; que en realidad, Saitou y los otros se habían olvidado de ellos. Estaba atrapada con Kenshin para siempre.

Y el "destierro" le estaba pasando factura, ya que ese día era el cumpleaños de su padre.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Kaoru se sentó en el piso del baño en posición fetal. Suprimió sus sollozos cubriendo su boca. _Soy una maldita llorona._ _No puedo seguir así._ _No soy la única que está sufriendo. Kenshin ha pasado por un infierno peor que este exilio. Debería ser fuerte. Debería…_ Kaoru lloró con más fuerza.

Kenshin no podía fingir que no la escuchaba llorar. Las últimas semanas habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones para ambos. Kaoru se escabullía al baño más lejano y contenía su llanto cada vez que veía algo que le recordaba su hogar. Y él, aunque había permanecido relativamente estable, la había estado vislumbrando a Ella en la villa. A veces sucedía durante las comidas, cuando Ella se sentaba frente a él y lo miraba masticar su alimento.

Se dio cuenta de que se estaban desmoronando. Pero quizás, sólo quizás, si le mostraba a Kaoru que sabía de su secreto, ella se sentiría mejor.

Kenshin irrumpió en la puerta y levantó a Kaoru del suelo. La sorpresa reemplazó la tristeza de Kaoru mientras era sacada del baño.

La dejó sobre el sofá. Kaoru se sentó y presionó sus rodillas contra su pecho.

\- Sé de tu secreto, Kaoru. Así que de ahora en más, por favor, no te escondas de mí cuando llores. - Kenshin estaba de pie frente a ella.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza. - Lo siento. Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre. No puedo estar con él y es… - Kaoru se secó una lágrima.

\- Lo siento. - Kenshin inclinó su cabeza.

Ella sabía que no era su culpa. Y él también lo sabía. Pero cada vez que ella lloraba, se disculpaba. Como si toda la tristeza del mundo fuera a causa de él. La chica recordó lo que él le había dicho cuando tomaron sake.

Kaoru rió, palmeando la cabeza de Kenshin. - Eres tan raro, Kenshin.

Kenshin la miró con expresión ingenua. - ¿Eh?

\- ¿Acaso no habías dicho que te parecía raro que la gente se disculpara por las cosas malas que le sucedían a otras personas, así no sea su culpa? ¿Por qué te disculpas ahora? No es tu culpa, Kenshin. - Kaoru le sonrió.

Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa. - Ah, dije eso, sí que lo dije. Pero es mi culpa. Tú estás aquí por mi culpa.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. - Ya conversamos sobre esto antes, Kenshin. Por favor, no creas que si lloro es por tu culpa. A veces, simplemente no podía contenerme y necesitaba descargarme. Y no podía hacerlo frente a ti. No quería preocuparte.

Kenshin asintió. La miraba, mientras limpiaba lo que quedaba de lágrimas en su rostro con su pulgar. Lentamente, se arrodilló frente a ella. - Por favor, no llores más, Kaoru. Te protegeré de toda esta tristeza. - Presionó su frente contra las rodillas de ella. - Pero cuando necesites llorar, por favor, no te escondas de mí. Puedes llorar sobre mi hombro y te confortaré.

Ese hombre era más que paciente con Kaoru. Ella nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Nunca le había mostrado sus lágrimas a nadie, ya que era siempre la persona con la que sus padres y amigos contaban. Por primera vez, se le ofrecía un hombro para llorar. Una oportunidad para quitarse la máscara.

Kaoru sentía que su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo. Quería tocarlo. Y abrazarlo. Así que bajó sus rodillas del pecho. Kenshin se encerró entre sus piernas.

Esa mujer había echado abajo las barreras de Kenshin. Siempre golpeando su puerta, y sacándolo del abismo. Ella había visto todo de él, y aunque todavía temía a Battousai, nunca lo rechazó. Por primera vez, ella lo alentaba a salir. Una oportunidad para quitarse la máscara.

Kenshin sintió el movimiento y se inclinó hacia ella. Apoyó las manos a su lado. La miró lentamente. Empezó por sus labios, notando lo rosados que eran. Desvió la vista para encontrarse con su mirada; una profundidad azul que lo tentaba a acercarse.

Así que lo hizo.

Presionó sus labios contra su boca ligeramente abierta. Tal y como lo esperaba, era suave y regordeta. El aroma a jazmín asaltaba sus sentidos mientras mordía con ternura los labios de Kaoru.

Kaoru no sabía qué hacer pero su cuerpo parecía tener mente propia. Danzaba al ritmo de Kenshin, siguiendo sus movimientos, abriendo y cerrando su boca, girando la cabeza mientras él la abrazaba amorosamente. Jadeó cuando sintió su lengua deslizarse dentro de su boca, explorándola.

Kenshin sintió a Kaoru jadear mientras invadía su boca. Ella era dulce y suculenta; se lamió los labios y volvió a besarla, esta vez más apasionadamente.

Kaoru no podía seguir el ritmo de Kenshin mientras éste la besaba más profunda, larga e intensamente. Gimió en su boca mientras sus movimientos repetitivos provocaban una sensación cálida y acogedora en sus entrañas.

Kenshin se detuvo al escuchar el gemido de Kaoru; la envolvió con sus brazos, acaricándole la espalda en círculos. Ella retomó la cadencia, presionando los dedos en sus hombros, y envolviendo con sus piernas la cintura de él.

Pronto, Kenshin se encontró a sí mismo trazando besos en su cuello de alabastro y vio a Kaoru echando la cabeza hacia atrás con placer. Sumergió su lengua en el hueco de su clavícula y se abrió camino hasta sus labios. Ella lo beso, con fiereza y hambre.

De repente, las luces se apagaron. La última brasa de la chimenea ya se había disipado. Estaba completamente oscuro.

La pareja se separó de su abrazo, sudando y jadeando.

Kenshin se puso de pie. - Voy por luz, quédate aquí. - Kaoru asintió.

Tras conseguir una linterna, fue a ver el interruptor de encendido, lo subió y lo bajó, pero seguían sin electricidad.

Volvió junto a Kaoru. - Hay un apagón, Kaoru. Debe ser por la tormenta de nieve.

\- Me da miedo la oscuridad, Kenshin. - Kaoru se mordió el labio. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hinchado.

\- No te preocupes, hay una linterna en mi habitación que podemos usar.

* * *

Se instalaron en la habitación de Kenshin.

Kaoru se sentó frente a la linterna, cubierta por una manta. La oscuridad enfatizaba el frío de afuera. El viento aullaba; de hecho, había una tormenta de nieve.

Kenshin miraba fijamente las ruidosas ventanas mientras se daba la tormenta. Recordó que Ella solía mirar las tormentas, fascinada por su ferocidad.

\- ¿Kenshin? ¿Qué pasa? - Kaoru observó que Kenshin miraba hacia la nada. Probablemente viéndola a Ella de nuevo.

Kenshin se sentó junto a ella. - Hay una tormenta de nieve. Debe ser por eso que no tenemos electricidad, debe ser.

\- Ya veo. Me pregunto cuánto durará este apagón. - Kaoru se abrazó a sí misma.

\- La luz de la linterna durará toda la noche. Podemos arreglarnos con eso. - Sonrió Kenshin. Se envolvió con la manta que Kaoru estaba usando.

Kaoru se sonrojó. Minutos atrás había tenido su primer beso.

\- Te estás sonrojando. - Sonrió Kenshin.

\- Es que fue mi primer beso. - Kaoru no miraba a Kenshin.

Kenshin rió entre dientes. - ¿Y te arrepientes?

Kaoru le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Pero luego se cubrió la cara con las manos. - Oh, Dios mío. ¡No es ético! Las enfermeras no deben involucrarse con sus pacientes. ¡Saitou-sama me despedirá!

Kenshin le tomó una mano y la besó. - Pero yo quiero que te involucres en mi vida.

Kaoru se sonrojó aún más. - Kenshin…yo también.

Kenshin la rodeo con un brazo mientras Kaoru se apoyaba en su pecho. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sonriendo por lo que tenían.

\- De hecho, creo que es hora de que sepas quién soy. Quién fui. Después de contarte mi historia, dime si aún quieres estar conmigo. - Kenshin tomó su mano.

Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon. _Es eso. El pasado de Kenshin. Las respuestas que he estado buscando por tanto tiempo. ¿Pero estoy lista para oírlo?_

\- Deja que te cuente cómo me volví loco.

 **Día Uno, 1995.**

* * *

 _ **Peeling, peeling**_

 _ **Pelando, pelando**_

 _ **Layer by layer**_

 _ **Capa por capa**_

 _ **Right down to the core**_

 _ **Hasta el núcleo**_

 _ **Like a moth attracted to the flame**_

 _ **Como una polilla atraída por la llama**_


	7. Good Morning Bones-1era Parte-Promesas

Perdón por la tardanza, pero francamente, este capítulo me costó mucho traducirlo, desde el lado emocional. Siempre llegaba un momento en que no podía más y lo dejaba de lado, así que prepárense antes de leerlo. Es muy fuerte.

Gracias **Eunhye** y **Pjean** por sus comentarios, me anima mucho que les guste y apoyen este tipo de fic que no es tan popular y de fuertes tópicos. En este capítulo acompañamos a Kenshin de manera desgarradora. Saludos y gracias nuevamente.

* * *

 **Canción:** Good Morning Bones, de Urbandub.

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete: Good Morning Bones. Primera Parte—Promesas**

 _ **Hey you, Mr. Officer**_

 _ **Oye tú, Sr. Oficial**_

 _ **Tell me does your conscience grow**_

 _ **Dime si tu conciencia crece**_

 _ **You know what you do**_

 _ **Sabes lo que haces**_

 _ **Cause you think it's so true**_

 _ **Porque crees que es verdad**_

* * *

 **1995\. En un pueblo sin nombre, norte de Kazuya.**

El fuego envolvía a una pequeña casa junto al río. Ondas de sangre manchaban el agua. Gritos desesperados perforaron el sueño de los demás.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el fuego se extendiera a otras casas de paja en el pequeño asentamiento. Todos iban de aquí para allá. Los gritos hacían eco en el profundo bosque. El sudor se convirtió en lágrimas. Las lágrimas en sangre. Y el sonido de los correteos fue reemplazado por el sonido sordo de la muerte.

Sintiendo un empujón en su hombro, el pequeño niño pelirrojo se removió de su posición fetal. - Shinta, vámonos. - Suplicó su madre.

Su padre lo levantó. Con ojos entreabiertos, Shinta vio unas figuras negras que destrozaban a su tío por la mitad y decapitaban a su compañero de juegos. Irrumpieron en el pueblo, y el infierno los siguió.

Las figuras negras persiguieron a su familia. Mostraban los dientes y reían como locos.

Los sobrevivientes corrían como podían, tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro. Y luego llegaron a un callejón sin salida, la empinada montaña que los separaba del resto de Kazuya los acorralaba.

Shinta vio una espada perdida y la blandió. Pero su madre lo jaló hacia ella.

El resto de los pueblerinos los rodeaban. Shinta miró al escudo de gente, viendo caras familiares, excepto por una mujer joven que había conocido el día anterior, una vendedora de medicinas que pasaba por el pueblo.

Sus ojos almendrados se abrieron de terror al ver a las figuras cortando las extremidades de su vecino y la garganta del líder. Las figuras se acercaron lentamente al grupo acurrucado. Mataron a cada uno de ellos buscando al niño. Cada aldeano imploró por la vida de Shinta, pero sin éxito.

\- No mires, Shinta. No debes ver. Por favor, no mires. - Le susurró su madre.

\- Shinta, sé valiente. No te veremos crecer pero debes vivir. Vive por nosotros, Shinta. - Su padre lo abrazaba.

Shinta vio cómo su madre era la siguiente, con un largo acero atravesándole el pecho, mientras su padre era partido desde el hombro hasta las caderas.

La única que quedaba era la joven. Le repitió lo que sus padres le dijeron. - Shinta, eres sólo un niño. No puedes morir. Debes vivir. Vive una vida plena por todos los que perecieron esta noche. Shinta, por favor, vive.

La joven fue tomada por los cabellos, y el acero atravesó su garganta lentamente. La figura negra terminó con ella atravesándole el corazón.

Shinta se puso de pie para desafiar a las figuras que se acercaban a él. No se inmutó cuando uno de ellos lo apuntó con su espada. Pelearía con la poca fuerza que tenía.

Mientras cargaba hacia el enemigo, fue rociado con sangre de su agresor. Un rayo de luz pasó por delante de las figuras y las desmembró. Los bandidos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de gritar.

Shinta se detuvo, fijo en su puesto. Se puso rígido cuando vio que el rayo de luz se convirtió en una enorme figura con cuernos. La luna lo iluminó.

El alto espadachín se alzó sobre él. Su larga cabellera azabache se mecía con el viento. Una larga capa, de color rojo y blanco, cubría su físico musculoso. Llevaba un conjunto de pantalones negros con botas y una camisa roja de mangas cortas. Sacudió su espada para deshacerse de la sangre.

\- Supongo que el destino me trajo esta noche por estos lados. Hoy en día, es común que los forajidos ataquen pequeñas aldeas. En efecto, el mundo se dirige a su destrucción con el pasar de los días. Incluso si apareciera un hombre de fuerza increíble, no sería capaz de detener tal cosa.

Percatándose de que sus palabras eran escuchadas por oídos ignorantes, ordenó, - Ve al pueblo más cercano y diles lo que sucedió. Podrían ayudarte.

Le dio la espalda al niño y concluyó, - Has sido vengado. El guardar rencor hacia esos hombres no traerá de vuelta a tus seres queridos. Considérate afortunado por haber sobrevivido.

Y el espadachín alto se fue. La lluvia cayó, empapando el fuego y la tierra.

Shinta miró alrededor del campo teñido de rojo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hiko Seijuro pasó por Kazuya para vender sus ollas.

\- ¿De casualidad ha pasado por aquí un niño pelirrojo? - Buscó una olla esférica que un anciano le estaba señalando.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. - Ni siquiera un gato ha pasado por aquí esta semana. - Y le pagó a Hiko.

Hiko agradeció al viejo y siguió con su camino.

Después de haber vendido lo suficiente como para abastecerse en la semana, volvió a casa. Al llegar con sus cosas, vio a un gatito ronroneando junto a su puerta. Cuando Hiko se acercó, la madre lo tomó del cogote y huyó.

Recordó al pequeño, del cual asumía que se había suicidado. Perder a todos sus conocidos, empezar de nuevo, y ser joven e indefenso... Hiko lo entendía si lo hacía.

Con su sake a cuestas, Hiko decidió ir al lugar de la masacre a enterrar a los muertos. Una vez allí, casi tiró su bebida.

Varias tumbas, marcadas con ramitas y restos de espadas, cubrían el pueblo siniestrado. Delante de tres piedras enormes y pulidas estaba el niño pelirrojo. Sus manos y rostro estaban cubiertos de tierra seca y sangre. Mirando alrededor, Hiko vio que incluso los ladrones fueron enterrados.

\- ¿Cavaste todas estas tumbas tú solo? ¿Y también enterraste a los bandidos?

\- Al morir, ya no son bandidos. Sólo cuerpos sin vida. - Dijo Shinta de manera inexpresiva.

\- ¿Y estas tres son de tu familia? - Hiko examinó al niño. Supuso que tendría alrededor de 12 años. Parecía demasiado malnutrido para su edad. Pero eso no lo sorprendió ya que esa área rara vez recibía ayuda del dictatorial gobierno.

Shinta asintió. - Excepto por la más pequeña. No supe su nombre. Ella vendía medicinas en el pueblo. Me protegió aun habiéndome conocido ayer.

\- Busqué buenas piedras para ellos. Ni siquiera tengo flores para dejarles. - Las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

Impresionado por la madurez del niño, Hiko sonrió. Descorchó su sake y lo vertió sobre las tres piedras. - Es desafortunado entrar al Nirvana sin haber probado el buen sake. Será mi tributo para ellos.

Shinta se inclinó con reverencia. - Gracias, Señor.

\- Muchacho, fallaste al proteger algo muy delicado. Te fueron confiadas estas tres vidas. Tus pequeñas manos recordarán lo pesados que eran sus cuerpos, pero cargarás para siempre lo pesado de sus vidas. Ya los has cargado. Ahora, debes adquirir fuerzas para mantenerte y proteger a los demás. Entonces podrás vivir tu vida y defender vidas preciadas. - Vació la botella y le volvió aponer el corcho.

\- ¿Vidas preciadas? - Shinta lo miró, preguntándose qué sería de él. Cuando decidió enterrar a los muertos, actuó aturdido. Si este espadachín no hubiera vuelto, probablemente hubiera dormido frente a las tumbas de sus familiares. Después de eso, no sabía qué hacer.

\- Soy Seijuro Hiko, 13er maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencito? - Había algo especial en ese chico. Con su sombría perspectiva hacia las personas de esta era, Hiko vio a ese niño como un faro. Había buscado durante mucho tiempo un aprendiz a quien pasarle su estilo; sin embargo, los potenciales usarían la técnica para llegar a sus objetivos egoístas. Este niño…parecía puro, amable y fuerte. Y valioso.

\- Shinta. - Sus enormes ojos violetas miraron a Hiko.

Hiko sacudió la cabeza. - Ese nombre parece muy suave para alguien a quien enseñaré los secretos del Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. De ahora en adelante, te llamarás Kenshin.

\- ¿Ken… shin? - Repitió el pequeño pelirrojo, dubitativo.

Hiko sonrió y llevó al chico bajo sus brazos.

* * *

 **1995 – 2000. En una cabaña en las montañas de Iseya.**

Dos semanas después, cuando Kenshin estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte, empezó el entrenamiento.

Tan pronto como comenzó, Kenshin se arrepintió de haberse ido con el colosal hombre. Sus manos estaban lastimadas de tanto golpear un viejo árbol de secuoya con una espada de madera. También tenía heridas en las piernas, que le dolían al lavarlas.

\- La espada del Mitsurugi debe ser blandida para la protección del débil, - era lo que Hiko, su Shishou, le explicó.

Desde su corazón, Kenshin sabía que algún día sería capaz de proteger al débil de los terrores, como los que lo dejaron solo en el mundo.

\- Inténtalo de nuevo. - Dijo Hiko con indiferencia.

Kenshin retrocedió por el dolor en sus costillas cuando la empuñadura de la espada de Hiko lo golpeó allí.

\- ¡Más rápido, muchacho! - Hiko enfundó su espada.

Kenshin se incorporó, jadeando y temblando debido al frío chapoteo de las cascadas. Habían estado entrenando sin descanso desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer. Aun estando cansado físicamente, Kenshin no se daba por vencido. Volvió a la carga.

* * *

\- Vamos, estudiante perezoso. ¡Apúrate! - Hiko apoyó el pie en una roca puntiaguda en el borde de un acantilado.

Kenshin se secó el sudor del rostro, casi tropezando por el peso de un bolso de viaje sobre su espalda. - Shishou… este bolso… es muy pesado.

\- ¡Deja de quejarte y ven aquí! - le dijo Hiko.

Kenshin dejó el bolso al pie de la roca y subió. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Shishou?

\- Beberemos sake y miraremos las estrellas esta noche, baka deshi. - Hiko descorchó su sake y sacó dos copas de arcilla del bolsillo de su capa.

\- ¿Sake? ¿Pero no es demasiado peligroso? Si nos emborrachamos, podríamos caer del acantilado. - Kenshin se mareaba por la altura del precipicio. Pequeños arbustos que en realidad eran árboles se veían en el fondo. El vasto horizonte los rodeaba. Las nubes parecían tan cercanas que casi podían tocarlas.

\- Ese es el desafío. Por suerte para mí, nunca me emborracho. Incluso tomando la botella entera, no me emborracharé. - Dijo Hiko engreídamente.

\- Si tú lo dices. - Murmuró Kenshin.

\- Escuché eso. Para ser un hombre debes aprender a beber sake. Vamos, toma un sorbo. - Hiko le sirvió a Kenshin un poco de sake y le tendió la copa.

Kenshin olfateó el líquido, notando su dulzura. Sus ojos se iluminaron y bebió toda la copa. Hizo una mueca.

Hiko rió. - En algún momento, te sabrá bien. Flores de cerezo en primavera, la luna llena en la noche, las estrellas en otoño, la nieve en invierno. Eso es suficiente para hacer del sake delicioso. Si sabe mal, es la prueba de que hay algo malo en ti.

Kenshin asintió, haciendo girar lo que quedaba en la taza. Ambos tomaron sake, encaramados en la roca y mirando las estrellas.

\- Mañana, no comerás hasta que seas capaz de mantener el equilibrio en esta roca, usando sólo una mano. Así. - Hiko dejó su capa a un lado. Colocó la palma de la mano sobre la roca y levantó todo su peso sobre esa mano. Dobló su mano derecha sobre su espalda. Su cuerpo estaba perpendicular a la roca; con los pies al aire.

Con una voltereta, volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra. - ¿Fácil, no? - Hiko se sacudió la suciedad de las manos.

Kenshin tragó saliva. Hacía sólo unos pocos días había podido hacer un salto mortal sin usar las manos. Y ahora su Shishou quería que se parase de manos en el borde del mundo. - No es como si tuviera opción, Shishou, ¿verdad?

Hiko tomó su capa y se la puso. - La tienes, baka deshi. Puedes caer y morir. Es importante que aprendas a equilibrarte usando todas las partes de tu cuerpo. En batalla, nunca sabrás dónde estarás: puede ser en el agua, en la arena o en el borde de un precipicio. Es importante estar atento a tu oponente y a lo que te rodea. No te estoy enseñando esto para verte sufrir. No, lo retiro. Quiero verte sufrir y también que aprendas a equilibrarte.

Kenshin suspiró. Aunque el odioso hombre lo empujaba a hacer cosas más allá de lo que su físico le permitía, sabía que su maestro creía en él. Apreció el desafío, deleitándose en el hecho de que nunca había imaginado ser tan fuerte y ágil. Sabía que estaba un paso más cerca de cumplir su sueño de proteger a los débiles.

Once horas después, Kenshin pudo equilibrarse con su mano derecha.

* * *

\- Es bueno que sepas cocinar. Podrías ser el cocinero de algún restaurante si llegas a fallar en el entrenamiento. - Dijo Hiko, mientras comía ramen.

\- Gracias, Shishou. Mi madre me enseñó bien. De todos modos, no pienso fallar. Tendré éxito en el entrenamiento. - Sonrió Kenshin.

\- Bien. Después de que termines con los platos, levántame. - Hiko bebía la sopa.

Kenshin frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué dijiste, Shishou?

\- Que me levantes. Como si levantaras un barril de arroz. - Hiko dejó el tazón.

\- ¡Pero eres 100 veces más grande que yo! No podría hacerlo. - Kenshin se puso pálido.

\- Esto es importante cuando peleas en una batalla. No todos son mal desarrollados como tú. Debes ser capaz de cargar el peso de cien hombres y salir victorioso. - Hiko golpeó la espalda de Kenshin.

Kenshin asintió. - Está bien, Shishou. Te levantaré como a una hoja.

Tres horas después, Kenshin levantó a Hiko como a una hoja…no sin antes casi romperse la columna vertebral.

* * *

Al menos una vez al mes, el maestro y su aprendiz recorrían varios pueblos para vender vasos de arcilla, copas y ollas que Hiko hacía. En el transcurso de dos años, Hiko notó que tenían que alejarse de las montañas ya que las aldeas desaparecían. Supuso que sería por los saqueadores de la zona. Kenshin también notó esto, lo cual lo motivaba a entrenar duro.

\- ¿Por qué no has tenido una familia, Shishou? - Le preguntó Kenshin una vez, cuando escuchó a su maestro tararear una canción de cuna.

\- Qué grosero de tu parte preguntarme eso. - Hiko lo ignoró.

\- Lo siento, Shishou. Sólo era por curiosidad.

Hiko lo miró y sonrió. - Qué demonios. Podría decirte que eres lo más cercano a una familia que alguna vez tuve.

Kenshin sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, listo para escuchar.

\- Hay algo enfermo en esta era. Algo podrido con las personas que viven en estos tiempos. No quiero involucrarme con alguien así. Me molestan las complicaciones de la socialización. Encuentro los males de la sociedad depresivas e incesantes. - Dijo Hiko con aire de suficiencia, como si estuviera narrando una realización única.

\- Eres muy morboso, Shishou. A pesar de estos tiempos difíciles, todavía creo que hay buenas personas en este mundo. Todavía hay quienes desean ver el cambio en la sociedad y tratan de hacer algo para ver ese cambio. - Kenshin colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

\- Ah, eres demasiado puro, demasiado joven para entender. Cuando crezcas, lo sabrás. - Dijo Hiko.

\- Cuando crezca, cambiaré el mundo. Seré fuerte y protegeré al débil. - Sonrió Kenshin.

\- ¿Mañana es tu cumpleaños, no? Iremos al restaurante Kamenashi a disfrutar de un estofado de carne y sopa de miso. La zona roja está cerca de allí. Lo celebraremos con tu desfloramiento. - Dijo Hiko rotundamente.

\- ¿Desfloramiento? Shishou, quieres decir que…

\- Ya casi eres un adulto de 17 años. Como espadachín, debes aprender a saborear el cuerpo de una mujer para controlar la locura interna. Sin eso, eres como una máquina blandiendo la espada, como si estuvieras programado para eso. - Hiko se sirvió sake.

Esta vez, Kenshin se sonrojó. - Pero Shishou, creo que no estoy preparado para eso.

\- Nunca estarás listo hasta que estés listo, baka deshi. Aprenderás que la pasión del cuerpo es como una batalla furiosa. Comienzas lentamente y calculando hasta entender los movimientos de tu oponente. Y luego, vas a la carga y dejas que tus instintos te guíen hasta que uno de ustedes gana la batalla. - Sonrió Hiko.

\- Además, es una experiencia placentera. Es desafortunado entrar al Nirvana sin haberlo hecho. - Palmeó la espalda del chico.

Kenshin asintió débilmente. Suspiró, ya que su maestro siempre decía esa excusa para cualquier cosa nueva y atrevida que le pedía a Kenshin que hiciera.

 _Es desafortunado entrar al Nirvana sin haber probado gusanos/ saltado de una cascada/ recolectado miel de un panal/ corrido detrás de un toro furioso_.

Y Kenshin, el pobre y posiblemente estúpido aprendiz, siempre obedecía.

* * *

A diferencia de otras ciudades que habían visitado, Tanigaki era más progresiva. Había bares, posadas y restaurantes para turistas. Y las personas también empezaban a vestir moda actual.

Kenshin miró a una joven que usaba una falda muy corta y un suéter de visón. Se sonrojó al recordar lo que pasaría esa noche.

Alumno y maestro comieron su estofado, tomaron sake y se divirtieron. Kenshin evocó los cinco años que había vivido con su maestro. Había salvado su vida y le había enseñado sobre el arte de la espada y más, sobre todo paz y valores. Una vez que completara su entrenamiento (le faltaban tres años), viajaría por todo Japón para defender a quienes lo necesitaban.

Hiko levantó su copa de sake. - A mi baka deshi, no importa cuánto se alimente o cuán duro entrene, nunca ha crecido más que un barril de arroz. Que tus entrañas estén satisfechas esta noche.

Kenshin casi se escondió bajo la mesa de la vergüenza. - Gra-gracias, Shishou. ¿Pero realmente tenías que decirlo así?

Hiko sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza. - Sé agradecido, chico insolente.

Mientras caminaban por Tanigaki, un grupo de personas captó la atención de Kenshin. Escuchaban a un hombre delgado de camisa blanca sin mangas y cuello en V que parecía la parte superior de un kimono. Sus ojos estrechos estaban casi escondidos por puntiagudos flequillos.

\- Es hora de enfrentar al Shogunato. ¡El Japón rural ya ha sufrido demasiado en pos de las ciudades! ¿Dónde están las reformas que el gobierno prometió? ¿Dónde está la paz que nuestros ciudadanos deberían disfrutar? Únanse y los guiaré a la victoria. - A su lado habían dos hombres con folletos.

\- Mañana a las 9:00 am, tendremos nuestra primera reunión en Kamenashi. Si quieren la paz que por tanto tiempo nos fue privada, si quieren proteger al débil, vengan a nuestra reunión y únanse al Kiheitai. - Dijo.

Kenshin miró a Hiko, quien estaba distraído con un grupo de mujeres que halagaban su larga capa. Se escabulló y corrió hacia la multitud. Tomó un folleto y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Los ojos del agitador cayeron, divertidos, sobre el pequeño pelirrojo que había agarrado el papel.

Antes de que Hiko pudiera sospechar algo, Kenshin había vuelto a su lado.

Por la noche, Kenshin entró tímidamente a la posada Yorokobi. Hiko hizo una señal de pulgar hacia arriba y saludó a las chicas adentro. Dejó a Kenshin y le recordó que comprara tofu para la cena del día siguiente. La cabellera roja de Kenshin desapareció en la bruma roja del interior. Una alta y voluptuosa mujer lo llevó de la mano hacia una pequeña habitación. Lo hizo sentarse y le sonrió.

En cuestión de 45 minutos, Kenshin entendió lo que su maestro le quiso decir.

* * *

Después de despedirse de las damas en la posada (donde quien lo hizo hombre, Misa, le tiró un beso), Kenshin fue al mercado.

Buscó en su bolsillo para pagarle al vendedor y el folleto cayó. Casi se había olvidado de la reunión. Preguntó la hora y le dijeron que eran las 8:30 am, Kenshin corrió hacia Kamenashi, casi tirando el tofu.

Jadeando, Kenshin llegó al restaurante. Dos hombres corpulentos custodiaban la entrada. Se aproximó a ellos. - Vete, chico. No queremos tu tofu. - Le dijo uno de ellos.

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza y les mostró el folleto. - Estoy aquí por la reunión. Me gustaría unirme al Kiheitai.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y rieron. - ¿Estás seguro, chico? No eres más alto que un barril de arroz.

Kenshin sintió el rostro arder y murmuró, - Quiero ser parte de su grupo. Por favor, déjenme entrar.

Las risas pararon cuando unas manos tomaron los hombros de los dos guardias. - Déjenlo entrar. Todo el mundo es bienvenido a unirse al Kiheitai.

El dueño de la voz salió y continuó, - No importa si es grande o pequeño. Entra, jovencito.

Kenshin agradeció al hombre y lo siguió. Vio que en el lugar había granjeros, pescadores, adolescentes, y vendedores ambulantes que se apiñaban en diferentes mesas. Todos miraron al chico pelirrojo, susurrando y alborotándose por su entrada. Se dio cuenta de que era el más pequeño de todos los que estaban allí. El hombre se sentó y le indicó a Kenshin que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Soy Shinsaku Takasugi, líder del Kiheitai. Dime tu nombre, jovencito. - Examinó al pelirrojo. Sus manos tenían ampollas por el manejo de la espada. Takasugi se preguntó por qué un joven inmaculado como ese entrenaba con la espada.

\- Himura Kenshin, Takasugi-san. - Kenshin se inclinó.

\- ¿Qué sabes de esta reunión, Kenshin? - Los ojos de Takasugi se posaron en la cabellera roja de Kenshin.

\- Es una reunión para personas que desean cambiar Japón, especialmente la forma de vivir de estos tiempos tan oscuros. Eso es lo que quiere la gente reunida aquí. - Dijo Kenshin con convicción.

Takasugi asintió, complacido con la respuesta del joven. - ¿Y cómo podrías ayudar a traer esa paz?

\- Puedo ofrecer mis habilidades y fuerza a su causa. - Los otros hombres cerca de Kenshin se burlaron.

\- Oi, pequeño, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Hacer girar un trompo para matar al Shogun? - Los hombres reían a carcajadas.

Takasugi hizo callar a la multitud. - Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer. ¿Puedo confiar en que sabes manejar una espada?

Kenshin se sorprendió de lo que Takasugi sabía. Asintió y se dirigió hacia el centro del grupo.

Takasugi indicó a sus ayudantes que le entregaran una espada y un tanque de gas de acero al muchacho. - Corta este tanque por la mitad.

Kenshin manejó la espada con gracia y la colocó de nuevo en su vaina. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, separando las piernas. Con un paso de su pie derecho, partió el tanque. Había silencio en la habitación, excepto por el ruido de gas del tanque.

Los ojos de Takasugi se ensancharon de alegría. _Este chico… Katsura tiene que ver a este chico._

* * *

Kenshin casi tiró su tofu al volver a las montañas.

Allí, un iracundo Hiko lo esperaba. - Llegas tarde, baka deshi. ¡Ese tofu ya no tendrá buen gusto!

\- Lo siento, Shishou. Tuve un asunto importante en Tanigaki. - Kenshin dejó el cubo de tofu sobre la mesa.

Hiko recordó su regalo de cumpleaños. - Ah, sí, Misa sí que es un asunto importante. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, chico?

Kenshin asintió y luego negó con la cabeza. - Sí, Shishou, pero tengo algo más importante que decirte. Esta mañana, me reuní con Shinsaku Takasugi, el líder del Kiheitai, y me invitó a ser miembro del grupo.

La expresión de Hiko cambió. - ¿El Kiheitai? ¿Esa facción activista del clan Choshu?

Kenshin asintió, pensando que su maestro lo aprobaría. - Esa misma. Fui a la reunión y cuando les mostré lo que podía hacer, estaban más que dispuestos a hacerme parte del grupo.

\- ¿Les mostraste lo que podías hacer? - Hiko frunció el ceño.

\- Pude cortar un tanque de gas de acero por la mitad, Shishou. Con el battoujutsu. ¡Debiste haberme visto! Hubieras estado orgulloso. - Contaba Kenshin felizmente.

El rostro de Hiko se ensombreció. - ¡Baka deshi! Eso es lo más estúpido que has hecho. Unirte al Kiheitai. Mezclarte con esos hombres. - Arrojó el tofu.

Kenshin se sorprendió. - Pero Shishou, ¿acaso el Mitsurugi Ryu no se trata de eso? ¿Proteger al inocente? ¿Preservar la paz? El Kiheitai está luchando por derrocar este gobierno injusto. Mientras hablamos de filosofía, muchas personas están siendo aplastadas cada día. ¡Debemos usar nuestro poder!

Hiko lo miró. - ¿Y qué harás después de prestar tu brazo a todo este disturbio? Al elegir un bando, serás usado por aquellos que quieren mantener su poder. No te enseñé el Mitsurugi para que lo empañes de esa manera. No deberías prestar atención a esas distracciones. ¡Concéntrate en tu entrenamiento!

Kenshin apretó los puños. - La gente está siendo oprimida a nuestro alrededor. Están sufriendo. ¡No puedo darles la espalda! ¡No lo haré!

Hiko sacudió la cabeza. - Si dejas esta montaña, llevarás una vida de asesinatos bajo la dirección de hombres que imparten su propia justicia. Si te vas con ellos, el Mitsurugi te convertirá en un asesino de masas.

Kenshin no se inmutó. - ¡Puede que tengas razón, pero quiero ayudar con mis propias manos a quienes están sufriendo! ¡Muchas personas, incontables vidas, tantas como pueda! ¡Quiero ser su salvador! ¡Debo irme para poder hacerlo!

Hiko le dio la espalda a Kenshin. - ¡Es inútil desperdiciar mi aliento con un simplón como tú! Vete, vete a dondequiera que quieras ir.

Kenshin se inclinó. - Gracias, Shishou. Puedes venir con nosotros, si quieres. Juntos, podemos…

Hiko agitó su mano. - No me metas en tu estupidez, Kenshin. Vete si quieres. No tomes más que mi entrenamiento y tu espada contigo.

 _Mi estúpido aprendiz. Ha decidido vivir acorde a sus propios principios. Porque es puro, no tiene otra opción que hacer esta cosa estúpida_. Pensaba Hiko mientras miraba al muchacho juntar sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente, sin un abrazo, sin una palabra, e incluso sin despedirse, Kenshin dejó a su maestro y pasó a otra página de su vida.

* * *

 **2000\. Las filas del Kiheitai.**

Japón tenía dos caras, era bipolar y frenético.

Mientras las áreas rurales sufrían saqueos y asesinatos, las áreas urbanas disfrutaban de las delicias tecnológicas del primer mundo, moda y cultura pop. Mientras el resto del mundo veía a Japón como la tierra del sol naciente, los aldeanos veían a las suyas reducirse a estrechos horizontes. El partido gobernante del clan Tokugawa lo mantenía así. Desde las sombras, el clan Choshu estaba sentando las bases de la revolución.

Había una guerra que se estaba gestando en el vientre de Japón. La guerra se libró con espadas y armas antiguas, ya que el Shogunato era muy sentimental. Sin el conocimiento de los pobladores, miles de personas habían sido asesinadas, desmembradas y destrozadas en las nocturnas calles de Kioto. A eso le siguió un estricto toque de queda, pero el clan Tokugawa era libre de merodear y hacer lo que quisiera. Sólo los cobardes usaban armas y artillería moderna para defenderse. Arrogantes como eran, los miembros del partido gobernante empuñaban sus espadas, confiados de que con sus habilidades de espadachines ganarían la batalla.

El Kiheitai era el brazo provincial del clan Choshu. Fundado por Takasugi, servía como grupo militar de la revolución creciente. Kenshin contempló el cuartel general, un vasto pedazo de tierra custodiado por hombres bruscos. Personas de todo tipo se reunían allí. Algunos entrenaban, otros fabricaban armas y unos más discutían temas políticos.

Takasugi sonrió al ver los ojos del chico iluminarse del asombro. - Este será tu hogar de ahora en adelante, Kenshin. Considéranos como tu nueva familia. El líder del clan Choshu, Kogoro Katsura, estará aquí dentro de una semana para ver los entrenamientos. He estado entrenando a estos matones desde hace dos meses. Veamos si puedes ponerte al día.

Se dirigió hacia una tarima en medio del cuartel. - Atención todos, quiero presentarles a un nuevo miembro. - Le indicó a Kenshin que se acercara.

Kenshin se subió a la tarima, sintiendo cómo lo miraban. Se dio cuenta de que era el miembro más joven del grupo. Se detuvo junto a Takasugi y fijó su vista en un poste de madera lejano.

\- Él es Himura Kenshin. Bienvenido a nuestra banda de locos. - La multitud vitoreó, se burló y resopló.

Takasugi se volvió a Kenshin, palmeándole a espada. - Te acostumbrarás a ellos. Y no les digas que te lo dije, pero… - se inclinó y susurró, - eres el mejor espadachín aquí. - Y le hizo un gesto de aliento.

Kenshin se inclinó agradecido y sonrió.

Poco después, Kenshin fue rodeado por hombres y mujeres quienes se encontraban curiosos y escépticos de la espada que llevaba.

\- _¿_ _Estás seguro de que sabes usar eso, chico?_

\- _¿_ _Tus padres saben que estás aquí?_

\- _¿_ _Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?_

\- _¿_ _Comprendes lo que sucede aquí?_

\- _¿_ _Estás seguro…?_

\- _¿_ _Sabes…?_

A pesar de las dudas persistentes y las maliciosas miradas de su nueva "familia", Kenshin estaba aliviado de tener una fuerte determinación. Pelearía esta guerra. Mantendría su promesa. Marcaría el comienzo de una nueva era.

En los días que siguieron, las dudas y las miradas se convirtieron en gritos de maravilla y miradas de admiración mientras Kenshin les mostraba qué era el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

* * *

Una semana después, Katsura llegó en un Sedán negro. Observó el entrenamiento a cielo abierto en el campamento.

Todo el Kiheitai mostró su temple, golpeando tablas de madera, disparando blancos con flechas, apuñalando con cuchillos y katanas, pateando y gritando.

\- Te doy todo el crédito, Takasugi. Hace pocos meses, sólo cinco granjeros se unieron a nuestra causa. Dos meses después, este grupo ha crecido hasta las mil personas. - Katsura se fijó en dos miembros practicando con espadas.

Takasugi gruñó. - Siempre has sido tan pesimista, Katsura. No te olvides de que soy encantador.

Katsura asintió. - Oh, no, lo sé. Que hayas engañado a Uno para que se enamore de ti es prueba suficiente.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti e Ikumatsu. - Rió Takasugi.

Katsura le lanzó una mirada severa.

\- De todos modos, como decía, hay alguien a quien quiero que veas. - Takasugi buscó al pelirrojo y al encontrarlo, le apuntó Kenshin a Katsura. - Mira al chico pelirrojo de allí.

Katsura vio al muchachito, sosteniendo una espada más larga que él y mirando la corteza de un árbol. - ¿Ese chico? ¿Qué hace un niño en el Kiheitai?

Takasugi lo hizo callar. - Sólo míralo. - Y se cruzó de brazos.

Katsura aguardó. Y luego sus ojos se ensancharon de asombro.

Kenshin partió la corteza en dos y rompió la otra mitad con su vaina. Los miembros que estaban cerca de él detuvieron su entrenamiento, impresionados con lo que Kenshin había hecho.

\- Casi no lo vi moverse. Ese chico… - Los ojos de Katsura aún seguían muy abiertos.

Takasugi se rió. - Sabía que te gustaría. Es el miembro más preciado del Kiheitai. Pero dejaré que te lo quedes.

Katsura miró a Takasugi. - Gracias, Takasugi. Sabes lo mucho que necesito su fuerza en este momento.

Takasugi agitó su dedo. - Con la condición de que nunca más vuelvas a usar tu espada. La vida de ese chico se arruinará con el trabajo que creo que le darás. Por lo tanto, debes llevar una vida limpia y virtuosa.

Katsura era un espadachín respetable, heredero del Shinto Munen Ryu de parte de su maestro caído. En sus años de juventud, nunca había sido derrotado en duelos, excepto por Sakamoto Ryouma del Hokushin Ittou Ryuu. Sin embargo, cuando su carrera política despegó, su espada se volvió una decoración más en su opulento hogar. La usaba de vez en cuando para controlar su ki, pero aparte de eso, su espada no había probado sangre en años.

\- Tienes mi palabra, Takasugi. - Katsura apretó su mandíbula. - Mi vida como espadachín termina esta noche.

* * *

Esa noche, Kenshin fue llamado a los aposentos personales de Takasugi. Estaba nervioso, quienes habían entrado a esos cuartos habían sido reprendidos. Kenshin se preguntó qué pudo haber hecho mal. También se preguntó por qué Katsura lo estaba mirando fijamente durante su entrenamiento esa tarde.

Antes de que Kenshin pudiera tocar el panel de madera, Takasugi ya lo había deslizado para hacerlo pasar. - Toma asiento, Kenshin. Bebe algo de té. Esta variedad de jazmín es deliciosa.

Kenshin entró en la habitación y vio a Katsura escribiendo una carta. Se sentó frente a los dos hombres y se inclinó ante ellos. - Gracias por el té, Takasugi-sama.

\- No te preocupes, Kenshin, no estás aquí por haber hecho algo malo. De hecho, lo estás haciendo genial, ¿no es así, Katsura? - Takasugi le dio un codazo a Katsura, quien le entregó la carta.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en que ya conoces a Katsura? - Takasugi enrolló la carta que Katsura había escrito.

Kenshin asintió y se volvió a inclinar. - Es un placer conocerlo, Katsura-sama.

\- Lo mismo digo, Kenshin. Te vi entrenar hace un rato y estoy muy impresionado. - Katsura le sonrió.

Kenshin se volvió a inclinar. - Gracias, Katsura-sama. Me honra su cumplido.

\- Así que eso era el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Había escuchado hablar de él pero no sabía que realmente existía. - Katsura tomó un sorbo de té. Antes de que Kenshin pudiera preguntar cómo lo sabía, Katsura continuó.

\- ¿Por qué te uniste al Kiheitai? - Katsura lo observó. No importaba cuánto había tratado, no podía ver a un espadachín en ese niño.

\- Quiero usar mis habilidades para proteger a las personas. He visto dolor y sufrimiento lo suficiente como para saber que la paz es un lujo en estos tiempos. Pero ese lujo debe convertirse en una necesidad ahora. - Dijo Kenshin con calma.

Katsura sonrió. Ese chico debió haber sido víctima de estos tiempos. Pero aun así no podía ver rastro de venganza en sus ojos. Era puro e inocente. _Y lo destruiré,_ pensó tristemente.

\- Seré franco contigo, Kenshin. - Dejó su taza. - ¿Estás dispuesto a matar gente?

Kenshin estaba un poco sorprendido. No estaba seguro. Recordó lo que Hiko le había dicho. _"Una espada es un arma. La esgrima es el arte de matar. No importan las palabras bonitas que uses para eso, ésa es su verdadera naturaleza."_

 _Pero si es la única manera de allanar el camino para la nueva era…_ reflexionó.

Katsura buscó los ojos del chico y continuó, - Necesito que asesines gente por mí. Para crear un nuevo mundo, primero debemos destruir el viejo. No es placentero pero es necesario hacerlo. Me dijiste que querías usar tus habilidades para proteger a las personas. Te pido que me prestes esas habilidades. ¿Matarás personas para crear un nuevo mundo?

Kenshin asintió. - Si con mi propia espada sucia y las vidas que tome, puedo abrir el camino para una nueva era en la que todos podamos vivir en paz, lo haré.

Takasugi miró con lástima al chico. _Katsura, no te atrevas a romper tu promesa. Esta guerra será peleada por un niño._

Katsura le dirigió una sonrisa sombría. - Está bien, entonces. Iremos a Kioto mañana.

Con otra despedida, y esta vez diciendo adiós, Kenshin se fue a Kioto.

* * *

 **2000-2002. Kioto.**

Una vez que Kenshin llegó a Kioto, se dio cuenta de cuán privadas estaban las provincias. Luces de carteles y farolas lo cegaban; altos edificios se alzaban ante él; centros comerciales lo rodeaban. Nunca se había sentido tan perdido como cuando vio Kioto.

Y sin embargo, al ver los rostros de las personas que pasaban, éstos parecían carentes de vida. Aunque parecían "libres," eran aprensivos cuando los guardias del Shogunato estaban cerca. Cuando entrecerró los ojos para ver los carteles, vio que estaban salpicados con propaganda del Shogunato. Fuera donde fuera que mirara, de hecho, veía propaganda del gobierno.

Percibió con tristeza que tal vez, las ciudades no experimentaban el mismo grado de violencia que las provincias enfrentaban, y que seguían atrapadas en esa regla dictatorial.

Eso lo motivó aún más para lograr sus objetivos. Él traería la paz.

" _Incluso si apareciera un hombre de fuerza increíble, no sería capaz de detener tal cosa_ _."_

Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente.

Katsura lo llevó a su nueva morada, una unidad en un edificio de treinta pisos propiedad del clan Choshu. Una guarida de león. Todos los inquilinos eran militares u oficiales de inteligencia. En la planta baja había una casa de té que les servía el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena.

A diferencia del Kiheitai, la entrada de Kenshin al edificio con una espada no fue tomado como una broma. Era una amenaza para aquellos que querían elevar su posición al estar en buenos términos con el clan. Nadie se atrevió a ser su amigo y a Kenshin, socialmente torpe, nunca le importó. Todo lo que le importaba era su trabajo.

Katsura le dijo que como asesino de las sombras, su trabajo se llevaría a cabo por las noches. Así que se entrenó para poder dormir durante el día y permanecer despierto por las noches. Esto lo alejó aún más de los demás. Su única compañía era la vieja propietaria de la casa de té.

Le dijeron que su primera asignación llegaría en dos semanas. Le llegaría un sobre negro, conteniendo la foto del objetivo. En la parte posterior podría haber una nota, pero la mayoría de las veces no. Una norma no escrita era el no dejar testigos, sin importar quién fuera, no debería dejar testigos (excepto, por supuesto, si era parte del clan Choshu).

Mientras esperaba por la asignación, se memorizó el mapa de Kioto: paseando por los alrededores para ver qué callejones eran mejores para escabullirse, inspeccionando atajos en caso de verse en problemas, e incluso ideando escenarios para maximizar sus ataques.

También fue entrenado para recordar los rostros de todos los afiliados al clan Tokugawa. Había contado hasta 300 hombres, mujeres y niños. Se preguntó si tendría que matarlos a todos.

A pesar de memorizar sus nombres y rostros, Kenshin nunca se molestó en leer sus antecedentes. Decidió que era mejor no hacerlo, ya que su juicio podría ser nublado. También decidió no verse involucrado en otras cuestiones tales como la política. Su única preocupación era la paz que le prometieron si cumplía su deber como hitokiri.

Tal y como lo esperaba, su primera asignación llegó en dos semanas. Y también como lo esperaba, le fue enviado un sobre negro. Dentro estaba la foto de su víctima.

 _Nihontei Tsutaya._

Volteó la foto y vio una nota.

 _1:00 am, en la esquina de las calles Kamiki y Takei._

 _Serás observado –a una distancia prudencial –por nuestra unidad de limpieza. La operación no debería durar más de 10 minutos._

 _¿Unidad de limpieza?_ No recordó eso como parte de su tarea. Se encogió de hombros y se preparó para la velada.

Kenshin esperó entre las sombras. Tsutaya y dos guardias musculosos se acercaron a donde estaba oculto.

Se interpuso en sus caminos. Cuando los guardias lo atacaron, Kenshin desenfundó su espada. Con una tajada veloz, los torsos de ambos hombres volaron en distintas direcciones. Agitó la espada para deshacerse de la sangre y se dirigió a su objetivo.

Kenshin casi vaciló al verlo. Tsutaya era un hombre de 84 años, paralizado de la cintura para abajo. Se aproximó a Kenshin con su silla de ruedas. - Hazlo, hijo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Kenshin endureció sus ojos, evitando cualquier sentimiento de remordimiento, ocultando el hecho de que se parecía mucho a su abuelo. - Nihontei Tsutaya, aunque no te guarde rencor, debo tomar tu muerte. Esta es la justicia del cielo. - Dijo, tratando de no dudar.

El anciano sonrió y levantó la cabeza.

Kenshin levantó su espada y le cortó la garganta, decapitando a Tsutaya.

 _Terminó. Mi primera asignación. Y aun así…_ Fue allí que fue consciente de toda la sangre que lo cubría. Su camisa negra, pantalones y muñequeras estaban empapados de rojo.

\- ¡Wow, eso fue rápido! Eres tan genial como dijo Katsura-sama. - Dijo una alegre voz a sus espaldas.

Kenshin fue interrumpido de su ensoñación, volteándose para poder ver al propietario de la voz. Dos hombres examinaban los cuerpos y dejaban papeles con la palabra "Tenchuu."

\- Kiyosato Akira. Soy tu limpiador. Con los otros dos, somos tu unidad de limpieza. Inspeccionamos tu trabajo y vemos si algo puede dejar rastro hacia el clan Choshuu. - Se inclinó ante Kenshin.

Kenshin se inclinó levemente. - Ya veo.

\- Bien, déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo. Puedes regresar y descansar. Hay un auto esperando en el callejón. ¡Buen trabajo! - Akira le palmeó la espalda. La camisa blanca de Kenshin salpicó y Akira se limpió la sangre de la mano con una toalla que sacó de su bolsillo.

\- Gracias. - Dijo Kenshin tímidamente. Se fue según lo indicado.

Al llegar a casa, fue detenido en la entrada del edificio por la dueña de la casa de té. Le extendió una toalla blanca. - No quiero mi piso ensangrentado así que límpiate ese exceso de sangre tanto como puedas. - Le dijo.

Kenshin tomó la toalla y dejó que absorbiera la sangre. Al terminar, le devolvió la toalla empapada. - Gracias.

Ella ignoró su agradecimiento y entró a la casa de té.

Kenshin suspiró y se adentró. Fue a su habitación a asearse.

Dos horas después, no había rastros de sangre ni en su cuerpo ni en el baño. Pero aún podía oler su aroma metálico.

Otras dos horas después, le pasaron otro sobre negro bajo la puerta: otra asignación para las 9:00 pm. El objetivo era un niño, el cual Kenshin supuso tenía alrededor su edad cuando conoció a Hiko. Los interceptó mientras él y su familia –madre y padre—caminaban felizmente hacia el estacionamiento de un carnaval. Sus gritos se confundieron con los gritos de quienes estaban en la montaña rusa. Su auto plateado fue teñido de rojo. Kenshin miró el oso de peluche que el niño aferraba; tanto el uno como el otro tenían la mitad de su cara.

Su próxima asignación fue una chica adolescente, quien desafortunadamente estaba con sus amigas cuando Kenshin la detuvo. Nueve personas murieron esa noche. Kenshin tuvo que usar dos toallas para secarse la sangre antes de entrar al edificio.

En un mes, había matado tres objetivos y un total de 15 personas. Poco a poco, Kenshin estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Poco a poco, se estaba convirtiendo en una persona diferente. Mientras tomaba las vidas de sus objetivos, reprimía cualquier sentimiento que éstos le pudieran provocar. No importaba quiénes fueran, los objetivos siempre parecían recordarle a alguien que conocía, a alguien que quería cuando era más joven.

En seis meses, desarrolló una rutina. Despertar a las 8 pm. Comer. Tomarse un baño. Calentar con los ejercicios aprendidos de Hiko. Cumplir con su deber. Ir a casa. Secarse con las toallas de Okami (la propietaria de la casa de té). Tomarse un baño. Comer. Calmarse. Dormir. Repetir.

Aunque seguía esa rutina, nunca se acostumbró al olor de la sangre. Sus baños eran largos; sus sueños cortos. Pronto, sólo podía dormir con su espada a su lado mientras se aferraba a ella en el momento en que el terror visitaba sus sueños.

 _Esta es la vida que escogí. Si esta oscuridad le trae luz a Japón, entonces que así sea. No tengo miedo…_ Kenshin miraba el techo. _Pero me aterra en lo que me estoy convirtiendo_. Cerró sus ojos mientras los gritos de sus víctimas atormentaban sus sueños.

* * *

 _ **Poor you, if they only knew**_

 _ **Pobre de ti, si tan sólo supieran**_

 _ **All the stories that you hide**_

 _ **Todas las historias que escondes**_

 _ **The guilt in your eyes**_

 _ **La culpa en tus ojos**_

 _ **Screams good morning bones**_

 _ **Gritan buenos días, huesos**_


	8. Good Morning Bones-2da Parte-Locura

**Canción:** Boy, de Urbandub. Al comenzar el capítulo.

 **Poema:** Balada de la cárcel de Reading, de Oscar Wilde. Al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho: Good Morning Bones. Segunda Parte (Final)—Locura**

 _ **I'm a boy**_

 _ **Soy un chico**_

 _ **I'm a child at heart**_

 _ **Un niño de corazón**_

 _ **I'm a boy**_

 _ **Soy un chico**_

 _ **Act like I know it all**_

 _ **Actúo como si lo supiera todo**_

 _ **But the truth**_

 _ **Pero la verdad es que**_

 _ **I'm scared**_

 _ **Tengo miedo**_

* * *

 **2000-2002. Kioto.**

Tal y como lo hizo con los demás, el jefe del clan Choshu tuvo su conversación mensual con Kenshin en una sección privada de la casa de té. La habitación estaba insonorizada y a prueba de balas, pero una cámara de seguridad (que no podía grabar sus voces) colgaba sobre sus cabezas. Kenshin odiaba el chirrido de la cámara cuando rotaba para tener una mejor vista de la habitación.

\- Alguien intentó matarme, Katsura-sama. - Dijo Kenshin estoicamente, sin mostrar ningún indicio de preocupación en su voz. Era como si le estuviera contando algo trivial a su empleador.

Katsura miró a Kenshin con ojos preocupados. - ¿Cuándo sucedió? Cuéntame todos los detalles. ¿Estás herido? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Fue el conductor del auto que me recogió anoche. Se detuvo en un callejón oscuro a pocas cuadras de mi objetivo. Luego de eso, empezó a disparar hacia el asiento trasero. El arma se trabó y pude apuñalar su mano antes de que pudiera hacer más daño. Le pregunté para quién trabajaba, pero se mordió la lengua y murió en cuestión de segundos. - Narró Kenshin con calma. Escuchó que el lente de la cámara hacía zoom.

Los ojos de Katsura se ensancharon. - Pero sólo unos pocos miembros de la facción Choshu saben de tu existencia. Los inquilinos aquí piensan que trabajas como guardia nocturno.

\- Entonces debe de haber un traidor, Katsura-sama. - Kenshin sorbió su té, sin inmutarse.

A esa altura, no temía a la muerte. Sorpresivamente, cuando escuchó los disparos hacia su asiento, no se asustó. Por un lado, sabía que su velocidad divina no era nada comparada a las balas. Por el otro, no le importaba. Kenshin sopesó qué razón era la más explicable. La lucha por la paz todavía llenaba su corazón, pero últimamente, la oscuridad de su profesión lo estaba llevando al límite. Akira comentaba que algunos de sus asesinatos se habían sido tan brutales que les llevaba horas limpiar el desastre.

También había tentado al destino varias veces, evadiendo a último minuto la espada de su oponente en un intento por rebanar su cuello. Le producía alivio y orgullo ser tan bueno. Sus habilidades habían mejorado y agudizado. Y aun así, no era feliz. Todo lo que podía comer y saborear era sangre. Incluso cuando bebía después de su trabajo, el sake era amargo. La podredumbre que crecía en su interior—la vez que Hiko le dijo que era la causante del mal sabor—estaba devorando lentamente su alma.

Katsura suspiró y apretó sus manos. - Muy bien. Este asunto será investigado de inmediato. Mientras tanto, quédate tranquilo mientras descubrimos al traidor. Los objetivos se retomarán una vez que esto se haya resuelto. - Se puso de pie, señal de que la reunión había terminado.

Kenshin también se puso de pie y se inclinó ante Katsura. - Gracias, Katsura-sama.

Ambos hombres se separaron.

\- ¡Battousai! ¡Espera! - El golpeteo de pies corriendo alcanzó a Kenshin. Akira había acuñado ese sobrenombre para Kenshin debido a su letal postura,—el battoujutsu—que una vez usada, significaba una muerte horrible para el objetivo.

Akira colocó su mano en el hombro derecho de Kenshin. - Esa sí que fue una charla breve con el jefe, ¿no?

Los ojos ambarinos brillaron al ver la mano de Akira y luego al ver su rostro. - Preferiría no hablar de eso contigo.

Akira apartó la mano, como si hubiera tocado agua hirviendo. Agitó la mano para aliviar los ánimos. - Bien, bien. No hay necesidad de que me tires rayos láser con los ojos.

Kenshin seguía observándolo.

Poniéndose serio, Akira se inclinó para susurrarle. - Excepto el arma y las balas, no quedó nada de evidencia. El auto y el conductor fueron aplastados en un depósito de chatarra. Hay un equipo secreto investigando el edificio en este momento.

Kenshin lo miró a sabiendas.

Akira sonrió y se rascó la cabeza. - Supongo que tendremos un descanso, ¿ne? Te extrañaré, amigo. ¡Bueno, hasta la próxima! ¡Disfruta de una vez de Kioto a la luz del día! - Se fue junto a un grupo que lo esperaba.

Kenshin observó al jovial grupo que se intercambiaba bromas.

Su limpiador se había convertido en una especie de amigo para él. Aunque Kenshin rara vez le correspondía, Akira le confió largas conversaciones sobre su vida, creencias personales y políticas. Después de matar, Kenshin a veces se quedaba atrás, escuchando sus historias ya que de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer en su habitación. Durante los monólogos de Akira, Kenshin se enteró de que tenía una prometida con la que se casaría después de que "todo terminara." Olvidó su nombre, ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar cuando Akira lo mencionó. A diferencia de los demás miembros Choshu, Akira se acercaba a él. No le temía ni se sentía amenazado. Sentía genuina preocupación por Kenshin.

Una vez lo arrastró para ir a tomar a un bar cercano. Allí, Akira le habló horas y horas sobre su prometida, su elegancia, sus ciruelos blancos, su hermosa caligrafía. Y luego lloraba por ella. Kenshin tuvo que llevarlo a casa debido a que estaba demasiado borracho como para poder caminar.

 _/_ _Como espadachín, debes aprender a saborear el cuerpo de una mujer para controlar la locura interna. Sin eso, eres como una máquina blandiendo la espada, como si estuvieras programado para eso_ _./_

 _Tal vez ésa sea la razón por la que Akira está tan quebrado. Su prometida es su fuente de calma y ahora que está en esta locura, está perdido._ Pensó Kenshin.

Desde su desfloramiento, Kenshin nunca más se había acostado con alguna mujer. No quería hacerlo porque no estaba seguro de si eso ayudaría. Con lo que veía en Akira, con sus propias batallas internas y con las batallas libradas por la nueva era, necesitaba de esa locura. Necesitaba estar loco para cargar con esa justicia. Por el bien de un nuevo Japón.

* * *

Pronto, el traidor fue descubierto. Los investigadores supieron que era él al encontrar las mismas balas con las que le dispararon a Kenshin.

Cuando Kenshin abrió el sobre, tuvo que mirar dos veces la foto. Sus manos temblaban al leer las instrucciones.

 _2:00 am, Eguchi Hills –cerca de la Sala de Entrenamiento Yosuke._

 _Estará solo pero armado con una espada._

Kenshin se aproximó al solitario hombre, quien no sabía que esa noche terminaría su vida.

\- Kiyosato Akira. - Dijo Kenshin impasible.

Akira se volteó y saludó a Kenshin. - Hola Kenshin, ¿qué estás haciendo a esta hora? Y con tu uniforme de hitokiri.

Kenshin blandió su espada y continuó, - ... aunque no te guardo rencor, debo tomar tu muerte. Esta es la justicia divina. - Cargó hacia él.

\- ¿Kenshin, qué demonios? ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Akira entró en pánico y desenfundó su espada.

Akira pudo bloquear el ataque de Kenshin con su espada. Sin embargo, Kenshin presionó a Akira contra la pared, con la intención de cortar su cuello.

 _Por favor, ya no pelees Akira. Deja que lo haga rápido_ , pensaba Kenshin.

Akira empujó contra Kenshin. Kenshin saltó hacia atrás mientras Akira recuperaba el equilibrio y se apartaba de la pared. - ¿Por qué, Kenshin? ¿Me dirás por qué tengo que morir?

\- Eres un traidor. Debes morir. Por la nueva era. - Antes de que Akira pudiera decir algo, Kenshin volvió a la carga.

Se lanzó y azotó su espada hacia adelante, rozando el brazo de Akira. Los dos hombres danzaron al ritmo de los guerreros pero Akira perdió el compás, con la sangre brotando de su boca y brazos.

\- ¡No soy un traidor! ¡Es un error! - Le suplicó a Kenshin, quien no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Akira apuntó su espada para apuñalar a Kenshin en la cabeza pero éste giró y le cortó la espada. El traidor se tambaleó hacia adelante y se volvió para encarar a Kenshin. Con manos temblorosas, asumió la posición de lucha. - No quiero morir, Kenshin... no puedo.

Al ver la postura de Akira, Kenshin enfundó su espada y se agachó. Con su pie derecho hacia adelante, colocó su mano derecho sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Con un fuerte grito, Akira atacó. Kenshin dibujó un arco de plata con su espada, aterrizando en el pecho de Akira. Akira tropezó con el charco de su propia sangre.

 _Por favor, muere, Akira. O finge. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es._ Deseaba Kenshin interiormente.

La espada de Akira cortó el aire vacío, hasta que Kenshin sintió una línea roja en su mejilla izquierda. La tocó cuidadosamente y vio la sangre. Los gemidos de Akira sacudieron a Kenshin de sus pensamientos.

Akira se estiró, arrastrándose hacia una solitaria flor de ciruelo blanco en el camino. Ahogándose en su propia sangre, dijo, - No puedo morir, Kenshin... voy a casarme con... ella. La habría... amado por siempre…

Kenshin terminó con el sufrimiento de Akira con una estocada en el cuello. Torció la espada para cortarle la garganta.

 _Sayonara, Akira-san. Que encuentres felicidad en la próxima vida_ , oró Kenshin.

Dos limpiadores llegaron seguidos por el que reemplazaría a Akira: Iizuka, si bien recordaba Kenshin.

\- ¡Tu mejilla! - Iizuka le entregó una toalla. - Akira debió haber sido muy bueno como para tocarte con su espada.

\- Sus habilidades no eran nada. Pero sus deseos de vivir eran increíbles. - Kenshin presionó la toalla contra su mejilla y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta. Katsura se la había comprado para poder entrar y salir fácilmente de Kioto y así minimizar los riesgos de que alguien intentara matarlo.

Luego de que Kenshin le entregara las toallas, Okami lo abrazó fuertemente. Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron de la sorpresa ante el cálido gesto de la mujer. - Lo siento, hijo. Debe doler por dentro el ser marcado por un amigo. Rezaré para que tus cicatrices—interiores más que las exteriores—sanen con el tiempo.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Kenshin, Okami regresó a la casa de té. Kenshin no se movió por unos segundos, hasta que sintió que su cicatriz sangraba de nuevo.

En otra parte, un jarrón de ciruelos blancos se rompió y despertó a la prometida de Akira de su profundo sueño. Miró los fragmentos y pétalo aplastados. Su corazón se apretó.

* * *

Después del incidente con Akira, Kenshin se aisló de todos. No se había molestado en seguir la pequeña charla que el chico nuevo, Iizuka, intentó entablar. Lo que le molestaba era la hemorragia de su cicatriz. Le había aplicado un ungüento, incluso lo había vendado, pero nunca sanaba. Seguía sangrando. Especialmente cuando mataba a sus objetivos.

Kenshin observó cómo la sangre emanaba de su mejilla hasta su camisa negra. Montó a Mizuki y volvió a la unidad. En el baño, se lavó la cara. Mientras se miraba en el espejo, pensó sobre lo que Iizuka le había dicho.

\- _Si una herida es hecha por la espada de alguien con un fuerte odio, esa herida no sanará hasta obtener venganza. - Le había dicho Iizuka al asesino._

 _Kenshin se volvió. - ¿Fuerte odio?_

\- _Exacto. De acuerdo a las supersticiones, puede que nunca desaparezca. - Iizuka colocó la nota con la palabra "tenchu" sobre la cabeza cortada de un hombre._

Se secó y volvió a mirar. En la esquina más alejada del espejo vio la sombra de Akira detrás de él. Sorprendido, Kenshin se volvió y no vio nada.

 _Mierda, me estoy volviendo loco_. Apretó los dientes y se sumergió en la bañera.

Después de bañarse, fue a un bar cercano a tomar sake. A pesar del sabor amargo, terminó la botella, aunque el sabor nunca mejoraría, no importaba cuántas botellas se tomara. En el fondo, deseaba que la próxima copa tuviera ese sabor tan azucarado como el de la primera vez que había tomado sake con su maestro.

* * *

Katsura le entregó a Kenshin un sobre que contenía los detalles de la nueva misión. - Hay asuntos más urgentes con los que lidiar, así que los asesinatos quedarán en receso. A partir de la próxima semana, serás asignado a Tatsuya. Tengo una cabaña allí que te servirá como escondite. Junto con una oficial de inteligencia, fingirán que son marido y mujer. Ahora tenemos que esperarla.

Katsura miró los ojos de Kenshin, tratando de leer la expresión del chico. Las llamas ambarinas habían extinguido las orbes violetas que le decían a Katsura lo que Kenshin sentía. Se preocupó de que ése fuera el comienzo de la caída de Kenshin a la oscuridad. La asignación no podía haber venido en mejor momento.

Kenshin quería preguntar por qué, pero sabía que no haría ninguna diferencia, así que sólo asintió.

La puerta se abrió. El aroma de ciruelos blancos asaltó los sentidos de Kenshin. Miró a la dueña de ese aroma. - Siento llegar tarde, Katsura-sama. - dijo con voz suave y dócil.

\- Ella es Yukishiro Tomoe, nuestra nueva oficial de inteligencia. Tomoe-san, él es Himura Kenshin, tu compañero. - Katsura observó a Kenshin, quien miraba a Tomoe con interés. Aunque trató de ocultarlo, sus intrigados ojos lo traicionaron.

Katsura agregó. - Como le mencionaba a Kenshin, los dos serán asignados en Tatsuya, haciéndose pasar por marido y mujer. El objetivo es Takeda Kanryu. Actualmente dirige un sindicato de drogas clandestinas que la facción Tokugawa utiliza para financiar sus tratos. Tomoe reunirá toda la información necesaria sobre el objetivo mientras Kenshin eliminará a Kanryu. Sólo él perecerá en la operación. La mansión está protegida por cientos de samuráis y guardias de seguridad, pero los necesito vivos. También, Kenshin, tienes que rescatar a la Dra. Megumi Takani.

\- ¿Rescatar a la Dra. Takani? - dijo Kenshin en voz alta. Era la primera vez que tenía que matar a un objetivo para salvar a otro.

Katsura asintió. - Así es. Mata a Kanryu y salva a la doctora. La necesito para el Centro Médico Hikaru. La guerra en campo abierto está empezando y necesito la ayuda de los mejores profesionales. Nuestros operativos irán a la escena después de que hayas terminado tu parte.

\- Takani…¿es pariente de la familia Takani de Aizu? - Kenshin había escuchado que esa familia de médicos había sido asesinada por rehusarse a colaborar con el Shogunato. Sólo la hija menor había sobrevivido, pero se desconocía su paradero.

Katsura asintió. - Cayó en manos de Kanryu cuando su mentor aparentemente producía opio para el hombre. Era demasiado tarde cuando se enteró.

Más tarde, Katsura los despidió. Ambos se fueron por caminos separados sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

Kenshin le echó una mirada a la chica con aroma de ciruelos. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado de manera floja, por lo que algo de cabello caía por sus hombros. Tan oscuros como su cabellera, sus pequeños ojos evitaban el contacto visual. No era como los otros oficiales, que eran extravagantes y agresivos. Era silenciosa y tan sutil como su perfume. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los demás hombres se fijaran en ella. A pesar de los comentarios pervertidos, Tomoe se mantuvo en silencio y firme. Kenshin se interesaba cada vez más en ella.

* * *

De camino a Tatsuya, Kenshin fue llamado a la batalla cuando una redada interrumpió una reunión secreta de algunos miembros del clan Choshuu.

Tomoe observaba en la esquina de un callejón mientras Kenshin se batía a duelo con el tercer capitán del Shinsengumi, Hajime Saitou. Ella trataba de seguir la velocidad de los dos oponentes, con unos de ellos trazando un corte cóncavo mientras el otro apuntaba hacia adelante. El sonido del acero rechinaba en sus oídos. Recordó su conversación anterior con Katsura.

 _/- Estamos destruyendo la era del gobierno de Tokugawa que lleva a los hombres a la locura. Si queremos construir una nueva era, debemos permitirnos enloquecer ahora. Estar lo suficientemente locos como para no apartarnos de nuestra justicia extrema. Ésa es la fuerza de la facción Choshuu. Himura es el modelo de esta justicia loca. Está asumiendo los roles más duros. - Los ojos de Katsura se perdieron, mirando algo que Tomoe no podía alcanzar a ver._

 _Tomoe buscó una pregunta apropiada. - ¿Por qué me está diciendo eso, Katsura-sama?_

 _Katsura sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió. - Sólo quiero que entiendas qué hacemos aquí, Tomoe-san. Estarás con él por un tiempo y necesitas saber./_

Era locura lo que tomaba la forma de habilidad en Kenshin para detener los ataques de Saitou y lanzarse hacia él. Tomoe escuchó voces llamando a Saitou y vio que se aproximaban los miembros del Shinsengumi. Cuando ambos hombres se distrajeron, Tomoe tiró de la camisa de Kenshin. El guerrero de ojos ambarinos fue arrastrado hacia el callejón.

\- Por favor, no más. Vámonos, Himura-san. - Tomoe tomó la mano ensangrentada de Kenshin y se escaparon de la multitud que los cazaba.

Kenshin dejó que la chica con olor a ciruelos lo llevara a un lugar seguro. No podía apartar los ojos de la mano que presionaba la suya.

* * *

 **2002-2004. Tatsuya.**

Al llegar a Tatsuya, ambos asumieron sus roles. Como esposo, Kenshin fingía ser un vendedor ambulante de medicamentos, vendiéndolos en pueblos cercanos. Como esposa, Tomoe vendía flores de ciruelo blanco que plantaba en el patio trasero. Como asesino, afilaba su espada en las noches, ejercitando su ki y sus técnicas. Como oficial de inteligencia, Tomoe reunía información sobre Kanryu, preguntando a los vecinos.

Pasaron dos meses y se implementó el plan. Kenshin irrumpió en la mansión de Kanryu, sin matar a los que defendían la casa señorial. Tomoe ayudó sirviendo como distracción a los guardias. En cuestión de minutos, el cuerpo de Kanryu yacía sobre el suelo de mármol blanco. Cuando Tomoe se acercó al laboratorio de la doctora, vio a Kenshin manotear la mano de la médica para que soltase una daga.

\- Por favor, déjame morir. He causado mucho dolor y destruí vidas con el opio que he creado. Soy una vergüenza para mi familia. - Lloró Megumi, buscando la daga.

\- Fuiste salvada por tus habilidades como médica, no como envenenadora. Usa tu fuerza para salvar a todos de las enfermedades y las heridas. Creo que es lo que tu familia hubiera querido. Cura a la gente, Megumi-san, por la nueva era. - Kenshin mantenía su agarre en la mujer.

Megumi seguía llorando pero dejó que Kenshin la llevara hasta un auto que los esperaba. Luego, la policía secreta de Choshu llegó a la mansión, arrestando a los guardias inconscientes y sacando el cuerpo de Kanryu.

Tomoe observaba a Kenshin, confundida con el chico ante ella. Había peleado como un león en batalla pero también se desenvolvía como un cervatillo asustado. No podía imaginar que él supiera de palabras que calmaran el alma.

 _Matar personas para salvar inocentes como Megumi-san…tal vez ésa sea la razón de su locura,_ reflexionó Tomoe.

* * *

Tomoe pasó por la habitación de Kenshin. Él estaba tomándose una siesta, apoyado en el armario y abrazando su espada.

Vio que temblaba, ya que la ventana abierta dejaba pasar el viento frío. También vio que su futón estaba ordenado como si nunca lo hubiera tocado.

 _Privándote de una buena noche de sueño. Durmiendo con tu espada lista. Qué cruel debe ser este mundo como para que te hayas convertido en esto._ Pensó Tomoe.

Tomoe vaciló. Kenshin necesitaba una manta. Y tenía que cerrar las ventanas.

Se adentró y tomó una manta.

Antes de ponérsela a Kenshin, Tomoe no pudo evitar contemplar al chico escuálido. Nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo.

 _El modelo de una justicia loca. Pero cuando lo veo durmiendo así, veo a un niño._ Tomoe desdobló la manta y lo envolvió.

Kenshin sintió que algo se acercaba a él, y pensando que era un intruso, desenvainó su espada. Los ojos de Tomoe se ensancharon y evitó la hoja por poco. Cayó hacia atrás.

Kenshin recobró sus sentidos y vio la manta que lo cubría y también la caída de Tomoe. - Si te hubieras acercado más, yo hubiera…

Tomoe sacudió la cabeza, sacudió su falda y se incorporó. - Estabas temblando. Quería protegerte del frío. - _Y de la locura del mundo_ , quiso agregar.

Kenshin la miró y notó que el aroma de ciruelos blancos invadía nuevamente su nariz. - Gracias, Tomoe-san.

Tomoe se excusó. - Duerme, Ken-san.

Kenshin se inquietó y dijo abruptamente. - Nunca te lastimaría. No podría hacértelo. Nunca.

Tomoe asintió y salió de la habitación. Sin Kenshin mirando, sonrió.

* * *

Tres días después del incidente con Kanryu, Iizuka los visitó. Después de un par de preguntas inapropiadas que Kenshin no respondió, Iizuka transmitió las malas noticias.

\- La facción Choshu está escondida. El incidente en la posada Ikedaya hubiera matado a todos los oficiales importantes de no ser por la ruptura entre Katsura-sama y Miyabe-san. Katsura-sama no fue a la reunión y se salvó. Los demás… Miyabe-san y sus hombres… tuvieron mala suerte.

Kenshin se enfureció, y aplastó un paquete de medicinas que llevaba consigo. Iizuka lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. - No hay nada que podamos hacer. Es demasiado tarde. Mientras tanto, los dos continuarán con esta farsa. Hasta que llegue el momento, ambos permanecerán aquí. Katsura-sama dijo que deben ponerse en contacto con el Kiheitai y hacerse útiles allí por el momento.

Kenshin miró a Tomoe quien jugaba con una mariposa amarilla que se había posado en su dedo. Le transmitió la información a Tomoe, quien sólo asintió.

\- Ya veo. Supongo que significa... que podemos disfrutar de esta paz un poco más. - Tomoe se puso de pie.

Kenshin se preguntó si esa era la paz que él estaba buscando.

Habían desarrollado una rutina: Kenshin vendía sus medicinas todo el día mientras Tomoe lo recibía con la cena caliente al regresar. Ella se ocupaba del jardín y él jugaba con los niños que lo visitaban. A veces, contemplaban juntos el atardecer, ya que la vista era magnífica desde su cabaña en la colina. A menudo, se sentaban en la sala de estar en silencio, como si no necesitaran de palabras para comunicarse.

Kenshin conocía sus peculiaridades. Cómo se transformaba en otra persona en su jardín de ciruelos blancos. Cómo escondía una pequeña daga en su bolso bordado. Cómo le fascinaban las tormentas de nieve. Cómo le tenía miedo a los paseos en motocicleta.

De la misma manera, Tomoe lo conocía. Cómo se le iluminaban los ojos al ver a los niños llegar para jugar. Cómo le gustaba quitarle las costras a su pan. Cómo tarareaba mientras cocinaba.

Cómo agarraba su espada cuando tenía pesadillas.

Había muchas cosas que querían preguntarse el uno al otro. Pero ambos estaban satisfechos con lo que podían ofrecer. Sabían que ya habría tiempo para preguntas.

* * *

Con el tiempo, Takasugi se contactó con Kenshin para reclamar un pueblo oprimido por matones del Shogunato. Aunque no recibió instrucciones, Kenshin salvó a un adolescente llamado Sagara Sanosuke.

La familia del chico había sido asesinada por esos hombres, debido a que su hermano mayor trató de buscar ayuda. Colgados en el centro del pueblo para que todo el mundo los viera, su madre y su padre fueron castigados por lo que hizo su hermano. Kenshin bajó los cuerpos, ante el temor de los aldeanos que deseaban que los cuerpos permanecieran colgados como símbolo de la obediencia del pueblo.

Kenshin derrotó a los bandidos, pero el chico estuvo cerca de apuñalar a uno que salió de su alcance. Lo detuvo.

\- Los muertos no desean venganza sino la felicidad de los que viven. Ensuciar tus manos no traerá felicidad a nadie. Con el paso del tiempo te convertirás en un adulto. No serás un hombre que oprime a otros con su fuerza como estos matones, no serás impotente, temeroso y abatido como estos aldeanos. Serás un hombre como tu hermano, quien cuidó de ti hasta el final. Y serás feliz. - Kenshin recordó cuando Hiko lo salvo de los bandidos, cuando la joven lloró por él. Creyó ver sonreír a Tomoe mientras decía esas palabras.

Sanosuke lloraba, por su familia y por la cordura que casi perdió. Sus heridas fueron tratadas en el Hikaru mientras el resto del pueblo era puesto bajo protección del Kiheitai.

\- Hiciste bien, Kenshin. - Comentó Tomoe mientras le entregaba una toalla húmeda.

Kenshin tomó la toalla y limpió la sangre de su espada. Su cicatriz no sangraba. Se dio cuenta de que no había sucedido desde que empezó a vivir en Tatsuya con Tomoe. - Gracias.

\- Si la locura que albergas trae ese tipo de paz a jóvenes como Sanosuke, tal vez valga la pena perderte de vez en cuando. - Dijo Tomoe con indiferencia, tomando la sangrienta toalla que él le devolvió.

Kenshin no sabía qué responder, y envainó su espada.

\- Pero tienes que volver a encontrarte a ti mismo, Kenshin. Cuando todo termine, si no lo desechas, nunca se perderá. - Frunció los labios.

Kenshin sonrió, y asintió. - Lo haré. Nunca más volveré a perderme.

* * *

Alrededor de dos años pasaron desde que Kenshin y Tomoe empezaron a vivir juntos. Durante ese tiempo, Kenshin supo que todas las ciudades estaban envueltas en la guerra. Takasugi había muerto de tuberculosis, y Katsura estaba desaparecido en acción.

Kenshin presto su fuerza al Kiheitai por el momento, matando a dos policías de uniforme verde que los perseguían mientras dejaban que los miembros Choshu escaparan de prisión. Salvó a un grupo de cortesanas de alto rango que eran esclavizadas por los oficiales del Shogunato. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Kenshin veía que la victoria se alejaba de su facción.

\- Creo que es hora de que lo enviemos. La facción Choshu se está cayendo a pedazos. Matar a Himura sería el clavo en el ataúd. La revolución será aplastada. - Iizuka fumaba su pipa humeante.

Tatsumi gruñó. - Eres cruel, Iizuka. Primero, preparaste a Akira como el traidor para acercarte a Battousai. Luego enviaste a la prometida de Akira para matarlo. Y ahora envías al hermano de Tomoe como señal de alerta.

Iizuka sonrió. - Qué brillante, ¿no?

Tatsumi asintió. - No me malinterpretes. Tengo envidia de no haber pensado antes en ese plan.

Los dos hombres rieron.

* * *

Tomoe pensó que estaba ante un fantasma viviente. Un chico de cabello negro se estrelló entre sus brazos y la encerró en un fuerte abrazo.

Kenshin los observó y se acercó a ellos. Tomoe casi empuja a Enishi al ver a Kenshin aproximarse.

\- ¿Quién es este niño, Tomoe-san? - Kenshin le sonrió al chico, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ken-san, él es mi hermano, Enishi. Enishi, él es mi esposo, Kenshin. - Tomoe le dio un codazo a Enishi para que saludara a Kenshin, pero él mantuvo su mirada hostil.

Captando las señales no verbales de los hermanos, Kenshin volvió junto a los niños que lo esperaban en el campo. - Probablemente tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar... estaré afuera.

Tomoe se inclinó agradecida ante Kenshin y llevó a Enishi al interior.

Kenshin permaneció observando la cabaña. Hacía por lo menos 30 minutos que estaban hablando. Se perdió en sus pensamientos. _Así que Tomoe tiene un hermano. Nunca antes lo había mencionado. Pero...¿cómo supo él sobre este refugio? Sólo los miembros del Kiheitai y el mismo Iizuka-san lo saben. Excepto Tomoe, por supuesto. Pero no pudo…_

Después de una hora, Enishi salió como un tornado de la cabaña, llorando y lanzándole miradas asesinas a Kenshin. Seguramente lo estaba maldiciendo, pero Kenshin no pudo entenderle mientras corría.

Ninguno dijo nada después de la partida de Enishi. Kenshin quería preguntar. Pero no era asunto suyo. Así que permanecieron en silencio hasta la cena.

\- Creo que es hora de que hablemos. - Tomoe rompió el silencio. Kenshin la miró, no muy seguro de querer hacerlo.

* * *

El viento aullaba. Las ráfagas esparcieron nieve en su sala de estar.

Kenshin se puso de pie y cerró las ventanas. Vio cómo el campo se volvió de un blanco estéril. - Está bien, Tomoe-san. Hablemos.

Tomoe encendió la leña en la chimenea. Kenshin cerró la puerta y se acomodó junto a ella. - Sé de ti. Más de lo que piensas. - Contempló a Kenshin, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Continuó. - Estuve prometida a un joven proveniente de una familia samurái de bajo rango. No era un hombre experto pero era amable y trabajador. Mis días con él fueron los mejores de mi vida y aun así no podía sonreír para demostrarle lo feliz que era. Tal vez por eso se unió a la revolución, porque pensó que eso me haría feliz: verlo en una posición de alto rango en el gobierno tal y como se lo prometieron. Se suponía que sólo serían un par de meses. Su contrato expiró hace poco. Pero él nunca regresó.

"Fui a Kioto, y bueno…no necesitaba oír las noticias. Murió en algún lugar lejano que no conozco. Y la felicidad que debía haber tenido, murió con él.

Tomoe acomodó su larga falda. - Entré en un complot para matarte. Pero tal vez, en realidad fue mi culpa. Si hubiera llorado, si lo hubiera detenido... quizás...

"Tenía que vengarlo. Porque si no encontraba algo...alguien a quien odiar, me hubiera vuelto loca...

Kenshin abrazó a Tomoe, acunándola en su pecho. - Está bien... está bien ahora. - Acarició su espalda.

Tomoe envolvió a Kenshin con sus brazos y lloró tan fuerte como pudo.

Cuando se hubo calmado, se acurrucaron junto a la chimenea. Ahora era el turno de Kenshin para compartir su historia. Tomoe escuchaba atentamente mientras le revelaba sobre su pasado sangriento, su entrenamiento con Hiko y su equivocada decisión de convertirse en un asesino de las sombras.

\- Ahora comprendo que no importa cuán grande sea la habilidad, un solo hombre no puede cambiar esta era y ciertamente no puede soportar la carga de la felicidad de los demás. Lo único que puede hacer es proteger la felicidad de la gente ante él.

"Cuando lleguemos a la nueva era, quiero encontrar una manera de proteger a los demás sin tener que quitar vidas, así como también la manera de expiarme por los crímenes de robar la felicidad de otros con mis propias manos.

Kenshin encaró a Tomoe, mirándola a los ojos. - La felicidad que perdiste una vez, en toda esta violencia, la protegeré esta vez para ti.

Y por primera vez, Tomoe le sonrió. Kenshin se deleitó con la curva de sus labios y la manera en que sus ojos se perdían en la sonrisa. La envolvió en sus brazos mientras ella le acariciaba el cuello. Él le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- Ken-shin, - susurró ella, posando su rostro en la palma de él, - Tengo miedo. Pero quiero abrirte mi corazón. Quiero que lo llenes.

Kenshin la encerró en un abrazo. Dejaron que el viento de la noche siguiera su curso.

* * *

" _En el bosque, nee-chan. Nos encontrarás allí. Vendré por ti mañana."_

Tomoe suspiró y se arregló el cabello. Contempló con ternura a un Kenshin dormido. Era la primera vez que dormía en un futón, y en un futón con alguien a su lado.

Pensaba que si le daba al grupo de Tatsumi información errónea, serían derrotados fácilmente por Kenshin. Luego, ella y Kenshin vivirían en paz, esperando la nueva era. Enishi regresaría a su aldea, esperando la presentación de Kenshin a la familia. Todo estaría bien.

 _Este hombre robó mi felicidad una vez y a cambio me dio otra. Protegerá más vidas de las que tomó. No puede morir aquí. Te veré más tarde, mi segundo amor._ Tomoe cerró la puerta y se dirigió al bosque para confrontar a los ninjas que la habían contratado.

Kenshin se despertó, buscando a Tomoe. Pero lo que encontró fue una carta sobre la mesa. "Akira era el prometido de Tomoe. Ven al bosque si quieres verla con vida." leyó.

Sus ojos ambarinos brillaron, y arrugó el pedazo de papel. El traidor. Y su amante. Su mente estaba en desorden. Tomó su espada y corrió a través de la nieve profunda. La sangre de su cicatriz manchaba el campo blanco. Enishi reía al ver al asesino pelirrojo caminar hacia su muerte. Media hora después, regresó a la choza en la montaña ya que Tomoe no había regresado.

* * *

\- ¿Cuando está dormido? ¿Ésa es su debilidad? - Tatsumi se cruzó de brazos.

Tomoe asintió. - Ni siquiera el mejor espadachín puede defenderse estando dormido y Battousai no es la excepción.

Tatsumi se sentó frente a Tomoe, juntando las manos. - Te preguntaré una cosa más. ¿Está enamorado de ti?

Los ojos de Tomoe se ensancharon. - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? No tiene nada que ver con su debilidad.

Tatsumi se rió. - ¡Claro que sí! Si está enamorado de ti, te seguirá hasta aquí. Si podemos atraerlo al bosque, las probabilidades aumentarán a nuestro favor. Ya he enviado un mensajero con nuestra invitación. Ahora mismo debe de estar furioso.

Tomoe ahogó un grito. - ...¡No! Entonces enviarme para encontrar su punto débil fue una mentira. Su real objetivo era volverme su punto débil.

\- Exacto. Hasta el asesino más cruel es presa fácil de emociones inesperadas. - Explicó Tatsumi fríamente.

 _Al final, sólo lo he llevado hasta el territorio enemigo_ , Tomoe se arrodilló al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. _¡_ _Pero al menos puedo terminar con esto!_

Buscó la daga que tenía escondida en el bolso y deslizó la mano para alcanzarla, pero Tatsumi anticipó su movimiento. - ¿En esto te has convertido? ¿Este hombre robó tu felicidad, y aun así lo proteges? Qué mujer patética.

La abofeteó con fuerza. Tomoe cayó sobre el piso de madera, con sangre en sus labios. Permaneció postrada en el suelo. Empezó a morderse la lengua pero Tatsumi le metió los dedos en la boca. Sangró pero mantuvo la compostura.

\- No seas tonta. Morderse la lengua para cometer suicidio requiere de gran fuerza y claridad de la mente…cosas que tú no posees. No hay necesidad de pelear, mujer. Él vendrá aquí y lo mataré. Acéptalo. Te privó de la felicidad. Te estamos haciendo un favor. Piensa en Akira. Y luego piensa en lo que estás haciendo ahora. - Tatsumi salió de la choza y esperó por Battousai frente a la puerta.

Tomoe lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Más profundo en el bosque, Kenshin sintió como que algo se había apagado. No podía orientarse. De repente se sintió mareado. Con cada paso que daba, rememoraba los recuerdos compartidos con Tomoe. Cuando le tomó de la mano y huyeron del Shinsengumi. Cuando ella le colocó una manta encima estando dormido. Cuando lo miraba con esos ojos sin fondo. Cuando le sonreía.

Una puntada en la espalda interrumpió sus pensamientos. Siseó de dolor. Kenshin desenvainó su espada y se giró de lado. El ninja vestido de blanco saltó hacia atrás, pero un golpe en el pecho lo hizo tropezar.

Kenshin se cernió sobre él y exigió, - ¡Dime dónde está Tomoe!

El ninja y lanzó un dardo que dio en el hombro derecho de Kenshin. Se sorprendió de no poder evadirlo.

Al ver la reacción de Kenshin, el ninja siguió riendo. - Sólo los ninjas, que como yo, se han entrenado en este bosque pueden ser capaces de pelear aquí. No puedes matarme. No eres tan fuerte.

Kenshin lo fulminó con la mirada y se sacó el dardo sin pestañear. Cargó cortando los brazos del ninja. - Dime dónde está.

Comprendiendo su destino y su fracaso, el ninja corrió hacia una cueva. Kenshin lo persiguió, lanzando sus brazos cortados. - Te olvidaste de esto.

\- Deja esta cueva y luego dirígete hacia la derecha. Pero primero, seré una barrera para ti incluso en mi muerte. - Tiró de la cuerda de un barril, causando una gran explosión.

Los oídos de Kenshin sangraban. No podía oír del todo bien. En lugar de esperar, siguió adelante. El aroma de ciruelos blancos lo guiaba.

Kenshin sintió que la tierra temblaba pero no escuchó el ruido de los árboles que caían cerca de él. Y por poco esquivó la trayectoria de un enorme hacha. Un gigantesco hombre se cernía sobre él, con el objetivo de cortarlo por la mitad. Kenshin evitó el impacto, pero fue alcanzado por astillas de madera.

Gruñó, irritado con todas esas barreras que le impedían recuperar a Tomoe. Exasperado, gritó y empezó a cortar con su espada todos los escombros que iban a su dirección. Bloqueó a su objetivo y se giró antes de que el gigante pudiera bajar su hacha. Con un corte hacia abajo, cortó la parte inferior del hombre, de la cadera a las piernas.

El gigante se arrastró hacia un árbol rojo. - La choza hacia allá. La última barrera está allí. Con tu mujer.

Tiró de una cuerda invisible. Kenshin no vio nada más que blanco cuando sus ojos se quemaron con una luz tan brillante como el sol.

Tatsumi esperaba por el hitokiri. - Le tomará un tiempo llegar hasta aquí ahora que perdió la vista. Con su audición e intuición dañados, no es rival para mí. Su muerte es inevitable. Ahora, a terminar con la mujer… - Se sorprendió de ver al asesino junto a un árbol.

\- Vine a llevarme a Tomoe. - Le gruñó Kenshin a la sombría figura frente a la choza. Su visión volvía poco a poco. Veía destellos del último ninja, un hombre musculoso de pelo largo que le sonreía.

\- Sobre mi cadáver. - Tatsumi cargo y golpeó a Kenshin en la garganta. Kenshin cayó y empezó a toser sangre.

Se incorporó y cargo hacia la derecha, pero Tatsumi lo esquivó. Pateó la espalda de Kenshin y éste cayó hacia adelante. Kenshin escupió sangre y volvió a ponerse de pie.

Tomoe se despertó al escuchar el alboroto de afuera. Akira estaba sosteniendo una espada, jadeando en medio de la nieve. Parpadeó y vio a Kenshin.

\- Estás acabado, Battousai. No puedes ganar. - Se burló Tatsumi.

Kenshin jadeaba. Su fuerza y su sangre lo abandonaban. Apenas podía sostener su espada. Sin su intuición, su vista y su oído, no era rival para su oponente. - Tienes razón. - Farfulló Kenshin.

\- Una muerte rápida, entonces. - Tatsumi hizo crujir sus nudillos. Quería prolongar la diversión, pero hacerlo lo pondría en peligro, ya que los sentidos de Battousai podrían volver.

Con las manos temblando por el frío beso de la muerte inminente, Kenshin tomó su postura característica. _Lo siento, Tomoe. Vive en la nueva era y sé feliz._ Kenshin cerró los ojos.

Cargó hacia adelante y Tatsumi lo imitó. Ambos con un grito de guerra. Ambos sorprendidos por lo que sucedió a continuación.

El perfume de ciruelos blancos llenó la nariz de Kenshin. Las manos de Tomoe cubrían sus ojos. Cuando se apartaron, su visión volvió a la normalidad.

Tatsumi sintió el frío acero atravesándole su hombro izquierdo y su corazón. Lo mismo sintió la mujer que se interpuso entre ellos.

Tomoe soltó la daga y cayó hacia atrás, en los brazos de Kenshin.

El cabello de Enishi se volvió blanco al ver el asesinato de su hermana.

La cicatriz de Kenshin se convirtió en una cruz, al deslizarse la daga sobre la marca de Akira.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras Tomoe moría en sus brazos. - Tomoe... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Labios pálidos. Rojo profundo. Ojos en blanco.

Tomoe tocó su mejilla marcada. - Por favor, no llores. Está bien... está bien.

La mano cayó y Tomoe cerró sus ojos.

Kenshin aulló, abrazando a su esposa sin vida.

Sin objetivo ni pensamiento, cargo el cuerpo de Tomoe hacia la cabaña. Se perdió en el camino y presa del agotamiento, cayó a un lado de la entrada del bosque.

Ryu y Sayaka encontraron la carnicería y los llevaron al hospital más cercano… el Centro Médico Hikaru.

* * *

 **2004-Diciembre 2014. Centro Médico Hikaru.**

Kenshin despertó dentro de una habitación blanca. Tuvo una pesadilla en la que había matado a Tomoe. Mirando a su alrededor, se encontró con que Megumi, Saitou, Sanosuke y Katsura lo rodeaban. Lo miraban con lástima, asco, incredulidad y dolor, respectivamente.

Su mejilla izquierda le dolía. Al tocar su cicatriz en forma de cruz, gritó, dándose cuenta de que la pesadilla había sido real.

Las enfermeras lo volvieron a sedar y se desplomó en la cama.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente.

Kenshin se enderezó, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama. Estaba tan quieto como una fotografía, contemplando una mariposa amarilla que se había posado en la ventana.

El pomo de la puerta giró y Katsura entró en la habitación. Kenshin no se percataba de su presencia. Fijaba la vista en la mariposa, recordando la vez en que una se había posado en la mano de Tomoe.

Katsura se sentó junto a él. - Sé que no estás en condiciones de hablar. Pero sé que entiendes lo que te digo. Y necesitas escuchar esto, así que déjame hablar.

Kenshin no respondió.

Katsura continuó. - Se ha decidido que ya no cargarás con los deberes de un asesino de las sombras. Hemos encontrado un reemplazo a la par de tus habilidades. Su nombre es Makoto Shishio. Lo hemos enviado para matar al verdadero traidor.

La mariposa revoloteaba alrededor de la ventana, buscando un lugar perfecto para volver a posarse. Kenshin seguía su camino con los ojos.

\- Fueron piezas de la mala suerte. Iizuka usó a Akira como chivo expiatorio para infiltrarse en Choshu. Y explotó el débil corazón de Tomoe para deshacerse de ti.

Kenshin miró fijamente a la mariposa que se había asentado en la esquina superior derecha.

\- La hemos enterrado en una tumba cerca de Chiba. Dicen que es ahí donde florecen más los ciruelos blancos. Pensamos que lo hubieras querido así.

"Lamento no poder ayudarte cuando más lo estás necesitando. Puedes quedarte en Hikaru todo el tiempo que desees. Hasta que te mejores. Te trataremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, Kenshin.

La mariposa se echó a volar, lejos de la vista de Kenshin. Inclinó la cabeza y suspiró.

\- Estamos aquí para ti, Kenshin. Nunca nos rendiremos. Has luchador bien y duro. Ahora descansa y sana. - Katsura se puso de pie y dejó a Kenshin solo con sus pensamientos.

Katsura suspiró al cerrar la puerta. _Tal y como Takasugi temió._ _Es mi culpa._ _La espada del Hiten no estaba destinada a destruir la vieja era, sino a proteger la nueva… lo siento, Kenshin._

Kenshin apretó los puños, recordando los últimos momentos de la vida de Tomoe. _Si sólo le hubieras arrojado una bola de nieve... lo hubiera matado. Hubiéramos estado juntos. Ahora y para siempre. Hubiéramos sido felices._

 _Maté a Akira… un inocente… destruyendo la felicidad de ambos. ¿Por qué estoy vivo? No es lo correcto…_ _Tomoe._ _¿Qué haré ahora sin ti a mi lado? Akira, Tomoe… lo siento…_ Kenshin dejó que las lágrimas de enojo salieran de sus ojos.

No le quedaba nada. La única felicidad que había tratado de proteger la destruyó con sus propias manos. La locura que ella había contenido ahora se lo había tragado todo. Presa de la culpa, la desesperación y el dolor, Himura Kenshin se convirtió en el primer paciente mental del Centro Médico Hikaru.

* * *

 **Diciembre 2014-presente. Una villa en Maru, en los brazos de Kaoru.**

Kenshin suspiró al terminar su historia.

Kaoru lo miraba con los ojos abierto y llorosos.

La luz de la linterna se había apagado.

* * *

 _ **Yet each man kills the thing he loves**_

 _ **Aunque todos los hombres matan lo que aman**_

 _ **By each let this be heard**_

 _ **Que lo oiga todo el mundo**_

 _ **Some do it with a bitter look**_

 _ **Unos lo hacen con una mirada amarga**_

 _ **Some with a flattering word**_

 _ **Otros con una palabra zalamera**_

 _ **The coward does it with a kiss**_

 _ **El cobarde lo hace con un beso**_

 _ **The brave man with a sword**_

 _ **El valiente con una espada**_


	9. Una invitación

Un saludo especial para **EunHye09** y **DULCECITO311** : Me alegro de que les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por los comentarios. Pido perdón por la tardanza a todos, aparte de que tengo otras cosas que hacer, soy una colgada sin remedio. Bueno, después de saber la vida de Kenshin, podemos decir que ambos estarán viviendo un período de relativa tranquilidad. Pero como siempre, con el peligro acechando. Espero que este capítulo les guste, más de uno va a ponerse contento XD.

 **Atención:** ¡Escenas de alto voltaje! Vayan preparándose para lo que van a leer. Después no digan que no les avisé XD.

* * *

 **Canciones:** Soon We'll Be Found; y Dressed in Black, ambas de Sia.

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve: Una Invitación**

 _ **Come along**_

 _ **Vamos**_

 _ **Let's desert this day of hurt**_

 _ **Abandonemos este día de dolor**_

 _ **Tomorrow we'll be free**_

 _ **Mañana seremos libres**_

 _ **Turn around**_

 _ **Volvamos**_

 _ **I know we're lost**_

 _ **Sé que estamos perdidos**_

 _ **But soon we'll be found**_

 _ **Pero pronto seremos encontrados**_

* * *

Ambos miraban la linterna apagada. A pesar de la falta de electricidad, la habitación se encontraba iluminada por la brillante luna. La tormenta de nieve había pasado y las nubes dieron paso al brillo lunar.

Kenshin se levantó para reemplazar el gas de la linterna. Kaoru lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

\- Está bien, Kenshin. Ya no temo a la oscuridad. - Sonrió, con el brillo de la luna reflejado en el rostro.

Kenshin volvió a sentarse y acunó a Kaoru en sus brazos. Dudó en preguntarle. En los ojos de la chica se veían lágrimas, no de tristeza o lástima, sino de dolor. Él sonreía porque sabía que ella había entendido. Su dolor era por su identidad perdida. Pero ahora la había encontrado…con ella.

\- Mi pasado. ¿Aún quieres…? - empezó Kenshin. Quería estar seguro de si ella aún quería amarlo.

Kaoru se secó las lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza. - Tu pasado es algo que acepto. Todos tienen algo de su pasado que no quieren recordar. Ahora sé la razón por la cual te convertiste en esta persona. Ahora entiendo por lo que has pasado.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de él, con el cuerpo estirado en el futón. - Pero quiero que sepas que sea no importa quién hayas sido antes, quién eres ahora, y quién serás…quiero estar contigo.

Kenshin inhaló sus palabras, apaciguado ante el hecho de que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado estaba dispuesta a dar el paso con él. - Gracias, Kaoru. Gracias.

Kaoru le dedicó una sonrisa franca. Tomó su mano y la apretó.

Los ojos de él memorizaron su rostro, cada curva, cada contorno, cada detalle. A pesar del frío, pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente. Se las secó con la palma de la mano y luego dejó que sus dedos rozaran sus mejillas hasta tomar su barbilla.

Rodó su pulgar contra sus labios. Kaoru jadeó, ronroneando un incoherente sonido. Ella cerró los ojos y elevó un poco su rostro. Él contuvo el aliento y continuó acariciando su cara.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, éstos brillaban de lujuria. Acarició sus mejillas y rozó su cicatriz, trazando suavemente la cruz. Ella notó el contorno de su boca, la profundidad de los ojos violetas, el resplandor rojo de su cabello. Sus dedos revolotearon lánguidamente sobre sus labios.

A cambio, Kenshin besó sus dedos, bajando hasta su muñeca y luego a su brazo. Kaoru cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Kenshin observó sus reacciones y se relamió con anticipación. Se contuvo de tomarla en ese momento. Quería saborear cada centímetro de ella, así que mordió y besó cada parte de su piel expuesta. Picoteaba sus brazos con delicadeza, escuchando sus deliciosas reacciones.

A través de sus ojos cerrados, Kaoru lo miró y suplicó, más bien ordenó. - Bésame, Kenshin.

Su petición fue casi su perdición. Kenshin bajó su cabeza para besarla, apoyando la cabeza de ella con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda. Kaoru enterró su mano en sus cabellos. Le devolvió el beso, insegura de cómo corresponder a las hábiles maniobras de Kenshin. Kenshin sonrió y gimió contra su boca para animarla. Kaoru se volvió más descarada, deslizando su lengua para saborearlo. Kenshin succionó su lengua y giró la suya dentro de su boca. Ambos gemían a los movimientos del otro. A medida que el beso se profundizaba, Kaoru se levantaba hacia él y Kenshin se hundía en ella.

Sus errantes manos pronto encontraron los sitios sensibles de uno y otro, como el espacio hueco detrás de la oreja de Kenshin y el suave vientre plano de Kaoru. Antes de que pudieran ir más lejos, Kenshin se apartó, sabiendo adónde iba todo eso. Labios hinchados, corazones palpitantes…cada uno ansiando al otro.

\- ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo, Kaoru? - preguntó, gritando en su interior que dijera que sí.

Kaoru tragó y lo miró a los ojos. Ella se había enamorado de él hacía meses, pero suprimió sus emociones debido a su relación enfermera-paciente. Pero ahora, solos, en un lugar abandonado, la realidad fue suspendida. Él era suyo y ella de él. Con un abandono imprudente, lo quería y lo necesitaba.

\- Sí, Kenshin, quiero hacerlo contigo.

Kenshin sonrió, agradeciendo a los cielos por su deseo concedido. Se inclinó para besarla e instarla a que lo montara en horcajadas. Al sentarse sobre sus caderas, Kaoru sintió que su bulto la presionaba. Jadeó y Kenshin sonrió tímidamente. La besó con más fuerza, abrazándola y deleitándose con la dulzura de su boca. Ambos gemían y se complacían, peleaban y bebían la esencia del otro.

Con emociones que la embargaban, Kaoru frotó sus caderas contra las de él, provocando un gruñido en Kenshin. Se apartó del beso, pensando que lo había lastimado. Kenshin frunció el ceño, con sus confusos ojos amatistas mirándola.

Kaoru jadeó ante Battousai, quien le mostraba los dientes y los ojos llenos de lujuria. Kenshin se dio cuenta de que había llamas doradas que crepitaban en sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, como para volver al tono violeta. Kaoru lo detuvo, colocando una mano sobre su cicatrizada mejilla.

\- Quiero estar contigo, en todas tus facetas. Tú, mi Kenshin. Y Battousai. Muéstrame tus lados y los amaré a cada uno completamente.

Y como si algo lo hubiera activado, Kenshin levantó a Kaoru y la colocó sobre el futón. Invadió su boca y pasó las manos por su cabello, su cuello y sus pechos.

Kaoru gimió al sentir el pulgar de Kenshin acariciar su pezón. Él se mordió el labio levemente, e hizo que Kaoru gimiera más fuerte. Kenshin sonrió, complacido por las reacciones que provocaba en ella.

Kenshin asaltó su cuello con besos, su lengua recorriendo desde sus orejas hasta su clavícula. Kaoru sólo se podía aferrar a su cabellera pelirroja. Sus manos viajaron hasta las costuras de su camisa y lentamente tiró de ella hacia arriba. Kaoru lo apuró, desechando la prenda superior a un lado sin ceremonias. Kenshin rió entre dientes por su impaciencia.

Se detuvo para maravillarse con la carne rosada de Kaoru. La luna iluminaba sus formas, enfatizando sus curvas y su sudor. Su perfume de jazmín lo embriagaba y azuzaba a su bestia interior para devastarla.

\- Eres tan hermosa, Kaoru. - susurró.

Kaoru trató de cubrirse, con un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas. - Deja de mirar, Kenshin. Me da vergüenza.

Kenshin gentilmente apartó sus brazos. - Que no te dé. Eres perfecta.

Y volvió a asaltar su cuello. Moviéndose de forma descendiente, alternaba besos y lamidas hasta llegar a las cumbres de Kaoru. Lamió un seno con ternura, succionando su pezón a través de la tela. Con una mano acariciaba el otro seno, golpeteando el pezón con el pulgar. Al terminar con uno, se dirigió al otro.

Kaoru arqueó su espalda, dándole acceso a los tirantes de su sostén. Rió al ver que él no encontraba el gancho y susurró pesadamente, - Se desengancha por el frente.

Kenshin desató su sostén hábilmente, revelando los senos cremosos. Lamió y succionó con el mismo fervor que antes. Kaoru gemía cada vez más fuerte, mareada por las olas de placer que la atormentaban.

Kenshin marcó un húmedo sendero hasta su ombligo, dando vueltas por su abdomen. Sus manos acariciaban sus senos con movimientos circulares y lentos.

Al encontrar la liga de su pijama, Kenshin bajó la prenda hasta sus pies. Kaoru se la sacó apresuradamente.

Sus manos memorizaron la sensación sedosa de sus muslos. Los separó ligeramente y se incorporó. Levantó una pierna de ella y empezó a lamerla y a acariciarla. Kaoru gimió al sentir el deseo agolpándose en su entrepierna. Con cada beso, su mano se acercaba más y más a su sexo.

Al llegar a sus muslos, Kenshin vio el líquido que se filtraba por la ropa interior de Kaoru. Sacó su lengua para lamerlo ligeramente, llevando a Kaoru al límite. Ella se movía contra él, suplicándole que la tomara. Kenshin le sacó la prenda, que Kaoru hizo a un lado.

Colocando las manos en sus nalgas, Kenshin volvió a sacar su lengua, golpeteando suavemente el pequeño brote en su núcleo. Kaoru gritó su nombre y arrugó la manta debajo de ella, sin saber qué hacer. Kenshin lamió de nuevo, haciendo círculos lo más delicadamente posible. Y luego aceleró, haciendo bailar su lengua sobre su sexo. Lentamente, la insertó en su interior y probó de su cavidad. La sostuvo mientras ella se retorcía y tiraba de su cabello.

Al ver que estaba lista, libero una de sus manos. Suavemente, trazó su línea con un dedo. Kaoru exclamó maldiciones que ni sabía. Estaba tambaleándose de deseo. Él se detuvo, sabiendo lo que seguía después.

Kaoru miró al hombre que le estaba pidiendo permiso. Resopló, - Por favor. Por favor, Kenshin. Por favor, tómame.

Con cuidado, introdujo su dedo índice mientras devoraba su capullo. Los ojos de Kaoru rodaron, su boca abierta. Lo que sea que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo la hacía temblar más. Kenshin succionaba fervientemente su sexo, con su dedo deslizándose entre sus jugos. Con ese maravilloso tratamiento de Kenshin, Kaoru pudo volar alto. Estaba llegando a algo que nunca antes había sentido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo alcanzó; sus músculos interiores envolvieron los dedos de Kenshin, su cuerpo se estremeció en el orgasmo, y su voz se enronqueció al gritar el nombre de Kenshin.

Al recuperar el aliento, Kaoru abrió los ojos para ver a Kenshin lamerse sus jugos en sus labios. Se colocó sobre ella, apoyándose con uno de sus brazos y acomodando sus piernas a los lados de ella.

Inmediatamente, Kaoru le quitó la camisa. Besó y chupó con fiereza cada parte de él que podía alcanzar: su cuello, su pecho desnudo y sus tetillas. Kenshin cerró los ojos al sentir la boca de ella envolver una tetilla. Ella curvó sus piernas sobre las de él para luego voltearlo.

Divertido, Kenshin observó a la chica sentada sobre él. Ella se detuvo, pasando sus manos con amor sobre sus cicatrices y sus músculos tonificados. - Deja que te devuelva el favor, - Kaoru presionó su núcleo contra el suyo.

Kenshin gimió, acariciándole las piernas. Sacudió su cabeza. Era la primera vez de la joven, así que la experiencia debía ser para ella. - No hay necesidad, Kaoru. No…

Antes de que Kenshin pudiera seguir protestando, Kaoru lo silenció con un profundo beso. Probó de su propia esencia y notó que era dulce. Le abrió la boca con la lengua, lamiendo cada resto de ella en él. Kenshin pasó su mano sobre su espina dorsal, provocándole piel de gallina.

Dejando que sus instintos la guiasen, tiró hacia atrás la cabeza de Kenshin para exponer su cuello y lamerlo. Fue recompensada con un gemido bajo y un pellizco en la espalda. Kaoru continuó hacia abajo, lamiendo la línea de sus cicatrices, adorando al hombre que resistió cada herida. Tiró de sus pantalones. Él la ayudó, liberándose de la ropa.

Kenshin se mordió un labio, mirando a Kaoru a través de sus ojos ambarinos. Kaoru observó el miembro erecto de Kenshin y se relamió. Pronto, pasó la lengua a lo largo de él. Kenshin echo su cabeza hacia atrás, conteniendo el aliento. Un sonido gutural se le escapó.

Más animada, Kaoru giró su lengua sobre la punta y lo agarró suavemente. - Dime qué hacer, Kenshin.

Calmarse le tomó a Kenshin toda su fuerza de voluntad. Tomó la mano de Kaoru y la movió para que lo acariciara mientras le urgía que lo tomara con la boca. - Así.

La obediente estudiante acarició la punta con la lengua. Kenshin dejó salir un sonido incomprensible. Kaoru sintió que sus muslos se tensaban, pareciendo contener algo. Kenshin realmente se contenía porque de no hacerlo, explotaría en ella y la atormentaría.

Kaoru lo tomó lentamente, reemplazando el agarre de su mano con lo que su boca podía alcanzar. Sus dientes rozaban su longitud, haciendo que el guerrero siseara. Kaoru quiso retirarse, pensando que lo había lastimado, pero Kenshin la detuvo. Kaoru prosiguió, notando que sabía a sake: almizclado y picante. Quería beber todo de él. Kenshin se sacudía debajo de su diosa, gimiendo, siseando, gruñendo y jadeando. Kaoru succionaba su longitud y disfrutaba de su placer.

Sabiendo que estaba llegando a su límite, Kenshin apartó a Kaoru. - Es hora, Kaoru.

Kaoru asintió. Kenshin se sentó e hizo que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Ambos atrapados en una mirada profunda, Kaoru descendió sobre Kenshin. Jadearon al volverse uno. A pesar de querer sentirla más, Kenshin no se movió hasta que estuviera lista.

Kaoru luchó contra el dolor, besando a Kenshin y envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Ella bajaba sobre su longitud lentamente, acomodándose. Aceleró el paso al no sentir más incomodidad. Kenshin le susurró palabras dulces al oído para animarla. Kaoru se volvió hacia Kenshin, y él arremetió con sus caderas para unirse a ella por completo.

Kaoru sentía que estaba en una costa, casi llegando a las olas. Nuevamente cerca del clímax. Kenshin nadaba en el océano, las olas lo llevaban a Kaoru. Sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Y luego golpeó: las olas lamían sus pies, el éxtasis flotaba y fluía a través de ella. Sólo así Kenshin permitió soltarse. Las olas los habían juntado en la costa.

Cayeron sobre el futón, jadeando y sudando. Kaoru se deslizó fuera de él y se colocó a su lado. Le acarició el cuello, cerrando sus ojos.

Cayendo en la cuenta de algo, Kenshin dijo, - Kaoru, lo siento. No debimos hacerlo sin protección…

Kaoru agitó perezosamente su mano para tranquilizarlo. - Está bien, Kenshin. Recibí mi inyección anticonceptiva el mes pasado.

\- ¿Inyección anticonceptiva? - Kenshin miró con curiosidad a la mujer que ronroneaba a su lado.

Kaoru asintió. - Aparentemente, Saitou-sama y los demás son lo suficientemente pervertidos como para pensar que lo haríamos. Así que el guardia que vino el mes pasado me inyectó eso. Piensan en todo, ¿no lo crees?"

\- Ya veo. - Kenshin asintió y luego sonrió. - Entonces estás en un gran problema, jovencita.

Kaoru abrió los ojos ante la mirada maliciosa de Kenshin. - ¿Eh?

\- Porque voy a hacerte el amor todos-los-días. - Dijo Kenshin, plantando besos en sus labios.

Kaoru reía mientras Kenshin la volvía a tomar.

Después de tres intensas rondas, durmieron desnudos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Cuando Kenshin despertó, la electricidad había vuelto. Las luces de la lámpara lo cegaban y escuchaba el suave ruido de la cafetera.

Se dio la vuelta y fue recibido por un ronquido de Kaoru. Estaba acurrucada de costado, de cara a él. Él reprimió una risita, encantado y divertido con la mujer inconsciente a su lado.

Sus ojos se fijaron en sus rasgos, recordando cómo olía y sabía. Suavemente, pasó las manos por su figura, trazando la curva de sus caderas y la suave textura de su carne. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que había abierto los ojos.

En silencio, Kaoru observaba cómo los ojos de Kenshin recorrían su cuerpo, como si fuese una obra de arte. Él levantó la vista y vio que estaba despierta.

\- Buenos días. - Dijo, sonriendo coqueto.

Kaoru pasó los dedos por sus cabellos. - Buenos días.

Kenshin le dio un beso en los labios, que ella devolvió con fervor. Antes de que pudieran volver a hacerlo, Kenshin rompió el beso. - Primero comamos. Estoy famélico.

Kaoru asintió. - Está bien. Más tarde tendremos el postre.

Kenshin rió y frotó su nariz. Se levantó y se vistió mientras Kaoru lo miraba fijamente con amor.

Kenshin abrió la puerta y se calzó. - Haré el desayuno.

Kaoru se desperezó como un gato. - Te ayudaré. Dentro de un rato.

Kenshin sonrió y se fue.

* * *

Kaoru se dio la vuelta, extendiendo sus brazos sobre el futón. Todavía podía oler a Kenshin en su cabello, sus manos y sus labios. Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior (hasta el amanecer). Sus partes le dolían pero no estaba lastimada. No estaba segura de poder caminar, debido a la ferocidad del acto de amor.

Se había entregado a Kenshin. Seguramente Yumi lo veía venir…más bien, todo Hikaru lo vio venir, ya que la habían inyectado hacía unas semanas. Quería preguntarle al guardia pero se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que sería hacerlo.

Poco sabía que eso sucedería más pronto de lo esperado. _¿Esperado? ¡Kaoru, no es como si fueras a seducirlo!_ Se regañó a sí misma. _¿O si?_ Reflexionó. Suspiró y sonrió. No importaba. Lo que sucedió, sucedió porque ambos lo quisieron así.

Sin embargo, seguía teniendo esa pesadilla. Pensó que podía superarlo, ya que no había vuelto a tenerla por un tiempo. La pesadilla se había vuelto más vívida: con más detalles. Un hombre de bigote y mirada vaga. Otro que tenía una espada ensangrentada. Estaba preocupada.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió alistarse para el nuevo día.

Pasando sus ojos por la habitación, observó una de las camisas de Kenshin a los pies del armario. Extendiéndola, vio que era al menos dos talles más grande que él. Recordó que le había dicho que era un regalo de Sano. _No sabe comprar. Sería mejor que Megumi-san lo ayudara,_ pensó.

Se envolvió con ella. Encogiéndose de hombros, se puso la ropa interior y salió sigilosamente para reunirse con su cocinero.

* * *

Kenshin tarareaba mientras cocinaba el guisado. Era el desayuno favorito de Kaoru. También había sido la primera comida que le había cocinado.

Al contrario de Kaoru, Kenshin había dormido bien. Debió haberse desmayado al minuto de terminar la tercera ronda. Lo siguiente que distinguió fue el brillo de la lámpara. No había dormido así desde hacía un buen tiempo. No tuvo pesadillas que lo perturbaran o visiones de Tomoe que lo atormentaran.

 _No…nunca había dormido de esa manera._ Pensó.

No sabía cómo Kaoru iba a reaccionar con su historia. No sabía por qué compartía tanto como podía con ella. Sólo sabía que estaba preparado. En las últimas semanas en la villa se había abierto a la chica. Y sabía, incluso si esa noche no hubiera sucedido, que ella también se abriría a él.

No le preocupaba lo que pudiera sucederle a ambos con el paso del tiempo. Pero algo le decía que todo mejoraría. Por un lado, él estaba mejorando. Y se esforzaría por estarlo por Kaoru. Por una vez, realmente quería experimentar la nueva era. Con ella.

* * *

Kaoru salió de la habitación, vestida con la camisa de Kenshin.

Kenshin estiró el cuello para mirar a Kaoru. Cuando vio lo que estaba usando, sonrió.

\- Eso luce familiar, - dijo.

\- Creo que me queda bien. - Kaoru giró, modelando la camisa.

\- Yo también lo creo. Ven para que podamos comer. - Dijo Kenshin mientras ella se acercaba a la mesa.

Envolviendo con un brazo su cintura, la besó gentilmente.

Cuando se separaron, Kaoru tocó sus labios y lamió los suyos propios. - Sabe igual a un buen desayuno.

\- Hice tu favorito. Guisado de arroz. - Kenshin colocó un tazón para ella.

Kaoru tomó su cuchara y saboreó el arroz. - Como siempre, está delicioso, amor. Gracias.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado. Kenshin sonrió y le correspondió el apodo. - De nada. Amor.

Kaoru sonrió, sentía mariposas en el pecho. - Me encanta cómo suena, amor. - Rió.

Kenshin comía su guisado. - ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? ¿Puedes caminar normalmente?

Kaoru se sonrojó. - ¡Kenshin! Por supuesto que puedo.

Kenshin echó un vistazo a sus piernas y pies descalzos. - ¿En serio? Pensé que estabas cojeando hace un rato. ¿Segura de que estás bien?

Kaoru agitó la mano para no darle importancia. - Estoy bien. Puedo caminar bien.

\- Aunque no después de más tarde. - Kenshin levantó la barbilla y la miró con picardía.

\- ¡Kenshin! - Kaoru se sonrojó aún más.

Poco después, su guisado quedó sin terminar, ya que ambos volvieron al futón de Kenshin para hacer el amor.

* * *

Además de administrarle las medicinas a Kenshin, excusarse por ciertos procesos corporales, y preparar sus comidas, los dos se refugiaron en la habitación de Kenshin por el resto del día. Aunque la tormenta ya había parado, una capa gruesa de nieve cubría el campo verde. Permanecer en la habitación de Kenshin, pensaban, hacía al frío soportable.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Kaoru? ¿Cuál es tu historia? - preguntó Kenshin mientras Kaoru se colocaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Kaoru miró al techo y curvó sus labios. - Hmmm. ¿Qué hay de mí? Bien, la mía es una historia normal. Escuchar de tu pasado hace que mis problemas parezcan triviales. En ese entonces, mi mayor depresión se debió a que Shun Oguri se había casado.

\- ¿Quién es Shun Oguri? - Kenshin entrecerró los ojos, pensando en un posible ex novio.

Kaoru rió. - Es un famoso actor japonés.

Kenshin suspiró, aliviado. - Ya veo, ya veo. Pensé que era un ex novio.

\- No, Kenshin. No ha habido nadie más. Sólo tú. - Kaoru sonrió tímidamente.

Kenshin apretó sus manos. - Por favor, continúa, amor.

\- Mi vida fue ordinaria. Fui criada por dos amorosos padres en una modesta casa. Mi madre es una ama de casa a la que le gustan las artes y las artesanías. A menudo teje suéteres y bufandas para mí y mi padre; las paredes están cubiertas de sus creaciones. Por otro lado, mi padre tiene un dojo donde enseña el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Soy la Ayudante de Maestro del dojo, pero nunca terminé mi entrenamiento debido a la enfermería.

\- ¿Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? - Kenshin se preguntaba si había oído acerca de esa técnica antes.

Kaoru asintió. - No es como el Hiten Mitsurugi, pero es una forma de kendo. Usamos un bokken para enseñar el estilo. 'La espada que protege la vida', ése es nuestro lema. Sé que es raro, porque como dijo tu Shishou, la espada es una herramienta para asesinar, y el arte de la espada es el arte de matar. Pero creemos que algún día el kenjutsu no matará, sino que protegerá; no destruirá, sino que construirá. No tenemos muchos estudiantes, así que mi padre trabaja en una empresa que cotiza en bolsa durante la semana. Mi madre a veces vende sus artesanías cuando necesitamos dinero.

"Soy hija única, pero siempre he anhelado tener un hermano. Quería un hermano más que una hermana. No sé por qué, tal vez porque necesitaba a alguien con quien pelear. Como somos una familia pequeña, somos muy unidos. Celebramos de todo y por cualquier cosa. La nueva corbata de papá. El nuevo patrón punto cruz de mamá. Mis primeros tacones. Somos muy simples.

\- Suena a una familia perfecta, Kaoru. Me hubiera gustado tener esa misma infancia. - Dijo Kenshin con tristeza.

\- Yo también, Kenshin. Cómo quisiera que hubieras tenido la infancia feliz que yo tuve. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ti. Sólo por tener un pasado oscuro, no quiere decir que tengas un futuro oscuro. Siempre puedes cambiar tu vida. Es lo que haces de tu pasado lo que importa, ¿ne? - Kaoru sonrió.

Kenshin asintió. - Es verdad.

\- Siento como si te hubiera conocido de toda la vida, Kenshin. Como si fueras una parte perdida de mí. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Kenshin asintió. - La primera vez que te vi, algo se movió en mi interior. No tenía explicación. Pero sabía que serías especial para mí.

\- Creo que es lo que llaman destino. - Kaoru se inclinó para besarlo. Kenshin le devolvió el beso y la abrazó.

Kenshin se apartó, no sin antes besarla por última vez. - Por favor, cuéntame más de ti.

Kaoru se sentó y continuó con su historia animadamente mientras Kenshin escuchaba con atención, tomando notas mentales de sus anécdotas. No se percataron de que habían pasado cuatro horas desde que empezaron a hablar.

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas llenas de felicidad. Aunque sus días estaban llenos de alegría y contento, Kaoru no podía dejar de lado sus reservas. Todas las noches, la misma pesadilla la perseguía, y en todas esas noches, más detalles aparecían. El velo se levantaba, pero Kaoru no quería ver lo que había del otro lado.

\- Sabes que puedo leerte. - Le dijo Kenshin despreocupadamente un día que estaban jugando con el trompo.

A Kaoru casi se le tambaleó el juguete. - ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Kenshin?

Kenshin fijó sus preocupados ojos en ella. - Algo te está molestando y no me lo estás diciendo.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza. _¿Por qué no le puedo decir? Él me mostró su alma, y sin embargo aquí estoy, conteniéndome. ¿Pero por qué?_ Se reprendió a sí misma.

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando, amor. - Frunció los labios.

\- No te obligaré a que me lo digas, Kaoru. He aprendido que hay un tiempo adecuado para todo. Pero por favor, no finjas estar bien sólo porque somos felices juntos. - Kenshin tomó el trompo y lo giró.

Kaoru suspiró y asintió. Se mordió las uñas y vaciló. Y con un largo suspiro, decidió decirle. - He estado teniendo pesadillas.

Kenshin detuvo el trompo y lo dejó a un lado.

\- Las he tenido desde que tengo memoria. - Se estremeció al recordar.

 _Siluetas de demonios, riendo a carcajadas. Un líquido color rojo siendo vertido en una copa de vino. Pétalos de jazmín girando como un tornado. Un globo ocular rodando sobre el suelo de madera. Su boca abierta, gritando sin sonido. Y una voz masculina llamando por su nombre una y otra vez._

\- No sé lo que significa. No recuerdo que algo así me haya ocurrido a mí o a mi familia. Y no entiendo por qué últimamente se han vuelto vívidas. Me preocupa. - Kaoru inclinó la cabeza y se miró las manos.

Kenshin levantó su mentón y besó su frente. - Es sólo un sueño, Kaoru. Lo que tenemos aquí, ahora, esto es real.

\- Lo sé, Kenshin. Sólo que no entiendo por qué he estado teniendo esos sueños. Tengo miedo... Tengo mucho miedo porque no quiero perderte. - Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Kaoru.

Kenshin la hizo callar. - Nada malo va a suceder. No dejaré que nada te suceda. Te protegeré, mi amor. Por favor, ya no llores. - Besó con suavidad las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Kaoru asintió. - Lo siento, amor. Lo siento mucho. Es que hemos estado aquí por mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa... Quiero decir, amo estar contigo. Amo lo que tenemos. Pero es mucho tiempo y las cosas están en el aire. Antes no me importaba porque éramos felices, pero las pesadillas y la falta de comunicación desde Hikaru… No lo sé, pero todo esto me está volviendo loca.

Kenshin rió entre dientes. - Bienvenida a mi mundo. Tal vez deberías tomar mis medicinas.

Kaoru le dio un suave golpe en su brazo y rió. - ¡Kenshin!

Kenshin levantó sus manos alegando inocencia y luego secó sus lágrimas. - Entiendo, Kaoru. Pero ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro. No te dejaré ir. Te protegeré a ti y a tu felicidad.

Kaoru rió y frotó su nariz. - Gracias, Kenshin. Por favor, ten presente que también te protegeré. No soy tan fuerte como tú, pero desde mi corazón, mientras estés allí, y eso será para siempre, te protegeré con todo el amor que pueda dar.

Kenshin asintió y volvió a besarla.

* * *

 **Día 90**

Kenshin se agitó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

Kaoru se despertó con el sonido. - Aún no es tiempo de que vengan con víveres. - murmuró.

La pareja se miró con complicidad. Se vistieron y arreglaron.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos. - Quédate aquí. Veré quién es.

Llevando un atizador, Kenshin se aproximó lentamente a la puerta. Giró el pomo, listo para golpear al visitante inesperado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Kenshin bajó el arma.

Los minutos pasaban y Kenshin no volvía. _¿Qué pasa con Kenshin?_ Pensó Kaoru.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta. - ¿Kenshin?

Kenshin le sonrió y la llamó desde afuera. - Mira, Kaoru.

Afuera, vio que él estaba felizmente montado sobre una motocicleta negra. Kaoru inspeccionó el vehículo y observó el rostro feliz de Kenshin. - Kaoru, esta es Mizuki, mi motocicleta. Mizuki, ella es Kaoru, mi amor.

Kaoru se inclinó con respeto ante Mizuki. - Es un placer conocerte.

\- Mizuki dice que el placer es suyo. - Kenshin se inclinó en nombre de la motocicleta.

El guardia le entregó a Kenshin las llaves y éste las guardó en el bolsillo. Luego le entregó también un iPhone. Hizo un gesto para que Kenshin lo colocara cerca del oído.

\- ¿Hola? - Saludó Kenshin a la persona en la otra línea.

Saitou saludó despreocupadamente. - Himura.

\- ¡Saitou! Es genial escucharte. ¿Cómo está…

\- Cállate y escúchame con atención.

Kenshin se calló y escuchó, como le indicaron.

\- Himura, Mizuki sólo puede viajar un total de 20 km. Así que ni se te ocurra huir. Sólo lo hacemos para que no se vuelvan claustrofóbicos. Ahora que has atendido a la chica, deberías llevarla afuera. Los guardias han despejado el camino, así que eso no será un problema.

\- ¿Atendido a la chica? ¿A qué te refieres…? - Kenshin dijo eso en voz baja para que ni Kaoru ni el guardia pudieran oír.

\- Lo has hecho, ¿no es así? De todos modos, ni me lo digas. No me interesa. Aunque la Mujer Zorro está gritando que lo has hecho. - Resopló Saitou.

Kenshin cambió de tema. - ¿Qué sucede allí? ¿Han atrapado al traidor?

\- Aún no. Pero estamos cerca. - Suspiró Saitou.

\- Espero que puedan mantenernos al tanto todo lo que puedan. Kaoru está muy preocupada. - Suspiró Kenshin a su vez.

\- Lo sé. Pero no puedo hacerlo siempre, como ya bien sabes. Además, estoy usando un teléfono celular desechable para hablar con ustedes, par de tortolitos. Mientras tanto, ustedes se quedan dónde están, teniendo sexo o lo que sea.

Saitou hizo una pausa, aparentemente para escuchar a alguien en el fondo. Dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación y continuó, - Y Megumi dice que está saltando de alegría cuando confirmaste que lo están haciendo. Cuídense.

Se cortó la comunicación. Kenshin le devolvió el móvil al guardia quien lo hizo pedazos con sus zapatos militares. Con un breve asentimiento, dejó a la pareja.

\- ¿No es encantador? - Comentó Kaoru.

Kenshin rió. - Sí que lo es.

Le transmitió la información a Kaoru quien casi saltó de alegría. Era posible que el encierro le estuviera afectando y sea la razón de sus malos sueños.

Kenshin desmontó a Mizuki y la colocó junto a la puerta.

\- Antes de irnos, creo que sería mejor refrescarnos. - Colocó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Kaoru y la llevó adentro.

Los dos se dirigieron al baño para "refrescarse."

* * *

Kenshin colocó un casco sobre la cabeza de Kaoru e hizo lo mismo con él. Montaron a Mizuki, los brazos de Kaoru envolvieron su cintura. Poniendo en marcha el motor, Kenshin condujo alejándose de la villa.

Tal y como había dicho Saitou, no habían rastros de nieve que cubrieran el camino. Y habían pasado muy pocos días de cuando Kenshin ni siquiera podía abrir la puerta de la entrada de la capa de nieve que la bloqueaba. Aunque no podía entender por qué tenían que alejarse de la villa. Tenía una sensación de inquietud en el pecho, pero no podía identificar qué era. Sentir el fuerte agarre de Kaoru y poder oler su esencia de jazmín hacían que sus dudas se disiparan.

Observaron la larga fila de pinos que escondían la villa del resto del mundo. Pero una vez que llegaron al final de esa línea, la luz del sol los saludó. Vieron un campo abierto que se extendía en una carretera serpenteante. Aparentemente, la villa estaba ubicada en la cima de una colina que daba a un pequeño pueblo de pescadores. Kenshin reconoció el lugar. Sabía dónde estaban.

\- Creo que Katsura-sama tiene algo con los caminos serpenteantes. - Comentó Kaoru.

Kenshin asintió. - Agárrate fuerte, amor. Esto será un recorrido accidentado.

Así que Kaoru se mantuvo sujeta, sintiendo sin querer (pero sintiendo al fin) los tensos músculos que se ocultaban bajo la camisa de Kenshin.

El camino estaba cubierto de árboles de sakura caídos, plantados en altas paredes de tierras. Kaoru extendió su mano hacia los pétalos que caían. Kenshin sonrió, observándola por el espejo lateral.

Pasando los árboles de sakura había un prado verde donde una anciana que vendía flores llamó la atención de Kenshin.

La pareja se detuvo y dejaron sus cascos sobre Mizuki. Se acercaron a la mujer del solitario puesto.

\- Jovencito, cómprale unas flores a tu novia. - Animaba a Kenshin, señalándole diferentes ramos de flores como iris, camelias rojas y nomeolvides, entre otras.

\- Son hermosas, Kenshin. - Kaoru olió las lilas y se fijó en algunas violetas.

\- ¿Cuánto por las nomeolvides, obasan?

La anciana negó con la cabeza y le entregó el ramo. - Llévate todas las que quieras, joven. Ya han sido encargadas. - Le guiñó un ojo.

Kenshin se preguntó si Katsura había pagado por eso. _Claro que sí, baka_. _Especialmente en este lugar_ , se dijo mentalmente.

\- Gracias. - Tomó las flores y se acercó a Kaoru, quien estaba fascinada con las flores de diferentes colores en el pequeño puesto.

Kenshin se aclaró la garganta y escondió el ramo tras él. Kaoru volvió de su trance y lo miró.

\- Para ti, mi señora. - Kenshin le extendió las flores.

Kaoru se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba flores. No era una tonta romántica, pero sentía envidia de sus amigas cuando recibían un ramo. Tomó y abrazó el suyo. - Son hermosas. Gracias, Kenshin.

Kenshin sonrió. - De nada, mi amor. ¿Quieres algo más de la tienda?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. - Esto es suficiente.

\- Joven, al final del camino, hay una encantadora cabaña con vista al centro del pueblo. Te sugiero que la lleves allí. - La anciana volvió a guiñarle un ojo a Kenshin.

Kenshin y Kaoru asintieron y le agradecieron.

\- Eso fue raro. Un puesto de flores en medio de la nada. - Comentó Kaoru mientras se alejaban con Mizuki.

\- Sólo disfrutémoslo, amor. Esas flores se ven bien en ti. - Kenshin se mantuvo atento buscando la famosa cabaña.

Kaoru agradeció que el casco ocultaba el rubor de sus mejillas.

En pocos minutos, llegaron a la cabaña. Se sorprendieron al ver una mesa con una gran canasta de picnic y botellas de agua con gas puestas en un cubo con hielo. Un arreglo floral de lirios blancos y jazmines adornaba el centro.

\- Parece que alguien preparó esto para nosotros. ¿Será obra de Saitou-sama? - Kaoru entró a la cabaña de madera y se sentó en el banco. Tal y como había dicho la anciana, la cabaña tenía una vista panorámica del centro del pueblo.

Kenshin vio una nota en la canasta y la leyó.

 _Un picnic en medio del invierno. Confía en la creatividad del viejo. Disfruten._

– _S_

 _P.D._

 _Dejen todo una vez que hayan terminado. Y asegúrense de comer todo. Tokio cocinó los ohagi._

Kenshin se sentó junto a Kaoru. - Parece que Saitou lo preparó para nosotros. Disfrutemos entonces.

Kaoru asintió y abrió la canasta. Dentro había un montón de cajas de bento con todo tipo de comidas: bolas de arroz, karaage, tofu salado, diferentes tipos de sushi, ohagi, y frutas surtidas.

\- Wow, parece un picnic para una familia de cinco. No podremos terminar con todo. - Kaoru dejó las cajas en la mesa y le entregó a Kenshin sus palillos.

\- Deberíamos intentarlo, amor. Tokio-san cocinó los ohagi. A Saitou no le gustará que dejemos sobras. - Kenshin le mostró a Kaoru la nota y ella asintió comprendiendo.

\- Entonces quiere decir que estaremos aquí un buen rato. - Tomó una servilleta de papel y la colocó sobre su regazo.

Kenshin observó a Kaoru y contempló el escenario. La vista romántica al pueblo. La elegante mesa de picnic. Sonrió al darse cuenta de algo.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin quien estaba silencioso. - ¿Qué pasa, Kenshin?

\- Creo que estamos teniendo una cita, Kaoru. - Kenshin le sonrió.

Kaoru se sonrojó de nuevo. - Oh. ¿No es un grupo algo indiscreto?

Kenshin rió con ganas. - Debes admitir que esto es romántico.

\- Aunque no puedo imaginar a Saitou-sama preparando todo esto. - Reía Kaoru mientras trataba de imaginar a un severo Saitou diciéndole a los guardias que arreglaran las flores de cierta manera.

\- Un guerrero como él sabe de esas pasiones, mi amor. Como yo. - Kenshin la miró con malicia.

Kaoru le dio una palmada en el brazo. - ¡Kenshin! ¡Aquí no!

Kenshin negó con la cabeza, fingiendo inocencia ante lo que Kaoru quería decir. - ¿Por qué me golpeas? No estoy insinuando nada.

\- Oh, señor. No finjas que no sé de lo que hablas. - Lo desairó Kaoru.

Kenshin rió y cambió de tema. - Comamos.

Ambos se inclinaron y empezaron a comer.

La pareja contempló la vista.

\- No estoy segura de dónde estamos. No luce como un pueblo pesquero cualquiera. Quiero decir, mira allí, hay un café Internet. Es un poco extraño. - Le señaló Kaoru a Kenshin.

\- Estamos en Maru, una isla aislada cerca de Hokkaido. Katsura-sama es el dueño de esta isla. - Kenshin masticaba un trozo de col.

Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon. - ¿De verdad? Bueno, no debería sorprenderme dada su posición. Puede permitirse comprar una isla.

\- Sí. Pero le pertenece desde la era Bakumatsu. En ese entonces, usaba pequeñas islas como bases militares. Una ventaja logística, ya que podía controlar quién entraba y salía del lugar. Además, como son muy pequeñas, no son muy obvias. Todos los habitantes de esta isla son aliados de la facción Choshu. Probablemente ellos o sus familiares pelearon en la guerra.

Kaoru obervaba el pueblo. Todo lo que ella veía era pescadores ordinarios, llevando a cabo su rutina diaria y mercaderes que espantaban las moscas de sus productos. No podía imaginárselos blandiendo armas de guerra. Sonrió. - Al menos en esta nueva era, ya no están peleando.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru, desconcertado.

\- Míralos. Venden vegetales y pescan para que sus familias puedan comer algo, mientras que antes, tomaban vidas para proteger a sus familias. La nueva era les ha proporcionado paz. - Kaoru bebía agua.

Kenshin asintió.

\- Y muy pronto, serás como ellos también. - Kaoru le sonreía.

\- Espero que sí. - Kenshin apretó su mano.

\- Tu tratamiento clínico está casi terminado, Kenshin. Megumi-san y yo te hicimos una buena evaluación el último Diciembre. Ésa era la que determinaría los resultados. - Kaoru se incorporó, recordando la fecha del fin del tratamiento.

\- En realidad, ¿sabes qué? ¡Hoy es el último día del tratamiento! Tal vez ésa sea la razón del por qué nos dejaron salir. ¡Para celebrar! ¡Para celebrar tu último día como paciente! Oh, Dios mío, soy tan feliz, Kenshin. ¡Al fin eres libre!

Kaoru abrazó al confundido pelirrojo.

En medio del mortífero agarre de Kaoru, se las arregló para preguntar. - ¿Pero cómo estás tan segura de que seré un hombre libre después de esto?

Kaoru rodó los ojos. - Mi amor, leí tu 'contrato'. Dice que si el tratamiento de GSK es exitoso, estás curado de tu enfermedad, tu tratamiento se terminará y podrás salir de Hikaru.

Kenshin finalmente entendió el entusiasmo de Kaoru. Una sensación cálida brotó de su pecho. - Ya veo.

Kaoru le sonreía. - ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando dejes Hikaru? - Aunque su emancipación significaría que Kenshin podría al fin salir adelante de su horrible pasado, Kaoru también sabía que sus caminos podrían separarse.

Kenshin consideraba las posibilidades. Podría irse con Sano y unirse a su banda de inadaptados. Podría ir donde Sayaka-dono y ayudarla con su puesto. Podría visitar la tumba de Tomoe y presentar sus respetos. Ninguna de las opciones lo llamaba. Y luego, recordó.

\- Encontraré una manera de expiar mis pecados como hitokiri. - Dijo resuelto.

Kaoru asintió, sonriendo. - Justo como lo dijiste.

\- Luego compraré una casa cerca de Hikaru para poder visitarte todos los días. - Kenshin le sirvió un poco más de agua a Kaoru.

Kaoru le agradeció y bebió el líquido. - ¿Cómo vas a empezar tu aventura si me visitas todos los días?

\- Cada día es una aventura si estás conmigo. - Kenshin le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Kenshin, eso es tan cursi.

\- Y aun así te sonrojas.

\- ¿Y cómo podrás pagar una casa, eh? No estás trabajando.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros. - Bueno, ser un hitokiri tuvo sus beneficios. Me pagaron muy bien por mis servicios. Nunca me gustaron las cosas materiales, así que guardé mucho dinero.

\- Genial. Al menos tienes algo con qué comenzar tu aventura.

Kenshin asintió. - Es por eso que, como dije, compraré una casa.

\- Kenshin, en serio. Te estoy preguntando en serio. En serio.

\- Lo había notado. - Sonrió Kenshin.

Kaoru le pellizcó juguetonamente la mejilla. Kenshin rió.

Con un suspiro, respondió. - Supongo que viajaré por Japón. Encontraré mi respuesta en el camino. Protegeré al débil sin blandir una espada. No lo sé. Tal vez me convierta en un oficial de policía. O formaré un grupo como el de Sano. Aún no tengo un plan concreto. Nunca imagine que mejoraría, ya sabes. En ese entonces, la vida después de Hikaru era algo imposible para mí. Y ahora que está al alcance de mi mano, no lo puedo creer. Realmente no puedo creer que esté sucediendo. Y todo es por ti, Kaoru. Tú me salvaste.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. - Te salvaste a ti mismo, Kenshin. Incluso podría haberme acercado, tú no hubieras escuchado, y todo habría sido por nada.

\- Gracias, Kaoru. Por darme una segunda vida. - Kenshin besó sus labios con ternura.

\- De nada, Kenshin. Gracias por estar vivo. - Kaoru le devolvió el beso.

\- Te extrañaré. - Kenshin entrelazó sus dedos.

Una lágrima perdida cayó de los ojos de Kaoru. - Dios sabe que yo también. Pero será para mejor. No podría estar más feliz por ti. Nos mantendremos en contacto, ¿sí?

Kenshin asintió. - Te lo prometo.

Milagrosamente, pudieron terminar el festín preparado para ellos.

Para ahorrar combustible, Kenshin aparcó a Mizuki en un lugar cerca del pie de la colina. Un pequeño pero largo río separaba el pueblo en dos: el que estaba cerca del mar y el puerto y el área de pesca, mientras que la otra parte era un compendio de varias tiendas. Merodearon por el pequeño pueblo a pie y decidieron visitar la pescadería. Curiosamente, cerca había una tienda de artesanías que vendía molinillos de viento y vasos de cerámica. Cruzando la calle había una pequeña librería que presentaba algunos mangas famosos. Pronto, encontraron chocolate artesanal y mujeres disfrazadas en las rendijas entre las estructuras.

En poco tiempo, ya era la puesta de sol. Con las piernas cansadas volvieron a Mizuki y la pareja regresó a la villa. Tan pronto como se fueron, algunos agentes reportaron a Katsura lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

* * *

Al volver a la villa, vieron que el guardia los esperaba. Extendió su mano y Kenshin entendió. Le arrojó las llaves de Mizuki y el guardia las atrapó de manera imperturbable.

\- Gracias. - Kenshin se inclinó ante el guardia.

El guardia no dijo nada y se marchó, llevándose a Mizuki. Otro guardia lo ayudó a abordar la motocicleta en el helicóptero militar.

Kenshin y Kaoru miraban cómo el helicóptero se alejaba.

\- ¿Entonces estuvieron aquí todo este tiempo? - Caviló Kaoru.

Kenshin asintió. - Posiblemente. Esperando a que volviéramos.

\- Bueno, eso es raro. No es como si pudiéramos escapar. - Kaoru se encogió de hombros. - Oh, sí que a veces pueden ser paranoicos.

Kenshin frunció el ceño y consideró lo dicho por Kaoru. _¿Por qué tuvieron que esperar a que les devolviéramos a Mizuki? No podemos usarla para escapar si estamos en medio del mar. ¿Es posible que hayan estado buscando algo en la casa?_

Kaoru entró. Colocó las nomeolvides en un jarrón vacío y lo posó en el centro de la mesa.

\- ¿No son hermosas? - Aplaudió con alegría.

Kenshin también entró, aún perdido en sus pensamientos.

Kaoru se le acercó. - Kenshin, dije que si las flores te parecían hermosas.

\- ¿Eh? Ah…sí, muy hermosas. - Concordó Kenshin.

Kaoru vio que estaba muy pensativo. - ¿Qué pasa, Kenshin?

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. - No es nada.

Kaoru insistió. - Himura Kenshin, ¿qué pasa?

Kenshin suspiró. - Es raro. Los guardias pudieron habernos dejado con Mizuki. Ella prácticamente estaba vacía, así que aunque si la tuviéramos aquí, no podríamos escapar. Para empezar, no hubiéramos podido atravesar el mar con Mizuki. Pero aun así se quedaron y nos esperaron. Vi las colillas de cigarrillos afuera, por eso lo sé. ¿Pero por qué esperar?

\- Es un poco extraño. Pero no veo cambios en este lugar. - Kaoru observó alrededor y vio la taza de café que ella había dejado en la mesa de la sala de estar.

Kenshin meditaba sobre lo que podría haber sido. - A menos que…

\- ¿A menos que qué? - Kaoru se anticipó a la respuesta de Kenshin.

\- A menos que hayan colocado algo en la villa que les haya tomado todo el día instalar. - Dijo Kenshin examinando las paredes.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - Kaoru lo seguía, aún sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kenshin inspeccionaba las paredes buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa. - Micrófonos. O cámaras.

\- ¿Qué? - Kaoru recordó su teoría de la cámara de seguridad en la habitación de Kenshin. _Si hubieran cámaras aquí, entonces ellos nos verían a Kenshin y a mí…_ Kaoru se quedó sin aliento.

\- Kaoru, por favor, trae la caja de herramientas del jardín. - Kaoru hizo lo que le dijo. Notó que las margaritas estaban marchitas. Se preguntó por qué, si estaban perfectamente bien unos días atrás.

 _¿Por qué instalar cámaras ahora? ¿O puede ser que ya haya habido cámaras antes?_ Kenshin continuaba con su inspección. _Si fuera así, entonces ellos nos han visto a Kaoru y a mí…_ Kenshin se quedó sin aliento.

Cuando Kenshin golpeó un lugar cerca del interruptor de la araña, percibió un sonido diferente. Golpeó la madera de al lado y comparó los sonidos. Convencido, abrió ese lugar. Allí, vio cables transparentes que estaban cuidadosamente ocultos detrás de las ranuras entre las maderas de la pared.

\- Por favor, ten cuidado. - Kaoru juntó sus manos, ansiosa ante lo que pudiera pasar. Permaneció cerca de Kenshin.

Kenshin tiró de los cables y se rompieron partes de la pared y el techo. La araña osciló, y fue allí que Kenshin se dio cuenta. Todos los cristales de la araña eran en realidad cámaras en miniatura. Colgaban del techo para tener una mejor vista.

\- Fue esta araña todo este tiempo. Algunas cámara tal vez funcionaban mal, así que tuvieron que reemplazarlas. Debí haberlo visto antes. Lo siento, Kaoru. Debí haber sido más cuidadoso. - Kenshin se inclinó frente a Kaoru.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. - No es tu culpa. ¿Cómo se supone que lo íbamos a saber?

Kenshin apretó los dientes y miró la araña. - Esto es demasiado, Katsura-sama. Ya no puedes interferir con nosotros.

Tomó el alicate y cortó el cableado. Las luces de la araña se apagaron.

No descansó esa noche hasta hasta terminar de romper cada equipo de vigilancia que pudo encontrar. Kaoru lo ayudaba y trataba de apaciguar la ira de su amante.

Después de cinco horas destrozando la villa, ambos pudieron descansar.

* * *

De vuelta en Hikaru, Katsura maldecía a los dioses. - ¡Ahora ya no podremos protegerlos! ¡Haz algo, Saitou! - Gritaba.

\- Lo haré, Katsura-sama. - Fue la firme respuesta del subordinado reprendido. Se dirigió a los aposentos de los guardias.

\- Fue invasión a la privacidad, Katsura-sama. - Dijo Megumi a regañadientes.

\- Hemos aprendido la lección con Tomoe. No podemos permitir que les suceda. Es una espada de doble filo. Si no los monitoreamos, no sabremos. Si lo hacemos, sabremos mucho. Pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar. Especialmente ahora, que estamos tan cerca de encontrar al traidor. - Katsura revisó el plan que había trazado para ese día. Era impecable. Los sentidos de Kenshin debían haber vuelto como para permitirle ver más allá de las frivolidades.

 _Pero no pudo haber sido tan fácil. Lo tenía todo tan bien planeado. Simplemente no era posible_ , se preguntaba Katsura sin encontrar respuesta. _¿Por qué siempre tengo que fallar? ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún no puedo ser capaz de entenderlo?_

Megumi observaba impotente cómo Katsura se desataba ante ella. Nunca lo había visto tan inseguro, confundido y agitado. La cacería al traidor lo estaba poniendo al límite. Y este último incidente había puesto a Kenshin y a Kaoru en peligro. Sin saber qué hacer, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Katsura. - Katsura-sama, todo estará bien.

Katsura miró la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Megumi. Ella entendía su dolor y no lo juzgaba. Y se quebró en los brazos de Megumi. Trataba de explicarse a sí mismo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Megumi lo arrulló y lo dejó llorar.

* * *

 **Día 91**

Hubo un fuerte y constante golpe en la puerta.

Kenshin aún dormía, soñando con el picnic que había tenido con Kaoru. Kaoru estaba cambiando el agua del jarrón con las nomeolvides.

Kaoru dejó el jarrón en la mesa y se acercó a la puerta. Giró el pomo y la abrió. Al ver quién era la visita, sonrió.

\- Mucho tiempo sin vernos. - Dijo el visitante.

* * *

 _ **Life had broken my heart, my spirit**_

 _ **La vida ha roto mi corazón, mi espíritu**_

 _ **And then you crossed my path**_

 _ **Y luego te cruzaste en mi camino**_

 _ **You quelled my fears, you made me laugh**_

 _ **Acallaste mis miedos, me hiciste reír**_

 _ **Then you covered my heart in kisses**_

 _ **Luego cubriste mi corazón de besos**_


	10. Preludio a la locura

Como siempre, vamos a lo primero:

 **DULCECITO311:** No voy a negar ni confirmar tus suposiciones porque te arruinaría la sorpresa. En este capítulo se destapa todo! Espero que te guste.

 **0'ekee'0:** Qué rapidez de lectura! Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado la historia, y acá va la actualización más esperada, que revelará todo. Espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

 **Citas (en orden):** frase de Friedrich Schiller, poeta y dramaturgo alemán; fragmento de "El corazón de Mid-Lothian", de Sir Walter Scott.

* * *

 **Capítulo Diez: Preludio a la Locura**

 _ **Revenge is barren of itself:**_

 _ **La venganza es estéril de sí misma:**_

 _ **It is the dreadful food it feeds on;**_

 _ **Es el desagradable alimento que se nutre de sí mismo;**_

 _ **Its delight is murder,**_

 _ **Su deleite es un asesinato,**_

 _ **And its end is despair.**_

 _ **Y su fin es la desesperación.**_

* * *

-¡Senpai! - Kaoru abrazó a la visita, quien casi se ahogó con el abrazo.

-K-Kaoru… no puedo… respirar. - Tosía mientras la Chica Mapache aflojaba su agarre y se disculpaba.

-Lo siento tanto. ¡Es que estoy feliz de verte! ¡Kami-sama sabe cuánto tiempo he esperado por un visitante de Hikaru! ¡No es que el guardia de los víveres no sea de Hikaru…pero alguien del personal! ¡Y especialmente tú, senpai! ¡Estoy tan feliz! - Kaoru la abrazó de nuevo con la misma intensidad que antes.

-¡Y no podré … irme… si sigues con… este agarre mortal! - Kaoru la soltó y se volvió a inclinar a modo de disculpa.

-Gomen, Yumi-san. Por favor, entra y ponte cómoda. - Kaoru dejó pasar a Yumi y cerró la puerta.

Con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, Yumi miró las paredes rasgadas y el techo astillado. - ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Kaoru se volvió a inclinar. - Lamento el desastre, senpai. Traté de limpiarlo, pero…

-Bueno, Kenshin debió haber encontrado las cámaras. Era de esperarse que se alterara, especialmente desde que todo Hikaru tuvo que verlos a ustedes dos teniendo sexo. - Dijo Yumi casualmente mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Kaoru se sentó frente a ella y se sonrojó furiosamente. - ¿Sexo? No sé de lo que estás hablando, senpai.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Entonces qué es todo este brillo post-sexo que estoy viendo? - Yumi movió su dedo alrededor del rostro de Kaoru.

Kaoru se limpió la cara en un intento por eliminarlo. - Eso es ridículo, senpai.

Yumi agitó su mano con desdén. - Está bien, Kaoru. No te juzgaré. Aunque no es algo ético cogerse a un paciente, ¿pero qué importa? Ambos están atrapados en este lugar en medio del invierno sin nada que hacer. Es natural ceder ante la tentación.

-¡Yumi-san! ¡No lo hemos hecho! - soltó Kaoru.

-¿No lo han hecho? ¿Y lo tienen planeado? Ya no lo niegues más. Es obvio que sí. Así que cuéntame todos los detalles. Como tu supervisora, tengo que saber todo lo que pasó aquí. Bien podría decir que te violó. - Divagó Yumi.

-¡Él no me violó! ¡Fue consentido! - Kaoru cubrió su boca, dándose cuenta de que lo había admitido.

-¡Te tengo! ¿Así que lo hicieron? Sólo quería atraparte. En realidad no lo sabíamos. Pero supusimos que habían cogido. Megumi tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro después de su reunión con Katsura unas semanas atrás. - Yumi sonrió y le dio un codazo a Kaoru.

Kaoru suspiró y asintió débilmente.

Yumi rió con ganas y atosigó a Kaoru con preguntas. - ¿Cómo estuvo él? Ya había visto su pene, así que no necesitas decirme el largo, ¿pero qué hay de su desempeño? ¿Es bueno? ¿Te hizo venir? ¿Dónde lo hicieron? ¿Aquí en el sofá? ¡Cuéntame todo!

-¡SENPAI! ¿PODEMOS NO HABLAR DE ESO? - balbuceó Kaoru, más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

Yumi detuvo su interrogatorio y se aclaró la garganta. - Lo siento, Kaoru. Es que estoy feliz por ti. Por fin alguien te desfloró. Y fue uno de los nuestros.

-Siento haber gritado. - Kaoru agachó la cabeza.

Yumi rió entre dientes. - Está bien. Lo siento, aunque en realidad, no lo siento. Felicitaciones otra vez. Bienvenida al mundo más allá de tu himen.

Kaoru cambió de tema. - ¿Cómo están todos en Hikaru?

Antes de que Yumi pudiera contestar, Kenshin salió de su habitación. Se rascó los ojos con incredulidad al ver a Yumi.

Yumi miró a Kenshin de manera sugestiva y lo saludó maliciosamente. - Ohayou, Ken-san.

Kenshin se inclinó y se quedó junto a Kaoru. - Ohayou, Yumi-san. Es genial verla.

-Lo siento, Kenshin. ¿Te desperté? - Kaoru lo miró y tocó el brazo de Kenshin.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza y tomó a Kaoru por los hombros. - Está bien, Kaoru. Pensé que algo andaba mal. Aparentemente porque tenemos visita. Y es Yumi-san.

Yumi observaba a la pareja, divertida con sus interacciones. - ¡Los dos se ven tan lindos juntos! ¡Me alegra que hayan cogido! - aplaudió con alegría.

Era el turno de Kenshin para sonrojarse. Miró con impotencia a Kaoru quien sólo se mordió el labio, y luego a Yumi quien seguía burlándose. - ¿Eh? ¿Yumi-san?

-No te preocupes, Kenshin, Kaoru no me ha dado detalles…aún. Mientras tanto, déjanos a las chicas con nuestros asuntos y vete. - Agitó la mano para despedir a Kenshin, haciendo que su gran bolsa de cuero cayera al suelo. La levantó y recordó el regalo para la pareja.

-Casi me olvido…Kenshin, por favor, sé gentil y pon estos lirios naranjas en un jarrón por ahí. ¡No creía que este ramo pudiera ser adecuado para celebrar la primera vez de Kaoru! ¡Flores para celebrar un desfloramiento! Qué irónico, ¿no? - Volvió a reír.

Kenshin tomó rápidamente el ramo y se dirigió a la despensa para buscar otro jarrón. Le sacó la cobertura de plástico y colocó los lirios en el recipiente. Hizo una mueca cuando una pequeña espina atravesó la piel de su dedo. Llevándoselo a la boca, continuó colocando los lirios cuidadosamente en el jarrón y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

Aunque se alegraba de ver a Yumi, no podía evitar tener una sensación de malestar en el pecho. _¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué vino a visitarnos?_ Miró a Yumi. Ella se encontró con su mirada y le sonrió. Él desvió la mirada y dejó el jarrón junto a las nomeolvides.

Vio que en la mesa Kaoru había preparado el desayuno: una docena de sándwiches de jamón con forma de corazón. Sonrió, tocado por el gesto de Kaoru. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que tenían que invitarle el desayuno a Yumi, lo que resultaría en más burlas de parte de la sarcástica enfermera. Eligiendo ser hospitalario ante el escarnio de ella, Kenshin colocó los sandwiches, el té verde y las tazas de porcelana en una bandeja.

Kenshin se acercó a las dos mujeres con una sonrisa y dejó la bandeja en la mesa. Sirvió el té en las tazas y se las pasó a las dos.

-Oh, Kenshin, qué lindo de ti. Gracias por el desayuno. - Yumi arqueó las cejas al ver los sándwiches con forma de corazón. - ¿En serio? ¿Son tan cursis?

Las mejillas de Kaoru se pusieron más rojas. - Vinieron así con los víveres. El pan ya estaba cortado así. - murmuró.

Yumi rió y masticó el sandwich. - No importa. Como dije, no estoy aquí para juzgar. Estoy aquí por algo muy importante.

Su sonrisa desapareció y su expresión cambió a una más seria. Se aclaró la garganta después de tomar algo de té.

La pareja escuchaba atentamente. Kaoru tragó con nerviosismo. Kenshin juntó sus manos. Yumi se detuvo y levantó sus ojos hacia ellos.

-Antes de llegar a eso, les contaré la situación en Hikaru. Supongo que se estarán volviendo locos – figurativamente hablando, claro – con todo esto.

Yumi dejó su taza en la bandeja. El repiqueteo de la porcelana era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la casa. - Arrestaron al traidor anoche.

Kenshin y Kaoru anticiparon su respuesta.

Yumi suspiró. - Es Uno.

Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon. - Pero no pudo… ella no… no puede ser… - Evocó la vez que Uno la llevó a Chiba. Ese tiempo maravilloso que compartieron en los puestos. La belleza del mercado de flores. Y el brillo melancólico de sus ojos cuando recordó a Takasugi.

Kenshin acarició la espalda de Kaoru y le preguntó a Yumi. - ¿Cómo supieron que era ella?

Yumi volvió a suspirar. Parecía como si fuese a contar una larga y horrible historia. - Los guardias encontraron opio en su labial. El mismo opio que fue usado para hacer alucinar a Jin'e y atentar contra sus vidas. Incluso dejó semillas de amapola en el cuarto de Kaoru para implicarla. Saitou y los demás fueron demasiado inteligentes como para caer en ese truco.

"Descubrimos todo anoche. Así que sé lo que sienten. Sentimos la pérdida, y ahora estamos en completo shock. Durante meses, Megumi, Saitou y Katsura estuvieron en silencio respecto a la investigación. Pasaban largas horas en la oficina de Katsura, reuniéndose o discutiendo… no lo sé. Lo que sé es que después de esas reuniones, Megumi se encerraba en su oficina y lloraba a los gritos… la escuché una vez.

"Cuando se confirmó que realmente era Uno, Saitou envió a que la arrestaran, y bueno, lo hicieron anoche… Todo este desastre… es devastador. ¿Te imaginas haber confiado tanto en alguien y luego descubrir que esa persona te ha estado traicionando en tus narices?

"Pero, Uno tiene una razón muy convincente.

Kenshin miró a Yumi a los ojos. - ¿Y cuál era esa razón?

Yumi continuó. - Si no fuera por Katsura, Takasugi probablemente seguiría vivo. Dicen que Katsura sabía que Takasugi estaba demasiado enfermo como para ir a la guerra, pero no hizo nada.

Kenshin siguió preguntando, en nombre de su estupefacta amante. - ¿Pero por qué ahora? Ha estado en Hikaru durante bastante tiempo y pudo haberse vengado hace mucho. ¿Y por qué yo? No tengo otra conexión con ella más allá de que Takasugi-sama y Katsura-sama eran mis superiores.

Yumi lo miró como si hubiese formulado la pregunta más estúpida. - En parte tienes la culpa. Si no te hubieras convertido en hitokiri por Katsura, hubieras peleado en el Kiheitai.

-Espera, ¿cómo es que sabe eso…? - Era el turno de Kenshin de sorprenderse.

-Todo el mundo en Hikaru lo sabe, imbécil. Vivimos en esa era, ¿recuerdas? Y supongo que tú también, ¿no, Tanuki-chan? Como no escucho ninguna aclaración de tu parte, es obvio que Kenshin te contó sobre su pasado. - Yumi miró a Kaoru, quien asintió débilmente.

-Eras el recurso más fuerte del Kiheitai. Podrías haber liderado las batallas y matado a cientos de hombres sin esfuerzo. Takasugi no se hubiera esforzado por entrenar más hombres para reemplazar tu fuerza. No se hubiera enfermado. Y hubiera vivido después de la guerra, con Uno y sus 500 hijos. Al menos eso es lo que pienso. Uno no habla mucho, pero la tristeza en sus ojos no ha cambiado desde que la conocí.

Kenshin asintió, entendiendo su punto. Una punzada de culpa corroía su interior. Aunque no mató ni a Takasugi ni a Uno, causó sus muertes de alguna manera eligiendo ser hitokiri. _Una vez más, he destruido vidas inocentes._ Pensó con pesar.

-¿Por qué ahora? Porque ahora estás mejorando Kenshin. Ni siquiera yo puedo creer que la persona sana frente a mí eres tú. Y además, has encontrado el amor. Es demasiado para Uno.

"Katsura no ha recibido castigo; demonios, es considerado el próximo Primer Ministro. Y tú, quien debería haberse quedado loco toda la vida, te estás recuperando. Es tan injusto.

Kenshin frunció el ceño y señaló otro punto. - Pero siendo capaz de evadir las medidas de seguridad en Hikaru… seguramente, ¿no pudo estar trabajando sola?

Yumi negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. - Se habrá cogido a un guardia o lo habrá hipnotizado con algo, aún no sé los detalles. Anoche fue una locura en Hikaru.

Kaoru quería creerle a Yumi. Los hechos eran sólidos. La evidencia era sólida. Y sin embargo, la verdad no era comprensible. - Aún no lo puedo creer. Uno-san parecía un alma solitaria pero no una vengativa. Espero… espero que encuentre la paz algún día y que finalmente pueda ser feliz.

Kenshin tocó uno de los hombros de Kaoru y le sonrió con simpatía. Ella se secó las lágrimas.

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte. Pero sólo podemos desear finales felices. No todos lo tienen. O merecen uno. - Yumi quedó mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos al ver un destello de fuego en los ojos de Yumi. De repente, su visión se volvió borrosa. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a estar bien. La sensación en su pecho hizo chirriar sus costillas. Había algo _raro_ , similar a lo que sintió el día anterior. Su instinto nunca le había fallado, y aunque quería decírselo a Kaoru, no dijo nada.

-De todos modos, tanto para eso. La vida sigue y los dos deben continuar. Se acabó, y ahora pueden salir adelante. Así que ya no se enfaden y sonrían. - Yumi le dedicó una gran sonrisa y chasqueó los dedos para literalmente sacar a la pareja de su dolor.

Yumi volvió a ponerse seria y volvió su atención a Kenshin. - Kenshin, tengo que pedirte que te vayas por un rato, porque Kaoru y yo tenemos que hablar de tu destreza sexual.

Kenshin se sonrojó. - ¿Eh?

Yumi rió. - Es broma, es broma. Era sólo para aligerar la atmósfera. No hay necesidad de entristecerse por lo sucedido. Pero en serio, necesito que te vayas porque le preguntaré a Kaoru sobre tu progreso. Hoy es tu evaluación final, y los resultados determinarán tu destino… si dejarás Hikaru para ser reintegrado a la nueva era o si serás remitido a otra instalación para algún tratamiento adicional.

Kenshin tragó en seco. Estaba nervioso pero emocionado porque estaba seguro de su recuperación. Desde la noche que compartió con Kaoru, las visiones de Tomoe habían desaparecido. Tampoco hubo otras alucinaciones o ataques de pánico. Estos momentos de cordura ya le habían sucedido antes, pero confiaba que en ese momento, estos momentos perdurarían.

Kaoru entrelazó sus dedos. - Déjanos, amor. Sé que pasarás con éxito.

Yumi miró la hora en un viejo reloj de bolsillo que colgaba de su cuello. - Después de mi entrevista con Kaoru, Megumi y los demás estarán con nosotros para la evaluación final de Kenshin. Luego, todo habrá acabado.

Kenshin se incorporó y decidió permanecer en el jardín.

* * *

Una vez que Kenshin se fue, Yumi sacó un sobre de su bolso y expuso algunos formularios.

-Bien, primero, déjame explicarte el proceso. Responderás una serie de preguntas sobre tus observaciones en el paciente. Asumo que todavía completas los registros y tablas a pesar de tu relación sexual con él. Como dije, Megumi llegará en breve para evaluar a Kenshin y asesorarnos sobre algunos planes de cuidados ambulatorios recomendados para él. También tiene el sí definitivo de si Kenshin permanencerá con nosotros o no. ¿Puedo ver los registros, por favor?

Kaoru tomó sus cuadernos y otros formularios médicos. Yumi revisó y llenó uno de esos formularios. Kaoru la observaba tensa. Al terminar, tomó otro y le hizo a Kaoru algunas preguntas de rigor para el alta psiquiátrica. Respondió de manera positiva a todo, que incluían síntomas de trastorno bipolar, esquizofrenia y depresión, entre otros.

Yumi levantó su mirada y miró a Kaoru. - Recuerda Kaoru, estás bajo juramento. Si dices algo falso, se te sacará la licencia. Sabremos si mientes o no.

Kaoru asintió. - Lo sé, senpai. Digo la verdad. Ahora mismo estoy hablando como enfermera. Todo lo que reporto es parte de la evaluación médica a Kenshin como mi paciente.

La entrevista duró 10 minutos. Kaoru contó cinco formularios evaluatorios, con al menos seis páginas cada uno. No importaba qué tan largos fueran los cuestionarios si sabía que Kenshin pasaría, dadas las respuestas positivas e imparciales que daba. Megumi seguramente lo avalaría cuando lo examinara.

Yumi suspiró y cerró el sobre. - ¡Genial! Esto fue demasiado. Odio las evaluaciones finales, para ser honesta. De todos modos, parece que Kenshin pasará la suya. Las pruebas de Megumi son casi la misma cosa que esto, así que estoy segura.

Yumi palmeó la espalda de Kaoru y le sonrió. - Felicitaciones, Tanuki-chan, tu primer paciente y pronto será dado de alta.

Kaoru agachó la cabeza y agradeció a Yumi. - Gracias, senpai. Gracias por guiarme y ser paciente conmigo, respondiendo a mis preguntas sin fin.

-Es parte del trabajo. Pero no te cojas a todos los pacientes en recuperación, ¿eh? No creo que podamos dejarlo pasar la próxima vez. - Yumi guiñó un ojo.

Kaoru se volvió a sonrojar y negó con la cabeza. - ¡Senpai! No lo hice para que Kenshin se recuperara. Lo hice porque lo a-... mis sentimientos por él...

Yumi sonrió compasivamente. - Lo sé, Kaoru, lo sé.

Miró otra vez su reloj y lo metió en el uniforme. - Estarán aquí pronto. Sólo esperemos.

Kaoru asintió y ayudó a Yumi a ordenar todo.

Yumi recordó algo y preguntó, - Antes de que me olvide, hay una pregunta final para la evaluación. Ya que sabes de su pasado, ¿qué te contó Kenshin sobre la razón de su locura?

Kaoru colocó el sobre en el bolso de cuero de Yumi mientras ella lo sostenía. - Es porque mató accidentalmente a su esposa mientras peleaba contra el líder del grupo que había complotado para matarlo.

Yumi soltó el bolso y se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Yumi-san! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Kaoru frunció el ceño mientras el contenido del bolso se desparramaba. Levantó la mirada hacia Yumi quien tenía una expresión sombría. - ¿Q-qué pasa, senpai?

Yumi negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Presionó las manos de Kaoru. - Es sobre Kenshin, Kaoru. Falló la evaluación.

Kaoru frunció el entrecejo, confundida. - ¿Falló? Pero hace un rato dijiste…

Yumi sacó un largo sobre marrón de su bolso. Vaciló y luego se lo dio a Kaoru. - Léelo por ti misma. Son las páginas perdidas del reporte de Kenshin.

Los latidos de Kaoru se aceleraron, golpeando fuertemente en su pecho. Con dedos temblorosos, lo tomó. Desenrolló la cuerda que lo contenía. Con cada centímetro de cuerda estirada, su corazón latía más fuerte. El sobre finalmente fue abierto y Kaoru sacó su contenido.

Salpicado en todas las páginas estaba la palabra 'CONFIDENCIAL' en rojas e intimidantes letras.

Kaoru no quería leer. Pero una parte suya le decía que debía hacerlo. Era su enfermera, ante todo, por lo que tenía que ser profesional. Con un suspiro tembloroso, observó la caligrafía de Megumi y leyó el reporte. Yumi contaba la historia de Kenshin mientras ella leía, pensando que la chica no lo terminaría de leer. Kaoru no la escuchaba y fijaba sus ojos en el papel.

 _SECCIÓN 2. ANTECEDENTES [REPORTE COMPLETO]._

 _El paciente fue descubierto por Hitoshi Ryu y Hitoshi Sayaka, quienes atestiguaron el accidente de auto. Según su relato, alrededor de las 10.00 hs, el paciente se estrelló contra un viejo árbol de secuoya desde la ladera de la montaña a 120 km/h. Los Hitoshi afirman que el paciente se impactó de manera concienzuda en el árbol mientras lo escuchaban gritar que quería morir. Cuando se aproximaron al vehículo, el paciente se encontraba inconsciente y tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla, que fue determinado que había sido infligida con un objeto filoso. El paciente llevaba a un pasajero de género femenino, quien estaba ensangrentada y sin vida. Más tarde descubrimos que era su esposa, Yukishiro Tomoe. La autopsia reveló que había muerto por un desangrado causado por un corte que le atravesó la arteria derecha. Se determinó que la herida fue infligida por una katana. También que estaba embarazada de tres meses._

Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon. _¿Embarazada… de tres meses…?_ Ya no quería leer pero no podía detenerse.

 _30 de Junio, 2004_

 _El paciente finalmente ha hablado sobre su pasado. Ha estado llorando por horas. Recordó que era un hitokiri contratado por Katsura-sama para asesinar a altos mandos del Bakufu en Kioto. Admitió que mató a su esposa al encontrarla en la cama con su compañero de trabajo, Kiyosato Akira. Él se encargaba de limpiar los asesinatos del paciente. En un ataque de furia, mató a Akira pero no antes de que éste marcara su mejilla con la primera cicatriz. Luego mató a Tomoe quien le infligió la segunda cicatriz. En sus momentos finales, Tomoe admitió lo engañó sólo porque estaba siendo amenazada por Akira. Aparentemente, Akira entró en un complot para asesinar al paciente, y para prevenir eso, Tomoe aceptó tener sexo con él de manera regular. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada del paciente, se encontró con Akira ese día para matarlo. Sabía que era de él porque había pasado sólo una semana desde que Akira había comenzado a violarla. El paciente corrió hacia su auto, con Tomoe en brazos, y trató de ir al hospital para así poder salvarla. Sin embargo, ella ya estaba muerta a causa de la herida fatal. Desesperado, decidió acabar con su vida estrellando su auto contra el árbol._

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, manchando el informe. Pasó a la siguiente página.

 _9 de Septiembre, 2008_

 _El paciente le ha contado una historia diferente acerca de su pasado a su actual enfermera, Komagata Yumi. Admitió haber matado accidentalmente a su esposa defendiéndose de un grupo de ninjas contratados para asesinarlo. El paciente dijo que era un hitokiri que conoció a Tomoe siendo una Oficial de Inteligencia de la antigua facción Choshuu liderada por Kogoro Katsura. Los dos habían sido asignados a Tatsuya para asesinar a Kanryu Takeda y salvar a Takani Megumi. Ella puede confirmarlo, pero no hubo ninguna Oficial de Inteligencia que lo haya asistido. Antecedentes verificados muestran que conoció a Tomoe a través de su maestro de kendo, Seijuro Hiko. Era su sobrina y lo siguió a Kioto al huir él para unirse al Kiheitai. Se casó con ella para protegerla de la violencia de Kioto. Tomoe trabajó en la casa de té de Okami mientras el paciente cometía sus asesinatos. Ha creado un pasado con máscaras que ocultan la verdadera fuente de su culpa. Se reanudará la terapia cognitiva conductual y el tratamiento hipnótico._

Kaoru sollozaba, pero continuó leyendo hasta la última página.

 _SECCIÓN 3. ENSAYOS CLÍNICOS_

 _Recientemente se descubrió que el paciente tenía un funcionamiento hepático comprometido, resultado de lesiones anteriores a su entrada al centro. Por lo tanto, ya no puede participar en otros ensayos ya que las dosis de sus medicinas son demasiado altas._

 _Es posible que el paciente deba someterse a una terapia de electroshock si falla la última prueba._

Al final del reporte estaba la firma de Megumi. Con manos temblorosas, lo quiso meter en el sobre, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo debido a sus dedos trémulos.

Yumi ayudó a Kaoru y metió el sobre en su bolso de cuero. - Lo siento, Kaoru. Parece que no ha cambiado. Me temo que…

Kaoru inhaló profundamente y al fin pudo secarse las lágrimas. - Pero no entiendo. Si él inventó esa historia, entonces, ¿cómo es que sigue siendo el asesino? He leído que los pacientes mentales que han matado a sus propias familias a menudo crean fantasías donde buscan resolver el crimen, yendo detrás de los asesinos de sus seres amados. O... o se olvidan completamente de eso y tienen pesadillas. No creo que sea posible que él lo haya recreado de esa manera. Es sólo que... que... que no tiene sentido.

Yumi se sentó junto a Kaoru y acarició sus hombros. - Kaoru, no todo lo que lees en los libros es correcto. Definitivamente, los dos escenarios que mencionaste suceden en algunos asesinos inestables, pero no siempre es así. Tuvimos varias teorías sobre su condición. Posiblemente, está justificando el crimen que cometió. Quizás, su culpa por haber tomado vidas como asesino fue más soportable que la culpa por matar a su esposa. Tal vez eso, tal vez lo otro. No lo sabemos, Kaoru.

"Pensamos que al fin se estaba recuperando cuando viniste. Era la primera vez que mencionaba que olía algo que no era sangre. El perfume de ciruelos blancos… era su perfume, verás. Era la primera vez que mostraba ese lado tan gentil de él… ése que decía 'de gozaru', en vez de 'desu'; que se decía a sí mismo 'sessha'. Cuando te defendió de Jin'e, y te escuchó al querer matarlo, ésos eran signos reveladores de que estaba cambiando. Finalmente, cuando se enamoró de ti y te hizo el amor, supimos que tú eras la respuesta. Tú, Kaoru, fuiste un rayo de luz.

"Pero era demasiado pedirte eso. Esperar a que resolvieras nuestros problemas. Su condición era más grave de lo que habíamos imaginado. Lo sentimos, Kaoru. Es una cuestión de mala suerte, de verdad.

"Saitou y los demás estarán aquí para recogerlo. Será transferido a un lugar diferente para un nuevo tratamiento. - Yumi había estado acariciando su espalda todo ese tiempo.

Kaoru estaba en shock. Escuchó las palabras de Yumi pero no las digería. - Pero… ¿pero por qué Saitou-sama hizo que cambiaran ayer las cámaras si al final iban a transferirlo?

-No lo sabemos, Kaoru. Si ya estuviera sano, le permitiría quedarse contigo por unas pocas semanas más hasta que lo de Uno estuviese cerrado. Las cámaras nos hubieran permitido monitorearlos a los dos. No había una manera definitiva de saber que estaba bien. - Explicó Yumi con paciencia y calma.

-Entonces… entonces sería una pérdida de tiempo, reemplazar unas bombillas y establecer una cita como distracción… - Kaoru contuvo un sollozo al recordar su romántica tarde con Kenshin.

-De nuevo, no había una manera definitiva de saber que estaba bien. De verdad fue una pérdida de tiempo y energía pero hubiera sido un gran riesgo si no lo hacíamos. Considera… la cita… considérala como un recuerdo valioso para cuando él se vaya. - Yumi sonrió disculpándose.

Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Kaoru una vez más. Gimió en los brazos de Yumi.

-Estarán aquí pronto. - Yumi miró su reloj y lo cerró.

* * *

Kenshin salió por la puerta trasera y se quedó en el jardín, con Kaoru y Yumi fuera de su alcance de audición.

Sacudió la cabeza al ver que las margaritas se habían marchitado. Se preguntaba por qué, ya que hacía pocas semanas estaban llenas de vida. Aun así, llenó la regadera y regó las flores.

Además de su evaluación final, Kenshin estaba preocupado por algo indescriptible. La visita de Yumi lo desconcertaba. ¿Por qué enviar a Yumi para llevar a cabo la evaluación final? Megumi tenía la última palabra en el proceso, y seguramente era más que capaz de encargarse de realizar la evaluación por sí misma. _¿Quizás Megumi está ocupada con el arresto de Uno?_ ¿Entonces por qué dejar a Yumi conducir su evaluación final mientras las cosas estaban convulsionadas en Hikaru? _¿Tal vez había presión de la compañía farmacéutica?_ Pero… las preguntas revoloteaban por su cabeza. Racionalizó cada planteamiento de sus dudas, sin respuestas convincentes.

De repente, una ola de náuseas golpeó a Kenshin. Se apoyó en la pared y se agarró la cabeza. Respiró hondo, mientras sentía que algo le escocía el pecho. Sus labios se secaron y se puso sediento. Regresó a la villa para tomar algo.

Escuchó a Yumi contándole a Kaoru sobre su verdadero pasado. - Lo siento, Kaoru. Parece que no ha cambiado. Me temo que…

Vio que las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Kaoru y escuchó la paciente explicación de Yumi a cada una de las refutaciones de Kaoru.

 _¿Tomoe estaba embarazada…?_

En su cabeza, escuchó un sonido agudo y chirriante. Luego vio a Tomoe desnuda y sangrando en la cama.

 _Pero no pudo ser… ella estaba en la cabaña… vigilada por Tatsumi..._

Chirrido. Tatsumi estaba en la TV, promocionando un paquete de viaje temático por el bosque. Negó con la cabeza.

 _¿Q-qué está sucediendo? Fue un accidente… traté de protegerla…_

Chirrido. Su auto se estrelló contra un árbol de secuoya rojo y perdió la conciencia.

-Kaoru… no es verdad. No es verdad… no estoy loco. Es… no puede ser… no puede ser… - Dijo en voz alta, dándose cuenta de que eran jadeos.

Agua. Necesitaba agua.

Empezaba a sentir sus piernas pesadas. Extendió la mano para alcanzar un vaso de agua pero se derrumbó en el suelo. Gruñó cuando sus rodillas golpearon el piso.

-Kaoru… - Llamó bruscamente. Se apoyó en sus brazos para ponerse de pie.

-Kaoru… - Trató de gritar pero el sonido desaparecía en su garganta. Con las piernas temblorosas, cojeaba hacia ellas.

-¡Kaoru! - Reunió toda la voz que le quedaba y logró gritar. Volvió a caer.

* * *

Kaoru escuchó a Kenshin gritar su nombre. Corrió a su lado cuando lo vio desplomado en el suelo. - ¿Kenshin, qué pasa? - Ella lo levantó con los brazos apoyados en su hombro, pero él perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer.

Kenshin apoyó su cabeza en su regazo. - Kaoru… no es verdad. No le creas. No es verdad. Amor, no es verdad. - Tocó su mejilla. Su visión se puso borrosa y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Kaoru asintió, las lágrimas corrían también por las de ella. - No lo hago. Te creo a ti, Kenshin. - Acariciaba su cabeza y lo apaciguaba.

-¿Qué sucedió, amor? ¿Por qué caíste? - Kaoru seguía acariciándolo. Yumi observaba desde su asiento.

Kenshin luchaba con las palabras. - No lo sé… comencé a sentirme mareado. Y luego tenía sed… Y ahora no puedo mover mis piernas.

-Yumi-san, por favor, ayúdame con Kenshin. - Imploró Kaoru.

Yumi no se movió ni un centímetro. - Probablemente nos escuchó. Está actuando, Kaoru. Eso fue lo que sucedió también la primera vez que lo interrogamos.

-¡¿Al menos podemos no dejar que esté tirado en el piso de madera?! - soltó Kaoru.

Yumi suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a ellos y colocó el brazo izquierdo de Kenshin alrededor de sus hombros. - Te lo dije, Kaoru. Que no te involucraras emocionalmente. Dedicándole sentimientos a un lunático. Cogiéndote al paciente. Comiendo ohagi en un picnic. Cielos, realmente fuiste hasta el final.

Kaoru se levantó lentamente y con Yumi, ayudaron a Kenshin hasta el sofá. Luego se dio cuenta. - Pero Yumi-san… nunca te dije nada de ningún picnic. Sólo que tuvimos una cita ayer.

Yumi gruñó y sonrió. Sin ceremonias arrojó a Kenshin al sofá, colocó las manos en las caderas y negó con la cabeza. Kaoru casi se cayó por la pérdida de apoyo de Yumi. Se las arregló para acomodar a Kenshin. Se sentía frío y húmedo.

-Ya no hay necesidad de mentir más. Todo terminó. - dijo Yumi fríamente.

Kaoru miró a su superior con ojos asustados. - ¿D-de qué estás hablando, Yumi-san?

Yumi ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y se cruzó de brazos. - La cabeza de Battousai es nuestra.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kenshin, quien estaba tendido en el sofá, y le susurró en el oído. - La hora del Jinchuu ha llegado.

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon y movió los brazos para atrapar a Yumi. Pero no pudo. Estaban tan inutilizados como sus piernas. Lentamente estaba perdiendo la movilidad.

Kaoru estaba confundida y asustada. - ¿Senpai, qué está pasando? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yumi se enderezó, aún sobre Kenshin. - Esos lirios se cultivaron en un suelo especial que les permitió tener pequeñas espinas. Esas espinas se empaparon con un veneno que hace que la persona tenga alucinaciones que seguramente, Battousai, tuviste antes de caer. El veneno también paraliza todo el cuerpo pero te hace completamente consciente de lo que te rodea. Por ejemplo… - Clavó sus uñas en los brazos de Kenshin. Kenshin hizo una mueca mientras la sangre corría por el camino tallado por Yumi.

-¡Yumi! ¡Detente! ¿Qué haces? - Las lágrimas de Kaoru fluían del miedo. Yumi se convirtió en un monstruo ante ella; sus enloquecidos ojos expresaban un macabro placer por lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Chica Mapache? - Yumi desmontó de Kenshin y se burló de Kaoru. Kaoru retrocedió.

-Yo soy la traidora. Quien trató de matarlos. Quien envió a Katsura aquellas cartas sobre la justicia divina. Quien estuvo envenenando a Kenshin todos estos años. Era yo, todo este tiempo. Senpai. Komagata Yumi. - Hizo una reverencia y mostró una gran sonrisa.

Kaoru retrocedió hasta llegar a las paredes rasgadas. Yumi la presionó hasta allí para que las astillas de madera cortaran su espalda. - Eras tú. ¿Fue a ti a quien arrestaron y no a Uno?

-Chica inteligente. Aunque me las arreglé para escapar. Con ayuda de mi amante, el guardia de los víveres. Está esperando por nosotros en el helicóptero, Kaoru. No se resistan y vengan conmigo. - Yumi clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Kaoru.

Kenshin sólo podía mirar impotente mientras su respiración se atoraba. Luchaba contra el veneno pero ya había tomado control de él. - ¡Kaoru! ¡Huye y sálvate!

Yumi negó con la cabeza y rió. - No hay necesidad. Nadie los salvará. Hemos bombardeado Hikaru. No es más que un infierno.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron del horror. Luchó contra su senpai. - ¿Bombardeado? Yumi-san… ¿por qué… estás… haciendo esto?

-Porque Battousai me quitó a la única persona a quien realmente amaba y me amaba a mí. - Kaoru empujó a Yumi, peleando contra su presión. Yumi la arrojó al suelo.

-Cuando Battousai fue admitido en este centro, Makoto Shishio lo reemplazó como hitokiri. Shishio-sama fue mi único amor. Prometió sacarme del mundo de la prostitución. Se suponía que gobernaría Japón y lo haría un país fuerte. Se suponía que estaría a su lado cuando triunfara. Se suponía que seríamos felices.

Yumi se sentó en el sofá. Kaoru retrocedió un poco. - Pero luego, la facción Choshu pensó que sus asesinatos eran demasiado brutales y desacreditarían al nuevo gobierno. Así que lo mataron. Lo apuñalaron. Le dispararon. Lo quemaron vivo. Luego lo descuartizaron. Como a un animal. Mi Shishio-sama, sacrificado como un cerdo.

"Y yo… fui forzada a vivir en esta nueva era que Battousai había creado con sus jodidos líderes. Forzada a cuidar de las personas que ordenaron la muerte de mi amado. Pero con el tiempo, aprendí a disfrutar del trabajo. Me deleité con sus locuras. Especialmente la tuya, Battousai. Saliéndote espuma de la boca al imaginar a tu esposa muerta. Era música para mis oídos.

-Así que todo lo que me contaste, su pasado, el informe, ¿fueron falsos? - Kaoru recorrió con sus ojos en busca de cualquier arma que pudiera usar para defenderse.

Yumi asintió emocionada. - ¿No fue maravilloso? Podría ser escritora. Realmente disfruto tanto joderles las mentes a los demás que a veces me dejo llevar. Sentí que sería necesario falsificar algún día la letra de Megumi, así que practiqué. Y practiqué en esos informes. Oh, querida Kaoru, fue demasiado fácil. Sólo tuve que quemar algunas páginas del informe de Kenshin, y todo lo que te diera, tú lo creerías. Debiste haber visto la expresión de tu cara. Y la de él. ¡Qué delicia!

Kaoru quiso levantarse, pero Yumi la mantuvo abajo con un pie sobre su estómago. - Me gustaba mi viejo Battousai. Perdido y depresivo. Bipolar y esquizofrénico. Pero luego empezó a mejorar. Así que tuve que hacer algo. Tenía que mantenerlo en el centro. ¡Él tenía que sufrir! Por suerte, nosotras las geishas hemos dominado el arte de crear veneno como parte de nuestros servicios para la retorcida sección del Bakufu. Así que inventé mi veneno y se lo di a él. Y sus episodios empeoraron.

Kaoru golpeó la pierna de Yumi y se levantó rápidamente. - ¿Pero eso no era rastreado en sus pruebas? ¿O inspeccionado durante el inventario?

Yumi se estremeció por el dolor en su pierna y quiso volver a atacar a Kaoru. Kaoru la esquivó y Yumi tropezó con la mesa de madera. - Ah, ésa es la magia del veneno. Es fácilmente digerido y no deja rastros. Además, nunca hicieron pruebas en las bolsas de plástico envenenadas donde colocaba las píldoras.

-¿Eso quiere decir que toda su locura fue por tu culpa? - Kaoru pateó el costado derecho de Yumi.

Yumi tosió y se dio la vuelta. Rió y levantó la mano. - Culpable de nuevo. Naturalmente, planeé tu muerte debido a que propiciabas su recuperación. Fue una buena decisión porque también me hizo saber que él realmente se preocupaba por ti. Si Jin'e te mataba, se volvería mucho más loco. Si Jin'e lo mataba, bueno, al menos disfruté diez años torturándolo. Si él mataba a Jin'e, volvería a su antiguo yo y enloquecería aún más. Era una situación de ganar-ganar-ganar.

-¡Perra! - Kaoru volvió a patearla pero ella lo anticipó y torció el tobillo de Kaoru. Kaoru aulló y cayó al suelo.

-No digas malas palabras, Kaoru-san. No es lindo. - Torció aún más el tobillo de Kaoru. Kaoru gritaba.

Haciendo acopio de la voz que le quedaba, Kenshin gritó. - ¡Yumi! ¡No la lastimes! ¡Déjala fuera de esto! Lastímame a mí. - Suplicó Kenshin con voz ronca.

Yumi dejó el tobillo de Kaoru, quien se acurrucó del dolor. - Según él, no puedo tocarte. Dijo que llegaría el momento adecuado para eso. Aunque no creo que le importe esos rasguños en tus brazos.

-¿Él? ¿De quién estás hablando? - Kenshin temía la respuesta.

Yumi se acercó a Kenshin y pinchó con su uña una línea de arañazo. Kenshin aulló.

-Mi cómplice. Además del guardia de los víveres, tenía otro compañero que me suministró el veneno y la katana. Yo hice todo el trabajo sucio. Sabes, como ser la 'leal' aprendiz de Megumi, fingir que cuidaba de Kaoru como mi subordinada, usar a una enfermera temporal que se parecía a mí para evadir el Día Cultural… cosas como esa. Pero esa katana japonesa, los lentes de contacto con opio de Jin'e , y por supuesto, tu veneno… no hubiera sido capaz de poner mis manos sobre esos instrumentos de muerte tan valiosos. Tuve a alguien de afuera. - Dijo alegremente.

-De hecho, está en camino. No pasará mucho… - La feliz narración de Yumi fue cortada por Kaoru, quien la golpeó en la cabeza con un atizador. Yumi se desplomó en el suelo.

Tambaleándose hacia Kenshin, Kaoru lo ayudó a levantarse. - Salgamos de aquí, Kenshin.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió. Kaoru levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirar al cómplice de Yumi. Era un hombre musculoso, alto y dominante. Sus cabellos blancos tenían puntas puntiagudas que parecían proteger su cabeza. Entre esos profundos ojos azules descansaban pequeñas gafas redondas. Apretando sus formas había un traje de estilo chino que consistía en pantalones naranjas, una camiseta sin mangas color azul marino, y una chaqueta naranja. Sobre su cuerpo tenía puesta una media capa azul y a su espalda colgaba un bolso marrón.

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon con horror. De repente, Tomoe apareció ante él. Y el hombre alto se convirtió en un niño de cabellos negros. - Tú…

-Parece que has visto un fantasma, Battousai. - Miró de soslayo y caminó hacia ellos. Kaoru retrocedió.

-¿Quién eres tú? - graznó ella.

-Yukishiro Enishi. El hermano de Yukishiro Tomoe. El cuñado de Battousai. - En una fración de segundo, sacó su wattou del bolso marrón y golpeó con la empuñadura el estómago de Kaoru. Soltó a Kenshin y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Enishi.

Kenshin cayó de cara al suelo. Los últimos vestigios de su movilidad se escapaban mientras se arrastraba hacia Enishi. - N-no la lastimes. Enishi, déjala ir. - Siseó con los dientes apretados.

Enishi se burló de Kenshin. - No estás exactamente en posición de negociar, Battousai. No tienes derecho. - Le dio un pisotón a la espalda de Kenshin. Kenshin gruñó de dolor.

Enishi dejó a Kaoru en el sofá mientras caminaba hacia Yumi para despertarla. - Yumi-san, es hora de irse.

Yumi se movió y se estremeció por el golpe en su cabeza. - Enishi-kun, me alegro de que estés aquí.

Enishi la ayudó a levantarse. - ¿Así que estuviste envenenándolo todo este tiempo? Escuché tu historia y no quise arruinar tu monólogo, así que me quedé escuchando. Parecías disfrutarlo.

-Gracias, Enishi-kun. He esperado mucho tiempo para largarlo. - Yumi sonrió con suficiencia.

Enishi asintió. - Siempre creí que los ingredientes que solicitabas a la mafia eran para tus drogas recreativas. Nunca pensé que esos químicos comunes hacían el veneno de Battousai. Yumi-san, eso fue ingenioso. Siempre tuviste esa cosa por lo teatral.

Yumi se pavoneó y se encogió de hombros. - Bueno, gracias, Enishi-kun. Siempre tuve talento para el drama. Siempre me gustó el espectáculo de…

Jadeó cuando un largo y plateado acero atravesó su pecho. Levantó la vista, con sangre brotando de su boca. - ¿Por qué...?

Enishi la fulminó con la mirada; los profundos ojos azules se convirtieron en dos profundidades sin fondo. - No me gusta que me jodan, Yumi-san. Dijiste que estaba loco y te creí. Pero la realidad es que esperé cinco largos años sólo porque te estabas divirtiendo con él. No tenías planeado dejarme tener mi revancha, ¿no? Perra sin valor. Nunca debiste haberte cruzado en mi camino.

Enishi empujó y retorció la hoja aún más contra Yumi. Ella se aferró a sus brazos mientras su vida se iba. Él sacó su wattou de un tirón limpio.

Cayó sin vida al suelo junto a Kenshin. Su sangre se aglomeraba a su alrededor, empapando la madera, filtrándose en la camisa de Kenshin.

Agitando la espada para deshacerse de la sangre de Yumi, Enishi volvió a meterla en su bolso. Levantó a Kaoru y la colocó sin esfuerzo sobre uno de sus hombros. - Battousai, te daré el Jinchuu en 10 días. 10 días para celebrar tus 10 años de locura. Las coordenadas de nuestra batalla final serán enviadas en un paquete. Tú mujer estará a salvo conmigo físicamente, pero mentalmente, no estoy seguro.

Sus anteojos brillaban mientras se burlaba, - Sé fuerte como antes. Pelea conmigo como el Battousai que mató a mi hermana. En 10 días, Battousai, morirás. - Pateó la puerta para abrirla y Kenshin vio al guardia de los víveres esperándolos en el helicóptero.

Kenshin gritó el nombre de Kaoru una y otra vez hasta que su voz se quebró. El sonido de las aspas del helicóptero amortiguó sus gritos; los efectos del veneno lo paralizaron.

Pronto, sus párpados se pusieron pesados. Se hundió en los oscuros rincones de su mente.

* * *

 _ **Revenge, the sweetest morsel to the mouth**_

 _ **La venganza es el manjar más sabroso**_

 _ **That ever was cooked in hell**_

 _ **Condimentado en el infierno**_


	11. Tiempos del Verbo

Nuevo capítulo!

Muchas gracias a **DULCECITO311** y **0'ekee'0** por sus comentarios. ¡Cada vez nos acercamos más al momento crucial! Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo Once: Tiempos del Verbo**

 _La palabra tiempo proviene del latín tempus, y se define como la duración de las cosas que se encuentran sujetas al cambio._

 _El tiempo de un verbo muestra el momento en que una acción o condición ocurrió._

* * *

Kenshin estaba solo en un páramo inhóspito, que se extendía hasta el infinito. No había nada más que blanco y él. Dio un paso adelante y su pie se hundió en el suelo blanco y fresco. Su textura granulada hizo que Kenshin se diera cuenta de que estaba caminando en la nieve. Lentamente, hundió un pie delante del otro, inseguro de dónde ir.

Una suave brisa humedeció su rostro y buscó su dirección. La brisa se hacía cada vez más fuerte; aullaba en sus oídos. Cruzándose de brazos, siguió adelante.

 _Kenshin…_

Giró su cabeza, buscando la voz incorpórea. - ¿Kaoru? - gritó.

 _Kenshin…_

Corrió, tan rápido como pudo, hacia ella. - ¡Kaoru! ¿Dónde estás? - Miró alrededor, esperando ver un destello de su figura.

 _Kenshin…_

Corrió hacia la dirección opuesta pero se encontró con la nada.

-¡KAORU! - Se desesperaba, corriendo sin rumbo y en círculos. Pero aun así continuaba buscando la voz. Sus piernas estaban cansadas pero mantenía en paso.

Dio un paso adelante y la nieve cedió. Al sumergirse en la nada, las voces se burlaban de él.

 _No puedes salvarla…_

 _Eres demasiado débil…_

 _Ella ya está muerta…_

Después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad, cayó y aterrizó sobre una pila de algo quebradizo. Se incorporó y miró con horror al darse cuenta de que estaba en la cima de una montaña de huesos. Los huesos se formaron esqueletos y lo aferraron. Las figuras sin vida gemían y se lamentaban, en un intento por mantenerlo allí. Rompió las extremidades y los dedos de los esqueletos pero era inútil ya que se reformaban y lo atrapaban.

Repetidamente, siseaban en sus oídos. - Nos perteneces, Battousai.

Kenshin corrió y luego tropezó. La nada blanca dio paso a corales moteados mientras los esqueletos se cernían sobre él. Kenshin se acurrucó, con las piernas dobladas bajo su barbilla y su cabeza protegida por sus mechones rojos. Justo cuando los esqueletos iban a destrozarlo, todo quedó en silencio.

Jadeando, Kenshin abrió los ojos y vio que había vuelto donde al principio. Se puso de pie y miró alrededor. Kenshin gritó el nombre de Kaoru una vez más y sólo el eco de su grito desesperado le devolvía respuesta.

-Sabes que no la encontrarás aquí. - Dijo una profunda voz masculina.

Kenshin sabía quién era pero no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Era imposible. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a su yo de 21 años.

Cabellera pelirroja atada a una alta cola de caballo. Camisa y pantalones negros. Kenshin notó lo penetrantes que eran sus ojos color ámbar. No sabía que se veía tan desconcertante.

-¿Battousai? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó en vano ya que supo la respuesta al instante en que la pregunta salió de sus labios.

-Estamos en tu cabeza. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo aquí. - Battousai se acercó lánguidamente a Kenshin. Estando cara a cara, dijo con calma. - Y será mejor que te muevas. Porque solamente uno de los dos podrá salir de aquí.

Kenshin estaba perplejo. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que tendremos que decidir quién enfrentará a Enishi cuando despiertes.

Kenshin miró a Battousai. Battousai le devolvió la mirada.

Kenshin suspiró. - Así que tenemos que pelear…

Battousai rió entre dientes. - No creo que sea la manera correcta de resolverlo dada tu condición. Obviamente, yo ganaría si fuera el caso.

Kenshin frunció el ceño. - No lo sabes.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. La última vez que luchaste contra alguien, me usaste para ganar.

-Pero te contuve. Logré reprimirte.

-Sólo a último minuto. Y sólo porque Kaoru interfirió.

Kenshin exhaló. Su nombre hacía que su corazón le doliera. - Y estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo sobre eso. Tenemos que salvarla.

Battousai negó con la cabeza, corrigiendo a Kenshin. - _Tú_ estás perdiendo tiempo. Has estado durmiendo por tres días.

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon. - ¿Tres días? ¡Eso quiere decir que sólo tengo una semana para prepararme!

Battousai bajó la mirada. El ámbar brilló aún más resplandeciente en sus ojos. - Por eso, déjame ganar por Kaoru.

-No - fue la respuesta llana de Kenshin.

-¿No? - se burló Battousai. - También podrías haberla matado. Eres demasiado débil.

-No lo soy.

-Sí lo eres. Todos estos años te dejaste sucumbir por la locura aparentemente creada por Yumi.

-Me estuvo envenenando.

-O eso es lo que dices. ¿Realmente has perdido tu espíritu samurái como para no poder superar ese simple truco?

Kenshin no respondió.

-Déjame salir y le haré frente a Enishi. Salvaré a Kaoru. Saldré victorioso en la pelea.

-¿Matándolo?

Battousai apretó la mandíbula. - Si no hay otra opción.

-Pero hicimos una promesa. Prometimos frente a la tumba de Tomoe que nunca más volveríamos a matar.

-Ya lo sé, Himura. Pero el enemigo es mucho más fuerte. Viste lo que vi.

Kenshin lo vio. La velocidad con la que Enishi desenvainó su espada. La calidad de la katana que esgrimió. Y la ira en sus ojos. Ellos le dijeron que Enishi era un rival formidable. - Tiene que haber otra manera.

-¿Y cuál podría ser? Dilo. ¿Crees que si le pides perdón él te lo dará? Esperó tantos años para vengarse de nosotros… no, de mí. Él quiere verme. Luchar contra mí. Así que déjame salir. Y terminaré la pelea con Kaoru sana y salva.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Volvemos al principio? La violencia sólo engendra violencia. No más, Battousai. No más. - Kenshin bajó la cabeza, su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

Battousai suspiró. - Le prometí a Tomoe que protegería la felicidad que tuvo conmigo… con nosotros. Cuando se la quitamos, dos veces, nosotros… yo…

Kenshin miró a un confundido Battousai.

Battousai apretó la quijada. - Protegeré la felicidad de Kaoru. No dejaré que sufra como Tomoe. Si realmente te importa ella, entonces tendrás que hacer lo necesario. Me dejarás eliminar a Enishi. ¿Qué es terminar con una vida más si eso significa el comienzo de otra?

Poco a poco, Kenshin empezaba a ceder ante el pedido de Battousai. Tenía sentido. _¿Qué es una vida más? ¿Especialmente si esa vida ponía en peligro a mi amada?_

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. - Esa otra vida vale tanto como cualquier otra, Battousai. Ya habíamos acabado con su vida cuando apartamos a Tomoe de él. No podemos matarlo. Debemos salvarlo.

Battousai se enfureció. - De nuevo, ¿cómo puedes lograr eso sin matarlo?

Kenshin lo miró desafiante. - Encontraré una manera. Tiene que haber otra manera. En estos últimos siete días, encontraré mi respuesta.

Battousai metio sus manos en los bolsillos y le dio la espalda a Kenshin. - Bien, perdóname si no te creo. Me necesitas y tienes que dejarme hacer el trabajo. Ésa es la respuesta.

Kenshin también le dio la espalda y negó con la cabeza. - No importa lo que suceda, no te dejaré tomar el control para recuperar a Kaoru.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Kenshin encaró a Battousai. Pero éste ya se había ido. Kenshin miró a su alrededor para encontrarse a sí mismo en la nieve.

* * *

-Despierta. Baka, despierta.

Kenshin fue despertado por un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo. Abrió los ojos y ajustó su visión a la luz cegadora. Cuando supo quién lo estaba zarandeando, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

El "aguijón" sonrió. - ¡Al fin! Levanta el trasero de la cama y vámonos.

Kenshin parpadeó dos veces, no muy seguro de si todavía estaba soñando. Se frotó los ojos para comprobarlo.

El hombre lo golpeó en la cabeza. - ¿Es eso prueba suficiente de que no estás soñando?

Kenshin hizo una mueca y asintió. - Hai, Shishou.

Hiko se puso de pie, con su capa ondeando a sus espaldas. Por lo que Kenshin veía, su maestro no había cambiado en nada. Su vestimenta, su físico y por supuesto, su trato mordaz.

Kenshin lo siguió tímidamente. Aunque el golpe de Hiko en la cabeza le dolía, aún no estaba convencido de que fuera su maestro quien estaba ante él.

-¿Adónde vamos, Shishou? - se atrevió Kenshin a preguntar.

-Sólo sígueme. Por una vez, ¿puedes por favor sólo seguirme sin cuestionar? - le soltó Hiko.

Kenshin casi chilló en obediencia. Volvía a ser el año 1995. Últimamente, su pasado había estado trepándose por él. Pero no esperaba a que todo emergiera de una sola vez.

Mientras seguía silenciosamente al hombre colosal, Kenshin miraba a su alrededor. La larga pasarela de cemento estaba encerrada en un espacio estrecho en el que Hiko casi no cabía. Las luces LED eran tenues y amarillas. La habitación de donde salió era pequeña y reducida. Ese lugar no era Hikaru, eso era seguro. Estaban bajo tierra ya que la temperatura se sentía más fría y el aire más pesado.

Recordando lo que Yumi había dicho del centro, se preocupó por Katsura y los demás. Deseó que el bombardeo no se hubiera cobrado vidas, aunque sabía que el arsenal de Yumi era demasiado avanzado para las defensas de Katsura o inclusive de Japón.

-Ya se levantó. - Hiko se detuvo en una habitación iluminada y se adentró.

Kenshin volvió a ajustar su visión a las luces brillantes. Sonrió al reconocer a las personas con las que Hiko hablaba.

-Ken-san. Me alegra que estés bien. - Megumi lo abrazó.

Kenshin también abrazó a Megumi. - Yo también, Megumi-dono.

-¡Oi, Kenshin! No aprietes demasiado. - Sano se aproximó a él y le palmeó la espalda.

-¡Sano! - Megumi retiró sus brazos mientras Kenshin abrazaba ligeramente a Sano.

Sano desordenó el cabello de Kenshin mientras Megumi se enjugaba las lágrimas de los ojos. - Estoy tan aliviado de que estés bien, Megumi-dono. Y Sano, también estás aquí. Estoy feliz de verlos.

-Vine rápido apenas me llamó. - Sano le sonrió significativamente a Megumi, quien miró hacia otro lado.

-Espero que también estés contento de vernos al resto. - Saitou dejó un rastro de humo mientras se acercaba.

Katsura estaba sentado en un lujoso sofá. - Bienvenido de vuelta, Kenshin.

Kenshin inclinó su cabeza. - Hai. Saitou. Katsura-sama. Estoy feliz de que se hayan salvado del atentado.

Megumi asintió. - Pudimos evadirlo. Pero apenas.

Fue entonces que Kenshin notó el parche sobre la ceja izquierda de Megumi, las piernas vendadas de Saitou, y los brazos vendados de Katsura.

Kenshin suspiró con pesar. - Lamento que estén heridos por mi culpa. Nunca debieron estar involucrados.

Hiko le dio una palmada en la cabeza. - Baka deshi. Ahí estás de nuevo cargando el mundo sobre tus hombros. Estoy seguro de que estas personas no son tan estúpidas como para arriesgar sus vidas por ti.

Kenshin masajeó una creciente protuberancia en su cabeza. Saitou reía disimuladamente mientras Katsura, Sano y Megumi le dedicaban sonrisas cálidas.

-El tiempo del melodrama acabó. Vayamos a lo que nos concierne. - Saitou les hizo señas hacia un gran escritorio de madera junto al sofá. Colocó un mapa del este de Japón con tres cruces en ciertos lugares.

-Donde están las cruces rojas son los posibles escondites de Enishi. Sí, sabemos que es Enishi quien está tras de ti. - Miró a Megumi, indicándole que explicara.

-Cuando encontré el opio en el labial de Yumi, retrocedí…a mis viejos contactos… quienes pudieron ser sus proveedores. No todos siguen vivos, así que fue fácil determinar quién está en el mercado negro. Aparentemente, este tipo de opio proviene de China. - Su voz tembló. Sano acarició su espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Eso explicaría la katana de Enishi. Nunca vi una como ésa. Mencionó algo sobre su conexión con la mafia. Así que era la mafia china, después de todo. - Kenshin negaba con la cabeza.

-Aparentemente, Enishi es el siguiente en la línea de la mafia de Hong Kong. Mis fuentes dicen que es un hombre muy cruel. - Agregó Katsura.

Saitou asintió. - Una vez que supimos que estaba con la mafia, fue fácil conectar los puntos. Rastreamos los movimientos de Yumi durante sus días libres y encontramos un patrón que se repetía cada quince días. Frecuentaba más estos sitios.

Kenshin examinó el mapa. Los tres lugares eran Aoi, Yu y Munetaka. - Está aquí. - Apuntó a Munetaka.

Megumi se preguntó. - ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Es el más accesible a China, y está rodeado por el mar. Esta isla fue abandonada por el gobierno hace mucho tiempo debido a su lejanía. Es fácil apoderarse de ella. - Explicó Kenshin.

Katsura concordó. - Correcto, Kenshin. Tomó meses de vigilancia verificar que realmente era Munetaka. El día en que cambiamos las cámaras fue el día en que capturamos a Yumi. Fue por eso que enviamos con ustedes a Aoki, el guardia de los víveres, para que no pudiera interferir. Nos dimos cuenta de que era el cómplice ya que mostraba signos de adicción al opio. De todos modos, se percató de nuestro plan así que se fue a salvar a Yumi y supusimos que idearon el plan de matarlos a los dos.

Saitou intervino. - Ya hemos preparado la fiesta que te ayudará a recuperar a Kaoru. Todos los contactos conocidos de Enishi están siendo interrogados.

Kenshin estaba agradecido con la ayuda que Katsura-sama y los demás le brindaban. Pero era un asunto personal. - Gracias a todos por su ayuda. Pero esto es algo que enfrentaré solo.

-Kenshin, tú y Kaoru son especiales para nosotros. Ambos son parte de la familia de Hikaru. Queremos ayudarte a salvarla. - Dijo Megumi gentilmente.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de lo que hiciste por nosotros. - Sano rodeó con sus brazos el hombro de Kenshin. - ¿No es así, Ojos Pequeños?

Kenshin miraba a Saitou quien estaba de brazos cruzados. Sano abrió mucho los ojos, indicándole al fumador que dijera algo alentador. Saitou gruñó.

-La familia Saitou está eternamente agradecida por tu ayuda. - Dijo con voz monótona.

Cuando la facción Tokugawa empezó a perder las guerras civiles, el clan Choshuu les ofreció a los miembros del Shinsengumi unirse a ellos, prometiendo grandes recompensas y la absolución de cualquier crimen. Tan pronto como la facción Tokugawa se enteró de eso, los guardias del antiguo Shogunato y sus familias fueron asesinados; y sus casas allanadas y quemadas.

Tokio casi se convirtió en una víctima una noche cuando Saitou fue asignado a pelear en el campo. Después de luchar contra algunos asaltantes del Bakufu, Kenshin la salvó de casualidad y sin saber quién era y se la llevó a Hikaru para tratarla. Fue entonces que Katsura conoció a Saitou y comenzó su asociación. El resto, como dicen, era historia.

Al final, para su disgusto, Saitou quedó en deuda con el asesino de ojos color ámbar. Por eso, en los años que pasaron, ansiaba pelear con él una vez más. Para saldar cualquier deuda pasada con su vida.

Kenshin asintió. - Gracias a todos. Saitou. Pero las cosas están más claras para mí ahora. El apoyo que me han dado es todo lo que necesité en estos últimos diez años. Pero ahora es diferente. Enishi es un asunto personal que debo resolver.

-Como siempre. Cabezota. Y estúpido. - Hiko negó con la cabeza y sacó su botella de sake.

-Pero Shishou… - protestó Kenshin.

Katsura interrumpió cualquier comentario sarcástico de Hiko. - Déjelo ser, Hiko. Kenshin, si pudiéramos ser de ayuda, dinos y haremos lo mejor que podamos.

Kenshin sonrió. - Gracias, Katsura-sama. Muchas gracias.

Katsura posó su mano sobre la espalda de Kenshin y lo instó a levantarse.

-¿Cómo están los demás de Hikaru? ¿Uno-san, Akane-san? ¿Y dónde estamos? - preguntó Kenshin.

Katsura se sentó en el sofá. El resto también tomó asiento. - Tan pronto como estalló la primera bomba, pudimos evacuar a todos a este búnker debajo de Hikaru. Fuimos los últimos en entrar al búnker, por eso estamos heridos. Los demás tienen rasguños y golpes menores. Aunque Hikaru… fue destruido. Sólo el centro de actividades quedó en pie.

Kenshin bajó la cabeza. - Lo siento. Lo siento por todos.

Katsura le dedicó una débil sonrisa. - Era inevitable que el pasado nos alcanzara. Fue desafortunado que tomara su forma así y a tus expensas. No te culpes, Kenshin. Reconstruiremos Hikaru y volveremos a empezar.

Kenshin inclinó la cabeza. - Ayudaré, de cualquier forma que pueda, Katsura-sama. Lo prometo.

-Puedes empezar diciéndonos si tu cabeza está más clara ahora. - Saitou encendió otro cigarrillo.

Kenshin asintió. - En cierto modo lo está. Es como si hubiese estado dormido por 10 años.

Cuando Katsura y los demás confirmaron que Yumi era la traidora, hicieron pruebas con todos los materiales del "equipo loco" de Kenshin. Sólo los paquetes con medicinas dieron positivo con un veneno engañoso que Megumi pudo descifrar. Inmediatamente creó un antídoto y se lo administró a Kenshin cuando lo recuperaron de la villa.

-Me alegro de que el proceso de desintoxicación funcionara. Lamento que llevara tanto tiempo, ya que había derivados del veneno en tu sistema. No fue fácil eliminarlos. - Se disculpó Megumi.

-Está bien, Megumi-dono. Gracias por siempre cuidar de mí. - Le sonrió Kenshin.

Saitou dijo. - Bien. ¿Entonces estás seguro de recordar todo sobre ti y Kaoru? ¿El pasado?

Kenshin hizo una pausa y luego asintió.

Saitou dobló el mapa y lo guardó en el bolsillo en su pecho. - Estoy seguro de que usará eso contra Kaoru. Especialmente porque tiene a Jin'e.

Kenshin se confundió. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Jin'e con todo esto?

Los tres se callaron. Sano y Hiko miraron al trío con curiosidad.

Saitou rompió el silencio. - De todos modos, ¿Enishi te dijo algo?

Kenshin decidió omitir el asunto, ya que había cosas más urgentes que discutir. - Tengo 10 días para volverme fuerte. Él enviará una señal el décimo día, así como las coordenadas de su ubicación.

Hiko se burló. - Tienes sólo una semana para volverte fuerte, baka deshi. ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

Kenshin se puso de pie y se dejó caer de rodillas, inclinándose ante Hiko. - Shishou. Por favor, enséñame la técnica final de sucesión. - Levantó la mirada. - Por favor, permíteme aprender los misterios finales del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. - Se volvió a inclinar.

Todos lo miraban con reacciones variadas: intriga (Saitou), preocupación (Megumi), emoción (Sano), simpatía (Katsura)…

Y alivio (Hiko).

-Todos, por favor, déjenme con mi baka deshi. Tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir. - Hiko miró a Katsura. Katsura le devolvió la mirada comprendiendo.

-Muy bien. Vámonos, Saitou, Megumi y Sano. Hay pacientes que atender. - Katsura se levantó, y aunque la mayoría no quería irse, el resto lo siguió hacia fuera de la habitación.

* * *

La puerta se cerró, resonando en la habitación vacía. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Kenshin lo rompió; con voz quebrada. - ¿Estuvo Katsura-sama… todos estos años… en contacto contigo?

Hiko asintió. - Un día fue a visitarme a mi cabaña y me dijo algunas tonterías melodramáticas. Que él devolvería al chico que entrené. Que encontraría la manera de devolverte la humanidad que perdiste. - Recordaba vívidamente Hiko cómo Katsura se dejó caer de rodillas cuando fue a verlo una década atrás.

-Katsura-sama… - Kenshin sonrió pensativo. No sabía que Katsura se preocupaba por él hasta el punto de convencer a su arrogante maestro de que velara por él todos esos años.

Hiko suspiró. - Y sin embargo, pasó una década y todo lo que vi fueron 10 años de locura. Monitoreándote sin problemas. Te has vuelto débil.

-Shishou, estaba siendo envenenado. - Razonaba Kenshin pero empezaba también a dudar de su justificación.

Hiko gruñó. - Débil en verdad. Tenía razón acerca de en qué te convertirías con Katsura, ¿no? Si me hubieras escuchado a mí y no hubieras dejado que tu tonta cabeza decidiera, no estarías en esta situación.

Kenshin se mordió el labio. - Me he arrepentido de esas cosas hace mucho tiempo, Shishou. No puedo volver atrás en el tiempo. Sólo puedo enfrentar lo que tengo frente a mí, un día a la vez. Pero ahora mismo, debemos apurarnos… por favor, enséñame la técnica de sucesión final.

Hiko lo ignoró. - ¿Y por qué debería? Después de todos estos años, ¿qué te hace digno de aprender los secretos de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi? Con las vidas que tomaste en pos de la 'nueva era', has contaminado el Hiten Mitsurugi. ¿Por qué debería dejarte usar más de ello?

-Porque quiero salvar a Kaoru. Ella es la razón por la que quiero continuar en esta nueva era. Quiero salvarla y encontrar la manera de vivir en esta era con ella. - Dijo Kenshin desafiante.

Hiko negaba con la cabeza, sin acreditar lo que estaba escuchando. Una mujer lo había roto antes, y ahora otra mujer lo iba a reconstruir. Qué destino irónico ese. - Una mujer. Todos estos años y una mujer era lo que se necesitaba para curarte.

Kenshin se puso de rodillas y se inclinó. - Shishou, me disculpo por haber dejado mi entrenamiento hace 10 años. Por favor, vuelve a tomarme como estudiante.

Hiko hizo una pausa. Se deleitó viendo a su estúpido estudiante arrepentido. Con un largo suspiro, le dijo. - Si es para pelear por esa mujer que hizo que despertaras de tu letargo, entonces lo permitiré.

Kenshin se incorporó y se inclinó repetidamente. - Gracias, Shishou. Muchas gracias.

Hiko rompió la alegría de Kenshin con un comentario obvio. - Pero no puedes entrenar sin una espada.

Kenshin asintió, pero sabía la respuesta a esa inquietud. - Sí, Shishou. Es lo que me hace falta. Necesito hablar con Arai Shakku para que me haga una.

Shakku era el único hombre en quien confiaba para crear sus espadas. Recordaba que durante una conversación profunda, mucho tiempo atrás, Shakku le había dicho que cuando la guerra terminara, le haría a Kenshin una espada personalizada. Una que no matara.

-Un hombre muerto no puede fabricar una espada. - Dijo Hiko con indiferencia.

Kenshin negaba con la cabeza, sin palabras y angustiado por las noticias.

Hiko prosiguió. - Shakku murió hace 10 años. Su único hijo, Seikuu, ya no fabrica espadas. Hace cuchillos y otras cosas cotidianas. Verás, las espadas han sido prohibidas hace tiempo y ya no tienen lugar en esta nueva era.

Kenshin suspiró y rezó en silencio por el alma de Shakku.

Decidido a aliviar a su pobre alumno de su carga, Hiko lo llamó. - Ven conmigo.

* * *

Hiko entró por una puerta de acero detrás del sofá. Mientras Kenshin lo seguía, lo condujo a una habitación interior, mucho más pequeña que la anterior.

En medio de la habitación había un bastidor de madera que mostraba una katana enfundada. Hiko la sacó del mostrador y se la extendió con cuidado a Kenshin.

-Dejó esto para ti. Seikuu pensó que todavía entrenabas conmigo así que me la dio. Ábrela.

Kenshin miró la katana con emoción y asombro. Para que Shakku le dejara una incluso en sus últimos días, esa espada debía ser especial. Con cautela, Kenshin retiró la vaina y agarró la empuñadura. Su sorpresa se profundizó.

Hiko le entregó una pequeña púa. - Debió haber leído tu mente.

La espada tenía un borde inverso; era una sakabatou. Kenshin pasó la mano a lo largo de la katana y admiró su tacto suave. Se imaginaba lo que pudo haber pasado por la mente de Shakku para crear una espada como ésa y para él. Tomando la púa, Kenshin desarmó el mango y sacó la hoja de allí. Leyó el mensaje final de Shakku para él.

 _Forjé espadas durante años, pensando que podría compararme con los mejores, para que después de que pasaran las nubes de tormenta y la lluvia, la luz del sol compensara lo que esté por venir._

-Seikuu dijo que odiaba a su padre por haber creado armas de muerte. Al igual que tú, Shakku usó la espada para pavimentar la nueva era. Y supongo, que como tú, aprendió que era estúpido pensar que una espada podía construir una nueva era. - Hiko miró a Kenshin.

Kenshin sonrió. _Gracias Shakku-dono por creer que soy digno de llevar esta sakabatou. No te fallaré._ Volvió a armar la katana y la enfundó. Se ató un cinturón alrededor de la cintura para alojar la katana a su lado. El peso familiar le dio una nostalgia agridulce, junto con recuerdos sangrientos.

-Ahora tienes una espada. A entrenar. - Hiko azotó el aire con su capa y salió de la habitación.

Kenshin tragó saliva. _Esto es todo. Aprenderé el ougi. Kami-sama, concédeme fuerzas. Por Kaoru._

* * *

-Aquí está bien. - Hiko dejó de caminar. Llegaron al campo abierto donde Kenshin y Kaoru fueron recogidos por el helicóptero rumbo a su aislamiento.

Hiko se volvió hacia él con una mirada sombría. - Antes de empezar, quiero que sepas esto. Si llegas a dominar la técnica final, obtendrás una fuerza igual a la mía. - Hiko frunció el ceño, - No, espera, no podrías ser así de bueno. En tu mejor nivel, podrías sólo tocar el mío.

Volvió a ponerse serio y continuó, - Pero no estés tan seguro de ti mismo. Recuerda esto, no importa cuán fuerte seas, eres sólo un humano.

"Está bien, Basta de hablar. Comencemos. - Hiko se posicionó, sacando su katana y tomándola con las dos manos.

Kenshin desenvainó la suya también, e imitó la postura de su maestro.

-Sólo dame un golpe y te enseñaré el secreto. ¿Estás listo? - Hiko empuñó su espada. Kenshin asintió con resolución.

Hiko entrecerró los ojos.

Kenshin sentía el sudor bajando por sus mejillas.

Hiko cargo contra él, con el pie derecho impulsándolo hacia Kenshin. Kenshin esquivó el ataque pero se encontró con el puño izquierdo de Hiko en su rostro. Había visto venir el ataque, pero con la velocidad de Hiko, no fue capaz de eludirlo. Kenshin tropezó en el suelo, rodando hasta que detuvo el impulso con los pies.

El maestro chasqueó la lengua. - Ya te has roto los dientes. Y aún no he calentado.

Kenshin se incorporó y se limpió la sangre de la boca. - Shishou, es una pérdida de tiempo probar mi fuerza. Tienes que enseñarme el ougi.

-¿Cómo sabré si eres digno de aprenderlo si no sabes cuán débil te has vuelto? - Hiko volvió a envainar su espada.

-¡Pero Shishou! - La protesta de Kenshin fue ignorada por la hoja de Hiko arqueándose hacia la barbilla de Kenshin. Kenshin lo esquivó hacia adelante, dio una estocada con su espada hacia adentro para rozar a Hiko. En una fracción de segundo, el objetivo de Kenshin desapareció y reapareció detrás de él, y la empuñadura de su espada lo golpeó a un lado. Kenshin se tambaleó hacia adelante pero rápidamente se detuvo con el pie derecho. Se agachó y giró para golpear a Hiko. El arco dio en el aire; y cuando Kenshin se dio la vuelta, la hoja de Hiko estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-De nuevo. Atácame. Estás dependiendo tanto de leer los movimientos de tu oponente que estás revelando tu ofensiva fácilmente. - Hiko apoyó la katana sobre su hombro.

Kenshin empezaba a irritarse. Podía ser que estuviera fuera de práctica pero no podía creer que estuviera así de… débil. Aunque mantenía a Battousai a raya, sabía que resurgiría tan pronto creciera su frustración. Kenshin envainó su espada y se inclinó hacia adelante. Con el pie derecho al frente, inclinó el cuerpo para también inclinar la hoja.

-Esa postura infame, ¿eh? - Hiko también adoptó la postura de Kenshin.

Kenshin respiraba hondo, buscando el momento indicado para atacar. Escuchaba el viento, olía el pasto, sentía el frío sudor de sus mejillas. Sacó su espada y arremetió. Hiko lo detuvo a mitad de camino, sus aceros rechinando entre sí. Kenshin apretó los dientes y miró a su maestro. Hiko le devolvió la mirada con frialdad. Casi al mismo tiempo, saltaron hacia atrás y volvieron a lanzar sus ataques; con una velocidad invisible para el ojo inexperto. Con cada golpe, Hiko contrarrestaba de manera efectiva los de Kenshin. No se podía decir lo mismo del estudiante, quien fallaba una y otra vez.

Hiko vio cuán lento pero seguro se reflejaba el ámbar en los ojos de Kenshin. A medida que se frustraba con los golpes y ataques fallidos, remolinos dorados bailaban alrededor de los orbes de su alumno. Eso significaba que Kenshin tuvo que convertirse en Battousai sólo para ser fuerte. _Debe detenerse_ , pensó Hiko.

Nuevamente sin éxito en desestabilizar a Hiko, Kenshin gritó y giró su sakabatou hacia abajo, una ráfaga de viento aulló a Hiko. _¿Por qué no puedo dar un solo golpe?_ Se reprendía a sí mismo.

-Eres mucho más fuerte que esto, Kenshin. ¡Pelea siendo realmente quién eres! - siseó Hiko.

Kenshin reflexionó. _¿Quién soy realmente?_

De hecho, ¿quién era él realmente? ¿El niño huérfano a quien Hiko salvo de unos bandidos? ¿El baka deshi que entrenaba diligentemente con Hiko? ¿El tonto estudiante que dejó su entrenamiento para ser un hitokiri? ¿El hitokiri que mataba por una nueva era? ¿El hitokiri que se enamoró de Tomoe y la mató? ¿El hitokiri que se volvió un paciente mental en Hikaru? ¿El paciente mental que se enamoró de su enfermera, Kaoru? ¿El mismo paciente que quería salvar a su amada y vivir en la nueva era con ella?

¿Cómo podía sacar fuerzas desde el interior, si ni siquiera sabía quién era realmente?

Hiko vio la confusión en los ojos de Kenshin. Los reflejos ámbar aparecían intermitentemente.

Con un fuerte grito, Kenshin se lanzó hacia adelante. Hiko giró hacia abajo.

Su intercambio duró horas. En todo ese tiempo, Kenshin no fue capaz de asestar un golpe.

Desde la distancia, Saitou y los demás observaban a los guerreros danzantes.

* * *

Durante tres días, Hiko le lanzó el mismo desafío y cada vez Kenshin fallaba. Su maestro lo sobrepasaba en fuerza, velocidad y agilidad, eso era un hecho. Pero Kenshin se había encontrado con oponentes mucho más fuertes, rápidos y más ágiles que él y aun así, pudo vencerlos.

Podría ser por el desafío de Hiko: pelear siendo quién era. Hasta ahora, no sabía quién era 'Himura Kenshin'. La fuerza interior que necesitaba para enfrentar a Hiko era la señal de que Battousai quería emerger. Y sabía que su maestro lo veía. Cada vez que lo hacía, terminaba con el entrenamiento.

Kenshin se reprendía a sí mismo por ser tan débil, tan estúpido, tan perdido. Ya debió haberle asestado un golpe a su maestro. Ya debió haber aprendido la técnica de sucesión final. Debió haberle dicho a Kaoru que la amaba cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Su corazón volvía a dolerle, una punzada de culpa atosigaba su interior. Quería acelerar el proceso de entrenamiento, pero entre más se apresuraba, más lo atormentaba su maestro con que se quedara quieto.

Pero no más. Faltaban tres días para la batalla, aprendería el ougi. Como fuese.

-Vamos, - Hiko blandió su espada y rodeo a Kenshin, - Pelea conmigo con todas tus fuerzas.

Kenshin cerró sus ojos y se concentró. _Pelear desde el interior._ Se dijo.

Abrió los ojos y saltó. Hiko lo siguió. Los aceros chocaron.

-Oye, despierta. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a dormir? Ya ni siquiera puedes caerte correctamente. - Hiko lo empujó con su vaina.

Kenshin se despertó y se levantó. Sacudió su cabeza para poder enfocar.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza después de cortar mi capa. Fue un golpe imperfecto pero un golpe, al fin. - Hiko le mostró el lado casi desgarrado de su capa.

Kenshin estaba sorprendido. _Debí haberme golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte. No recuerdo nada._ Sonrió, contento de haber podido dar el golpe.

Hiko también sonrió. - Como prometí, te enseñaré la técnica de sucesión final.

Como si se hubiera prendido un interruptor, los ojos de Kenshin se volvieron ambarinos. Su postura se volvió más erguida, el agarre a su espada más firme y seguro. Podría ser una combinación de frustración y desesperación lo que daba señales a Battousai para al fin pelear por él. - Enséñame el ougi, Shishou. Incluso si me mata, debo aprenderlo.

Hiko suspiró al ver a Battousai hablando en nombre de Kenshin. Envainó su espada. - Qué estúpido. Si te mueres, ¿cómo podrás salvar a Kaoru? Tómate el día libre y descubre qué es lo que te falta. No voy a enseñarle nada a esa criatura de ojos dorados dentro de ti. Mañana cuando retomemos el entrenamiento, me dirás tu respuesta.

-¡Pero Shishou! - Pero Hiko ya se estaba alejando, sin mirar a su confundido estudiante.

Kenshin decidió practicar sus katas el resto del día. _Ni siquiera sé quién soy, ¿y ahora tengo que descubrir qué es lo que me falta? Maldita sea, Shishou._ Practicaba cada vez más fuerte, desquitando su ira y frustración con el viento.

* * *

Se suponía que dormir no sería fácil para Kenshin esa noche. Pero el dios del sueño lo visitó y honró con un sueño.

Estaba sentado en un banco solitario en un interminable campo de iris. El cielo era azul y el viento calmo. Esos momentos de serenidad raramente cruzaban por sus sueños y esta vez, necesitaba paz. Cerró los ojos y lo asimiló todo. Luego lo olió.

Ciruelos blancos.

Abrió los ojos y la vio. Tomoe. Vestida con un kimono blanco tradicional, y rodeada por un chal púrpura. Llevaba puesto su vestido de novia.

-¿Puedo sentarme? - Apuntó al espacio vacío en el banco.

Kenshin asintió con inquietud. Tomoe se sentó a su lado.

Contemplaron el vasto campo florecido, compartiendo el momento en silencio y midiendo qué decir.

El corazón de Kenshin latía rápido. _¿Qué debería decirte? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por dónde comienzo? ¿Quién…_ las preguntas se desvanecían en su cabeza.

Finalmente, Tomoe lanzó la primera piedra. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado, pero mucho mejor que antes.

-Bien. Me alegro.

De nuevo el silencio.

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte. Pero no sé por dónde empezar. - Comenzó Kenshin.

-Ahora no importa, Kenshin. Esta es la última vez que me verás en tu cabeza. Vine a decirte algo importante.

Esta vez, Kenshin la miró. - ¿Qué es?

Los labios de Tomoe se curvaron hacia arriba. Estaba sonriendo. Al fin. - Sonreí para ti hace mucho tiempo. Cuando sonríes, yo también sonrío. Cuando estás feliz, la Tomoe dentro de ti también lo está.

Kenshin sintió una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Le devolvió la sonrisa. - Gracias, Tomoe. He estado encerrado en la oscuridad por tanto tiempo y te he mantenido allí. Lo siento tanto.

-No. Necesitabas tiempo en la oscuridad para poder apreciar la luz al final del túnel. Pero ya no más, Kenshin. Sal hacia la luz y disfruta de su calidez. - Tomoe sonreía aún más.

Kenshin se sintió aliviado pero seguía en su dilema. - Aun así, estoy confundido. Mi maestro quiere que pelee siendo quien soy realmente. ¿Pero quién soy? Durante todos estos años he tenido varias caras. Ya no sé quién es el verdadero 'Kenshin'. Sin eso, no puedo progresar con mi entrenamiento.

-Todas. Tú eres la suma de todas tus identidades. Con cada personalidad que deshaces, asumes otra por el bien de los demás. Cuando ingresaste a Hikaru, te quedaste con los restos de esas identidades. Y decidiste arrojarte a la desesperación. ¿Es así como deseas expiarte, Kenshin? Eres sólo un humano, Kenshin. Cometes errores y fallas. Pero tu vida, tu identidad, son tuyas. Son tus tesoros.

-¿Tesoros? ¿Cómo si…

Tomoe se puso de pie y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - Por favor, cuida de Enishi. Su Tomoe interior aún no sonríe. Y...

"Estoy segura de que quien quiere verte sonreír más que nadie aceptará todo de ti, a pesar de todo. Así que despierta, Kenshin. Despierta para verla sonreír una vez más.

Desapareció en la luz blanca.

Kenshin se despertó, desconcertado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. _Arigatou gozaimasu, Tomoe._

* * *

Kenshin se dirigió al área de entrenamiento.

Hiko lo estaba esperando, con los brazos en jarra. - Al fin. Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento, Shishou. - Kenshin inclinó la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿descubriste lo que te falta?

Kenshin suspiró en respuesta. Su sueño con Tomoe no era exactamente una respuesta. Lo confundió aún más.

-Entonces morirás aquí. - Dijo Hiko sombríamente, agarrando su capa.

Kenshin tragó saliva, de repente su garganta se secó.

-Verás mi verdadero poder. - Hiko arrojó su capa a un lado. Sonó al golpear el suelo. Fue entonces que Kenshin notó que había pesas en los hombros de la capa.

Hiko sonrió de lado al ver la reacción de Kenshin. - El peso restringe el poder de los sucesores del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu en tiempos de paz. Prepárate, Kenshin. - Desenfundó su espada.

Kenshin también blandió su sakabatou… con las manos temblorosas. El frío sudor corría a un lado de las mejillas de Kenshin. Su corazón latía más rápido y más profundo, cada latido resonaba en su cabeza. _¿Le tengo miedo a Hiko Seijuro? ¿O a la muerte que puedo ver detrás de él?_

Kenshin levantó la mirada y apretó la empuñadura. _¡No temo morir! He estado preparado para morir desde los tiempos de violencia en el Bakumatsu. ¡Incluso si me cuesta la vida, aprenderé la técnica de sucesión!_

-Vamos. - Hiko cargó. Kenshin hizo lo mismo, su respuesta estaba lejos de su alcance pero la muerte estaba al alcance de su mano.

Mientras se acercaba la hoja de Hiko, se preguntó quién era y recordó…

/Tomoe: "Pero tienes que volver a encontrarte a ti mismo, Kenshin. Cuando todo termine, si no lo desechas, nunca se perderá."/

/Sayaka: "¿Paz interior? Eso es algo que tú tienes que encontrar."/

/Sano: "Algunos pecados son perdonados. Otros son olvidados. Nunca pueden ser ambos. Pero me gustaría pensar que lo que hayas hecho durante esos años sea suficiente para que la gente perdone y olvide tus acciones. Y suficiente para que olvides el dolor y te perdones a ti mismo."/

/Katsura: "La nueva era te espera, Kenshin."/

/Kaoru: "Tu pasado es algo que acepto. Todos tienen algo de su pasado que no quieren recordar. Ahora sé la razón por la cual te convertiste en esta persona. Ahora entiendo por lo que has pasado. Pero quiero que sepas que no importa quién hayas sido antes, quién eres ahora, y quién serás… quiero estar contigo."/

 _Kaoru…_

/"Siento como si te hubiera conocido de toda la vida, Kenshin. Como si fueras una parte perdida de mí."/

 _Kaoru…_

/"Quien quiere verte sonreír más que nadie aceptará todo de ti, a pesar de todo. Así que despierta, Kenshin. Despierta para verla sonreír una vez más."/

¡Kaoru!

 _¡No puedo morir! ¡No hay razón para morir!_ Kenshin blandió sus espada hacia arriba, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando terminó, los dos habían cambiado de lugar. Kenshin jadeaba, la fuerza de su ataque le estaba pasando factura. Hiko estaba inmóvil.

-Eso estuvo bien. - Susurró Hiko.

Kenshin se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su maestro ileso. _He fallado…_ Con un suspiro de decepción, enfundó su espada.

Hiko sonrió amablemente, la sonrisa más suave que Kenshin le había visto alguna vez. - Has encontrado tu respuesta. Toda tu vida, has vivido para otras personas: para tus padres, para mí, para la nueva era, para Tomoe, y ahora para Kaoru. Al robar muchas vidas, sentías remordimiento y culpa; por lo tanto, no pensaste nunca en tu propia vida. Ocultaste el hecho de que la tuya también era sólo otra vida humana. Eso contuvo tu propia fuerza y permitió que el hitokiri permaneciera en tu corazón. Y cuando lo superaste, descubriste que entre la vida y la muerte, la voluntad de vivir era lo que te faltaba.

"Te sacrificaste para proteger a los débiles y a aquellos a quienes amabas. Pero no puedes desperdiciar tu vida. No hay nada más fuerte que la voluntad de vivir. Nunca lo olvides y serás capaz de usar el Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki. - Se dobló ya que un tajo enorme le atravesaba el torso.

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon, sorprendido por el golpe que le había dado a su maestro. - ¿Maestro?

Hiko negó con la cabeza. - No pienses que estás rompiendo tu promesa. Es el destino del maestro y el estudiante del arte de la espada el transmitir el Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki. - Cayó al suelo con fuerza.

Kenshin corrió y sostuvo a su maestro antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo. - ¡Maestro!

Varios pies se aproximaron a Kenshin. Con ojos implorantes, le suplicó a Megumi que salvara a su maestro.

* * *

-Se recuperará. Fue bueno que tu espada tuviera el filo invertido. - Megumi apaciguaba a Kenshin.

Kenshin suspiró. - Gracias a Dios. Le debo mi vida. No quiero que perezca sólo porque completé mi entrenamiento.

Megumi le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. - Felicitaciones, Ken-san. Ahora puedes enfrentar a Enishi y salvar a Kaoru. Sólo recuerda que estamos aquí para ti. Y te curaré. Incluso si tienes que arrastrarte, vuelve aquí y te curaré.

Kenshin sonrió y asintió. - Gracias, Megumi-dono.

* * *

Y llegó el décimo día.

7:00 am.

Kenshin vio salir el sol de la mañana. No había podido dormir la noche anterior, a pesar de su cuerpo cansado.

El grupo esperaba ansioso en la oficina de Katsura. Nadie decía una palabra. El sonido del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba.

10:00 am.

Ninguna llamada, carta o paquete fue recibido.

Saitou verificaba cada tanto junto a sus hombres por si hubiera algo raro en el lugar. Nada.

12:00 pm.

Kenshin miraba el reloj antiguo frente a él.

-Puedes parpadear, sabes. - Sano le tocó un hombro. - Y también comer.

Sano le alcanzó una bola de arroz. Kenshin mordió la bola y la terminó después de una hora.

3:00 pm.

Kenshin ahora miraba el teléfono, pensando que si lo miraba mucho, sonaría. Pero no.

Saitou sacó su encendedor y prendió un cigarrillo. Kenshin casi dio un salto debido al sonido. Saitou rodó los ojos y aspiró.

6:00 pm.

Megumi le llevó la cena aunque sabía que Kenshin no comería.

-Ken-san, tienes que comer. Enfrentarás una larga batalla. - Le pidió.

Kenshin esbozó una débil sonrisa y agradeció a Megumi. Comió su bento distraídamente.

10:00 pm.

-¿Todavía nada? - les preguntó Katsura a los guardias que estaban en la superficie. Se tomó la libertad de hacerlo ya que también le molestaba la falta de actividad.

Kenshin paseaba por la habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos. En realidad, por su cabeza aparecían escenarios salvajes y desagradables.

-Deja de caminar, baka deshi. Nos estás mareando. - Hiko rompió la ensoñación de Kenshin.

Kenshin se sentó en el sofá, meciendo su pierna derecha.

Aunque Katsura le había pedido a Megumi que descansara el resto del día, ella insistió en quedarse con ellos. Sano se mantuvo ocupado mirándola.

11:59 pm.

-¿Quién lo trajo? - Saitou resopló un poco más de lo habitual.

Kenshin saltó del sofá y se paró al lado del antiguo capitán del Shinsengumi. Katsura notó que contenía la respiración. Hiko frunció el ceño.

Saitou colgó el teléfono y miró a todos en la sala. - Hay un paquete arriba. Un robot lo trajo a la entrada. Se auto destruyó a pocos metros después de dejar la caja.

Inmediatamente, Kenshin corrió por el angosto pasillo. - ¡Kenshin, espera! - lo llamó Katsura.

Los demás alcanzaron a Kenshin y subieron por el ascensor.

Kenshin corrió hacia los guardias reunidos alrededor de algo, que se suponía era el paquete.

-Himura-san, quédese atrás, por favor. Podría ser una bomba. - Dijo uno de los guardias con equipo de protección.

Kenshin obedeció al guardia, manteniéndose a una distancia segura de la caja cuadrada y negra. Algo supuraba desde abajo. Mientras manchaba el pasto verde, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que era sangre. _¿Pero de quién?_ Su corazón se estrujó, temiendo la respuesta. Enishi había prometido que Kaoru estaría a salvo pero no podía estar seguro.

Tres guardias inspeccionaron el paquete. Uno iluminaba con su linterna a la caja y a los demás guardias; otro levantaba lentamente la tapa mientras que el tercero estaba tendido en el suelo buscando cables. Miraron dentro de la caja y jadearon.

-Está despejado. - Dijo el guardia que había levantado la tapa, temblando. Él y los demás se alejaron, esperando a Kenshin y a los demás.

El grupo corrió hacia la caja y miró boquiabierto el contenido del paquete.

Las coordenadas de la ubicación de Enishi estaban talladas en una frente. En la cabeza seccionada de Jin'e.

Megumi, Saitou y Katsura se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo lo que implicaba la muerte de Jin'e. Kenshin apretó su puño hasta que éste quedó blanco. Sano y Hiko se dieron cuenta de lo que todos estaban pensando…

La señal había sido dada.

* * *

 _En inglés, el tiempo también puede dar énfasis y determinar si una acción o condición fue continua o repetitiva._


	12. Simpatía por el Diablo

Nuevo capítulo! Cada vez más turbia la cosa...

 **Ane himura:** Me alegra de que también estés siguiendo este fic, con un tema muy fuerte y no muy popular en el fandom, porque romanticismo cero. Pero a pesar de eso, me alegra que tenga buena recepción. Ya estamos prácticamente en el clímax de la historia, y cerca del final. Espero que te guste el capítulo! Saludos!

 **DULCECITO311:** Pues te aseguro que Enishi seguirá sorprendiéndonos más aún, me temo que su sadismo va más allá. Y sí, por fin Kenshin se reconcilió consigo mismo y sobre todo con su pasado, ahora que tiene que luchar por su presente y futuro. Cerró un capítulo con Tomoe y además de recuperar a Kaoru, tiene que recuperar los años que vivió envenenado. Pero todo pasa por algo, espero que te guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Canción:** I Sat by the Ocean, de Queens of the Stone Age

* * *

 **Capítulo Doce: Simpatía por el Diablo**

 _ **Lies are a funny thing**_

 _ **Las mentiras son graciosas**_

 _ **They slip through your fingertips**_

 _ **Se deslizan por la punta de tus dedos**_

 _ **Because they never happened to you**_

 _ **Porque nunca te han sucedido**_

* * *

Kaoru se despertó con el estómago gruñéndole. Su sueño era el culpable, ya que retrataba a Kenshin dándole de comer ohagi y vertiendo sake en su boca.

Se sentó, se estiró y miró el gran ventanal. - Kenshin, ¿ya está listo el desayuno? - Esperó por su respuesta.

Al no escuchar nada, cerró los ojos y se hundió en la cama. - Está bien, cinco minutos. - Metió el rostro entre las almohadas grandes y esponjosas y tiró de la manta.

 _¿Almohadas grandes y esponjosas? ¡No tenemos almohadas grandes y esponjosas!_ Se levantó y recordó lo ocurrido. La visita de Yumi a la villa, su impresionante traición, y el hombre peliblanco de ojos viles.

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza y estudió lo que la rodeaba. Yacía en una cama matrimonial con postes de oro. Los postes de la cama tenían grabados de líneas largas y profundas, rematados con tigres rugiendo. El techo era el más alto que Kaoru había visto, así como la araña de cristal que colgaba del centro. Se preguntó si también habría cámaras.

La habitación la alienaba con un espacio abierto, como si la cama y la araña estuvieran puestos allí con segundas intenciones. El largo ventanal enrejado daba paso a la fuerte luz del sol, y dejaba a la vista la terraza exterior.

Se sacó la manta de encima y se miró su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bata de baño delgada y de felpa. Mirando por debajo, notó que sólo tenía puestos sus calzones. Se sonrojó furiosamente al pensar que Enishi la había cambiado.

Se puso de pie e hizo una mueca cuando pisó el suelo. Su tobillo estaba vendado y recordó que Yumi se lo había torcido. Con cuidado, colocó algo de peso sobre ese tobillo y descubrió que podía soportar el dolor. Miró a través de la ventana donde podía ver una extensión azul. Estaba en medio del mar. Suspirando, se recostó en la lujosa cama y consideró sus opciones. _¡Tengo que escapar! El otro lado de esta casa debe dar a tierra firme._

Kaoru se aproximó a la puerta, su corazón latía rápida y constantemente. No estaba segura si a) la puerta estaba bajo llave y b) si había guardias al otro lado. Presionó la oreja contra la puerta de madera, en busca de algún sonido. Nada. Lentamente, giró el pomo. Hizo clic. Abrió la puerta y vio un pasillo vacío y poco iluminado. Con sorpresa y alivio, salió de la habitación.

Mirando alrededor, divisó un pesado jarrón de porcelana. _Servirá como arma_ , pensó. Miró a la izquierda y a la derecha, viendo cada vez más esquinas vacías. Frente a ella estaban las escaleras. Pasando la mirada de las esquinas hasta las escaleras, eligió bajar.

Antes de llegar al último escalón, estiró el cuello para ver si había guardias abajo. Al igual que arriba, no había nada. Se empezó a sentir un poco inquieta, y caminó en silencio por el pasillo vacío. En el medio había una gran puerta de roble que invitaba a abrirla. Giró el pomo y la abrió. Al salir afuera, jadeó.

La casa estaba situada en la cima de un precario acantilado. A diez metros de la puerta estaba el borde del voladizo, enclavado entre altos pinos y la costa arenosa.

-No tiene caso que trates de huir. - Dijo su secuestrador.

Con el jarrón listo, Kaoru encaró a Enishi y le apuntó su arma.

Enishi la miró sin interés. - Es una isla desierta, una estación de relevo que mi organización utiliza para enviar mercancías por mar hasta Tokio. Está al menos a 20 kms de la isla más cercana y hay tiburones en el área. Además de eso, a excepción de la entrada que ves ante ti, todo es puro precipicio vertical. Salvo mediante el ferry semanal, nadie puede entrar o salir. En resumidas cuentas, es una prisión natural.

Observó el arma de Kaoru y se burló. - Así que ten paciencia. 10 días pasan rápido. Y luego acabaré con Battousai. - Se volvió y caminó hacia la casa.

-¿Por qué 10 días? - le preguntó Kaoru abruptamente.

Enishi complació a su invitada. - Pasaron 10 días antes de que enterraran adecuadamente a mi hermana. Todo porque ese hijo de puta de Katsura se ocupó de Battousai primero antes de darle descanso a mi hermana.

-Pero fue porque estaban buscando un buen sitio donde enterrarla. Está descansando en un lugar donde florecen los más bellos ciruelos blancos. Estoy segura… - dijo Kaoru, recordando al historia de Kenshin.

Con su mirada amenazante, él fue hacia Kaoru. Ella se puso tiesa, jarrón en mano. Enishi agarró su muñeca, dejando que el recipiente cayera y se rompiera cerca de sus pies. - No. Sabes. Lo. Que. Sucedió. Así que cállate.

Soltó de mala manera su muñeca y Kaoru la acarició. - Tiene que haber otra manera de terminar con esto. No tiene que ser así.

Enishi apretó los puños. - No. Así es exactamente cómo acabará.

Suspiró. - Mis sirvientes te traerán una muda de ropa. Descansa.

Regreso a la casa y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Estaban completamente solos en esa mansión de tres pisos. Kaoru juraba que a veces veía gente pero luego se daba cuenta de que eran las esculturas de piedra al final de los pasillos. Los "sirvientes" que Enishi le había mencionado se veían raras veces. Una vez, Kaoru pudo ver a la ama de llaves, pero ésta huyó rápidamente de su vista.

No había forma de pasar el tiempo. En su recorrido por la mansión, Kaoru encontró un televisor de pantalla plana y alta definición, y una radio de transistores. Pasó junto al televisor y éste se prendió, pidiendo la contraseña. Naturalmente no la sabía, así que se dirigió hacia la radio. Al girar el dial, sólo escuchó estática, debido tal vez a la lejanía del lugar.

Nadie más que ella y Enishi. En un lugar olvidado por Dios. Sin nada que hacer. Era como su situación con Kenshin en Maru.

Su corazón le dolía. Se preocupaba por su situación. La última vez que lo había visto estaba paralizado por el veneno que Yumi le había administrado. No sabía si Megumi y los demás lo habían encontrado a tiempo, dado que Hikaru fue bombardeado. Lo extrañaba. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera llegó a decirle que lo amaba. El dolor se incrementó. _Debo encontrar una manera de escapar_ , resolvió.

No obstante, cuanto más lo pensaba, más caía en la cuenta de lo difícil que sería escapar. Había un millón de razones. Uno, los árboles eran muy espinosos como para bajar en ellos. Dos, el único sendero hacia la costa se podía ver desde la habitación de Enishi. Tres, si lograba escabullirse de la vista de Enishi, tendría que enfrentarse a los matones que custodiaban la costa. Cuatro, si llegaba a burlar a los matones, necesitaría un bote y observar los movimientos del puerto (durante unas horas), y no había ninguno. Y por último, cinco, si tenía la fortuna de robar un bote, no sabría cómo volver a costas familiares sin ser capturada por los secuaces de Enishi.

Con un suspiro, Kaoru cayó a la cama. Estaba condenada al aburrimiento y el miedo. Y sólo habían pasado seis horas desde su captura.

-El envío de las verduras llegará en una hora. - Dijo una voz apagada fuera de su habitación.

-¿No suele llegar con el otro ferry? Pensaba que era mañana. - Kaoru se puso de pie y pegó la oreja en la puerta para escuchar.

-No, nuestros suministros son diferentes. Las otras mercancías de Enishi-sama—las 'mercancías' que sabes—están en el otro ferry. No querrás que nuestra comida se contamine con esas cosas, ¿ne? - dijo una mujer en voz baja.

-Ah, ya veo. Oh, tenemos que guardar silencio o la visitante nos escuchará… - Se alejaron corriendo de la habitación de Kaoru.

Kaoru abrió la puerta y siguió a las mujeres, pero éstas se desvanecieron. _¿En una hora? Kami-sama, ¿estás queriendo decirme algo? Maldita sea. Tengo que salir de aquí rápido si quiero escapar._ Kaoru corrió hacia las escaleras y luego recordó que tenía que disipar cualquier atención sobre ella. Bajó las escaleras tan silenciosamente como pudo.

Miró alrededor y salió a través de la puerta principal. Como esperaba, no había nadie allí. Enishi pensó que no necesitaba guardias para protegerlo o vigilar a Kaoru. Bueno, pensó mal.

Se escondió entre los arbustos y árboles que rodeaban el camino despejado y cementado. Permaneció con la mirada arriba, viendo si Enishi estaba en el balcón o cerca de la ventana. Estaba nerviosa, con el corazón en la garganta y el sudor frío bajando por el cuello. Una corrida corta y estaría fuera de vista. Mirando de un lado a otro y sintiendo movimiento a su alrededor, Kaoru se lanzó a correr por los alrededores.

Un último paso.

Y luego se desplomó en el suelo. Una aguda corriente eléctrica se extendió por su cuerpo, haciendo que convulsionara. Colapsó en el sucio sendero y continuó sacudiéndose. El sol cegaba su visión y la corriente enviaba ondas de choque a través de su cuerpo.

Enishi se dirigió hacia la mujer caída y se sentó a su lado. - Eres tan fácil de engañar. ¿Realmente pensaste que era tan descuidado como para dejar que mis sirvientes hablaran de mis mercancías al alcance de tu oído? Oh, Kamiya. La venda de tu tobillo tiene un microchip que envía corrientes eléctricas, descargas bajas pero dolorosas, al usuario si se aleja más allá del radio permitido de 30 metros. Desde tu habitación hasta el final del sendero, son 40 metros. Así que naturalmente, fuiste electrocutada. Tampoco tiene sentido que te quites el vendaje porque sólo provocarías que te electrocute. Sólo yo puedo desactivar el microchip.

Presionó un botón en su smartphone y la electricidad se detuvo. Kaoru boqueaba por aire.

-Cuando te dije que esta isla era una prisión natural, sabía que no me creerías. Así que tenía que darte una lección. - Enishi fulminó con la mirada a Kaoru, - La próxima vez, si te digo que te quedes quieta, te quedas quieta, ¿entendido? - Siseó.

Kaoru asintió débilmente, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se incorporó lentamente, recuperando el aliento y manteniendo la compostura.

Enishi la observaba con rencor y diversión en los ojos. - ¿Por qué no te me unes para charlar? Parece que ya estás aburrida. Es mejor que nos hagamos compañía.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera protestar, Enishi ya se había aferrado a su muñeca y la arrastraba de regreso a la mansión.

De verdad esperaba que fuera sólo una conversación. Cualquier otra de sus tácticas retorcidas la quebraría.

 _¡No! No me quebraré. Por Kenshin. Lucharé por nosotros._ Pensó.

* * *

Kaoru estudió al chico de cabello claro que la llevaba de la muñeca. Parecía tener poco más de 20 años, demonios, tal vez la misma edad que ella, y aun así ya había experimentado la pérdida dolorosa de su hermana y lideraba el bajo mundo criminal de China.

Todo lo que veía en sus ojos era furia cegadora. Ser alimentado por al ira durante una década era suficiente para volver loco a alguien. Tal vez, Enishi ya estaba loco. _Lo suficientemente loco como para infligir justicia extrema_ , Kaoru se estremeció, recordando el lema de la facción Choshuu.

Enishi soltó su muñeca una vez que entraron al área de recepción. Había equipos modernos en la habitación pero estaban flanqueados por diseños orientales. Adornos y grabados de tigres y dragones estaban en los muebles, columnas y techos.

Enishi se sentó en un sofá rojo y le indicó a Kaoru que se sentara frente a él. - Por favor.

Kaoru se frotó la muñeca y se sentó en el lujoso sofá.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Señorita Kamiya? Estoy seguro de que quieres hacerme un montón de preguntas. - Enishi apoyó los codos en los apoya brazos del sofá.

Kaoru vaciló. _¿Preguntas? Hmmm, ¿qué tal si te pregunto por qué estás tan loco?_

-Señorita Kamiya, estoy esperando. - Enishi se cruzó de brazos.

Kaoru suspiró y preguntó, - ¿Qué sucedió contigo en los últimos 10 años? Después… de que tu hermana murió.

Enishi sonrió, aprobando su pregunta. - Oh, te va a encantar esta historia. Después de la muerte de mi hermana, huí en un barco a China. No podía soportar el hecho de quedarme a vivir en Japón, en la nueva era que Battousai creó. Un mes en Shanghái y quedé reducido a piel y huesos. Afortunadamente, una pareja japonesa cuidó de mí. Se establecieron con sus hijos en un área de clase alta mientras realizaban investigaciones para una compañía multinacional. Con suficiente alimentación y cuidado, me recuperé. En ese tiempo, agradecí a los dioses y a Buddha por lo que me dieron… una presa tan maravillosamente crédula. Maté a la madre, al padre y a los dos niños, con una katana que conservaban en la sala de estar.

Kaoru jadeó, incapaz de creer lo que oía. _¿Era tan retorcido…? ¿Por qué mataría a una familia amorosa?_

Enishi continuó, como adivinando la pregunta. - Los mate porque no podía soportar ver a una familia viviendo tan feliz. Por el joven al que le quitaron su felicidad por culpa de un hitokiri de corazón frío que mató a su preciosa hermana.

Suspiró y divulgó más de su pasado, - Encontré un libro que enseñaba una antigua técnica de lucha la cual desarrollé en mi 'Wattou Jutsu.' En pocos años, ya era un maestro en la técnica, lo que me permitió formar parte de la mafia de Hong Kong. Con tal técnica autodidacta, era invencible. A partir de ahí, fue fácil ascender en las triadas. Y fue mucho más fácil poner en marcha las ruedas de mi justicia terrenal para Battousai.

Kaoru se movió en su asiento, incómoda con las respuestas de Enishi. - ¿Y Yumi-san? ¿Ella también es parte de la mafia?

Enishi negó con la cabeza. - En mi investigación sobre las conexiones y progreso de Battousai, la encontré. Había estado comprando opio en nuestra 'franquicia' japonesa por un tiempo. Cuando descubrí que trabajaba en Hikaru, le ofrecí que fuera mi espía a cambio de opio gratis. Ella aceptó y durante los últimos cinco años, fue mi infiltrada allí. Poco sabía que me había estado tomando el pelo. Lo descubrí cuando nuestro químico reveló que las sustancias pedidas por Yumi, cuando eran combinadas, formaban un veneno. Así que investigué y la muy perra me había estado engañando todo este tiempo. Tenía que morir. Verás, no me gusta que me jodan.

-¿Mataste a mi senpai? - Kaoru trataba de acordarse de lo que había sucedido en la villa, pero sólo recordaba el dolor en su estómago cuando Enishi la golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada.

Enishi se dio una palmada en la cabeza. - Oh sí, olvidé que ya estabas inconsciente cuando mate a Yumi. Sí, está muerta. Yaciendo en un charco de su propia sangre junto al cuerpo paralizado de Battousai. Aunque tengo que agradecerle, ya que sin su loco plan, no hubiera podido acercarme a ustedes dos. A ti, que eres tan especial para ese hitokiri.

Le habló con desdén. - Sé todo sobre ti, Señorita Kamiya Kaoru. Más de lo que podrías imaginarte.

Kaoru lo miró desafiante. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

Enishi ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. - Sé que eres el reemplazo de mi hermana para Battousai. No, eres un tapón para el vacío que mi hermana dejó en el corazón de Battousai. No eres nada en comparación a ella.

-No soy su reemplazo. Somos dos personas diferentes que aman a la misma persona…

-Corrección: monstruo. Nee-san debió haberlo sabido mejor. Pero tú, tú siempre has sido la ingenua. Especialmente con este 'amor' que sientes por Battousai. ¿Estás segura de que es real? - Enishi descansaba su sien en su mano.

Kaoru estaba consternada con su interrogatorio. - ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme una pregunta tan personal como esa?

Los ojos de Enishi se abrieron de par en par. - ¿Cómo me atrevo? ¿Y tienes la audacia de preguntarme eso? ¿Tú, que hablas como si supieras lo que sucedió hace 10 años?

Kaoru se calló.

Enishi se calmó. - Lo que quiero decir es que, piénsalo: su historia de 'amor' es muy artificial. Estuviste sola en una casa de montaña con Battousai y era invierno. Ambos necesitaban calor. Katsura, ese hijo de puta, lo sabía e hizo que ese 'amor' sucediera.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Kaoru frunció el ceño.

Enishi la fulminó con la mirada. - Es culpa de Katsura. Él lo orquestó todo. Los recuerdos que creaste con Battousai son los mismos que él creó con mi hermana. Él te usó, Kaoru, para llegar a Battousai. Tal y como usó a mi hermana. No sabía cómo curarlo, así que te usó para acercarse a él. Y en efecto, _sí_ que te acercaste a él.

"¿No puedes verlo? Todo es a causa de Katsura. ¿No encontraste raro que fueras la única enfermera contratada por el centro cuando de hecho el anuncio del trabajo decía que había cinco vacantes? ¿No te quedaste remotamente sorprendida al ser asignada al caso más difícil del hospital? A medida que el tiempo pasaba, te diste cuenta de que había algo más en tus dinámicas con Battousai y simplemente no podías identificarlo, había algo diferente. Eso fue lo especial entre ustedes dos. Pero no amor. En absoluto.

-Aún no te entiendo. ¿Cuál es tu punto? - Graznó Kaoru. Para que Enishi supiera tantas cosas sobre la relación entre ella y Kenshin, Yumi debió haber sido una espía estelar. Pero por el tono de su voz, parecía que sabía de algo mucho más profundo que ella no.

-Katsura es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto. Él es el que te está jodiendo. Como Yumi lo hizo conmigo. Así que no digas que soy el chico malo. Has estado confiando en la persona equivocada, Kaoru. Especialmente cuando descubras la verdad. - Enishi sonrió tímidamente.

-¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? - Kaoru no podía negar que su interés había despertado. _Esto está mal. Estoy cayendo en su trampa. De nuevo._

-Lo sabrás muy pronto. Tengo una sorpresa especial para ti. - Enishi aplaudió. - Bueno, próxima pregunta, por favor. - Se acomodó en el sofá.

Kaoru también se acomodó y se deshizo de la expresión sombría en su rostro. Preguntó firmemente, a pesar de que sus labios temblaban. - Después de todo esto, de tu justicia terrenal, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Enishi entrecerró los ojos y juntó las manos. - Veamos. ¿Tomar el control de Japón? Sí, ésa es una opción viable. El opio es el arma que mi organización tiene para la gente de este país. Tenemos revólveres, bombas, y demás artillería pesada. El bajo mundo criminal japonés está empezando a perder la confianza en Katsura. Últimamente, ha estado ignorando los acuerdos que están haciendo para que se convierta en Primer Ministro. La triada de Hong Kong estará muy feliz de ayudar en su lugar.

Kaoru negaba con la cabeza. - Deberías detenerte, Enishi. Nadie más debería estar involucrado. ¿Entiendes que si continúas con este plan, destruirás este país? Muchas vidas inocentes sufrirán debido a tu mezquina venganza. - Espetó Kaoru, tapándose la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Enishi se levantó y se cernió amenazadoramente sobre Kaoru. - ¿Mezquina venganza? Esa mezquina venganza me sacó vivo de la demoníaca ciudad de Shanghái. Esa mezquina venganza ha sido mi rayo de luz todos estos años. Esa mezquina venganza hará que mi hermana sonría.

Kaoru le devolvió al mirada, indagando. - ¿Hacer que tu hermana sonría? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Enishi le dio la espalda a Kaoru, arrepentido de haber dicho lo último. - Nada. No quiero decir nada.

Se volvió a sentar y siguió burlándose de Kaoru. - Todos estos años, he sobrevivido porque descubrí la verdad del mundo desde el principio. Para sobrevivir en este mundo cruel, tienes que ser el más cruel. Ésa es la verdad, lisa y llanamente.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. - Te equivocas, Enishi. Podrás haber sobrevivido todos estos años debido a un principio tan retorcido. ¿Pero realmente has vivido? Para permitirte esta crueldad por tanto tiempo, debes de estar muerto por dentro. Sal de tu caparazón y sé amable. Entonces vive.

Enishi miró a Kaoru con ojos inquisitivos. Por una décima de segundo, vio a Tomoe. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los dientes. - ¡No! No seré 'amable' sólo porque tengas esa tonta basura filosófica sobre vivir y sobrevivir. ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado!

Se mofaba de ella. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás viva de todo esto? Este no es un cuento de hadas moderno, Kamiya. Battousai no es el héroe que salvará a su damisela en apuros. No hay final feliz. No hay música pop al final de los créditos. Es mi justicia terrenal. Tú y Battousai van a morir aquí, te lo aseguro.

Enishi se puso de pie y levantó a Kaoru agarrándola del brazo izquierdo. - Ahora déjame, mujer irritante. En 10 días, tendré la cabeza de Battousai y eso es definitivo. - La empujó afuera y desapareció rumbo a la terraza.

Kaoru se frotó el brazo magullado y con un suspiro, volvió a su habitación.

* * *

Kaoru pasó el resto de los días de la siguiente manera.

Como era libre de deambular por la mansión, siempre que no saliera, exploró las otras habitaciones. En el segundo día, descubrió que la casa tenía varias puertas secretas. La habitación contigua a la suya tenía un hueco de escalera debajo de la cama, que conducía a un cuarto de almacenamiento. Se pasó todo el día explorando las otras habitaciones buscando pasajes y cuartos ocultos y demás. Se las arregló para encontrar cinco puertas secretas en un piso. El tercer piso tenía un compartimiento secreto en el ático que contenía cosas inútiles como un cepillo para el cabello, un cuaderno en blanco y una ficha. Tomó el cuaderno para escribir en él. El bolígrafo que vio en su habitación podría tener tinta, así que la escritura sería un buen pasatiempo. Iba a explorar el sótano cuando Enishi la descubrió y la encerró en su habitación durante tres días como castigo.

Del tercero al quinto día, le dio buen uso al cuaderno, plasmando en sus páginas sus frustraciones. Las frustraciones pronto se volvieron miedos y luego lágrimas. Se estremeció al pensar que el cuaderno pudiera ser alguna crónica de su vida allí, similar al diario de Anne Frank. Confiaba en la fuerza y habilidades de Kenshin. Pero la justicia extrema de Enishi… En ese sentido, decidió detallar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

* * *

En el sexto día, finalmente la dejaron salir de su habitación.

-Eliminé la contraseña del televisor. Puedes mirar lo que quieras. Se activa por movimiento, así que sólo mueve tu mano y se encenderá. Disfruta. - Dijo Enishi, impasible.

Kaoru no se sentía aliviada, ya que mirar televisión no tranquilizaría a su corazón. Pero no tenía otra manera de pasar el tiempo, su bolígrafo se había quedado sin tinta y no había podido encontrar otro. Así que se dejó caer en el sofá y movió la mano. La pantalla plana de 42 pulgadas se encendió, y una voz femenina saludó a la espectadora.

-Por favor, seleccione la película que desea ver. - Le instó a Kaoru.

Kaoru exploraba la selección. Bruce Lee. Jet Li. Chow Yun Fat. Jackie Chan. _Ninguna historia de amor. Claro. ¿Debería esperar eso de él?_ Se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente.

Dando un suspiro, eligió _El tigre y el dragón._ Dos horas después, lloró cuando Mu Bai murió.

Enishi la observaba en silencio. Volvió a ver a Tomoe. Recordó cómo Tomoe escondía sus lágrimas al ver esa película. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños.

* * *

En el séptimo día, un sirviente le informó que la televisión estaba nuevamente prohibida.

-¿Dijo por qué? ¿Rompí la televisión? - Kaoru estaba confundida. Estaba segura de que había sido cuidadosa con el artefacto el día anterior. Y no había tocado nada más en la sala de estar, así que era imposible que hubiera hecho algo malo.

El sirviente negó con la cabeza. - No, Kaoru-san. No dijo la razón. Sólo que hoy debería quedarse en su habitación.

Kaoru suspiró. _¡Ese fenómeno de pelo blanco! ¿Qué demonios hice mal? ¡Oh, me está poniendo los nervios de punta! Voy a… Grrr… Voy a…_ Se enojó. Respirando acompasadamente, recuperó la compostura. - Gracias por avisar… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Los ojos del criado se ensancharon y huyó.

-Espera, por favor, déjame ir contigo. Ya no puedo quedarme más aquí, me volveré loca si me quedo más tiempo en esa habitación. ¿Eres cocinero, no? Puedo oler caldo de pollo en tu delantal. Por favor, déjame ir contigo a la cocina. Ayudaré. Prometo que no haré una escena. Por favor, por favor, por favor, déjame ir contigo. - Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaba balbuceando. Pero era verdad, se volvería loca si seguía encerrada.

El sirviente se detuvo en seco. Con una sonrisa, el joven obedeció.

-¿De verdad? No sabía que podías hacer eso. - Kaoru observaba cómo Takahashi, el sirviente, agregaba salsa de tomate al caldo de pollo.

Takahashi sonrió. - Le da más sabor a la sopa. Pruébela.

Kaoru sopló el cucharón ofrecido y sonrió cuando lo probó. - Esto está delicioso. Deberías enseñarme a hacerlo. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Perdón por las preguntas. No puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza preguntar mucho.

Takahashi rió. - Mi hermana me enseñó a cocinar. Tengo 18 años.

-Oh, entonces soy como tu hermana mayor. Tengo 20 años. - Kaoru picaba las zanahorias.

-Sí, para mí y para Enishi-san. - Takahashi removió la olla. - Tenemos la misma edad.

-Soy hija única, por lo que envidio a la gente que tiene hermanos. - Kaoru seguía picando.

Takahashi tomó las zanahorias picadas y las agregó a la sopa. - Yo también soy hijo único. Mi hermana fue asesinada por bandidos en el campo hace algunos años. Nunca han sido capturados.

Kaoru dejó de picar. - Lamento oír eso.

Takahashi negó con la cabeza. - Sé cómo se siente Enishi-san. Cuando supe que había sido asesinada, quise vengar su muerte. Quería matar a los bandidos con mis propias manos pero luego me di cuenta de que ella no querría eso. Nee-san querría que fuese feliz y que compartiera mis habilidades culinarias con el resto del mundo. Así que eso es lo que he estado tratando de hacer. Desafortunadamente, me uní a la gente equivocada y aquí estoy. Todavía trato de compartir lo que mi hermana me enseñó. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que éste sea exactamente el lugar donde nee-san hubiera querido verme.

"Creo que Enishi-san sólo necesita a alguien que logre despertarlo de esta terrible pesadilla. Necesita de una hermana mayor que lo encauce. Un acto de amabilidad ayuda mucho. Lo siento, Kaoru-san, no debería hablar de ciertas cosas. - Se detuvo de repente al darse cuenta de que había hablado mucho.

Kaoru sonrió con empatía. - Está bien. Creo que tu hermana te está sonriendo dondequiera que esté.

Takahashi asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

En el octavo día, Kaoru se enteró de que Takahashi se había ahogado en aguas traicioneras.

-¿Ahogado? ¡Cómo pudo haberse ahogado, si siempre estaba en la cocina! - Kaoru estaba furiosa, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos debido a la innecesaria muerte del cocinero.

Enishi la miró perezosamente. - No lo sé. Tal vez vio algún erizo de mar muy raro en las costas rocosas y al tratar de recogerlo, se cayó. Así que está muerto y no tenemos cocinero. Traeré un reemplazo pronto. Hasta entonces, haz algo con lo que tenemos en la despensa. Además, su sopa siempre era demasiado salada.

Kaoru quería escupir fuego. Sabía que él tenía algo que ver. Probablemente escuchó su conversación. Y ahora, el pobre chico estaba muerto a causa de ella.

/" Creo que Enishi-san sólo necesita a alguien que logre despertarlo de esta terrible pesadilla. Necesita de una hermana mayor que lo encauce. Un acto de amabilidad ayuda mucho."/

En lugar de gritarle a Enishi, Kaoru respiró y dijo con calma, - Cocinaré algo para los dos.

Los ojos de Enishi se abrieron de la sorpresa. _¿_ _No se supone que estaría molesta y lloraría y me gritaría? ¿Pero qué...?_

Kaoru preparó comida para dos personas: karaage de pollo, sopa de miso y ensalada de tofu, dejando una bandeja en la puerta de Enishi. Él vertió un poco de sopa en una planta de la terraza para asegurarse de que no estaba envenenada. Como la planta no se marchitó, Enishi tomó un sorbo.

Bajó el tazón. _Sabe mal._

Enishi decidió comer el resto de todas maneras, ya que tenía hambre. Más tarde, se durmió en a terraza.

* * *

-Nee-san.

Enishi se despertó de su sueño, una voz familiar lo llamaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Tomoe frente a él.

-Nee-san. - Susurró. Sus ojos estaban en blanco; sus labios estaban pálidos y rectos. Estaba de pie ante él, seria y sin expresión.

-¿Qué pasa, nee-san? ¿Por qué, por qué me miras así? - jadeaba Enishi, agarrándose de la cabeza confundido.

Tomoe estaba inmóvil.

Él se acercó a ella, tomándola de los brazos. - Sonríeme, nee-san. Por favor…

-Enishi… - Ella frunció sus labios.

Tomoe se desvaneció, y Kaoru apareció a la vista. Era con Kaoru que él estuvo imaginando a su hermana todo ese tiempo. - Así que es eso… Es porque ella sigue viva… ¡Tu sustituta sigue viva!

El agarre a sus brazos se trasladó al cuello. Kaoru luchaba por respirar mientras Enishi la sujetaba por el cuello contra la pared tras ella. - N-no… Enishi… n-no…

-¡Mi justicia terrenal no estará completa hasta que te mate! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! - Enishi agarró la garganta de Kaoru. Kaoru retiró sus dedos pero en vano. Hundió sus propios dedos desesperadamente en los brazos del hombre. Su visión se volvía borrosa; el oxígeno abandonaba su cuerpo rápidamente.

Y entonces Enishi la soltó, mirando sus manos y confundiendo a Kaoru con Tomoe.

Kaoru jadeaba y se acariciaba el cuello. Tosía, recuperando el aire perdido. _El shock de ver a su hermana morir le dejo una cicatriz profunda en el corazón. No puede enfrentar a ninguna joven mujer sin ver a su hermana en ella. Así que no importa cuánto quiera matarme, su cuerpo se rehúsa. No es que no quiera matarme… es sólo que no puede._ Se dio cuenta.

Enishi cayó al suelo, con los puños y la mandíbula apretados. Lágrimas de furia mojaban el piso. - ¿Por qué no me sonríes, nee-san? ¿Por qué?

Kaoru miraba con tristeza al muchacho abrumado, con los sollozos sacudiéndole el pecho. Con cautela, colocó una mano reconfortante en su espalda y en vez de protestar, él simplemente la dejó.

Cuando Enishi volvió en sí, se encogió de hombros. - Si piensas que esto cambia algo entre nosotros, Kamiya, estás equivocada. Me tenías en un momento de debilidad, pero eso no volverá a pasar.

Kaoru sonrió con tranquilidad, tomando la bandeja de comida. - Descansa ahora, Enishi-kun. Estoy segura de que todavía tienes sueño.

Enishi chasqueó la lengua y azotó la puerta cuando Kaoru se fue.

* * *

Esa noche, Kaoru volvió a tener su pesadilla. Sin embargo, esta vez, estaba en una cárcel llena de niños. Miró a su alrededor y vio a los niños llorando y llamando a gritos a sus padres. Vestían ropas hechas jirones, algunas estaban ensangrentadas y otras no. La celda era húmeda y oscura. Lo que había más allá se veía borroso para ella.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, preguntándose dónde estaba. Sintió algo húmedo en las manos y cuando se las miró, vio que estaban ensangrentadas. Y eran pequeñas. Tenía ocho años, recordaba. Su vestido rosado de tafetán estaba bañado en sangre; apestaba a ese aroma metálico. No quería limpiar la sangre en su hermoso vestido, así que lo hizo en la pared. Vio que los demás habían hecho lo mismo, ya que las paredes estaban pintadas con huellas de sangre seca.

Se escucharon fuertes pisadas desde fuera de la celda. Los barrotes resonaron, y los niños que estaban cerca se alejaron, temblando de miedo por el hombre que giraba la llave. Una pequeña figura fue lanzada adentro, un niño inconsciente. Rodó por el suelo, aterrizando boca abajo frente a Kaoru.

El hombre de los puntiagudos zapatos de cuero entró y miró a su alrededor. Kaoru no podía verle el rostro. Parecía un hombre de negocios con su traje marrón, corbata negra, y gemelos marrones. Todos los niños se acurrucaron en una esquina, enterrando los rostros entre las rodillas, temblando por miedo a ser elegidos.

Kaoru no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró al débil niño; su espalda subía y bajaba lentamente.

El hombre se aproximó a ella; el chasquido de sus pisadas hizo eco en el piso de cemento. Kaoru no lo miraba, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Kamiya. - Siseó. - Tú serás la última.

Con una carcajada, se dio la vuelta y arrastró del pelo a una niña que estaba a su lado. La pequeña gritaba de dolor y horror. Rogaba que la dejaran ir.

La celda fue cerrada. Nadie respiró hasta que los pasos dejaron de sonar.

Kaoru suspiró y se dirigió, a gatas, hacia el niño.

-¿E-estás bien? - Volteó al chico para que la mirara.

Él la miró con el único ojo que le quedaba, donde debía estar el otro había un hueco rojo y profundo. Kaoru gritó y se arrastró hacia su sitio, para encontrarse con que los demás niños ya no estaban. Lo que quedaba eran sus globos oculares sangrientos. Todos mirándola.

Kaoru chilló y se despertó. El sudor frío corría por sus mejillas; todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

En el sótano, Enishi sonrió al escuchar el grito de Kaoru. Se lavó al sangre de las manos.

* * *

En el noveno día, Enishi la mandó llamar al área de recepción nuevamente. Ya era tarde en la noche, pero parecía recién despierto. Estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenía una sorpresa especial para ti? - gorjeó Enishi.

Kaoru asintió vacilante. No le gustaba la sonrisa lobuna que traía. - ¿Q-qué es?

-Primero, tenemos que sacarte el microchip, ya que tendremos una caminata. - Enishi presionó un botón en su smartphone y el chip cayó del vendaje de Kaoru.

Kaoru tuvo que forzar la vista para poder ver el chip. _¿Esa cosita me electrocutó?_ Lo aplastó con el pie.

Enishi ignoró su repentino ataque de ira y la llamó. - Sígueme y te mostraré.

Se puso de pie e inclinó una pintura en la pared. Algo chasqueó y él empujó la pared de madera para revelar una escalera de caracol. Enishi activó el interruptor y unas pequeñas bombillas incrustadas en los muros iluminaron los oscuros escalones.

-Las damas primero. - Extendió su brazo.

-¿Acaso tengo elección? - Kaoru miró para abajo pero no pudo ver nada más allá de la curva de las escaleras.

Enishi negó con la cabeza juguetonamente. - Por favor.

Kaoru bajó las escaleras con cuidado, sus pisadas resonaban en el espacio hueco. Enishi cerró la puerta, ingresando un código. Kaoru miró, pero el físico de Enishi cubría el teclado para que no pudiera ver el código. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que podrían estar bajando hacia su cámara de ejecución.

 _Pero él no lo haría. No podría_. Kaoru se aplacaba a sí misma, sin éxito.

Kaoru casi se mareó por los numerosos escalones en espiral que no llevaban a ningún lado. Su ansiedad se profundizaba y todo lo que podía oír era el fuerte latido de su corazón.

Enishi la observaba desde atrás, mirando y anticipando lo que se vendría en un rato. Podía oler su miedo y se deleitó con tan delicioso aroma.

Finalmente, llegaron al último escalón. Kaoru vio un pasillo estrecho e iluminado que conducía a un solo camino. En vez de seguir adelante, esperó por las instrucciones de Enishi. Juntó sus manos, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaban temblando.

-¿Adónde? - preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Enishi levantó las cejas y apuntó al pasillo. - ¿Adónde más? Allí. Así que, por favor. - Volvió a extender su brazo para dejarla avanzar primero.

Kaoru suspiró y caminó por el pasillo. Al igual que las escaleras, las paredes grises parecían no tener fin. Tampoco vio ninguna entrada o salida; no había puertas o esquinas. Era sólo un largo camino. Temía lo que vería al final.

Miró alrededor, buscando alguna puerta, esquina, entrada o salida. Notó cómo las paredes parecían absorber sus pisadas y las de Enishi, a pesar de sus pesadas botas y del piso cementado. Se le cortó la respiración cuando vio sangre seca en un lugar de la pared izquierda.

Enishi sabía que lo había notado. - Las pareces están insonorizadas. Y también a prueba de balas. En caso de que te lo estés preguntando.

Kaoru no hizo caso a su comentario y siguió caminando, mucho más rápido de lo que era consciente. Enishi continuó con su ritmo pausado, manos en los bolsillos, y ojos fijos en el objeto de su burla.

Ella llegó a un callejón sin salida. Frente a ella había una pared blanca y gris. Retrocedió y se detuvo al sentir la respiración de Enishi en sus orejas. Se dio la vuelta, enfrentándolo. Incapaz ya de ocultar su miedo, imploró. - No. No hagas esto, Enishi. No tienes que matarme. No puedes.

Enishi se mofó de ella, deambulando con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kaoru se agazapó en la pared. Repitió su súplica y cerró los ojos. - Por favor.

Cuando estuvo sólo a un centímetro de ella, sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo deslizó en la pared junto a la mano izquierda de Kaoru. El muro sonó. - Muévete.

Kaoru suspiró y se apartó de la pared que en realidad era una puerta. Enishi agarró su muñeca y la arrastró dentro de la habitación.

-¡Auch, no tenías que arrastrarme! - Kaoru jadeó al ver quién era la persona que estaba dentro de la habitación.

En medio del cuarto estaba el prisionero. Udo Jin'e. Estaba de rodillas, con los brazos colgando de dos largas cadenas que salían de las paredes - Ka-Kaoru… - resolló.

Tenía sangre y moretones por doquier; también largos cortes en sus brazos y piernas. La sangre se filtraba por su camisa blanca. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y cansados. También había perdido mucho peso. Estaba lejos de parecer aquel asesino maníaco que vio meses atrás.

-J-Jin'e-san. - Chilló Kaoru, aun recordando su encuentro con él.

-¡Sorpresa! - Enishi aplaudió. - ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa? Ha estado con nosotros desde hace unos meses y bueno, pensé que te gustaría verlo.

Recordando que estaba drogado al intentar matarlos a ella y Kenshin, Kaoru hizo lo que pudo como enfermera. Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió la sangre del rostro de Jin'e. - ¿Cómo estás, Jin'e-san? - Preguntó inútilmente, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Jin'e agradeció a Kaoru y sonrió débilmente. - Lo siento, Kaoru. Por ponerlos en peligro a ti y a Kenshin. E-estaba drogado. Nunca te hubiera lastimado…

Kaoru hizo callar a Jin'e y le devolvió al sonrisa. - No tienes que disculparte, Jin'e-san. Ahora lo sé todo. Está bien. No fue tu culpa.

Jin'e inclinó la cabeza y volvió a agradecerle.

Enishi chasqueó la lengua y desenfundó una espada que tenía escondida a la vista. Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron aterrorizados al escuchar el acero rechinar contra la vaina. Dejó de limpiar el rostro de Jin'e y se volvió.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías hablar con él? Y a ti, Jin'e-san, ¿quién te dijo que podías hablar con ella? - les espetó Enishi.

Jin'e bajó la cabeza.

Kaoru protegió a Jin'e, insegura de si serviría de algo pero decidida con que era lo correcto hacer. - ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?

Enishi señaló su espada y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo ignorancia. - ¿Oh, esto? Nada. Sólo quería esgrimirla por toda la habitación. - Enishi giró la espada a una distancia peligrosamente cercana a los dos.

Kaoru empezó a temblar otra vez. - ¿Por qué tuviste que meter a Jin'e-san en esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Kenshin?

Enishi miró el acero y lo pulió. - Con Battousai, no mucho, excepto que Jin'e fue parte del Shinsengumi, del que por supuesto, Battousai era un mortal enemigo en ese entonces, - volvió su mirada a Kaoru y apuntó la espada hacia ella, - pero contigo, Jin'e tiene mucho que ver.

Kaoru frunció el entrecejo, perpleja. - ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué hay conmigo?

Enishi y Jin'e intercambiaron miradas. - ¿Debo decírselo yo o tú harás los honores, antiguo Shinsengumi, Udo Jin'e?

Jin'e desvió la mirada. - Jódete.

Enishi curvó los labios hacia abajo y caminó alrededor de ellos. - Muy bien. Este tipo pertenecía a una familia de antiguos ninjas que sabían controlar los pensamientos de las personas, acciones y también el ki con los ojos. La técnica era llamada 'Shin no Ippou'. Sólo él o un oponente de gran fuerza podían romper con la hipnosis. Cuando todavía era guardia del Bakufu, esa técnica le hizo ganar muchas batallas.

"Por desgracia, entre más la usaba, más se debilitaba su vista. Y fue así que, al terminar la guerra, Jin'e se volvió casi ciego. Se instaló en Hikaru, seguro y alejado del resto del mundo. Sus lentes de contacto de vitamina A mantenían su visión y su cordura. Hasta que los lentes de contacto repletos de proteínas y opio desataron al monstruo dentro de él, el cual tú, Kamiya, viste lo brutal que podía ser. Literalmente ensució el jardín de sakura con restos humanos, ¿no?

"De todos modos, al volverse paciente de Hikaru, comenzó tu conexión con él. - Enishi sonreía con picardía.

Kaoru se desconcertaba cada vez más. - Por supuesto, él es paciente en Hikaru y yo una enfermera allí, así que estamos conectados…

Enishi negó con la cabeza. - Están conectados desde hace mucho tiempo. Mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Jin'e-san, ¿de qué está hablando él? - Kaoru miró a Jin'e con ojos suplicantes. Se estaba mareando con las palabras de Enishi.

-No importa lo que suceda, Kaoru, sólo recuerda que lo hicimos por tu propio bien. Te lo íbamos a decir en el momento oportuno. No odies a Katsura. Él sólo quería protegerte.

Jin'e sonrió con pesar.

Kaoru se alejó de Jin'e y se acurrucó en una esquina de la habitación. - ¿Por qué? ¿De qué… de qué estás hablando?

Enishi negó con la cabeza y rodeó a Jin'e, su larga espada estaba recargada sobre su hombro. - Últimamente, tus pesadillas se están volviendo más fuertes y claras, ¿verdad? Probablemente sea porque lo estuve torturando durante estos últimos meses. Nadie, excepto tu precioso Battousai sabía que estabas teniendo esas pesadillas. Ese es otro detalle que el hijo de puta de Katsura pasó por alto. Él cree que puede manipular todo y a todos, pero realmente no tiene idea. Qué estúpido.

De repente, se le hizo difícil respirar. Kaoru resoplaba. - ¿Cómo supiste de mis pesadillas? Enishi, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Enishi le sonrió a Kaoru. - Es hora de que sepas la verdad sobre ti, Kamiya Kaoru.

Jin'e repitió lo que le había dicho. - Lo siento, Kaoru. Era la única manera de salvarte.

Kaoru sacudía la cabeza, doblando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Con una fuerte carcajada, Enishi lanzó el acero hacia abajo, decapitando limpiamente a su prisionero. La sangre se derramó sobre los pies de Kaoru, y la cabeza de Jin'e rodó hacia ella.

Gritó, horrorizada por la mirada inquietante de la cabeza sin vida de Jin'e. De repente, escuchó un pitido en su cabeza. El velo había sido levantado. Gritó aún más.

* * *

 _ **Do you know who you really are?**_

 _ **¿Sabes realmente quién eres?**_

 _ **Are you sure you're really you?**_

 _ **¿Estás seguro de que realmente eres tú?**_

 _ **Time wounds all the heals**_

 _ **El tiempo hiere todas las curaciones**_

 _ **And we fade out of view**_

 _ **Y nos desvanecemos fuera de la vista**_


	13. Sentidos

Nuevo capítulo! Les adelanto que al igual que con el pasado de Kenshin, éste también me costó mucho hacerlo. Es un capítulo muy fuerte y siempre terminaba dejando la traducción por la mitad. Pero bueno, lo logré transcribir. Espero que les guste!

 **Ane himura:** Gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras! Desde lo emocional es muy difícil este fic, no sé cómo hizo la autora original, la verdad. Si yo, que sólo lo traduzco, me pongo triste y me impresiona lo que leo, qué habrá sido de ella que la tuvo que pensar... En fin, a pesar de lo fuerte que es, es una buena lectura, para variar. Personalmente creo que aborda a un Kenshin más real, tal vez a alguien que perfectamente siendo un asesino termine así de traumado. Espero que te guste!

 **DULCECITO311:** En este capítulo salta todo junto. Te prometo que te va a hacer abrir los ojos con sorpresa como lo hizo conmigo XD. Y Enishi lo de siempre, aunque en este fic en particular está más resentido y es más peligroso. No me gustaría cruzármelo... Saludos!

 **0'ekee'0:** Y acá salió capítulo como pan caliente XD! Gracias a vos por tus palabras y tu apoyo! Un saludos para vos también!

* * *

 **Canción:** Unravel, de Ling Tosite Sigure

* * *

 **Capítulo Trece: Sentidos**

 _ **Tell me, tell me**_

 _ **Dime, dime**_

 _ **How it's supposed to be?**_

 _ **¿Cómo debería ser?**_

 _ **Who is it that I see?**_

 _ **¿A quién veo?**_

 _ **Who's there inside of me?**_

 _ **¿Quién está dentro de mí?**_

* * *

 **3 de Junio, 2002.**

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida Kaoru.

Su padre colocó cuidadosamente el pastel sobre la mesa. Era el favorito de Kaoru: frutilla; el mismo color de su vestido: uno rosa de tafetán que su padre le había comprado con las ganancias mensuales del dojo.

Kaoru miraba su pastel. - Muchas gracias, otosan.

-Pide un deseo, Kaoru. - Su padre prendió una vela.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y sopló. - Deseo que seamos felices por siempre, como ahora.

-No deberías decirlo en voz alta, Kaoru. Podría no cumplirse. - Rió su padre.

Kaoru sonrió de oreja a oreja. - No creo, otosan.

Se escuchó un fuerte porrazo en la puerta, haciendo que su padre se incorporara y fuera a ver quién era. De repente, algo golpeó en el suelo. Al correr hacia la puerta, Kaoru vio las siluetas de tres hombres, riendo mientras su padre estaba tumbado con un brazo ensangrentado. Uno de los hombres tenía bigote. Otro tenía una espada empapada de sangre. El último blandía su katana de un lado a otro. Ella corrió hacia su padre, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Es inútil pelear, viejo. Ahora este dojo es de Kanryu-sama. No puedes con nosotros. - Se burló el hombre de la espada ensangrentada.

-Kaoru, corre. Huye de aquí. - Jadeaba su padre, mientras la empujaba.

-Pelearé hasta la muerte. - Apretó los dientes y se levantó tembloroso.

Los tres matones se lanzaron hacia él. Su padre se las arregló para bloquear la espada de uno, agarrándola entre sus manos. Desarmó con éxito al hombre. Kaoru observaba cómo su padre los vencía. El otro tropezó en el suelo mientras arrastraba sus piernas pesadamente.

 _¡Él puede hacerlo! ¡Mi padre puede hacerlo! ¡El Kamiya Kasshin Ryu prevalecerá!_ Kaoru sonreía. No huyó, aferrándose a la esperanza de que saldrían vivos de eso.

Pero tres contra uno no era un juego limpio.

Su padre se tambaleó hacia adelante, una espada había atravesado su ojo por detrás. El bigotudo atravesó su corazón con su acero. Y el último dio un golpe hacia abajo, cortando a su padre por la mitad.

Kaoru cayó de rodillas, enraizada en su sitio. El globo ocular de su padre rodaba por el suelo frente a ella. Ella lo miró, como despidiéndose tácitamente. Uno de los matones aplastó el ojo de su padre y levantó su espada. Ella levantó la vista, temblando y jadeando.

Con una sonrisa, la dejó inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando Kaoru despertó, se encontró en medio de una habitación circular. Había luces dirigidas a ella, y sus manos estaban encadenadas al suelo. El suelo frío le picaba la piel, y el golpe en su cabeza la mareaba. Notó que todavía llevaba su vestido rosa – no, marrón – de tafetán. Miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver nada.

-Caballeros, les presento a Kamiya Kaoru, hija de quien ustedes saben, cuyo dojo ahora será un prostíbulo. Por suerte, pudimos _persuadir_ a su padre, - rió el hombre, - ¿A quién engaño? Por supuesto, exterminamos a ese insecto. De todos modos, este pequeño pastelito de cereza puede ser muy útil para ustedes, así que comencemos con la subasta. - Salió a la luz: un hombre alto y bien peinado de anteojos; su traje denotaba riqueza.

Le susurró a Kaoru, - Soy Takeda Kanryuu, pequeña. Ahora vas a ser vendida para la prostitución, mendicidad u otros 'peculiares' fines." Sonrió como un lobo. - Pero para que lo sepas, esta oferta está manipulada. Eres un regalo para un amigo.

Presa del pánico, Kaoru luchó contra las cadenas pero fue bruscamente tirada al suelo. Miró a su alrededor, notando finalmente el vidrio que la separaba de los "postores." Aunque no podía ver sus rostros, les suplicaba por piedad, por su vida, por su libertad.

-¿Escuché 1 millón de yenes? - Kanryuu ahuecó su oído para escuchar más claramente al postor a su izquierda.

-¿2 millones? ¡Sí, 3 millones! ¿Alguien da más?

"10 millones de yenes. Caramba, eres un pedazo de carne caro, Kaoru. ¿Algún otro postor? A la una, a las dos. Vendida al Postor X. - Kanryuu chasqueó los dedos y dos hombres fornidos se aproximaron a Kaoru.

Kaoru sacudía inútilmente los brazos.

Kanryuu los llevó a una habitación. - Ahora, conozcamos al Postor X. - dijo excitado.

El Postor X entró a la habitación. Era un hombre colosal de larga barba y de traje marrón, corbata negra, gemelos de metal y con un anillo de oro.

Ella jadeó horrorizada. Era el hombre al que su padre repudió como estudiante del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. El hombre cuyo pulgar derecho rompió su padre, inutilizando sus habilidades como espadachín. El hombre que ahora era su "dueño". Hiruma Gohei.

-Veo que sabes quién es. - Sonreía Kanryuu. - Gohei-san, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.

-Tu arma solicitada ya está en el depósito. - Gohei le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a Kaoru. Ella se agarró el vestido y se estremeció.

Kanryuu los miró - Estoy seguro de que todo es de tu agrado, así que no me interpondré en tu camino.

Extendió su mano para estrechar la de Gohei. Gohei lo miró. Recordando su defecto, Kanryuu hizo una reverencia y los dejó.

-Kamiya Kaoru. He esperado toda mi vida por esto. - Gohei la agarró del brazo y la arrastró.

Un mes después, Kenshin, con la ayuda de la agente de inteligencia Tomoe, asesinó a Takeda Kanryuu y salvó a Megumi Takani.

* * *

 **15 de Diciembre, 2005.**

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Kaoru miró a las personas que rodeaban su camilla.

-¿Tenemos pulso? - Le preguntó una mujer con flequillo recto a una enfermera con un lunar debajo de su labio.

-Sí, Doctora, pero es muy débil. - Dijo la enfermera.

-Prepara el suero intravenoso. Y dos bolsas de sangre tipo O. Ya está en shock hipovolémico. - Ordenó la doctora.

Kaoru giró la cabeza hacia un lado y la sangre goteaba en su cama blanca.

La doctora limpió la frente ensangrentada de Kaoru y le sonrió. - No te muevas, Kaoru-chan. Todo está bien. Ya terminó, estás a salvo.

De nuevo había luces que deslumbraban su vista. Bailaban mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

Los párpados de Kaoru se tornaron pesados y cayó dormida.

* * *

Le tomó una semana a Kaoru pararse sin recibir ayuda. En ese momento, el personal de primera línea de Hikaru – Saitou, Megumi, y Yumi – pudieron reunir la siguiente información sobre la niña.

 _Edad: 11 años_

 _Altura: 1.21 ms_

 _Peso: 40 kgs._

 _Historia: Fue encontrada en la mazmorra subterránea de Gohei Hiruma, que se utilizaba como cámara de detención de niños. También fueron encontradas partes desmembradas de cuerpos en otra área, conocida como la 'cámara de tortura'. Los niños eran considerados los 'juguetes' de Gohei. Desafortunadamente, el equipo sólo pudo rescatar a Kaoru, ya que los demás niños fueron asesinados ante el conocimiento de la redada. Sobrevivió porque fue protegida por los otros niños._

 _Salud Física: Laceraciones múltiples y quemaduras en diferentes partes del cuerpo, a saber: cuello, senos, ambos brazos, muslos internos, y tobillos. Colapso pulmonar derecho, costillas fracturadas y fractura compuesta en ambas piernas. Todas las fracturas indican que fueron infligidas y sanadas repetidamente. También hay evidencias de trauma sexual._

 _Salud Mental: Será investigada el Martes._

-¿Se ha verificado esto? - Katsura sentía cómo caía el sudor frío por su frente. Pensaba que lo había visto todo. Aparentemente, había cosas peores.

Megumi asintió débilmente y suspiró.

Katsura dejó el papel sobre la mesa. - Así que Kaoru pagó por los pecados del padre. Kamiya-san... él era un hombre noble, llegué a conocerlo. Los principios de su dojo encarnaban a la nueva era.

Suspiró. - Asegúrate de que reciba el mejor tratamiento. Sólo puedo imaginar por lo que pasó.

-Lo haré, Katsura-sama. - Megumi se excusó y procedió a entrevistar a Kaoru por primera vez.

* * *

Kaoru se sentó en silencio frente a la doctora de cabello negro. Por la ventana podía ver el remolino de pétalos de sakura.

-Hola, Kaoru-chan. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? - le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora a la niña.

Kaoru asintió, frotándose los brazos sin razón aparente. - Bien, Megumi-san.

Megumi curvó sus labios en una delgada línea, no muy convencida. - Soy la Dra. Takani Megumi, psiquiatra en jefe del Centro Médico Hikaru. Puedes llamarme Megumi, Kaoru-chan. Hoy empezaremos con la primera de las muchas charlas informativas que tendremos. Durante estas sesiones, hablaremos sobre tus experiencias durante los últimos tres años. Necesitamos de esa información para saber cómo tratarte. ¿Entiendes, Kaoru?

Kaoru volvió a asentir, con los ojos fijos en un lugar del piso de mármol.

-Sé que será difícil rememorar esos momentos, pero confía en mí cuando digo que estamos aquí para ayudarte. Cuidaremos de ti. - Megumi extendió su brazo hacia Kaoru y la confortó.

Kaoru exhaló, largo y lento, como si respirar fuera a disipar su inquietud. - Hai.

-¿Estás lista para hablar de ello, Kaoru? - Megumi dudaba de si presionar su grabadora.

Kaoru se mordió el labio. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos miraron los de Megumi. - Sí, Megumi-san.

-Está bien, comencemos. - Megumi presionó la grabadora y escuchó el horroroso pasado de Kaoru.

* * *

 _/-Eres la niña nueva. - Le dijo una niña de pelo largo a Kaoru._

 _Kaoru levantó su rostro lloroso para mirarla. Usaba un largo vestido blanco, el cual estaba manchado de rojo. Kaoru pensó al principio que era parte del diseño, pero al ver que una mancha era más oscura que las demás, se dio cuenta de que era sangre._

- _Soy Maryjun. Estoy aquí desde hace dos meses. - Extendió la mano, mostrándole la piel removida de sus dedos._

 _Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon, mirando la carne expuesta._

 _Maryjun retiró la mano. - Gohei-sama lo hizo. Tiene muchos trucos guardados bajo la manga._

 _Kaoru se estremeció. - ¿Q-qué trucos?_

- _Es diferente para cada niño. En mi caso, parece decidido a hacerme pedazos los dedos a mordidas. - Dijo Maryjun con indiferencia._

- _¿Por qué hace eso? - Kaoru sentía que su corazón se aceleraba._

- _Porque es un hijo de puta retorcido. Solíamos ser 30 niños en esta celda. Ahora sólo quedamos 10. Así que está reponiendo. Lo que les hace a ellos – a nosotros, y ahora a ti – va más allá del dolor. Pero te acostumbrarás. ¿Por cierto, cómo te llamas?_

- _Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru._

 _Maryjun sonrió débilmente. - Kaoru Kamiya. Espero que mueras rápido._

 _Kaoru frunció el ceño confundida. Días después, supo el porqué de esas palabras./_

* * *

Megumi detuvo la grabadora, mirando impresionada a Kaoru. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de escribir en su bloc cuando Kaoru mencionó cómo Gohei quemó sus muslos la primera vez. - E-eso es todo por hoy, Kaoru-chan. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo. Puedes volver a tu habitación.

-Gracias, Megumi-san. - Se puso de pie y se detuvo en seco, recordando algo.

-¿Quién es el hombre al otro lado del pasillo? - Kaoru captaba su aroma, algo muy familiar y relajante para ella.

Megumi notó el cambio positivo en su comportamiento. - Ah, él es Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. Es tu, eh, compañero de piso, por así decirlo. ¿Qué pasa con él, Kaoru-chan?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, avergonzada por su pregunta. - N-no es nada, Megumi-san. Es que… huele como a pinos. Como a bosque. Como… mi padre.

Megumi sonrió. - Estoy segura de que estará feliz de conocerte. Puedes hablar con él uno de estos días. Siempre se sienta junto al jardín de sakura que está allá. - Señaló la fila de flores de cerezo al otro lado de la ventana.

Kaoru levantó la cabeza, con los ojos iluminados. - Lo haré. Gracias, Megumi-san. - Volvió a su cuarto.

* * *

Yumi guió a Kaoru en un recorrido por todo el complejo del Centro Médico Hikaru. Ella esperaba llegar a los árboles de sakura y cuando llegaron allí, no quiso irse.

-¿Quieres quedarte atrás, Chica Mapache? - Yumi puso los brazos en jarra.

-¿Chica Mapache? - Kaoru se volvió, desconcertada por el nombre.

-De aquí en más te llamaré Chica Mapache. Tus ojos tienen círculos oscuros locos y casi puedo ver una cola saliéndote por detrás. - Dijo Yumi sin darse cuenta.

Kaoru sólo la miró como toda respuesta. - E-está bien, Yumi-san.

-¿Así que vas a quedarte y hacerte amiga del pelirrojo de allá? - preguntó Yumi y señaló a la solitaria figura sentada en el banco.

-¿Cómo…? - empezó Kaoru.

-Vi cómo tus ojos se abrieron al ver este lugar, lo sé. De todos modos, sabes por dónde regresar. ¡Nos vemos! - Yumi se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Kaoru miró alejarse a Yumi y se dirigió hacia el "pelirrojo" del banco. Se acercó con cautela y se sentó en el espacio vacío. Kenshin ni siquiera se dio por enterado, aunque ella sabía que él la había percibido.

Decidió contemplar las ramas que se sacudían y los pétalos rosados que volaban. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había dejado envolver por la calma. Con razón a él le gustaba ese lugar.

-Quiero estar solo. - Dijo Kenshin de repente.

Kaoru casi dio un brinco ante su voz inexpresiva. Pero su aroma la alivió. Él olía tan bien. Y como su padre. - Entonces quedémonos solos pero juntos.

Kenshin estuvo algo sorprendido por su respuesta. Sabía que era la niña que estaba al otro lado del pasillo cuando vio cómo la llevaban el otro día. - ¿No me temes?

Kaoru miró al hombre pelirrojo. Lo que destacaba en él era su cicatriz en forma de cruz, más que sus ojos ambarinos o sus mechones rojos. - ¿Por qué debería?

-Porque sí. - Kenshin miró sigilosamente a la niña. Las vendas en sus brazos y piernas lo intrigaban.

-¿Eres como los hombres que me torturaron? - preguntó Kaoru con indiferencia.

Kenshin no respondió.

-Entonces veamos lo árboles de sakura, Ken-san. Mi nombre es Kaoru. - Kaoru le sonrió.

Kenshin se quedó mirándola, incrédulo ante el desprecio hacia su aura intimidante. Kaoru tampoco se entendía a sí misma, tal vez era por la nostalgia por el aroma de su padre, o el alma del lugar. Pero él parecía estar bien con ella allí, así que permanecieron sentados hasta que Yumi los llamó para comer.

* * *

 _/-Así que éste es el guardia que te ha estado tratando bien, ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Lame tu clítoris hasta venirte? ¿Quieres que haga eso, Kaoru? Sabes que te he estado salvando de eso porque no mereces ser sexualmente gratificada. - Gohei golpeó a Sho, rompiéndole unos cuantos dientes. Su rostro estaba casi irreconocible por la golpiza que estaba recibiendo._

 _Sho era sujetado por dos guardias, como si fuera capaz de escapar de su condición sangrienta. Tuvo la mala suerte de ser descubierto dándole a Kaoru una ración extra de pan en su turno. Uno de los niños lo delató, tal vez por envidia, o tal vez pensando que haciendo eso sería recompensado. Ninguna de las dos opciones fue confirmada, ya que el niño desapareció poco después._

- _Por favor, no lo haga, Gohei-sama. Él no hizo nada malo. No lo lastime. Por favor... haré lo que me pida. - Kaoru se arrodilló frente a Gohei y extendió sus manos a través de los barrotes de la celda._

 _El joven negaba con la cabeza. - Está bien, Kaoru-chan. Está bien._

 _Gohei sacó una pistola de su funda y jaló el martillo. - Dile adiós._

 _El grito de Kaoru fue ahogado por el fuerte disparo y manchado por la sangre de Sho./_

* * *

Megumi dejó su bolígrafo y suspiró. Durante las últimas sesiones, supo que Kaoru había tenido que soportar ver a todos sus compañeros de celda siendo destrozados sólo porque ella se había olvidado de dirigirse a Gohei con el honorífico "sama". Kaoru también le contó sobre la vez que casi escapó del lugar sólo para ver a su mejor amiga siendo quemada viva frente a ella. Las historias eran más inquietantes a medida que avanzaban las sesiones.

-¿Cómo le hiciste frente a todo eso, Kaoru-chan? - Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Kaoru reflexionó. _¿Cómo?_ Recordando, le sonrió. - Cada noche, imaginaba que hablaba con mi padre. Le contaba sobre todas esas horribles cosas que Gohei-sa... Gohei me hacía y él… él me decía que algún día estaríamos juntos. Así que sólo se trataba de soportar por lo que estaba experimentando, ya que de todas maneras moriría pronto.

Megumi reprimió un jadeo.

La sonrisa de Kaoru se tornó melancólica. - Pero no moría. Gohei-sam… Gohei se aseguraba de que viviera. Así que decidí cambiar mi perspectiva. Imaginaba que cuando hablaba con mi padre, él me decía que todo era una prueba de carácter. El carácter que le daría continuidad al legado de nuestro dojo.

-Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Kaoru-chan. - Megumi contenía las lágrimas.

Kaoru se inclinó agradecida. - Mi padre me enseñó muchas cosas. Hemos pasado por tanto… supongo que por eso me convertí en esta persona. Pero a veces es difícil, especialmente cuando no sabes por cuánto tiempo seguirá esa experiencia infernal. Era tan fácil ceder a la ira, al resentimiento, al odio. Pero mi padre siempre decía que eso sólo crearía más odio en el mundo. Un círculo vicioso que tenía que detenerse.

"El Kamiya Kasshin promulga la protección de la vida. Y pienso que, creyendo en ese principio, cumpliendo con ese principio, sólo así puedo recordar verdaderamente a mi padre. - Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kaoru.

También corrían por las mejillas de Megumi. - Estoy segura de que tu padre, en dondequiera que esté, está muy orgulloso de ti.

Kaoru sonrió y agradeció a la doctora.

Junto a la puerta, el paciente que había llegado temprano a su sesión, Kenshin, también sonreía.

* * *

Esa tarde, Kaoru conoció a otros pacientes en el centro de actividades. Descubrió que era la paciente más joven y la única que estaba siendo tratada por un trauma mental. Excepto por el hombre pelirrojo frente a su habitación, por supuesto. Los demás eran tratados por heridas en general y rehabilitación física. Un hombre le dijo que le recordaba a su hija. La había perdido a ella y a sus piernas en una explosión. Otro paciente la abrazó y lloró sin razón alguna. Ella también lo abrazó, sintiendo que lo necesitaba.

El personal la mimaba con juguetes y libros de cuentos, pasando su tiempo leyendo historias positivas sobre el mundo exterior. Sentía que podía ser libre al fin para así volver a enfrentar al mundo. Una parte de ella creía en esa libertad, pero otra parte temía que todo fuera un sueño, uno de los tantos que había tenido siendo prisionera de Gohei.

Después de todas las actividades de esa tarde, volvió a su habitación. Junto a la puerta, Kenshin esperaba por ella.

Ella se paró frente a él, dudando de si decirle algo.

-¿Quieres que estemos solos juntos? - Kenshin rompió el silencio.

Kaoru sonrió, con ojos alegres. - Hai, Ken-kun.

Kenshin no le devolvió el entusiasmo y empezó a caminar.

Llegaron al jardín de sakura y se sentaron en el banco. Durante el silencio que compartieron, Kenshin volvió a sentir paz.

-Admiro tu voluntad de vivir a pesar de las dificultades por las que has pasado. - Comentó de repente.

-¿De verdad, Ken-kun?

Kenshin se encogió de hombros. - Sigo mirando esos pétalos, preguntándome. Pero no hay respuesta.

Kaoru sonrió. - Las flores no te dirán eso, tonto. La respuesta está en el interior de uno, Ken-kun.

Kenshin hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente a la niña. Ella, que tenía una respuesta tan simple e inocente, pero que había visto los horrores del mundo. - Cuéntame una historia, Kaoru.

Kaoru ladeó su cabeza, preguntándose a qué venía el comentario. - ¿Qué tipo de historia, Ken-kun?

Kenshin esbozó una media sonrisa. - Del tipo que las flores no me contarían.

Kaoru asintió y comenzó con el origen de su nombre. Kenshin escuchaba atentamente, cerrando los ojos y recordando cuando Hiko lo había renombrado.

Katsura, Saitou y Megumi los observaban desde lejos, asombrados y aliviados de que la pequeña niña lograra atravesar las paredes de Kenshin.

* * *

A partir de ese día, Kaoru y Kenshin compartían un pequeño espacio entre los árboles de sakura. Kaoru le contaba historias sobre su padre. Sobre la vez que rescataron a un gato callejero con una pata rota. Sobre la vez que fueron a un festival. Sobre la vez que visitaron la tumba de su madre.

Kenshin no sabía por qué, pero esperaba por esos momentos. Aunque no tenía nada con qué contribuir, salvo con su mera presencia, sabía que Kaoru también lo disfrutaba. Para él, eso disminuía las veces que Tomoe lo perseguía. Para ella, eso disminuía las alucinaciones de las torturas de Gohei.

Sus citas siempre comenzaban con Kaoru tocando a su puerta. Justo como ese día. - ¿Ken-kun? ¿Estás levantado?

Un movimiento de pies y Kenshin abría la puerta. - ¿Desayuno?

Kaoru asintió, enganchando su brazo al de él. - ¿Tuviste un buen sueño? - Ella sonreía radiante.

-Yo no sueño, Kaoru. Todo es negro. - Mentía, por supuesto. No era del todo negro… sino que también rojo sangriento.

Kaoru apoyó su cabeza contra su brazo, percatándose de su mentira. - Está bien, Ken-kun. Entiendo.

El desayuno transcurrió como cualquier otro: Kaoru parloteando a los oídos de Kenshin, Kenshin convidándole comida, la pareja contenta con su plan. Luego se irían al jardín de sakura y Kaoru le contaría historias hasta que la voz se le quedara ronca o fuera hora de hacer otras cosas.

* * *

A Yumi no le gustaba lo que veía. Los registros de Kenshin mostraban mejoras y había escuchado que la gerencia estaba planeando darlo de alta.

Chasqueó la lengua. _Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de mantenerlo aquí. No puedo dejarlo ir._

Tamborileando los dedos sobre el cajón de su cómoda, pensó en sus opciones.

Uno, podría matar a la niña – Kaoru – para volverlo loco dado su apego a ella. _No puedo hacer eso. No soy tan cruel._ Suspiró.

Dos, podría estropear los informes médicos, diciendo que él no respondía al tratamiento. _Pero luego Megumi lo descubriría. Me despedirían_.

Se miró en el espejo y se fijó que necesitaba retocarse el labial. Abrió el cajón y sacó un tubo rectangular. Hizo una mueca ante el sabor inesperado. _Ah, mierda, aquí están las reservas._

Guardó el labial en el cajón y sacó otro. Sus ojos se iluminaron, viendo la solución a su problema. _¡Podría hacer eso! Mi proveedor puede tener los ingredientes que necesito._ Sonrió.

Abriendo otro cajón de su cómoda, acarició el antiguo reloj de bolsillo que Shishio le había dado como símbolo de la espera al momento en que él gobernara Japón. _La venganza será nuestra, Shishio-sama._

* * *

Como siempre, Kaoru golpeó a la puerta de Kenshin esa mañana.

Pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, no hubo respuesta. - ¿Ken-kun?

Volvió a tocar, pensando que todavía estaba dormido. Tenía que levantarse a esa hora para desayunar antes de tomar sus medicinas. Giró el pomo para ver si la puerta estaba abierta. La puerta crujió y Kaoru se asomó por la oscura habitación buscando a Kenshin.

Estaba allí, desplomado en una esquina, con unos libros apilados contra la pared. La cabeza caída hacia adelante, y su melena roja derramada sobre su pecho. Sus piernas extendidas, los brazos caídos a un lado. Parecía inconsciente.

Kaoru se acercó lentamente. - ¿Ken-kun? - lo llamó.

El hombre no respondió, y mucho menos se movió. Ella se arrodilló en el espacio entre sus piernas y miró su rostro. - ¿Ken-kun? - volvió a llamarlo.

Kenshin abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que tenía enfrente. Era una figura femenina oscura: no tenía rostro, ni cuerpo, ni rasgos. Sólo una silueta negra arrodillada frente a él.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le preguntó Kenshin a la figura, que no respondió.

-¡Aléjate de mí! - Kenshin empujó a la figura, retirándose a su esquina.

-Ken-kun, ¿qué sucede? ¡Soy yo, Kaoru! - Kaoru se acercó a él, pero era obvio que estaba alucinando. Nunca lo había visto así antes. Y por primera vez, estaba asustada.

Kenshin se agarró de la cabeza, doblando sus piernas contra su pecho. - ¡Aléjate de mí!

Kaoru repetía sus intentos de acercarse, pero era constantemente empujada a un lado. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, de pena y miedo.

-Ken-kun, por favor, vuelve a mí. - Kaoru apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon, agarrando la mano. - ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Me estás lastimando… Ken-kun, por favor, para. - Kaoru hizo una mueca por el dolor, el agarre aplastaba sus pequeños dedos.

Kenshin la fulminaba con la mirada, persistente en su agarre mortal.

Kaoru quiso alejarse pero él era demasiado fuerte. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar de dolor y miedo.

El alboroto llegó hasta Megumi y los demás, quienes se apresuraron en separarlos. Aunque al principio fue difícil, los guardias pudieron hacer palanca en los dedos de Kenshin mientras Yumi alejaba a la niña de él. Los hombres redujeron a un Kenshin que se sacudía y gritaba.

Kaoru se acercó a él; quería tocarlo, consolarlo, decirle que ella estaba allí. Yumi jaló de su brazo y se la llevó a la clínica.

* * *

En los días que siguieron, Kenshin permaneció en su habitación, bajo observación. Megumi le aconsejó a Kaoru que se alejara de él por el momento mientras se recuperaba.

-Aléjate de él, niña. Podría matarte, sabes. - Yumi le colocaba un nuevo vendaje en sus manos.

-No lo creo, Yumi-san. Él volverá, lo sé. - Chilló Kaoru.

Yumi gruñó. - Uno de estos días te romperá el cuello, no digas que no te avisé.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de tres semanas desde la última vez que habló con Kenshin. Pero nunca se rindió, siempre le preguntaba a Megumi si Kenshin ya se había recuperado. Cuando ella le contestó con tristeza que tomaría más tiempo de lo que esperaban, Kaoru supo que escondía algo. Kenshin estaba luchando contra sus demonios y no volvería en mucho tiempo.

Así que hizo lo que pudo. Le contaba historias a través de la puerta antes de irse a dormir, con la esperanza de ser escuchada.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Kaoru? - le preguntó Megumi una vez, al verla allí.

-Porque lo quiero de vuelta. Estoy segura de que volverá, Megumi-san. Por favor, sea paciente. - Sonreía Kaoru.

Megumi asintió y la dejó sola.

Él era lo único bueno que le había sucedido últimamente. Aunque era seco y muy estoico, siempre estaba para ella. Megumi y los demás también fueron acontecimientos positivos en su vida pero no eran suyos. Kenshin… él era suyo. Su hermano mayor, su compañero fiel. Y ella era suya. Su hermanita, su compañera fiel. Un arranque de ira no los separaría. No se rendiría.

Kaoru se sentó en el piso, abrazando sus piernas. - Está bien, Ken-kun. Hoy te contaré sobre el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Es el nombre de una técnica de kendo que mi padre solía enseñar cuando aún estaba vivo. Creó el estilo para la nueva era porque creía que la espada debía ser usada para proteger la vida. Usaba un bokken para enseñar el estilo.

"Me entrenaba como su asistente y recuerdo que era la única chica del dojo. Otosan nunca me trató como a una niña. Me entrenaba junto a los estudiantes mayores, quienes eran fuertes y me trataban como si también lo fuera. Él creía en mí.

"Nunca tuvimos muchos estudiantes pero los que tuvimos, eran muy leales. Espero que en algún sitio allá afuera, estén enseñando el Kamiya Kasshin a otras personas. Sus principios son más importantes que el estilo mismo. ¿No sería maravilloso usar nuestra fuerza para construir lo que fue destruido? ¿Para proteger la vida en vez de matar?

"Me hubiera gustado terminar mi entrenamiento. Tal vez si lo hacía, mi padre seguiría vivo… Pero él solía decir que las cosas sucedían por una razón. Y la razón que me tocó a mí… fue para hacerme más fuerte.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Ken-kun? ¿Por qué te sucedieron esas cosas? ¿Lo sabes? Y así como fueron trágicas, sigues vivo, ¿no? Tiene que haber una razón para eso también.

"¿Por qué no buscamos la respuesta? ¿Juntos?

Kaoru esperó respuesta, aunque sabía que no la habría. - Buenas noches, Ken-kun.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

Click.

Se volteó y vio a Kenshin junto a su puerta. - Me gustaría. Quiero encontrar la respuesta. Contigo.

Kaoru sonrió y lo abrazó. Kenshin le devolvió el abrazo.

-Entra, me gustaría darte algo. - Kenshin abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. Kaoru se sentó en la silla de madera y vio que él sacaba algo de su armario. Lo colocó sobre la mesa y Kaoru lo miró.

-¿Ken-kun?

Kenshin se sentó en otra silla y le indicó a Kaoru que lo tomara. Un trompo de madera. Tenía varios rasguños y su color se había oscurecido, signos de su antigüedad. - Vengo de una familia pobre así que nunca pudimos darnos el lujo de comprar juguetes. Este trompo, lo hice con mi padre y solíamos jugar con él. Cada vez que podíamos, lo hacíamos girar.

"Aquellos días eran pacíficos. Pero de un momento a otro, todo cambió… lo llevo conmigo desde el día en que fueron asesinados. Hasta cuando me convertí en asesino. Supongo que llevar esto me hacía sentir completo. Que mi infancia fue _normal_.

Colocó el trompo en la mano de Kaoru. - Pero ya no lo necesito. Te tengo a ti, Kaoru-chan.

Sonrió. - Tú me recuerdas a cuando las cosas eran más simples. Cuando todavía era un niño llamado Shinta. A la inocencia que perdí cuando decidí blandir una espada. Las cosas que dijiste sobre el esgrima como una manera de proteger la vida… me confunden. Pero me gustaría creer en eso.

Kaoru tomó el trompo y lo posó sobre su corazón. - Voy a atesorar este trompo, Ken-kun. Gracias por confiármelo.

A diferencia de cuando Kaoru hacía su monólogo con Kenshin, esa noche fue diferente: los dos compartieron sus historias, contestaron sus preguntas y revelaron sus pasados. Y a partir de allí, cada noche transcurría de la misma manera.

* * *

Con los dos yendo a la par, no fue de sorprenderse que en menos de un año, Kaoru estuviera destinada al alta. Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de su "Hermano Mayor."

-Es muy inestable. La semana pasada, casi me mordió la oreja. - Yumi cruzó las piernas.

Megumi suspiró. - Es algo raro. Ha estado respondiendo a las drogas desde hace un mes y no le hemos cambiado la dosis… no entiendo.

-Me supera, Megumi-san. - Yumi se encogió de hombros.

-Si esto sigue así, Kenshin tendrá que recuperarse por sí mismo. Kaoru ya está bien. - Megumi se preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con las drogas de Kenshin. _¿Tal vez alguien está manipulando sus medicamentos? Pero Yumi-san nunca…_ Dejó de lado sus especulaciones, confiaba en Yumi.

Mientras Megumi miraba a la pareja en el jardín de sakura, Yumi sonreía. _Nunca se recuperará. Eso se lo puedo prometer, doctora._

* * *

Kaoru curvó sus labios en una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estuviste, Kaoru? - Kenshin hizo girar la cuerda del trompo.

-Tuve visitas, Ken-kun.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Quiénes eran?

-Katsura-sama me presentó a la familia Sakurai. Aparentemente, Jun-san fue un estudiante del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Tal vez era demasiado joven para recordarlo. Dirige un dojo con su esposa, Mao-san.

-Eso es genial, Kaoru. Al menos el Kamiya Kasshin vive a través de otras personas.

-Me dijo que cuando saliera de aquí, podía visitarlos.

-Deberías. Tal vez te pueda ayudar a terminar tu entrenamiento.

-Sí. Podemos ir allí, Ken-kun.

-¿Podemos?

-Sí, cuando salgamos de aquí. Visitaremos el dojo de Jun-san. Así podrás entrenarme con tus movimientos. Y yo te entrenaré también. ¡Será muuuuuuy divertido!

-Sí, Kaoru. - Kaoru tiró de la cuerda del trompo.

Kenshin frunció los labios.

* * *

Katsura se frotaba las manos contra los pantalones. Por alguna razón, las sentía pegajosas. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, juntó las manos y se sentó derecho.

Kenshin entró a la habitación, inclinándose antes de sentarse.

-Iré al grano, Kenshin. Se trata de Kaoru.

Kenshin creía saber para dónde iría la conversación. - ¿Qué hay de ella, Katsura-sama?

-Ha mostrado una rápida recuperación. Creemos que puede ser dada de alta en dos meses.

-Son buenas noticias. Está lista para vivir en la nueva era. - Kenshin frunció el ceño involuntariamente.

-Al igual que tú, Kenshin.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. - Creo que sabemos la verdad, Katsura-sama.

Katsura respiró hondo. - Depende de ti, Kenshin. Lucha por tu salud. Lucha por tu paz. Lucha por Kaoru.

Kenshin fulminó con la mirada a Katsura. - ¿Y qué le hace pensar que no estoy luchando? Lo estoy intentando, Katsura-sama. No sé qué pasa conmigo.

Katsura suspiró.

Kenshin se contuvo, - Lo lamento, Katsura-sama. No quise…

El líder del clan Choshuu juntó las manos. - La familia que Kaoru vio el otro día. Ellos solían ser oficiales de inteligencia del clan. Aunque no los recuerdo, volví a encontrármelos en una reunión fortuita. Visité su vecindario, y cuando vi que en su dojo enseñaban el Kamiya Kasshin, supe que tenían que ver a Kaoru.

"Aunque son personas amables, desafortunadamente no fueron bendecidos con hijos dada la condición de Mao-san.

Katsura observó la reacción de Kenshin. Éste esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. Suspiró. - Quieren adoptarla, Kenshin. Y creo que son la familia perfecta para cuidar de ella.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y respiró. - ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto, Katsura-sama?

Katsura se puso de pie y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. - Intenta más, Kenshin.

Kenshin lo miró y se levantó. Se inclinó y se excusó.

* * *

Kaoru tarareaba, de pie frente a la puerta de Kenshin. Kenshin tenía la cabeza baja, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ken-kun! - gorjeó Kaoru, saltando hacia Kenshin.

Kenshin levantó la vista, fijando los ojos en la entusiasta niña; su conversación con Katsura resonaba en su cabeza.

 _/_ _Creemos que puede ser dada de alta en dos meses_ _./_

Esa niña que lo miraba con ojos amables y comprensivos.

 _/Quieren adoptarla./_

Esa niña que había sido su rayo de luz en los últimos meses.

 _/… son la familia perfecta para cuidar de ella./_

Esa niña que estará fuera de su vida si no lucha por ello.

 _¡No! Yo soy su familia. Ella tiene que estar conmigo. Viviremos en la nueva era. ¡Puedo cuidar de ella!_

Kenshin corrió hacia Kaoru. La envolvió con sus brazos, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle saber que era sincero.

-¿Ken-kun…? - Kaoru casi cayó para atrás con el gesto.

-Me esforzaré más, Kaoru. Lo prometo. Daré lo mejor de mí. - Susurraba Kenshin.

Kaoru no entendió lo que quiso decir pero le devolvió el abrazo. - Claro que sí, Ken-kun. Sé que cumplirás tu promesa.

* * *

Los dos meses pasaron muy rápido.

Demasiado rápido para Kenshin. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por aferrarse a Kaoru y a la poca cordura que tenía, siempre perdía la batalla. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a romperle la mano a Kaoru de nuevo. Y lo peor, no recordaba habérselo hecho.

Pero Kaoru nunca se dio por vencida.

De todos modos, siempre llamaba a su puerta. Y le hablaba sin parar. Y actuaba como si él nunca hubiese estado cerca de matarla el día anterior.

-Ken-kun, Megumi-san me dijo que saldré en dos semanas. Jun-san y Mao-san me dijeron que me mudaría con ellos. Tienen una habitación para ti, Ken-kun. Les pregunté y me dijeron que la tenían. Podemos compartir habitación, pero pensé que querrías tener la tuya propia, ¿ne, Ken-kun? - Kaoru hizo girar el trompo, concentrada en sus movimientos.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru. - Sí, Kaoru. - Dijo a medias.

-Extrañaré a Megumi-san, Katsura-sama, y a Yumi-san. A Saitou-san, no tanto. Me da miedo. ¿También los extrañarás? - Kaoru le alcanzó el trompo a Kenshin.

Kenshin agarró el juguete, con los ojos fijos en él. - Sí, Kaoru. Los extrañaré.

-Podemos visitarlos, durante los fines de semana cuando el dojo esté cerrado. - Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

Kenshin le sonrió. - Sí, lo haremos.

Kaoru aplaudió, recordando algo. - Y podemos celebrar nuestros cumpleaños juntos, Ken-kun. ¡Será una gran fiesta! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

 _No, Kaoru. Porque no iré contigo. -_ Sí, por supuesto. - Kenshin hizo girar el trompo y se dedicó a observarlo.

* * *

 **27 de Mayo, 2006.**

Era el día del alta de Kaoru.

Jun y Mao Sakurai llegaron a las 10:01 am, 29 minutos antes de la hora designada. La pareja no podía ocultar su entusiasmo por adoptar a Kaoru. Jun apretaba la mano de Mao y sonreía, ambos esperando a la pequeña niña.

Un rato después, Kaoru los saludó, con un cochecito en una mano y el viejo trompo en la otra. - ¡Jun-san! ¡Mao-san!

Detrás de ella, todo el personal de Hikaru los observaba.

La pareja abrazó a Kaoru, su nueva hija, regalo de Kamiya-san.

-Hola, Kaoru. ¿Cómo estás? - Mao colocó un mechón de Kaoru detrás de su oreja.

-Muy bien, Mao-san… eh, digo, okaasan. - Kaoru sonrió.

Los ojos de Mao se llenaron de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Kaoru.

Jun se inclinó ante Katsura. - Gracias, Katsura-sama. Si no fuera por usted, no hubiéramos conocido a esta niña maravillosa.

Katsura le devolvió la reverencia. - De nada, Jun-san. Por favor, cuiden de ella.

Jun asintió con firmeza. - Lo prometemos.

Cada uno del personal se despidió de Kaoru, quien los abrazaba.

 _Megumi: Recuerda siempre lo que aprendiste aquí, Kaoru. Nunca más te perderás._

 _Yumi: No vuelvas a ser secuestrada por un maníaco homicida, ¿eh? En resumen, cuídate._

 _Saitou: Cuídate, Kaoru-chan. Es el comienzo de tu nueva vida._

-Sé feliz, Kaoru. Vive en la nueva era. - Katsura le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

Kaoru se inclinó tanto como pudo. - Arigatou gozaimasu, minna. Los extrañaré a todos. - Se secó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-Vamos, Kaoru. A algunos niños les gustaría conocerte en el dojo. - Mao tiró de la mano de Kaoru pero ella no se inmutó.

-Pero, Ken-kun. No está aquí. Yumi-san, pensé que lo había llamado. - Kaoru estiró el cuello para ver si Kenshin aparecía por el pasillo.

Megumi y Yumi se miraron entre ellas significativamente. Saitou prendió un cigarrillo.

Katsura suspiró y dijo con calma, - ¿Por qué no te adelantas, Kaoru? Kenshin está en un tratamiento final y te alcanzará después.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. - ¿Eh? Lo vi hace un rato, Katsura-sama. Está en su habitación. ¿Se habrá vuelto a dormir?

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera correr hasta la habitación de Kenshin, Katsura agarró a Kaoru de los hombros y repitió. - Te alcanzará, Kaoru. Nos encargaremos de ello.

Kaoru miró a Katsura a los ojos. Se volvió hacia el personal, todos estaban nerviosos, luego a sus nuevos padres, quienes sólo le sonreían. - ¿Qué sucede, Katsura-sama?

-Confía en mí, Kaoru. Kenshin pronto estará contigo. Así que ve, ve con tu nueva familia. Confías en mí, ¿verdad? Te prometo, él estará contigo. - Katsura presionó ligeramente los hombros de Kaoru.

Kaoru volvió a mirar a Katsura a los ojos. Con una sonrisa, asintió. - Confío en usted, Katsura-sama. Por favor, dígale a Ken-kun que no se tarde mucho.

Y con eso, Kaoru se dio la vuelta y dejó Hikaru. El personal agitaba las manos a modo de despedida.

En el jardín de sakura, Kenshin cerró los ojos hasta que el sonido del motor del vehículo se desvaneció.

-¿Por qué no te despediste de ella? - Katsura rompió su ensoñación.

Kenshin permaneció con los ojos cerrados. - Si lo hacía, también podría haberle dicho adiós. Y aunque es obvio que éste es el final, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver. En algún momento en que todo esté bien.

Katsura apretó los puños, conteniendo lágrimas de culpa.

* * *

La noche llegó y Kenshin no había aparecido en casa de los Sakurai.

-Otosan, dijiste que Ken-kun nos seguiría. ¿Por qué todavía no está aquí? - Kaoru apoyaba la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

Jun miró furtivamente a Mao. - Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, Kaoru. Tal vez venga mañana.

 _¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué esconden de mí?_ Kaoru había sufrido suficiente tortura mental en el pasado como para saber cuando algo andaba mal.

Pero había sufrido lo suficiente como para dejar que esos pensamientos negativos se agravasen. Aunque asintió. - Supongo que sí.

-Descansa, Kaoru-chan. Mañana iremos al parque. - Mao acariciaba el cabello de Kaoru.

-¿En serio, okaasan? Estoy segura de que Ken-kun ya estará aquí. ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! - Kaoru abrazó a Mao.

Mao y Jun se miraron y suspiraron por dentro.

Pero al día siguiente, Kenshin no apareció. Incluso si el viaje al parque la distrajo un poco, Kaoru seguía pidiendo a sus padres ir a Hikaru para buscarlo. En lugar de obligarla, ellos siempre le decían que él los seguiría.

En los días que pasaron, Kaoru se hizo amiga de los hijos de los vecinos. Siempre mostraba sus habilidades con el trompo de Kenshin. Siempre lo mencionaba. Y siempre fastidiaba a sus nuevos padres sobre cuándo Kenshin estaría en casa.

Se hizo evidente que Jun y Mao hicieron todo lo posible para distraer a Kaoru de Kenshin. Jun empezó a entrenarla con el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu mientras Mao le enseñó a tejer. Ella disfrutaba de salir con sus vecinos y de ir al parque. Eran actividades más que bienvenidas para Kaoru, pero no fueron efectivas para hacerle olvidar a Kenshin. Especialmente con su cumpleaños acercándose.

-Ken-kun vendrá para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿no? Habíamos planeado tener una celebración conjunta. Su cumpleaños es el 20 así que podemos celebrarlo juntos, podemos hacer una fiesta el 11. ¿Verdad, otosan? - Kaoru le sonreía a Jun.

-Podemos hacer eso, Kaoru. - Jun asintió vacilante.

Kaoru se iluminó, sintiendo que había tenido una brillante idea. - ¡Ya sé! Podemos visitarlo mañana. Es día libre de entrenamiento y okaasan también está libre de su trabajo, así que será perfecto. Le preguntaré por qué no vino.

Mao cedió. - Por supuesto, Kaoru. Lo haremos.

Jun le lanzó una mirada confusa a Mao. Ella negó con la cabeza.

* * *

-¿Él no saldrá? - le preguntó Kaoru a Yumi.

Yumi se encogió de hombros. - No lo sé. Lo llamé pero no sale.

Mao apoyó las manos en los hombros de Kaoru. - Tal vez está cansado, Kaoru. Podemos volver otro día.

Jun estuvo de acuerdo. - Sí, Kaoru. Sería mejor para él desc…

Kaoru corrió hacia la habitación de Kenshin.

-¡Kaoru, espera! - Yumi y los demás corrieron detrás de ella.

Kaoru golpeaba la puerta de Kenshin como siempre lo había hecho. - ¿Ken-kun? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Por qué no sales? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ken-kun?

No hubo respuesta. Kaoru pegó la oreja a la puerta de madera y no escuchó nada. Giró el pomo pero estaba cerrada.

-Yumi-san, por favor, traiga la llave. Quizás algo le está pasando a Ken-kun. Está cerrada. Él nunca cierra su habitación. Algo anda mal. - Imploró Kaoru.

Yumi suspiró. - ¿No te das cuenta, niña? Él no quiere verte. No saldrá a verte, así que vuelve a casa.

Mao jadeó, tomando a Yumi de un hombro. - ¡Yumi-san!

Yumi se burló de los Sakurai. - Lo terminará descubriendo. No pueden seguir endulzándole las cosas. ¿Cómo diablos planean manejar esta situación, eh?

Se volvió a Kaoru, dándole palmadas en los hombros. - Escucha, Chica Mapache, Kenshin está muy loco, así que no se recuperará. Tal vez nunca. Por eso no se fue contigo la semana pasada. Por eso no te siguió después. Demasiado loco, Kaoru. A diferencia de ti, que ahora estás mejor. Así que vete y olvídalo. Tienes padres maravillosos que cuidarán de ti. Deja a Kenshin en nuestras manos.

Kaoru se quitó las manos de Yumi de encima. - ¡No! Nunca lo olvidaré. Nos hicimos una promesa. Vamos a celebrar nuestros cumpleaños juntos. Vamos a jugar con el trompo. A entrenar con el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. A vivir en la nueva era.

Yumi suspiró, exasperada. Levantó una mano para abofetear a Kaoru, con la esperanza de sacar a la niña de sus delirios.

Katsura detuvo su mano en el aire. - Suficiente, Yumi. Kaoru, por favor, vete.

Kaoru jadeó. - ¿Katsura-sama…?

-Si realmente te importa Kenshin, harás lo que te digo Kaoru. Kenshin… necesita tiempo, por lo que se irá cuando esté listo. - Katsura le sonrió.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, se vio a sí misma siendo llevada por Jun y Mao. Gritó el nombre de Kenshin, con la mano extendida hacia su habitación, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Mao le tomó la mano, entrelazando los dedos.

Todo ese tiempo, Kenshin había escuchado el alboroto dentro de la antigua habitación de Kaoru en donde estuvo abrazado a la almohada favorita de la niña. Pronto la empapó de lágrimas. Y Tomoe apareció detrás de él, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

Sin embargo, Kaoru fue persistente. Visitaba a Kenshin todos los días, pensando que funcionaría como antes. Pero golpeaba la puerta y se encontraba con el mismo silencio frío.

Esperaba por horas sólo para verlo. Pero Kenshin nunca se mostraba. No se atrevía porque sabía que eso significaría un adiós.

El día de su cumpleaños, 11 de Junio, Kaoru se escabulló de la fiesta y fue sola a Hikaru. La ruta era fácil de recordar. Le prometió a la figura de piedra de la fuente que le devolvería el dinero robado una vez que pudiera ver a Kenshin. Era su deseo de cumpleaños. Sólo quería verlo.

Cuando Kaoru llegó al centro, su cometido no tuvo éxito. Katsura notificó a los Sakurai de su escape. Sus preocupados padres se apresuraron tanto como pudieron. Pero Kaoru se quedó hasta que se durmió esperando.

Con un suspiro resuelto, Katsura decidió llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

-No puedo hacerlo en Himura-san. Aunque no lo parezca, sigue siendo fuerte. Y ambos sabemos que su espíritu de espadachín es mucho más fuerte que el mío. Mi poder no tendría efecto. - Dijo Jin'e, recostado en una silla frente al escritorio de Katsura.

-Pero funcionará en Kaoru,¿no? - Katsura necesitaba tranquilidad.

Jin'e asintió. - Sí, estoy seguro de eso. Aunque es el último que puedo hacer. 'Borrar' 11 años de su vida tomará mucho de mi ki.

Katsura suspiró. - Lo siento, Jin'e. Es un favor que costará tu visión…

Jin'e rechazó la disculpa. - Está bien, Katsura-sama. Para eso están las medicinas, ¿no? Y comparado con lo que has hecho por mí, no es nada.

-Gracias, Jin'e. - Katsura se inclinó agradecido.

-De nada, Katsura-sama.

Katsura recordó una pregunta que se hizo al trazar su plan. - No estoy seguro de cómo funciona 'esto'. En el momento en que ya no estés en este mundo, ¿podrá Kaoru recordar su pasado?

Jin'e negó con la cabeza. - No, mientras ella no escuche la palabra de activación de mi boca, estará bien.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Rengoku.

Katsura entendió la referencia. - Hm. Purgatorio. Qué apropiado, Jin'e.

Jin'e suspiró, expresando su preocupación. - Pero… ¿es esto lo correcto?

Katsura juntó las manos. - Merece ser feliz y comenzar de nuevo. No tenemos opción. No escuchará a nadie que no sea Kenshin. Y Kenshin está decidido a no verla. Si esto continúa, ella nunca podrá salir adelante.

-¿Y dejar que mantenga su verdadero nombre ayuda?

-No hay de qué preocuparse. Sólo el personal de Hikaru sabe de su pasado. Es a lo único que puedo permitir que se aferre, al nombre que le dio su padre.

-¿Y qué hay de Himura?

Katsura asintió. - Nosotros cuidaremos de él. Su próxima prueba médica comenzará pronto y me he asegurado de que reciba el tratamiento más actualizado. Algún día estarán juntos.

-Aun así, Katsura-sama, ¿no es la hipnosis demasiado?

Katsura se puso de pie y miró a la ventana, posando los ojos en el banco que Kenshin y Kaoru compartían. - …Algún día, expiaré por lo que les he hecho. Encontraré la manera.

* * *

En la noche de la celebración de su cumpleaños número 12, Kaoru recomenzó su vida como la hija de Jun y Mao, siendo llevada a una prefectura alejada de Hikaru, como Tanuki-chan para sus amigos. En los años que pasaron, Kaoru se preguntaría por qué no recordaba mucho de su infancia, por qué soñaba con un hombre llamándola, por qué estaba tan fascinada con la salud mental.

Pero el 7 de Noviembre de 2013, fue el día en que regresó al punto de partida.

* * *

 **Abril de 2014.**

 _Mentiras. Mi vida estuvo hecha de mentiras._ Sollozaba Kaoru histéricamente en una esquina de la celda de Jin'e. Se encontró mirando los ojos sin vida de éste. Al levantar la vista, Enishi la golpeó, dejándola inconsciente.

-Duerme ahora, Kamiya. Mañana comenzará tu descenso al infierno. Junto con Battousai. - La cargo en brazos y salió del sótano.

* * *

 _ **The fact that I've changed somehow leaves me paralyzed,**_

 _ **El hecho de que haya cambiado de alguna manera me deja paralizado,**_

 _ **In this world I can't control, this stranger's paradise;**_

 _ **En este mundo que no puedo controlar, el paraíso de ese extraño;**_

 _ **Please remember me**_

 _ **Por favor, recuérdame**_

 _ **The me I used to be**_

 _ **El yo que solía ser**_


	14. La respuesta

Nuevo capítulo!

 **Ane himura:** Lo del pasado de Kaoru fue una gran revelación sin duda; estaba conectada a Kenshin desde siempre. Y ahí pudimos ver con más claridad que él siempre estuvo cuerdo, aunque traumado. Y bueno, ahora se dará la batalla decisiva, a ver hasta dónde es capaz Enishi de llegar esta vez. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo!

 **DULCECITO311:** Sin duda Kaoru era una persona fuerte desde pequeña. Esperemos que esa fortaleza no permita que la revelación de su pasado la afecte tanto. Espero que te guste lo nuevo! Saludos!

* * *

 **Canción:** Pieces of me, de One OK Rock

* * *

 **Capítulo Catorce: La respuesta**

 _ **I've got a puzzle in my hands:**_

 _ **Tengo un rompecabezas en mis manos:**_

 _ **The joys, the hopes, the mistakes, and regrets**_

 _ **Las alegrías, las esperanzas, los errores, los arrepentimientos**_

 _ **Join them together and they form a road to my future**_

 _ **Se unen y forman un camino hacia mi futuro**_

* * *

-Está bien, minna-san. Han hecho suficiente. - Kenshin esbozó una enorme sonrisa de aprecio hacia las cinco personas que lo observaban.

Eran las 5:00 am; la fresca brisa matutina humedecía sus rostros, la cálida luz del sol iluminaba sus frentes. Con la vista dando a pequeños pueblos, saborearon el tranquilo amanecer, preguntándose si sería el último que experimentarían.

Era el día del ajuste de cuentas. Kenshin no tenía de otra que enfrentarse a su oponente; sin embargo, sabía y había decidido que la muerte, tanto suya como la de los demás, no era una opción. Aunque Kenshin estaría directamente comprometido en la batalla, Katsura y los demás también estaban preocupados. Y fue así que sin descanso, también asistieron al rescate de Kaoru.

Sus energías nunca disminuyeron. Saitou y Katsura pudieron hacer los arreglos necesarios para el enfrentamiento y la redada posterior. Megumi hizo los desayunos y atendió a algunos pacientes mientras Sano boxeaba furiosamente contra el viento. Hiko bebía su sake, dejando que su dulce sabor invadiera su boca.

Lo que rompió con el constante ritmo de las actividades esa mañana fue la declaración de Kenshin. Era cierto que de alguna manera estaban asustados, pero jamás dejarían que Kenshin enfrentara a Enishi por su propia cuenta. Kenshin decidió ir solo para minimizar cualquier daño colateral.

Los cinco dieron sus razones para ir con él.

-Es el escondite de Enishi. Seguramente podremos encontrar contrabando que refuerce el caso contra su organización. No todo se trata de ti, Himura. Para ti será personal, pero también es un asunto de interés nacional. - Dijo Saitou, soplando humo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Kenshin. Hemos controlado sus transacciones durante los últimos meses y el ataque a esa isla será el clavo en el ataúd de la mafia china. - añadió Katsura.

-Además, cuando estés herido y cansado, podré brindarte atención médica inmediata. - Intervino Megumi.

-Y yo seré tu respaldo para ese hijo de puta. - Sano cerró un puño y golpeó el aire.

Hiko siguió tomando su sake. Los otros cuatro lo miraron, esperando por su contribución en la discusión.

Hiko levantó la vista y gruñó, cediendo ante sus miradas acusatorias. - ...no tengo nada que hacer.

Kenshin sonrió conmovido. Toda su vida se la pasó creyendo que era indigno de la atención o el cuidado de alguien. Y aun así, esas cinco personas permanecerían a su lado hasta la muerte. _No, no moriré. Nadie morirá._ pensó.

-Está bien, minna-san. Pero por favor, sepan que esta pelea es entre Enishi y yo. No deben interferir. Confíen en mí que yo haré el resto. - Apoyó su mano sobre la sakabatou. El grupo asintió.

El plan era ir allí en lancha, y acercarse a la isla desde el lado este. Refuerzos y unidades de asalto fueron enviados al lugar, pero seguirían instrucciones de Saitou. Una hora después de que Kenshin recibiera las coordenadas, un equipo de élite de inspección fue enviado al lugar. A partir de esa tarea de reconocimiento, Saitou y Katsura idearon las mejores estrategias para acorralar a Enishi, sin que Kenshin lo supiera. Ambos confiaban en él pero también creían que los preparados siempre eran más astutos que los capaces.

A bordo de la pequeña lancha, Katsura apartó a Kenshin. - Este no es un buen momento, Ken-san. Pero sabiendo lo siniestro que es el enemigo, creo que quebró a Kaoru mentalmente. Creo que es hora de que sepas de su conexión con Jin'e.

Lo que le contó después sólo afirmó la respuesta de Kenshin por sus crímenes como hitokiri, sus pecados hacia Tomoe. Alcanzaría a Kaoru. Y ganaría.

* * *

Kaoru se desplomó en la playa, Enishi la había soltado de la muñeca de manera cruel y con fuerza.

Al igual que su grupo de rescate, Kaoru no pudo dormir la noche anterior – es decir, lo que quedaba de la noche – después de enterarse de su pasado. Estuvo en estado catatónico, mirando vagamente a una esquina de su habitación. Los sirvientes de Enishi hasta tuvieron que ayudarle a bañarse y a vestirse.

Se veía a sí misma suspendida en un espacio oscuro, llamando a su padre sin respuesta. No se dio cuenta de que llevaba un vestido rosado de tafetán, similar al que llevó alguna vez en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Cuando Enishi tiró de su muñeca para llevarla al campo de batalla, ella dejó que la arrastrara como a una muñeca de trapo.

El joven mostró una expresión divertida, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver el lamentable estado mental de la chica. _Nee-san, tendré éxito. Su mujer ya no existe. Nunca se recuperará de su trauma. Nunca_. Sonrió con picardía, disfrutando de su victoria.

-Siéntate allí y disfruta del espectáculo. - Le ordenó, apretando y relajando su puño, esperando por la embarcación que trajera a su oponente.

Kaoru se sacudió el polvo, sentándose sin pensarlo mucho en una silla de acero fundida a una plataforma que daba a la orilla. Parecía que esa estructura había sido creada sólo para que Kaoru fuera testigo de la batalla, ya que todavía podía olerse la pintura fresca.

Empezó a morderse las cutículas, como una manera de distraerse a sí misma de las peligrosas preguntas que rondaban por su mente.

 _¿Por qué Kenshin me dejó?_

 _¿Por qué Katsura-sama me mintió?_

 _¿Cómo podré superar todo este dolor?_

 _¿Qué… hice mal?_

 _¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

Un sonido ininteligible salió de sus labios. Las palabras no dichas comenzaron a materializarse. Le hizo una pregunta su torturador. - ¿Tú… conoces… la respuesta… Enishi? - No sabía por qué le preguntaba eso. No esperaba que su respuesta la llevara a su propia solución. Pero tenía que preguntárselo.

Enishi frunció el ceño, confundido con la pregunta. Se preguntó qué se le pasaba por la cabeza. - ¿Eh?

Kaoru arrugó su falda, sus nudillos estaban pálidos por la presión ejercida. - La respuesta a tu dolor. ¿La has encontrado?

Enishi apretó la quijada y dijo resuelto, - Sí. Y la verás de primera mano.

Kaoru asintió a la sombría respuesta. - ¿Y piensas que matando a Kenshin, te librarás de ese dolor?

-Sí. Es la única manera. - Enishi empuñó su espada.

Kaoru contemplaba los granos de arena en la plataforma. - Ya veo.

 _Padre… ayúdame…_ Sus ojos se volvieron de un azul profundo, inseguros y asustados. _Nadie puede salvarme._ Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, manchando el vestido rosa de rojo intenso.

* * *

La comitiva finalmente llegó al puerto. La isla era una inmensa y curvilínea franja de tierra. Vieron un banco de acero en un borde de la isla; había un hombre alto y de pelo blanco, y Kaoru, vestida de rosa, estaba sentada detrás de él.

Cuando Enishi vio la lancha que se aproximaba, se adelantó. Llevaba una camiseta de color azul oscuro sin mangas y pantalones blancos. Unas bandas de acero protegían sus brazos y una mirada amenazante emanaba de sus ojos. Su escarpado cabello blanco brillaba al sol del mediodía.

 _Así que ése es Enishi…_ pensó el séquito, algunos estaban intrigados mientras que otros estaban desconcertados. La persona que dirigía una organización despiadada era de hecho un hombre que apenas había salido de la adolescencia; uno que había sido testigo trágico de la muerte de su hermana, lo que hizo que su cabello se tornara blanco. Al final, era sólo un chico que seguía un camino peligroso, algo que su hermana nunca hubiera querido para él. Katsura suspiró, una punzada de culpa lo apuñaló.

Enishi se burló cuando el "equipo de rescate" desembarcó de la lancha. - Bienvenido al infierno, Battousai. Minna-san, por favor, disfruten del show. He preparado asientos para todos.

Ellos miraron el banco con recelo.

Enishi rió. - Oh, no se preocupen, no va a explotar. Lo prometo. Siéntense de una maldita vez o Kamiya lo pagará.

Los compañeros de Kenshin se sentaron en el banco de acero en contra de sus voluntades, a la sombra de un inmenso roble.

Los dos oponentes se acecharon el uno al otro hasta quedar en el centro de la costa arenosa.

Kaoru sintió la llegada de invitados. Una lágrima furtiva cayó de sus ojos cuando vio a Kenshin caminando hacia Enishi.

Kenshin ladeó su cabeza para ver mejor a Kaoru, más allá de Enishi. Notó el cambio en su comportamiento, sus enormes ojos ahora eran vacíos de color azul. - Kaoru, me reuniré contigo pronto. Sólo espérame allí.

Kaoru lo escuchó con el rostro confundido. Levantó la vista y asintió vacilante. - ¿Sí…?

 _Pero no me puedes salvar, Kenshin. Me dejaste… Te olvidaste de mí. Es demasiado tarde._ Agachó la cabeza, mirando las manchas marrones que sus lágrimas hacían en su vestido.

Enishi desenvainó su espada y apuntó a Kenshin. - Bien, no pareces ser el Battousai que conozco. Te di 10 días para prepararte, ¿no fue suficiente?

Kenshin blandió su sakabatou y también apuntó a Enishi. - Ese Battousai ya no existe, Enishi. Te enfrentaré como Himura Kenshin.

Enishi ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, gruñendo. - Entonces perderás. No importa, no importa. Puedo conformarme con esta versión tuya.

Dirigió sus ojos a la espada de Kenshin y quedó consternado al ver el filo romo. - ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Usarás una espada de juguete para el combate? No podrás matarme con eso, maldita sea.

Kenshin acercó la espada a él. - Es mi sakabatou. Shakku-dono me entregó esta espada para forjar la nueva era. Lucharé con mi fuerza y mi espada. Nadie morirá hoy, Enishi.

Enishi se burló. - Debería enviarte al infierno. Esa es mi respuesta del Jinchuu y el verdadero deseo de mi hermana.

Kenshin esgrimió su sakabatou y cruzó la espada de Enishi con la suya. - Esa respuesta está mal. El deseo de Tomoe no es mi muerte. Si lo hubiera querido, la habría elegido hace diez años. No puedo morir aún.

-Tch. - Enishi apretó el agarre a su espada.

Retiraron sus espadas, Enishi arrojó un fleco de su vaina. Cuando el fleco tocó el suelo, gritó, - ¡Vamos!

Enishi se hundió en el suelo, con los dos brazos hacia atrás y su pierna derecha extendida. Giró rápidamente, creando una ráfaga de viento arenoso. Cuando se desvaneció, Kenshin vio al hoja de Enishi apuntando a su pecho. Kenshin se protegió del ataque con la empuñadura de su sakabatou.

El peliblanco volvió a la carga, girando velozmente, casi fuera de la vista de Kenshin. Kenshin retrocedió hasta un árbol cercano cuando vio el pie izquierdo de Enishi yendo directo a su torso. Enishi falló, rompiendo el árbol por la mitad.

Kenshin se tambaleó hacia atrás, deteniendo el impulso con su pie derecho. Decidido a contraatacar, levantó su sakabatou sobre su cabeza para golpear a Enishi en los nueve puntos vitales. Enishi sonrió de lado, leyendo sus movimientos fácilmente. Había investigado sobre el Hiten Mitsurugi y sabía lo que Kenshin trataba de lograr. Paró el primer golpe, rozando el hombro derecho de Kenshin. Kenshin saltó hacia atrás, agarrándose el hombro ensangrentado.

Jadeando, los contrincantes volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales, Kenshin con su pie derecho hacia adelante, mientras que Enishi se puso en cuclillas. Ambos se arremolinaron y Kenshin golpeó horizontalmente. Enishi se defendió con su wattou, esquivando el ataque. Ambos salieron volando debido al fuerte impacto de sus espadas.

Pronto recuperaron el equilibrio. Enishi se incorporó, sacudiendo su espada a un lado. Kenshin se sobaba el hombro herido.

Enishi escupió en el suelo. - Bien, ¿puedes con esto o no?

-Sea lo que sea que hagas, mi cuerpo podrá con esta batalla. Cualquier condición o desafío, lo soportaré. - Jadeaba Kenshin, mirando a la inmóvil Kaoru. Ella se le estaba escapando; tenía que salvarla pronto.

Enishi gruñó y lo regañó, - Hmph. Entonces estamos a mano. - Posicionó su espada sobre su cabeza, agarrando la hoja y apuntando a Kenshin.

Kenshin giró la empuñadura y la posicionó hacia él, con la hoja contra su barbilla.

Una vez más, cargaron el uno contra el otro. Antes de que Enishi pudiera blandir su espada, Kenshin se lanzó al aire y arremetió hacia abajo. Enishi bloqueó el movimiento de Kenshin, cortando su pecho.

Mientras Kenshin caía, Enishi lo recibió con un golpe bajo, un puñetazo en el pecho. El herido pelirrojo no pudo aterrizar apropiadamente, permitiéndole a Enishi patearlo en el abdomen mientras caía al suelo.

Kenshin tosió sangre, y se agarraba del torso. Apoyándose con su espada, se levantó pero volvió a caer.

* * *

Los espectadores mostraban distintos tipos de emociones.

Saitou inhalaba su cigarrillo una y otra vez. Megumi apretaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios al punto que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Sano apretó los puños con los mismos resultados. Katsura podía sentir el sudor frío cayendo por sus mejillas. Hiko sacudía la cabeza consternado.

Pero la única persona para quien la batalla era más importante no tenía emoción alguna.

Kaoru seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. _Padre… ayúdame… ¿Cómo puedo superar todo este dolor?_

Podía oír que Kenshin la tranquilizaba, pero en realidad no lo escuchaba. Veía la sangrienta batalla, pero en realidad no la miraba. Quería tocar a Kenshin, pero en realidad no sentía nada.

En su cabeza se volvieron a arremolinar esas preguntas peligrosas.

 _¿Por qué me dejaste, Kenshin?_

 _¿Por qué lo olvidaste?_

 _¿Por qué esto está pasando?_

Lágrimas de angustia caían por sus mejillas sin control. Se revolcaba en su dolor, un dolor que no merecía. Era tan joven, tan feliz. La vida era tan simple junto a su padre. En una fracción de segundo, le quitaron la vida. Había sido torturada y desangrada, destrozada emocionalmente. Katsura y los demás la salvaron sólo para volverla a destrozar.

Ahora que había descubierto su pasado, aún no encontraba la respuesta de por qué esto le había sucedido a ella. No hizo nada malo. Siempre fue una buena niña. Era una persona común y corriente. Entonces, ¿por qué sucedió?

 _/"_ _Me gustaría. Quiero encontrar la respuesta. Contigo_ _."/_

Kaoru se sacudió, recordando la sonrisa que se extendía por el rostro de Kenshin al decir esas palabras. Escuchó un crujido, vio un espejo fragmentado, sentía que se le quemaba el pecho. Mirado atentamente a su amante herido, se dio cuenta de que había calma en sus ojos.

 _/"_ _La primera vez que te vi, algo se movió en mi interior. No tenía explicación. Pero sabía que serías especial para mí_ _."/_

Recordó su rostro tranquilo la primera noche que hicieron el amor.

 _/"_ _Siento como si te hubiera conocido de toda la vida, Kenshin. Como si fueras una parte perdida de mí. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir_ _?"/_

Los recuerdos la inundaron.

 _¿Una parte perdida de mí? Pero tú eres el único que me perdió, Kenshin. Me dejaste ir. No fuiste por mí._ Kaoru escuchaba el crujido menos fuerte que antes, el espejo estaba parado, el fuego se disipaba.

 _/"_ _No te dejaré ir. Te protegeré a ti y a tu felicidad_ _."/_

Kaoru cerró los ojos, recordando cómo sentía los dedos de Kenshin enjugando sus lágrimas.

 _/"_ _No te lastimaré. Te protegeré. Por favor, ya no llores, Kaoru_ _."/_

Suspiró, saboreando el momento en el que lo envolvía con sus brazos, cómo él la acunaba mientras ella luchaba contras esas pesadillas.

 _/"_ _Nada malo va a suceder. No dejaré que nada te suceda. Te protegeré, mi amor. Por favor, ya no llores_ _."/_

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, deleitándose con el calor de los labios de Kenshin sobre su rostro lloroso.

Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente y vio un velo siendo retirado de sus ojos. Vio a Kenshin en medio de la costa. Se acercó a él, las compuertas de sus recuerdos estaban desatadas, y la batalla en su cabeza se intensificaba.

 _/"_ _Entonces quedémonos solos pero juntos_ _."/_

Recordó cómo olía a su padre, cómo se sentía tan tranquila con él.

 _/"_ _Quiero estar contigo, en todas tus facetas. Tú, mi Kenshin. Y Battousai. Muéstrame tus lados y los amaré a cada uno completamente_ _."/_

Cómo ella lo aceptaba a pesar de que Kenshin le mostraba los dientes, la asfixiaba hasta la muerte, y casi mataba a Jin'e en el acto.

 _/"_ _Sólo por tener un pasado oscuro, no quiere decir que tengas un futuro oscuro. Siempre puedes cambiar tu vida. Es lo que haces de tu pasado lo que importa, ¿ne?_ _"/_

Pero él volvió a ella. Y ahora, ella debía volver a él.

El espejo se rompió en un enorme trozo de cristal, el fuego ardía lentamente.

 _/"_ _Gracias, Kaoru. Por darme una segunda vida_ _."/_

 _Tráeme de vuelta, Kenshin. Ayúdame a volver a ti,_ pensaba, agarrándose el pecho mientras era consumida por los momentos que compartió con Kenshin.

 _/"_ _Encontraré una manera de expiar mis pecados como hitokiri_ _."/_

-¿Ya sabes la respuesta, Kenshin? - susurró Kaoru.

 _/"_ _Encontraré una manera de expiar mis pecados como hitokiri_ _."/_

Lenta pero segura, su mirada inexpresiva cobró más significancia, los grilletes de su depresión se sacudieron lentamente.

* * *

Enishi se burlaba. - Con tres golpes ya estás acabado. Y eso que todavía no usé mi técnica secreta contigo. Levántate. Ahora es cuando comienza tu castigo. ¡Levántate! ¡Hitokiri Battousai!

Kenshin se enderezó, sosteniéndose con su espada. - Nunca me doblegaré a ti porque conozco la verdad. Y la verdad me guiará a esa respuesta: ¡la respuesta a mis crímenes contra Tomoe y como hitokiri!

Enishi sonrió, pensando que Kenshin pensaba lo mismo que él. - Ya veo. Al fin entiendes. ¡Entonces deja de intentar cosas sin sentido y recibe tu castigo!

Enishi se lanzó hacia adelante y su espada rechinó contra la sakabatou. Se producían chispas debido a la fricción, la wattou de Enishi frotándose contra la espada de Kenshin. La fuerza del impacto de ambas espadas los empujó hacia atrás.

-Mi muerte no es la respuesta… Es demasiado fácil. La voluntad de vivir a pesar del infierno que hemos atravesado… eso requiere de coraje. Lo repetiré. Si Tomoe hubiese querido que muriera como forma de arrepentimiento, hubiera encontrado mi fin hace años. Y aún aquí estoy. Tiene que haber una razón para seguir con vida. - Susurró Kenshin.

Kaoru miraba a Kenshin, recordando que le había dicho a Megumi una frase similar cuando era niña. _¿_ _Kenshin…? ¿Me recuerdas…?_

-Lo que he pasado. Lo que has pasado. Hay una razón, Enishi. Y esta violencia no es la respuesta. - Kenshin se incorporó una vez más, jadeando.

Enishi lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¡Cállate! El crimen por matar a otros sólo se castiga con la muerte y tú debes pagar el precio.

Impulsó su espada, un golpe mortal apuntando al corazón de Kenshin, pero el pelirrojo lo esquivó rápidamente. Saltó sobre Enishi para golpearlo en la cabeza. Previendo su movimiento, Enishi dio una estocada hacia arriba, apuñalando a Kenshin en su costado derecho. Kenshin escupió sangre y cayó de rodillas.

Enishi se cernió sobre él, con ojos amenazantes. - ¡El culpable debe sufrir con pesar y desesperación hasta la muerte! ¡Ésa es tu respuesta! ¡Levántate! ¡Es hora de que respondas por tus crímenes!

Kaoru jadeó temerosa, la derrota de Kenshin se hacía cada vez más evidente a medida que la batalla avanzaba. _Kenshin, no puedes morir. Por favor, no. Quiero que vivas porque…_

Buscó una respuesta, frunciendo el ceño. _Porque…_

¿Qué quería ella? ¿Vivir con él en la nueva era? ¿Reprocharle por dejarla? ¿Encontrar sus propias respuestas? Negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas caían por su rostro. - ¡Kenshin!

Enishi miró de reojo a Kaoru. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a Tomoe sentada en su lugar.

-¿Nee-san? - Ella lo miró, con expresión impasible en su rostro. _¿Por qué no sonríes?_ El sudor frío caía por sus mejillas.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Kenshin. Con la mandíbula apretada, le lanzó su espada. - Tienes razón, tu muerte en mis manos sería demasiado fácil. Si esto continúa, serás asesinado aquí. Suicídate. Arroja esa sakabatou. Toma esa espada de la justicia y muere voluntariamente. ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! - Repitió la palabra innumerables veces. El grupo de rescate se estremeció al ver al joven desatarse ante ellos.

Kenshin se levantó, tomó la espada de Enishi, y se la lanzó de vuelta. Sin esfuerzo, Enishi la atrapó con una mano, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. - ¿Qué haces?

-Te dije que pelearé contra ti en cualquier condición. Aún no he de morir. - Kenshin envainó su espada.

Enishi gruñó, disgustado con Kenshin por su voluntad de vivir. - ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? El número de vidas que has tomado es incontable. ¿Y ahora tienes miedo de tomar la tuya propia?

Enishi cargó de frente, lanzando un fuerte golpe, pero Kenshin lo contrarrestó. Enishi retrocedió, alejándose del peligro.

Kenshin sostuvo la sakabatou con ambas manos y la agarró fuertemente. - No temo a la muerte, pero no veo que sea la solución para expiar mis crímenes. Y es más, el suicidio no reparará nada. Buscando la respuesta para expiar mis pecados, me encontré a mí mismo de vuelta al principio.

Kenshin cerró los ojos, rememorando los últimos meses en los que Kaoru estuvo con él, su escapada a casa de los Hitoshi, sus conversaciones con Saitou y los demás, su entrenamiento con Hiko, todo su tiempo en Hikaru.

Suspiró. - Era la verdad que no podía desechar. Quiero proteger a todos los que veo. Quiero ver los rostros de esas personas sonriendo. Usar la espada y el corazón para llenar mi dificultosa vida. Ésa es la respuesta que he descubierto.

Saitou sonrió. Megumi se secó una lágrima. Sano animó a Kenshin. Katsura dio un largo suspiro. Hiko curvó sus labios hacia abajo, asintiendo.

Kaoru escuchó que el espejo se rompía completamente, sus ojos apagados de a poco tomaban color. _Quiero que vivas porque… quiero vivir en la nueva era contigo._ Sus lágrimas fluían sin control, y si antes se derramaban por el dolor, ahora lo hacían por el alivio de haber vuelto a él.

Enishi lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaz de creer en esa locura de respuesta. Por otro lado, Kenshin le sonreía amablemente a Enishi. El chico peliblanco apretó los puños y los volvió a relajar.

-He estado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, Enishi. Pero ahora puedo verlo todo más claramente, gracias a mis amigos y a Kaoru. - Sonrió a los presentes y le dedicó una mirada llena de amor a Kaoru.

Enishi miraba a su alrededor, viendo las reacciones alentadoras de los compañeros de Kenshin. Con los dientes apretados, siseó, - ¿Y crees que mi hermana te perdonará?

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. - No lo sé, pero me dio la respuesta en sueños. Por eso, ahora que he despertado, cumpliré con esa respuesta. - Hizo una pausa y desafió a Enishi, - Enishi, mira ahora a Tomoe. ¿Te está sonriendo?

Enishi vio repentinamente a Tomoe al lado de Kenshin. No sonreía. De hecho, lucía mucho más indiferente y molesta con él que antes.

Enfurecido, Enishi gritó, - ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré maldito, y te mandaré al infierno!

En medio de su ira, los nervios de todo el cuerpo de Enishi comenzaron a sobresalir. Venas verdes empezaron resaltar y a correr por sus brazos, su frente, y su cuello. Parecían latir mientras él respiraba. Kenshin contemplaba su transformación, sorprendido y horrorizado. Enishi hizo un agujero negro en el pecho de Kenshin con su mirada de muerte.

Lo que parecía una ráfaga de viento, era en realidad Enishi moviéndose hacia Kenshin. Apareció detrás de él, listo para cortarlo en dos. Kenshin giró, escapando por poco del ataque mortal. Antes de que pudiera recuperar la compostura, Enishi volvió a sus espaldas, repitiendo el movimiento, que Kenshin bloqueó con su empuñadura.

Enishi retrocedió, apretando y relajando su puño. Los nervios le latían, corriendo por su frente, debajo de su cuello, y bajo sus brazos. Parecían alimentarse de la furia del corazón de Enishi. - Estos nervios de locura fueron un poder que mi hermana me concedió. Desde ese día en que cayó nieve, siempre te he despreciado. En primavera, verano, invierno y otoño. En los días despejados, en los días lluviosos, durante el día, durante la noche. Mi odio era el alimento de mi cerebro. ¡Éste es mi verdadero y último recurso!

Enishi arremetió hacia el costado izquierdo de Kenshin, pero antes de que éste pudiera esquivarlo, Enishi le había propinado un fuerte gancho en el rostro. Sin poder recuperarse, Kenshin se vio atrapado en una oleada de puñetazos. Con los nudillos ensangrentados y doloridos, Enishi agarró a Kenshin de la camisa y lo arrojó al océano.

Kenshin cayó fuerte y dolorosamente. Luego el agua quedó en calma. Él yacía inmóvil en aguas poco profundas.

Los espectadores se quedaron sin aliento, temiendo su derrota.

* * *

Suspirando, Sano hizo sonar sus nudillos. - Parece que es mi turno. Megumi, por favor, trata a Kenshin. - Sacudió las manos para prepararse, y empezó a calentar moviendo los pies. Enishi lo miró con mofa.

El sonido del agua los sacó del momento. De manera inestable, Kenshin se levantó y caminó hacia su enemigo. - Minna-san, gracias por su preocupación. Esta batalla privada es la que no puedo dejarle a otra persona. Saldré victorioso por mí mismo.

Enishi hizo un gesto de desaprobación. - Sí, está bien. ¡Tu derrota no tiene sentido! ¡Sólo tu muerte podrá ser mi salvación, la de mi hermana y la de todos! - Volvió a saltar, y blandió su espada hacia abajo.

Kenshin se agazapó, preparándose para el ataque. - Enishi, Es verdad que tu espada es más grande que la mía. Pero sólo ves el poder y mides la espada solamente por la potencia que hay en ella. Para la protección de los débiles desde tiempos difíciles, no hay fin para el Hiten Mitsurugi.

Sujetó su espada y rápidamente dejó que su longitud raspara el costado de la saya. Con fuerza, volvió a insertar la sakabatou dentro de su cubierta. Cuando Enishi se acercó a Kensin, se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor. En lugar de apuñalar la cabeza de Kenshin, hizo un tajo en el aire vacío al lado de su hombro.

Enishi cayó al suelo y se tapó los oídos adoloridos. - ¿Qué diablos…? - Trató de recuperar el equilibrio pero tropezó, y empezó a tener náuseas. De repente, Kenshin se veía doble, y sus nervios palpitaron dolorosamente.

Kenshin inclinó su funda a un lado. - Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Ryūmeisen. La velocidad y la fuerza al desenvainar la sakabatou creó un estallido sónico, que sólo debería haberte aturdido. Pero dado a que tu sistema nervioso está inusualmente sensible, la técnica también afectó tu equilibrio.

Enishi estampó sus puños contra la arena y fulminó a Kenshin con la mirada. - ¡Battousai! No me subestimes. - Se metió dos dedos en las orejas, destrozando los tímpanos. Los espectadores jadearon, horrorizados con su desesperación.

Desenvainando su wattou, se lanzó hacia Kenshin quien fácilmente lo esquivó. Cargó hacia abajo, creando una grieta en la arena y el mar. Kenshin pudo evadirlo sin esfuerzo.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. - Dije que era inútil, Enishi. Ya no podrás golpearme.

Enishi gritó. - ¡Al diablo contigo! No importa lo que me pase, todo lo que haré es atacar. ¡Mataré! - _Por nee-san._

* * *

Kenshin contemplaba al joven hombre cuya ira lo llevaba a la desesperación. No había manera de que Enishi pudiera ganar la contienda. Aunque tuviera otro truco bajo la manga, su cuerpo había sido dañado.

Kenshin entonces miró a Kaoru, viendo el brillo en sus ojos. Poco a poco estaba saliendo de su caparazón. Volviendo los ojos a Enishi, supo que tenía que convencer al niño que llevaba dentro, el que a Tomoe le importaba, el que había estado atrapado todos esos años.

Miró atentamente a Enishi. - Una vez, una joven me dijo que las cosas suceden por una razón. Se suponía que el infierno en el que vivíamos nos debía enseñar algo. Es tan fácil ceder a la ira, al resentimiento, al odio, pero con eso sólo creamos más odio en el mundo. El círculo vicioso tenía que parar. Para ser una mejor persona después de esta experiencia, uno debe valorar la vida, porque la voluntad de vivir es más fuerte que nada.

Con ojos melancólicos, le sonrió a Enishi. - Enishi, te lo pido por última vez, paremos esto. La violencia sólo engendrará violencia. Los muertos sólo quieren la felicidad para los vivos.

Kaoru recordó su pasado con Kenshin: los momentos en los que se sentaban en el jardín de sakura, pasando el tiempo con sus historias y sus presencias constantes. Al escuchar sus palabras en ese momento, se dio cuenta de una cosa. _Él no me olvidó. Nunca lo hizo._ Lágrimas de alegría se mezclaban con las demás, con un profundo alivio en su corazón.

Enishi se sacudió la arena que cubría su cuerpo. Con la vista nublada, se puso de pie. Sólo las olas del embravecido mar rompían el silencio absoluto. Pensamientos negativos pasaban por su cabeza; no entendía por qué estaba fallando cuando él era el único que estaba en lo correcto. Él sólo hacía lo que hacía para vengar a su inocente hermana. Torturó gente, los mató, les robó, se despojó de su humanidad sólo para que ella le sonriera por última vez.

Gruñendo, le preguntó vacilante, - Battousai, dijiste que mi hermana te sonrió. ¿Y ahora, te sigue sonriendo?

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. - No. No puedo ver más. Esa única vez fue la última. No he visto su sombra, ni escuchado su voz. Pero está bien. Una vez es suficiente. Con eso, puedo buscar la sonrisa de la persona que es más importante para mí ahora, y la de mis amigos. Avanzaré paso a paso. Con más fuerza que antes.

Levantando la cabeza, la mirada helada de Enishi disparó dagas a Kenshin. Él estaba en lo correcto. Su respuesta era la correcta. Rió. - ¡Si mi hermana no te sonríe, entonces su sonrisa ya no le pertenece a nadie! Te daré el castigo de la muerte.

Enishi volvió a su posición defensiva, encorvándose lo más que podía, extendiendo su espada sobre su cabeza. _¿Voluntad de vivir? Mi única voluntad es matarte, Battousai. No sabes nada sobre los muertos. Mi hermana te hubiera querido muerto, eso es seguro._ Tosió. _Eso es seguro…_

 _/-¡Pero él te robó tu felicidad!_ _¿Por qué lo proteges? - Enishi agitó un brazo, rompiendo un jarrón que contenía un tallo de ciruelo blanco._

 _-¿Estás bien? - Tomoe tomó las manos de Enishi y las inspeccionó. Cuando se convenció de que no estaba herido, Tomoe levantó los fragmentos cuidadosamente y secó el agua derramada. Tiró los trozos en el cesto de basura y colocó la flor sobre la mesa._

 _Fue hacia él, suspirando exasperada. Acariciando el rostro de Enishi, dijo, - Enishi-kun. Eres el hijo de la familia Yukishiro. No permitiré que tus manos se ensucien por esto._

 _-¡No entiendo! ¡Al fin podemos volver y ser felices de nuevo! Nee-san, ¿por qué? - Los ojos de Enishi destellaron hacia el hombre que inocentemente jugaba un estúpido juego con algunos niños estúpidos._

 _Tomoe presionó su frente contra la de él y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos. -_ _Enishi…/_

Enishi negaba con la cabeza y siseaba. _¿Por qué estoy recordando esto ahora?_

 _/Mi único deseo es que vivas por el legado de nuestra familia./_

Kenshin también se preparó, las piernas separadas, la espada a un lado, una mano sobre la empuñadura.

 _/Cuida de otosan. Él te necesita más que yo. Por favor, vuelve a casa./_

Enishi gruñó y cargó a ciegas contra el pelirrojo. No le importaba si veía borroso por la pérdida de equilibrio. Cuando sintió el gusto de las gotas saladas, se dio cuenta de que eran las lágrimas las que empañaban su visión.

 _/Por favor, sé un buen chico y protege la felicidad de nuestra familia./_

Kenshin cerró los ojos, escuchando el sonido de las pisadas de Enishi, esperando el momento adecuado para sacar su espada.

 _/Sé el hombre que siempre quise que fueras./_

Enishi gritó, sintiendo que cada nervio de su cuerpo sobresalía, sintiendo el intenso dolor de sus tímpanos. Retiró su espada, tomando impulso para golpear a Kenshin con fuerza.

 _/Compasivo./_

Kenshin abrió los ojos y se hizo a un lado para esquivar la espada.

 _/Fuerte./_

Enishi se agachó y giró, maniobrando fácilmente su cuerpo para lanzar otro ataque.

 _/Valiente./_

Kenshin volvió a su postura anterior, desenvainando su sakabatou. Hiko sonrió, viendo la técnica final siendo ejecutada.

Enishi había visto su battoujutsu pero abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió algo diferente en el movimiento de Kenshin.

 _/-Mientras tengas esas cualidades, siempre estaré contigo._ _Volveré a casa pronto._ _Lo prometo. - Le sonrió pacientemente./_

 _Nee-san, ayúdame. Préstame tu poder. Por favor, sonríe, nee-san._ Imploró a la Tomoe imaginaria que él recordaba. Ella lo miraba inexpresiva y con los labios fruncidos.

Kenshin dio un paso adelante con su pie derecho, resonando fuertemente y arrastrando su sakabatou. A la mitad del giro, agregó la fuerza de su pie izquierdo, enviando a volar a Enishi unos pocos metros cerca de Kaoru. Su espada se partió a la mitad, una pieza quedó encajada en una roca. Los pequeños anteojos ahora estaban en pedazos donde Enishi había estado.

Mientras Enishi era arrojado por la fuerza del ataque de Kenshin, se preguntaba por qué había perdido.

* * *

Los espectadores se regocijaron. El calvario al fin había terminado. El oponente había sido derrotado. Kaoru lloraba de alegría, aliviada.

-¡Sabía que Kenshin ganaría! Oi, Kenshin… - Sano se puso de pie e iba a correr hacia Kenshin cuando Saitou lo detuvo.

-No aún. - Saitou negó con la cabeza e hizo que Sano le prestara atención a Enishi. Los ojos de Sano se ensancharon del horror.

Hiko chasqueó la lengua, viendo a Enishi que se incorporaba a duras penas. - No hay forma de que pudiera resistir eso. Si puede sobrevivir a la técnica final, entonces Kenshin está acabado.

Megumi y Katsura miraron a Hiko, sin creer lo que estaban escuchando.

Kenshin jadeaba, agarrándose de un lado. La pérdida de sangre empezaba a marearlo. De repente, perdió el equilibrio, su caída fue amortiguada por su sakabatou apuntalada en el inestable suelo. La sangre manchaba la arena, las gotas se convirtieron en riachuelos. Si Enishi se levantaba y peleaba, sería el final para Kenshin.

Levantando la mirada, Kenshin vio a Enishi tambaleante, pero firme al ponerse de pie. Sus ojos eran tan blancos como su pelo, la ira ciega aún lo alimentaba. _Lo siento, fallé, Tomoe. No pude traerlo de vuelta._ _Kaoru… todos… lo siento._ Sintió que su peso se hundía en la arena, estar de pie se le tornó difícil e insoportable.

Enishi abría y cerraba los puños. - No me rendiré, Battousai. Habrás roto mi jodida espada pero eso no significa que no pueda matarte. O a tus amigos. - Se volvió para mirar a Kaoru, quien estaba a pocos metros de él.

Cuando Kenshin se percató de lo cerca que estaba Kaoru de Enishi, quiso correr a su lado. Pero la sangre brotó y se tropezó. - ¡No! ¡Kaoru!

Kaoru gritó, poniéndose de pie para huir del agarre de Enishi. A pesar de su significativa pérdida de fuerza, Enishi pudo atraparla. La agarró de la muñeca y presionó algo en una de sus bandas de acero.

-¡NOOO! ¡KAORU! - Kenshin corrió hacia Kaoru, llorando desesperadamente para detener a Enishi.

Los otros cinco excepto Saitou también corrieron, pero estaban demasiado lejos de Kaoru y sabían que no podrían salvarla a tiempo.

Enishi la giró para que su cuerpo estuviera encerrado en su brazo derecho, con la muñeca dolorosamente presionada por su mano. Su espalda estaba presionada contra él; la tenía cautiva en un abrazo sofocante. Su otra mano sostenía algo. - Nunca imagine que recurriría a esto. Pero bueno, soy un mal perdedor. Un movimiento más y esto se acaba.

Kenshin y los demás se detuvieron.

Era un dispositivo rectangular con una luz roja parpadeante en el centro. No les llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que era un detonador de bombas. - Elige, Battousai. ¿Kamiya o tus amigos? ¿Quién saldrá vivo de aquí? La asfixiaré hasta la muerte si eliges a tus amigos. O los haré estallar si la eliges a ella. La parte de la isla en donde están está equipada con una poderosa bomba. Pero no te preocupes, si eliges a Kamiya, tendrán tiempo suficiente para correr hacia esa lancha y huir. Después de todo, es una gran extensión de tierra.

Kenshin negaba con la cabeza. - ¡No elegiré, Enishi! ¡Deten esta locura! Se acabó. ¡Deja ir a Kaoru! ¡Deja ir a mis amigos!

-¡No ha terminado hasta que yo lo diga! - gritó Enishi. Jadeaba y siseaba, - ¡Así que elige, Battousai! ¿Kamiya o tus amigos? ¿Quién vivirá? ¿A quién mataré?

Las lágrimas de Kaoru corrían por el brazo de Enishi. Miró abatida a Kenshin y a sus amigos. _Quiero vivir. Quiero estar con Kenshin. Quiero salvar a mis amigos. Quiero ayudar a Enishi._

 _/_ _Creo que Enishi-san sólo necesita a alguien que logre despertarlo de esta terrible pesadilla. Necesita de una hermana mayor que lo encauce. Un acto de amabilidad ayuda mucho_ _./_

Era un intento débil, algo de lo que no estaba segura de si funcionaría. Pero tenía que intentarlo por Kenshin y por todos. Kaoru suspiró.

-Enishi-kun… - Lo llamó suavemente. Sus manos presionaban gentilmente el brazo de Enishi y unos tiernos ojos lo miraron.

Enishi se distrajo con sus movimientos y la miró.

-…Por favor, para esto. No más. Ya has pasado por mucho. No más. - Le dijo con ternura.

Enishi parpadeó una y otra vez, Kaoru era Tomoe. Esta vez, ella le estaba sonriendo. - ¿N-nee-san…?

De inmediato, dejó ir a Kaoru. Saitou aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse sobre Enishi y arrebatarle el detonador. Luego golpeó al chico en la cara. Enishi cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Saitou miró a Kenshin perezosamente y dijo, - Sé que dijiste que no interfiriera, pero supongo que la batalla terminó, así que no hay problema, ¿verdad?

Kenshin asintió, con una sonrisa.

Saitou habló con un cable oculto en sus mangas. Tal y como lo tenían planeado, los policías los rodearon desde todos los rincones de la isla. Algunos estaban escondidos en la lancha mientras que otros estaban entre los densos árboles. Esposaron a Enishi y lo registraron por si tuviera alguna otra arma mortal.

Enishi estaba estupefacto e indefenso. Miró a Tomoe – no, Kaoru – quien se acercaba a Kenshin. No podía entender. ¿ _Todos estos años… me he convertido en un monstruo por nada…?_ _Nee-san, ayúdame._ _Tengo mucho miedo…_ Lágrimas de abatimiento caían por su rostro. Gimió con profunda frustración y horror.

Kaoru quería correr hacia Kenshin para abrazarlo, para besarlo, para estar con él, pero al escuchar los sollozos de Enishi, supo que tenía que hacer algo. Le sonrió a Kenshin, como diciéndole que esperara y él la entendió, asintiendo. Se dirigió hacia Enishi y tomó su mejilla.

Enishi recordó la manera en que Tomoe acariciaba su rostro. Levantó la vista, ahora viendo a Kaoru. Ella le estaba sonriendo pacientemente.

Estaba desconcertado, aterrorizado de ella. Ella, a quien había quebrado el día anterior. Ella, cuya vida debió haber terminado unos momentos antes. Ella, quien le recordaba demasiado a su hermana. - ¿P-por qué eres… tan amable conmigo…? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

-Porque alguien tiene que serlo. Un poco de compasión ayuda mucho, Enishi-kun. Tienes que ser fuerte. Vive por tu hermana y procura por la verdadera respuesta. Sé que ella estará contigo. Sólo tienes que escuchar y ser valiente. Creo que es lo que ella querría para ti. - Le sonrió, más abiertamente.

Eran las mismas palabras que Tomoe le había dicho. Roto, Enishi bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas fluían furiosamente por sus mejillas y sobre la mano de ella. - Pero es demasiado tarde. Estoy demasiado jodido.

-Nunca es tarde, Enishi. Todo el mundo merece perdonar y ser perdonado. Empieza por perdonarte a ti mismo. Nosotros te perdonamos, así que por favor, sigue adelante con tu vida. - Kaoru retiró la mano y se inclinó ante él.

Fue el turno de Katsura para hablar con Enishi. Le extendió algo. - Creo que ella querría que lo tuvieras.

Enishi abrió el cuaderno y se entretuvo con los elegantes trazos de la escritura de su hermana. - Su diario…

-Puede que encuentres la respuesta allí. - Katsura le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Saitou y los policías se llevaron a Enishi hasta la lancha. Otros tres barcos estaban a la espera, aproximándose cuando Saitou dio la señal. Una vez que Enishi estuvo seguro en su celda, Saitou ordenó la inspección de la isla. Se fue con Megumi, Sano y Hiko, dejando a Kaoru y a Kenshin solos en la playa.

-Dejen que tengan su momento. Esto llevó 10 largos años. Estamos hablando de un largo jodido tiempo. - Dijo Saitou con indiferencia.

-Ese baka deshi se merece un final feliz, después de todo. - Agregó Hiko, también con indiferencia.

Megumi sollozó. - Oh, Saitou-sama, sabía que te importaba Kenshin, aunque siempre decías que no.

Saitou frunció el ceño. - ¿De qué diablos hablas?

Sano rió, palmeando amistosamente la espalda de Saitou. Saitou lo fulminó con la mirada y éste retrocedió, escondiéndose detrás de Megumi.

-Maldito Cabeza de gallo. - Murmuró Saitou por lo bajo.

-Maldito Ojos pequeños. - Replicó Sano.

Katsura sonrió sinceramente, pensando que todo tuvo un final feliz.

* * *

Kaoru y Kenshin estaban a dos brazos de distancia el uno del otro. Lentamente, como un reloj, ambos avanzaban para acercarse.

-Creo que nos dejaron solos. - Kenshin se encogió de hombros. Un paso.

Kaoru asintió. - Sí. - Otro paso.

-¿Estás herida? - Él, quien sangraba por doquier, se preocupaba por eso. Qué ironía. Qué desinteresado de su parte. Un paso más.

Kaoru volvió a asentir. - Sí. - Adoraba su desinterés. _Este hombre que había estado en el infierno y regresó, quien vio a la muerte de cerca hace unos minutos, está sonriéndome como si nada hubiese ocurrido._

Era el turno de Kenshin para asentir. - Eso es bueno. - Un último paso.

Ahora estaban cara a cara, Kenshin usando su espada como bastón. Kaoru acariciaba su cabeza, sus orejas, sus mejillas. Con amor, limpió la sangre que manchaba su cicatriz en forma de cruz. - Vámonos a casa, Kenshin.

Kenshin presionó su frente contra la de ella y susurró. - Me gustaría eso.

Kaoru casi cayó cuando Kenshin colapsó en sus brazos. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el hueco de su cuello. Ella lo abrazó, con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando él se quedó dormido.

 _Este hombre a quien amaré por toda la eternidad._

* * *

 _ **Oh break up pieces of me**_

 _ **Oh, rómpeme en pedazos**_

 _ **And start again**_

 _ **Y vuelve a empezar**_

 _ **'Cause the puzzle I had wasn't working then**_

 _ **Porque el rompecabezas que tenía no estaba funcionando**_

* * *

El próximo capítulo será el gran final! Así que attenti!


	15. Hacia la nueva era

Último capítulo!

 **Ane himura:** Sí, ya fue demasiado sufrimiento para ella. Pero creo que las reacciones de Kaoru a su pasado se dieron más en su estado catatónico antes y durante el combate. Hasta me resultó muy parecido a lo que Kenshin experimentó en Rakuninmura. Por suerte, una vez más su fortaleza pudo con todo ello. Espero que este último capítulo te guste! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!

 **DULCECITO311:** Sí! Esta Kaoru es muy fuerte, creo que mucho más que la original! Todos han sido destrozados en sus vidas, pero confiemos en que el tiempo curará sus heridas, tanto las de ella, Enishi, Kenshin y los demás. Espero que disfrutes de este último capítulo! Te agradezco el apoyo a esta traducción!

 **0'ekee'0:** Ufff, el CBC...! He pasado por eso, así que entiendo tus corridas jajaja! Espero que vayas bien, es una linda experiencia a pesar de lo poco o muy difícil que pueda llegar a ser :). Y ahora este fic se termina, me parte el alma porque también lo disfruté traduciendo. Te agradezco el apoyo a través de los capítulos, y espero que el final sea de tu agrado!

* * *

 **Canción:** Taiyo no Uta, de Amane Kaoru

* * *

 **Capítulo Quince: Hacia la Nueva Era**

 _ **Believing, being lost,**_

 _ **Creer, estar perdido,**_

 _ **And stopping short, and everything**_

 _ **Y parando en seco, y todo**_

 _ **Maybe it's all an answer**_

 _ **Tal vez todo sea una respuesta**_

 _ **To why I'm alive here and now**_

 _ **Al por qué estoy vivo aquí y ahora**_

* * *

 **Una semana después…**

El día de Año Nuevo ya había pasado, pero se sentía esa semana como si fuera el verdadero comienzo de año para los protagonistas.

Los comienzos eran más difíciles de crear, aún más de poner en marchan, de eso se habían dado cuenta.

Enishi comenzó su nueva vida en una instalación de máxima seguridad, leyendo y releyendo el diario de Tomoe todos los días. Megumi y Sano comenzaron las suyas abrazados y desnudos sobre un futón. Hiko inició la suya en su montaña, con su habitual botella de sake, pero esta vez, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Saitou comenzó el año terminando su bento, amorosamente preparado por Tokio. Kenshin y Kaoru se embarcaron en las suyas soñando de manera agradable y recuperándose por separado en sus habitaciones.

Katsura celebró la suya convocando a todos en su oficina.

Juntó las manos y respiró profundamente. - Gracias por venir hoy. Kenshin, Kaoru, ¿están seguros de que ya están bien?

Los dos asintieron, casi al mismo tiempo.

Kenshin sonrió de manera alentadora. - Sí, Katsura-sama. Ya nos sentimos mucho mejor.

Kaoru agregó. - Gracias por cuidar de nosotros.

Katsura les sonrió débilmente y asintió. Miró los rostros de todos en el grupo, quienes esperaban la razón de la reunión. - Es bueno escuchar eso. Me alegro. Muy bien...

Se puso de pie y los enfrentó. - Los he reunido a todos hoy por tres cosas. Primero, para agradecerles por la ayuda para rescatar a Kaoru. No hubiéramos podido salvarla de no ser por la fuerza y la fe que nos prestaron. También gracias a esos esfuerzos pudimos capturar a Enishi. Su organización se ha retirado y estoy seguro de que ya no serán una amenaza para la seguridad de Japón.

Katsura colocó las manos detrás de su espalda y continuó vacilante. - Segundo, los llamé a todos aquí para… para disculparme.

De repente, Katsura se desplomó en el suelo, con las manos adelante, y la frente casi tocando el suelo. - Siento haber arruinado sus vidas.

El grupo dio un jadeo silencioso y general al ver a su líder postrado.

Katsura se dirigió hacia donde estaban sentados Sano y Megumi y se volvió a inclinar. - Sano, Megumi, perdónenme por demorar su felicidad. Debieron estar juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y aun así retuve a Megumi porque temía que si ella se iba, Kenshin nunca se recuperaría. Perdónenme.

Se volvió hacia Saitou, quien estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. - Saitou, perdóname por explotar tu lealtad. Ya has pagado tu deuda y más de una vez hace muchos años. Si no fuera por mí, Jin'e aún seguiría con vida. Perdóname.

Finalmente, se giró hacia la pareja recientemente recuperada. - Kaoru, perdóname por causarte todo este dolor. Nunca debí haber interferido con tu vida y hacer lo que hice. Lamento haberte arrastrado a mi infierno… lo lamento tanto.

-Kenshin…, - esta vez Katsura levantó la mirada, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, - ¿por dónde comienzo? Perdóname por corromper tu inocencia. Por usar tus ideales puros para mis propios fines. Por llevarte a la locura, y a la mía propia. Lo siento…

Miró a todos, inclinando su cabeza una y otra vez y murmurando repetidamente, - Lo siento tanto…

Kaoru y Kenshin intercambiaron miradas significativas y asintieron. Se aproximaron a Katsura y colocaron una mano en cada hombro de él.

-Por favor, levántese, Katsura-sama. Está bien. Está bien… - le pidió Kaoru.

Katsura los miró, viendo las sonrisas en los rostros de quienes más lastimó.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse. Lo entendemos, Katsura-sama. - Kenshin sonreía compasivo.

Megumi se secó una lágrima que asomaba en uno de sus ojos. - Por favor, ya no llore, Katsura-sama. Yo… - miró a Sano, quien asintió, - ya lo hemos perdonado. Creíamos en su visión y sabíamos que todo lo que hizo fue para mejor.

Saitou arrastró las palabras, soplando humo de su cigarrillo. - No te des mucho crédito, viejo. Si no quería, no me hubiese quedado tanto tiempo. No soy un secuaz sin sentido, sabes.

Katsura se incorporó lentamente, ayudado por Sano. Se limpió las lágrimas, esbozando una sonrisa triste. - Gracias… gracias a todos. No merezco su perdón. Para mí es suficiente que estén todos vivos para la nueva era. Este viejo está feliz. Ahora puedo descansar.

-¿Se va a retirar, Katsura-sama? - El asunto era algo que Katsura había insinuado en sus conversaciones con Megumi y Saitou, por lo que ella no se sorprendería si decidía retirarse.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que lo hiciera inmediatamente después de que el problema con Enishi fuera resuelto.

-Oye, oye, Katsura-sama, apenas salimos vivos de toda esa mierda de Enishi. No puedes retirarte ahora. - Saitou se cruzó de brazos, sacudiendo las cenizas de su cigarrillo.

Katsura negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa conmovida aún seguía en su rostro. - Como siempre, este es un mal momento, pero es mejor si me preparo lo antes posible.

Regresó a su asiento y volvió a juntar sus manos. - El tema final de nuestra agenda de hoy es una confesión.

Kaoru sintió un agujero negro en su estómago mientras se anticipaba a las palabras de Katsura. Por cómo miraba a todos a la cara, sabía que era más que un retiro.

Las comisuras de los labios de Katsura se convirtieron en una media sonrisa. Kenshin tragó en seco. Katsura cerró los ojos y suspiró. - Tengo cáncer de cerebro.

Esta vez, los jadeos fueron audibles, sacudiendo la habitación. El aire se volvió pesado; el hoyo en el estómago de Kaoru la succionó. Kenshin presionaba fuertemente la mano de Kaoru. Saitou casi dejó caer su cigarrillo. Las lágrimas de Megumi se derramaron. Sano envolvía con sus brazos a Megumi.

Katsura abrió los ojos y se dirigió a la multitud sorprendida. - Lo descubrí hace un año y se los oculté porque ya les hice pasar por mucho. He intentado un tratamiento alternativo, ya que los doctores me dijeron que era demasiado tarde y riesgoso para la quimioterapia o la radioterapia. Hace poco supe que mi salud no está mejorando. Sólo me queda un año de vida.

Pensamientos confusos corrían por sus cabezas, pero nadie dijo nada. Sin embargo, la expresión en sus rostros lo decía todo.

Katsura sonrió, tratando de calmarlos. - He vivido una vida corrupta por mucho tiempo y he corrompido a otros. Ahora que les pedí perdón y que han aceptado mi expiación… puedo descansar sabiendo que las personas que son más importantes para mí están a salvo. Sabiendo que de esa corrupción, pude darles a todos esperanzas sinceras para una nueva era, soy feliz. Es lo que siempre he querido.

-Así que todos, por favor, no estén tristes. Vivamos en esta nueva era con una sonrisa en los rostros. - Esta vez, la sonrisa de Katsura se volvió alegre.

-Hai, Katsura-sama. - Kenshin fue el primero en hablar, inclinándose ante él. Kaoru siguió su ejemplo. El resto también hizo lo mismo.

Los comienzos eran difíciles de llevar a cabo, especialmente cuando era el principio de un fin.

* * *

El tiempo pasó tan rápido así como la intensidad de los eventos en el Centro Médico Hikaru.

En ocho meses, la muerte reclamó a Katsura. Murió en paz durante su sueño, pocos días después de haber entregado todo: su título de Ministro de Defensa y su propiedad sobre Hikaru. El nuevo Ministro de Defensa fue Yamagata Aritomo, el firme general de la milicia. Con corazón renuente, se hizo cargo de Katsura, maniobrando hábilmente con los asuntos de defensa como con los de su puesto anterior. La misma destreza y reticencia eran mostradas por el nuevo legítimo propietario de Hikaru, Saitou Hajime.

Dando un largo suspiro, Saitou firmó los papeles que le cedían la propiedad del centro. - No es como si tuviera opción, ¿no? - Le reprochó al moribundo.

-Claro que la tienes, Saitou. Siempre la has tenido. - Katsura esbozó una débil sonrisa. Las curvas de sus labios arrugaban sus mejillas.

Saitou garabateó una profunda línea en donde decía "FIRME AQUÍ". - A lo que me refiero es que esto es innecesario. Todo el mundo cree que este lugar me pertenece, así que no hay necesidad de firmar esta mierda.

-Claro que la hay, Saitou. Legalmente tenemos que cumplir con estas cosas. - Los ojos de Katsura se posaron en la firma de Saitou. Parecía un lobo aullando.

Saitou pasó a la siguiente página del voluminoso documento. - ¿Y si quiero retirarme?

-Por supuesto que no lo harás, Saitou. Te conozco muy bien. - Katsura volvió a sonreír.

Saitou se burlaba mientras firmaba en la última página.

En pocas semanas, Tokio se volvió una más en Hikaru, hablando con los pacientes e integrándose con las enfermeras. Con el tiempo, los eventos de caridad se llevaron a cabo en Hikaru. Las enfermeras no dejaban de murmurar sobre los trajes blancos que Saitou usaba. O sobre la rigidez de su cabello excesivamente cubierto de gel. O sobre esa vez que descubrieron a Tokio alimentándolo con sushi. Y limpiando el exceso de salsa de la comisura de sus labios.

A pesar de los comportamientos inusuales del estoico hombre, el personal también pudo notar cuán suaves se volvieron los ojos de Saitou.

* * *

Megumi se inclinaba lo más que podía, con ambas manos a los lados. - Por favor.

Saitou apoyó su mejilla derecha sobre sus nudillos y suspiró. - Mi primer día oficial y ya estás renunciando. Kitsune-onna, ¿tanto me odias?

La mujer pelinegra se incorporó y le siguió el juego. - ¿Tan obvia soy, Saitou-sama?

-Bueno, no puedo detener esto, ¿o sí? - Saitou colocó la carta de renuncia sobre la mesa.

-He tomado una decisión. Y Katsura-sama, que en paz descanse, lo hubiera querido para mí. Y Sano… - El plan era que Megumi se uniera a Sano y su grupo en sus aventuras. Ahora que estaban casados, parecía una opción inevitable.

Saitou negaba con la cabeza. - Lo sé, lo sé. Ya me lo esperaba. Ya me había preparado para esto desde hace un tiempo. Nuestro nuevo doctor es un antiguo colega tuyo: el Dr. Oguni Gensai. Es viejo pero está entrenando a una tal Sekihara Tae para que siga sus pasos. Así que creo que estoy cubierto por si decide morirse. De todos modos…

Se levantó y sus labios dibujaron una delgada línea. Inclinándose, dijo, - Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, Dra. Takani Megumi.

Megumi rió y se volvió a inclinar. - El placer ha sido mío, Saitou Hajime.

* * *

-No puedo creer que éste sea tu último día. - Sollozó Kaoru, secándose las lágrimas.

Megumi también sollozó en respuesta, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. - Este mes ha pasado muy rápido.

-Oye, Cabeza de Gallo: cuida de ella, ¿me escuchaste? - Kaoru golpeó a Sano juguetonamente.

Sano frecuentaba Hikaru desde que Saitou había anunciado la renuncia de Megumi. El Sekihoutai se tomó un descanso del "trabajo" y reanudarían sus "tareas" una vez que Megumi estuviera con ellos. Durante las visitas de Sano, Kaoru y él se volvieron cercanos, aunque no de una manera civilizada. A menudo Sano se burlaba de Kaoru y por alguna razón, la mecha de Kaoru era muy corta para él, especialmente cuando él señalaba cómo sus ojeras la hacían parecer más un panda que un mapache. Kenshin mediaba, aunque de buen humor.

Sano rodaba los ojos. - ¿Tienes que decirlo? Ya sabes la respuesta.

Kaoru lo ignoró. - Honestamente no entiendo por qué tú y Kenshin se llevan bien. O qué vio en ti Megumi-san.

Sano gruñó y envolvió con su brazo el hombro de Megumi. - Mi apariencia encantadora y mi personalidad. ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

Esta vez, Megumi y Kaoru rodaron los ojos. Kenshin reía entre dientes.

Sano cambió su expresión a una seria, dejando a Megumi y acercándose a Kenshin. - Oi, Kenshin.

Kenshin dio un paso atrás y miró a Sano. - ¿Sí?

Sano dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro de Kenshin y dijo, - La próxima vez que los vea a los dos, será mejor que sea yendo al altar, ¿eh?

Kaoru se sonrojó furiosamente. Le incomodaba que se burlaran sobre su relación y sabía que Kenshin sentía lo mismo. No era que estuviesen avergonzados de ello, sino que últimamente las cosas estaban...

Kenshin suspiró y también palmeó el hombro de Sano. - Puedes apostar.

Después de las despedidas, sollozos, y de un último vistazo a la feliz pareja, Kenshin llevó a Kaoru de regreso al centro.

* * *

Mientras Kenshin resolvía qué hacer, Katsura le había pedido que asistiera a Saitou con el centro. No era que Saitou y Tokio fueran insuficientes para manejarlo, pero Katsura sabía que Megumi se iría pronto y la ayuda de Kenshin era muy necesaria. Los eventos de caridad eran parte del programa filantrópico que Tokio lanzó para el centro. Más que nada, Kenshin hacía recados para el Lobo de Mibu, hablando en comunidades y pueblos cercanos que serían beneficiados con los eventos. Le dio un pantallazo del mundo exterior: los avances, las realidades, el flujo y reflujo de la vida cotidiana.

A Kenshin le encantaba eso y se dio cuenta de que ayudar a otras personas era su vocación. Era la verdad a la respuesta que había encontrado.

Por otro lado, Kaoru estaba ocupada con el centro, absorbiendo la carga de la difunta Yumi. Contratar a una nueva enfermera era la solución obvia, pero era un largo proceso. Particularmente porque esta vez, Saitou fue muy meticuloso con las candidatas y sus antecedentes; cada una fue investigada a fondo antes de ser contratada. No querían llevarse _ese_ fiasco de nuevo.

Disfrutaba del trabajo "real" de enfermera que hacía. Cuidar de Kenshin había sido real, pero ahora que interactuaba con más pacientes, sentía que finalmente estaba usando todo su potencial. También encontró una nueva mentora en Uno, quien tomó el puesto de Yumi. Al igual que antes, la actitud fría de Uno estaba inundada de tristeza. No obstante, esta vez, Kaoru creía que sonreía más. Tal vez los eventos de los meses pasados habían tranquilizado su corazón.

Dejando ir. Saliendo adelante. Empezando de nuevo.

Aquello repercutía en el centro. Y aunque los protagonistas principales – Kaoru y Kenshin – estaban contentos de hacerlo, las cosas estaban…

-¿…ru? - la llamó Kenshin, mirando a Kaoru a los ojos.

Rompiendo su trance, Kaoru sacudió al cabeza y miró a Kenshin. Estaban sentados en el solitario banco en medio de los árboles de sakura. - ¿Eh? Lo siento, ¿decías algo?

Kenshin curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y repitió. - Decía que los cangrejos que almorzamos estaban deliciosos.

Kaoru asintió. - Aunque fueron difíciles de comer. Me lastimé las manos y aunque ya me las lavé, el olor no se ha ido. Hubiéramos comprado carne en lugar de cangrejos.

Kenshin acarició las marcas rojas en los dedos de Kaoru. - Sano dijo que era más delicioso comer con la mano, como cuando uno come ostras.

Kaoru se deleitaba con la manera en la que Kenshin la acariciaba. - Sí… tal vez. ¿Pero por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué las cosas deliciosas son difíciles de conseguir?

Kenshin sintió que el pulso de Kaoru se aceleraba al pasar los dedos por sus muñecas. - Quizás para que podamos apreciarlo al comer. Lo saboreamos porque hemos trabajado muy duro.

Kaoru apretó los puños. - ¿Pero es realmente tan delicioso? Tal vez porque hemos trabajado tanto pensamos que es delicioso – mucho, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que hayamos probado – pero en la realidad, ¿es así? ¿Y si en realidad sabe normal? Pero como hemos soportado el dolor de la cascara que nos pica, los muchos pasos a seguir para comer esa rodaja de carne, nos engañamos a nosotros mismos con que es la mejor comida que hayamos comido.

-Hmm. - Kenshin soltó sus manos, extendiendo la mano hacia un torbellino de flores de cerezo que lo esquivaba.

Kaoru se mordía las cutículas. Algo palpable había surgido en las últimas semanas y ambos lo percibieron pero no lo reconocieron. - Espero que Sano y Megumi sean felices juntos. Que sean realmente felices juntos. Han pasado por tanto. Y por su amor, superar todo eso… eso significaba que debía ser.

-Su amor persistió porque creían en el futuro. Sabían que habría un momento adecuado para estar juntos. - Kenshin contempló los pétalos de sakura arremolinándose lejos de él.

La mirada de Kaoru cayó en el mismo remolino. - Tuvieron que resolver algunas cosas, cosas personales que nunca serían posibles si hubieran estado juntos.

Kenshin bajó su mirada hacia el pétalo que había aterrizado sobre su mano extendida. - Pero eso no significaba que no se amaran. Todavía eran individuos quebrantados, y aunque se completaban el uno al otro, estaban destrozados. Para enmendarse, necesitaban estar solos.

Kaoru tomó el pétalo que Kenshin le ofrecía. - De modo que un día, cuando todo estuviera arreglado, sabrían que soportar el dolor de la cáscara picándoles, los muchos pasos a seguir para comer esa rodaja de carne, no fueron una ilusión.

-Exacto. - Kenshin la miró y sonrió.

Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa. - Creo que sabemos hacia dónde se dirige esto, Kenshin.

Kenshin la acunó en sus brazos, frotando sus hombros para confortarla. Kaoru acarició su cuello con la nariz y aspiró. Pinos y bosque. Nunca se cansaría de ese aroma. Kenshin plantó un beso suave en su frente, y Kaoru levantó el rostro lentamente. Él besó gentilmente su nariz. Hicieron una pausa, inhalando la fragancia del otro. Casi en simultáneo, se inclinaron para presionar sus labios. Kaoru pasaba los dedos por el pelo de Kenshin mientras Kenshin acariciaba sus mejillas. El beso se profundizó, las cabezas inclinadas en un ángulo perfecto, las lenguas al compás de una erótica danza.

Pareció una eternidad cuando rompieron el beso para recuperar el aliento. Abriendo los ojos, vieron sus rostros llorosos. Una sonrisa tierna se formó en sus labios. Se acercaron más, se abrazaron y contemplaron los pétalos de sakura revolotear en el viento.

* * *

 **Cinco años después…**

Megumi caminaba tranquilamente hacia la pintoresca cafetería, habiendo visto a la enfermera en jefe del Centro Médico Hikaru. Dicha enfermera tenía la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano, sus ojos miraban a su dirección, pero la antigua psiquiatra dudaba de que la viera. La mirada de Kaoru estaba lejos de la realidad y Megumi sabía por qué.

La campanilla que colgaba sobre la puerta de la cafetería sonó, haciendo que Kaoru mirara a la recién llegada. Su expresión distante se suavizó, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a la mujer embarazada.

-Megumi-san… - Se levantó y le dio la bienvenida al cálido abrazo con que Megumi la saludó.

Megumi se sentó frente a la chica y suspiró. - Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Tanuki-chan.

Kaoru asintió, suspirando también. - Mucho tiempo, de hecho… y la última vez que te vi, esa barriga aún no tenía un bebé. Debiste haberme dicho que estabas embarazada, así hubiera ido a un lugar cerca de ti en vez de que tú hayas tenido que hacer todo un viaje hasta aquí.

Megumi no le dio importancia y se cruzó de brazos. - Perdóname, Señorita Kamiya, que no soy débil. ¿Debo recordarte que di a luz a mi primer hijo en medio de una remota jungla en una noche de tormenta y con más de 20 hombres mirando mi vagina? Sobreviví a eso, así que viajar hasta aquí de siete meses no es nada.

Kaoru rió por lo bajo, recordando esa historia. _Ah, eso fue hace dos años. Esa vez vi a Kenshin y…_

-¿…ki-chan? ¿Kaoru? - Megumi la sacó de su ensoñación, mirándola con ojos preocupados.

Kaoru curvó los labios en una sonrisa forzada, cambiando de tema. - Oh, sí. Recuerdo esa historia. Así que siete meses, ¿eh? ¿Es otro niño?

Megumi negó con la cabeza. - Por suerte no. - El pequeño bribón, Souzou, era demasiado juguetón. Dos chicos serían incontrolables.

-Felicitaciones, Megumi-san. Apuesto a que Sano está encantado de tener una niña. - Kaoru lo había visto una vez y el pequeño era una copia exacta de Sanosuke.

Megumi se iluminó, abanicándose con las manos. - Oh, no sólo él, sino también el resto de su tonta tripulación. Ya han estado inventando nombres. A mí personalmente me gusta 'Hikaru'.

Kaoru asintió, no muy segura de gustarle el nombre. - ¿De verdad, Megumi-san?

Sintiendo su inquietud, Megumi amenizó el ambiente. - Significa luz y salvación, así que no es un mal nombre. Ése o Haruka.

Kaoru volvió a asentir, esta vez pensativa, mientras recordaba el jardín de sakura en Hikaru. - Primavera, ¿eh? Es muy bonito.

Megumi observaba las expresiones no verbales de Kaoru. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio. Parecía más solitaria y más seria. - Sin embargo, cuando dé a luz, Sano podría retirarse de ser el shogun del Sekihoutai. Finalmente, después de una década de liderar esa banda de bichos raros, decidió que estaba cansado. Aún participará como asesor de algún tipo. Además, el Sekihoutai no es lugar para criar niños.

-Estoy feliz por ti, Megumi-san. Es bueno saber que al fin ambos se establecerán. - Kaoru sonrió sinceramente, notando que la última vez que hablaron, a Megumi le resultaba difícil alejar a Souzou de la rudeza de la pandilla.

Megumi rodó los ojos. - Bueno, no tanto como establecerse. Ese gran patán tomó a un aprendiz bajo su ala.

-¿En serio? - Kaoru reflexionó sobre Sano siendo mentor. En sus interacciones con él, dudaba mucho de sus habilidades como líder y aún más de sus competencias como mentor. Por otro lado, había estado liderando el Sekihoutai por una buena década, así que algo estaba haciendo bien. _Pero aun así…_

Megumi agitó su mano despectivamente. - Sí, de verdad. ¡Como si no tuviera suficientes hombres! Salvaron a ese niño de un grupo Yakuza. Aparentemente, estaba robando para pagar las deudas de su padre. Por supuesto, mi esposo tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Disolvieron la pandilla, que también aterrorizaba al pueblo de donde el niño venía. Como es huérfano, Sano decidió entrenarlo como su protegido. Dice que lo recuerda a sí mismo a su edad.

Kaoru se inclinó, interesada en la historia de Megumi. - ¿Cuál es el nombre del chico?

-Yahiko Myoujin. - _El chico de los pelos de punta y ojos marrones_ , recordaba Megumi. De hecho, ya que lo pensaba, Yahiko se parecía mucho a Sano. _Si crece siendo como él, no me importaría._

-Myoujin. Suena familiar. - Kaoru levantó la mirada, tratando de recordar el nombre.

-Sí, viene de una familia samurái. El último de ellos. Perdió a su padre durante la guerra mientras que su madre había muerto de cólera antes. Era hijo único. - Megumi sorbía su mocha frappucino.

-Ya veo. - _Esa historia suena demasiado familiar_ , pensó Kaoru.

Megumi percibió el desaliento en el comportamiento de Kaoru. Levantó un poco la voz para romper con su melancolía. - De todos modos, basta de mí. ¿Cómo le va a la Enfermera en Jefe?

Kaoru inclinó su cabeza una y otra vez, suspirando exasperada. - Tan ocupada como te podrás imaginar. Descubrí que odio las reuniones, que desafortunadamente, Saitou-sama ama. Mi único rayo de luz es Tokio-san. Cocina las mejores galletitas con chips de chocolate, eso hace que esos minutos insufribles pasen rápido.

Megumi recordaba las crujientes galletas que Tokio solía preparar. - Ah, sí. La cocina de Tokio-san. Extraño eso. No he visitado Hikaru en años. Debería.

-Sí, deberías. Tenemos una nueva enfermera y ella… ella es algo. - La adolescente de cabello oscuro y ojos grandes corría por los pasillos de Hikaru como un rayo de luz. Eso calmaba a Kaoru. Pero también le dolía, porque Misao le recordaba que ella ya no era así.

Megumi asintió. - Escuché de Akane-san que es bastante entusiasta.

-¿Oh? ¿Hablaste con Akane-san? - Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon un poco. Akane nunca mencionó que había hablado con Megumi en el pasado. No era que lo desaprobara, pero lo encontraba poco usual.

-¿Y por qué te sorprendes? Hay cosas llamadas smartphones y correos electrónicos, Kaoru-san. - Megumi señalaba su smartphone.

 _Pero cuando te mando un mensaje de texto, te llamo o te mando un correo, siempre estás sin señal._ Quería decir Kaoru. En cambio, rió.

-Cuéntame más de esa nueva enfermera. - Megumi fingió ignorar los tics de Kaoru.

-Es muy animada. Me recuerda a mi vieja yo. - Y de nuevo, Kaoru esbozó esa triste sonrisa para Megumi.

-¿Tu vieja yo? - Megumi la miraba.

-Muchas cosas cambiaron durante el tiempo que no nos vimos, Megumi-san. - Kaoru se mordía las cutículas.

Megumi observaba sus dedos. _Esa mala costumbre_. - Parece que sí. De todos modos, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Kaoru dejó de morderse y pasó a jugar con la pajilla. - Makimachi Misao. Fue traída por el amigo de Katsura-sama, Okina. Creo que Okina-san conoció a Katsura durante la guerra. Misao tiene la misma edad que yo cuando entré a Hikaru. Es muy enérgica: siempre está corriendo por el centro, ayudando. Aunque últimamente se ha vuelto seria. Probablemente debido al nuevo paciente.

-Ah, sí. Ese chico emo. - Megumi se cruzó de brazos.

Kaoru rió, suponiendo que probablemente Akane le dijo a Megumi sobre ese apodo. Después de todo, fue ella quien le otorgó el sobrenombre. - ¿Chico emo? No creo que Shinomori Aoshi sea uno.

Saitou no confirmó las historias sobre Shinomori Aoshi. Algunas enfermeras solían decir que era un asesino para el shogun. Otras que lideraba una banda de guardaespaldas que trabajaban para Kanryuu. Fueran los rumores que fueran, una cosa era segura: era un hombre que había perdido su camino, y ahora en Hikaru, apuntaba a expiar sus pecados. _Una vez más suena muy familiar_ , pensó Kaoru.

-Bueno, ¿cómo llamarías a alguien que le gusta estar solo, escucha música sombría todo el día, y tiene círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos? - preguntó Megumi levantando las cejas.

-Es muy reflexivo. Aunque la presencia de Misao parece sacudirlo. En un buen sentido, creo. Nunca se cansa de acercarse a él.

-Eso funcionó contigo y con Ken-san. Podría funcionar para ellos también. - Megumi miró a Kaoru, notando una contracción involuntaria en los ojos.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando su taza con fuerza. - Sí.

Las novedades parecían haber terminado. Las dos hicieron una pausa, tomando sus bebidas en silencio.

Kaoru buscaba un tema del que hablar, sabiendo cuál sería la próxima pregunta de Megumi. No quería responderle. No estaba lista. Pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba hablar con alguien de él. La estaba volviendo loca. _Tal vez sería un buen momento para hablarlo. No estoy..._

Era demasiado tarde.

-Dime, Kaoru-san, ¿qué sucedió? - preguntó Megumi con voz suave.

 _Tal vez todavía puedo ignorar eso. -_ ¿Qué cosa? ¿A qué te refieres?

Megumi apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano. - No me tomes el pelo, Chica Mapache. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Kaoru se rascó la cabeza, tanteando. - Oh… bueno… yo… nosotros… Hmm, ¿por dónde empiezo?

-Puedes empezar diciéndome por qué demonios ustedes dos no están juntos. - Megumi se echo hacia atrás.

-Está en el extranjero en una misión para la ONU, así que está muy ocupado. - Kaoru trató de volver a evadir la pregunta. _¿Así tal vez Megumi termine por rendirse?_

Pero volvió a rodar los ojos. - No hablo de _eso_. En ese entonces, hace cinco años, ¿por qué no se quedaron juntos? Sano ha estado molestando a Kenshin por años y ese enano simplemente le sonreía. - Sano hablaba con Kenshin, pero no tan regularmente como le hacía pensar a Kaoru. Era una mentira para tranquilizarla, y quería ver si caía.

Y lo hizo. - Así que se hablan, ¿eh? - Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había escuchado su voz. Y la última vez, su voz se había quebrado un poco al decirle que la amaba.

Megumi gruñó. - Claro que sí. Son mejores amigos. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Kenshin?

-No lo sé. ¿Tal vez hace un año? - Kaoru se encogió de hombros. _Genial, un año de no escuchar tu voz. ¿Cómo me las arreglé para superarlo?_

Los ojos de Megumi se ensancharon, horrorizados con lo que había escuchado. - ¿Hace un año? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos sucedió?

Kaoru volvió a morderse las cutículas. - Sabes cómo es la señal en Hikaru. Y raras veces tengo días libres desde que Uno-san se retiró. Cuando puedo, él no está disponible. Las cartas que nos escribimos toman tiempo y…

Megumi interrumpió negando con la cabeza. - Oh, excusas sin fin. Debería abofetearlos duro a los dos para que tengan algo de sentido común.

Kaoru trató de razonar pero ni ella estaba muy convencida de sus razones. - Lo intentamos, Megumi-san. De verdad. Es que estamos muy ocupados con las vidas de los demás. La mayoría de las veces él está en el campo o en comunidades sin electricidad donde la comunicación es imposible.

Esta vez, Megumi la fulminó con la mirada. Estaba furiosa… no, estaba colérica. La muy estúpida tenía que espabilar. Era mucho tiempo. - ¿Así que es eso? Después de todos los sacrificios que hicimos por ustedes dos, ¿se rinden? ¿Acaso una década de mi vida, de la vida de Sano, de la vida de Katsura-sama, de la vida de Saitou-sama, no fueron suficientes para su final feliz? ¿Acaso el infierno por el que pasamos no fue suficiente para ustedes?

Kaoru se desplomó. Tenía razón y lo sabía. Por tanto tiempo, Kaoru había estado tan cegada por sus propios sentimientos, que falló en recordar cómo había comenzado todo. - Lo lamento, Megumi-san. No es eso. Soy consciente del infierno por el que pasamos, los sacrificios que han hecho, todo ello. Pero…

El brillo en la mirada de Megumi se intensificó. - ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podría ser peor que lo que sufrimos? Por favor, dímelo, Kaoru. No quiero enumerar todas las cosas que hemos hecho por ustedes dos por despecho ni nada, pero es necesario hacerlo porque ambos están en un error.

Kaoru no quería decírselo porque le dolía recordar lo que había sucedido en ese entonces. Tal vez ése era el momento adecuado para al fin contarle a alguien sobre el dolor que había estado sintiendo. Así que lo soltó. - Hace cinco años, cuando todo se tranquilizó, nos dimos cuenta de algo. Necesitábamos tomar las cosas con calma. Encontramos nuestras verdades, nuestras respuestas a nuestros dolores. Y las respuestas, las verdades no nos incluían a ambos todavía.

"Él disfrutaba ayudar a los demás, y quería hacer más. Era su manera de expiar sus pecados. Y yo, yo tenía que enfrentar a mis propios demonios. Sí, Kenshin venció a Enishi. Sí, demostró que me amaba. Pero una parte de mí no había aceptado la verdad sobre mí misma. Necesitaba sanar. Sola. Y el trabajo en Hikaru me ayudó a lograrlo. Así que cuando a él le llegó la oportunidad de trabajar en la Cruz Roja por dos años, aceptó. Y nos prometimos que volveríamos a estar juntos… plenos y felices.

"Pero después de que su contrato expiró, estaba diferente. Parecía angustiado. Y su cicatriz era más visible. En cuanto a mí, no volví a ser la misma. Ya no soy la Kaoru optimista de cuando llegó por primera vez a Hikaru. Acepté mi pasado pero había cambiado. No estábamos ni plenos ni felices. Estábamos quebrados de nuevo.

"Cuando nos volvimos a ver, no pudimos decirnos nada. Sólo lloramos. - Las lágrimas caían sobre la mesa. Kaoru se limpió las mejillas de inmediato.

Megumi sonrió, su expresión se había suavizado. Dado que Kaoru fue honesta—¡al fin!—le diría la verdad. - En realidad ese día él iba a proponerte matrimonio. Pero al ver cómo estabas, decidió que no era el momento para ello. - Kenshin se había visto con ellos después del fatídico encuentro. Podía recordar cómo temblaban sus labios cuando les contó lo que había sucedido.

Kaoru jadeó. Había tenido una idea de lo que él haría, ya que había visto una caja rectangular en su chaqueta. Pero en vez de sentirse feliz, se asustó. Y esa reacción la aterrorizó aún más.

Megumi continuó. - Si te hubiera pedido que te casaras con él, ¿le hubieras dicho que sí?

Kaoru apretó los puños contra su falda. - Honestamente no lo sé, Megumi-san.

Megumi suspiró. - Probablemente él también se asustó como la mierda. Disculpa por mi vocabulario. Sano me lo habrá contagiado.

Kaoru rió con ganas. - Está bien. Sólo asegúrate de que tus hijos no lo oigan.

Megumi golpeó la mesa con sus manos. - Entonces, ¿él se fue después de eso? ¿Y ambos decidieron no hablar de lo sucedido? Eso parece fuera de lugar, para serte honesta. El amor que veo entre ustedes dos es algo grande. Trascendió el tiempo; superó los obstáculos. ¿Cómo no pueden ver eso, Kaoru?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. No era así en absoluto. Su amor perduró pero... - Hemos cambiado, Megumi-san. No somos los mismos…

Megumi tomó su mano y la presionó. - Sí lo son. Han cambiado pero aún sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro. Es sólo que tienen miedo de ser rechazados. Probablemente él se dio cuenta de que no importa a cuántas personas ayude, aún sufre por ti. Y eso sería egoísta de su parte porque él había dicho que expiaría sus pecados, y para hacer eso, tuvo que dejar de lado sus propios deseos. Y tú, te habrás dado cuenta de que no eres la misma Kaoru de la que él se enamoró, pero te importa profundamente, así que en lugar de lastimarlo dejándolo ir, eliges no hacer nada.

Megumi tenía razón. Mucha razón. Se separaron para encontrarse a sí mismos, para llevar a cabo sus deseos individuales, para alcanzar la plenitud por separado. Al final, sin embargo, ellos eran todo lo que necesitaban para ser plenos. Sólo que tuvieron miedo de admitirlo.

-Ahora, pequeña, si algo de lo que te dije hace que entres en razón, pon en orden las cosas y haz algo al respecto. Tu final feliz está muy retrasado. - Megumi volvió a presionar su mano y sonrió.

Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa, correspondiendo el gesto de Megumi. _Sí que lo está._

* * *

Kaoru tecleaba en su computadora portátil. _¿Cómo empezar?_ Suspiró y siguió tecleando.

 _¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Como yo…_

Chasqueó la lengua, presionando la tecla 'Borrar' con furia. Volvió a poner manos a la obra y se debatió con el mensaje.

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kenshin. ¿Aún me recuerdas? Es sólo que…_

Negó con la cabeza. _Qué penoso_.

 _¿Qué te puedo decir, Kenshin?_ Suspiró y reflexionó las palabras de Megumi.

" _Hola, Kenshin,_

 _Estos cinco años han pasado muy rápido._

 _Para serte honesta, me pareció una eternidad. Tal vez porque yo aún…_

¿Cuál era la palabra que Megumi le había dicho?

… _sufro por ti. ¿Conoces esa sensación cuando te tomas del pecho porque duele pero no hay ninguna herida, ni sangre? Y entonces te das cuenta de que es una cosa, ese problema, esa emoción que enterraste hace mucho tiempo. Pensabas que habías dominado el arte de fingir que no te importaba. Pero lo que no sabías era que al momento de cavar ese agujero, ya estabas atrapado. Y ahora te estás revolcando en esa única cosa que querías evitar._

 _Lo que quiero decir es que sufro por ti. Y hace tiempo que lo dejé ir porque le tengo miedo a lo que me he convertido. He cambiado y tengo miedo de que me dejes._

 _Ya no quiero huir más._

 _Quiero verte. Quiero hablarte. Quiero sostenerte._

 _No sé si tienes tiempo para leer esto, o si lo leerás a tiempo. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy lista._

 _Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, Kenshin. Y pasaré por cualquier otra mientras esté contigo._

 _Te amo,_

 _Kaoru"_

Leyó el mensaje, estudiándolo una y otra vez hasta que le dolieron los ojos. Cuando se dio por satisfecha, decidió enviarlo. Miró el monitor ante ella. Y arrastrando el mouse al botón 'Enviar', vaciló.

Con un suspiro resuelto, lo presionó.

"Su mensaje ha sido enviado. Ver mensaje."

Una semana pasó y Kenshin no respondió.

Tal vez fue un error. Pero ella sabía que no lo era. Error sería continuar con esa farsa.

Tal vez lo escribió mal. Pero lo había leído incontables veces antes de enviarlo. No había otra forma de decirlo.

Tal vez debería llamar. Pero no estaba lista para eso. No sería capaz de hablar una vez que escuchara su voz.

Pasó otra semana sin resultados.

¿Tal vez estaba ocupado? Siempre estaba en el campo, por lo que podía recordar.

Para la vez 150 que revisó, Kaoru lanzó un suspiro triste.

* * *

-Sí, he estado allí. Pero Saitou-sama, ¿no es un mal momento? Aprecio el proyecto pero estamos muy faltos de personal. ¿Y si se lo damos a otra institución? - La voz de Kaoru tenía un toque de frustración.

Había tres eventos de caridad que se llevarían a cabo en el mes, y eso se sumaba a la carga regular de los pacientes, quienes estuvieron intratables los últimos días. Aoshi tuvo un ataque de locura repentino en los árboles de sakura el otro día. Los otros pacientes también tenían arrebatos. Aceptar algo en medio de todo eso era una locura. Literalmente.

Sin embargo, por el tono de voz del antiguo capitán del Shinsengumi, no era un pedido sino una orden. La OMS había lanzado un programa de salud mental para las víctimas de guerra en Japón. Unos de los beneficiados serían los antiguos samuráis que pelearon en la guerra civil. Como parte del programa, la OMS contó con el apoyo de las principales instituciones mentales del país para proporcionar insumos y servicio voluntario para los samuráis. Kaoru entendía el atractivo del programa, así como su proximidad con Saitou. Sin embargo, dada la situación actual, era imposible.

Saitou habló con calma. - El proyecto es muy importante para mí, Kaoru-san. Y tú eres la mejor para manejarlo. Mientras tanto, contrataremos trabajadores temporales. Además, sólo son unos pocos meses de sesiones quincenales, de tres horas cada una. El tiempo pasa rápido, y antes de que te des cuenta, ya habrá terminado.

 _Ni lo digas._ Pensó Kaoru. Suspiró y colocó las manos sobre la mesa. - Está bien, Saitou-sama. Lo haré.

Saitou tomó su paquete de cigarrillos y sacó uno. - Genial. He concertado una reunión contigo y el jefe de operaciones mañana.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué? ¿Así que realmente no tengo opción?

Saitou se encogió de hombros, encendiendo el cigarrillo. - Técnicamente, dije que era un proyecto con gran potencial. Pero sí, al final no tenías opción.

Kaoru frunció los labios y volvió a suspirar.

-La reunión es a la 7:00 pm. El auto de la compañía te llevará al lugar del encuentro. Me olvidé del nombre del jefe. Escuché su voz al teléfono y no estoy seguro de si es él o ella. Bueno, lo descubrirás mañana. Es todo. Gracias, Chica Mapache. - Movió la mano para despedirla.

-Ni lo mencione. Saitou-sama. - Kaoru se puso de pie y se inclinó. Cuando se dio la vuelta, hizo un puchero.

-Endereza esa boca tuya. Estás empezando a parecerte a Kitsune-onna. - Dijo Saitou.

Kaoru gruñó y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Kaoru encontraba extraño que la reunión con el jefe fuera tan tarde. _Bueno, él o ella es jefe de operaciones, así que probablemente trabaje mucho. O tenga varias reuniones antes de esta_. Se decía internamente.

El lugar de reunión estaba a dos horas de Hikaru en auto, en Ame. Era al otro lado del pueblo, cerca de la costa. Ella había estado allí en una misión médica y había quedado prendada del lugar. Recordaba que le había comentado a Akane que si algún día pudiera comprar una propiedad, sería allí. Ame era un área suburbana pintoresca, enclavada en medio de pinos y el océano. Era una ciudad tranquila y salada: las olas del mar se espolvoreaban en el aire, el océano puro calmaba los nervios. A medida que las olas lamían la arena, sentía que lavaban su tristeza.

-Ya llegamos, Kaoru-san, - dijo el chofer, trayendo a Kaoru de vuelta a la realidad.

Kaoru miró el lugar. Al bajar del vehículo, fue recibida por una enorme puerta de madera con diseños florales tallados en ella. Lirios blancos, si no se equivocaba. El lugar de reunión no parecía una oficina o un establecimiento profesional. Miró el timbre y lo presionó.

-Estacionaré por la cuadra. La veo después, Kaoru-san. - El chofer cerró la puerta del auto y condujo.

-Adelante, por favor. - Le dijo una voz relajada, y ella empujó la puerta abierta.

Kaoru se quedó sin aliento ante la visión que tenía adelante. La pasarela serpenteante que conducía a la entrada de la cabaña estaba llena de lirios blancos, flores de iris, camelias rojas, y nomeolvides. Las farolas iluminaban el camino, destacando los suaves tonos florales. Se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar por la puerta y mirar a su alrededor. Los altos techos y paredes estaban revestidos de cemento mientras que el piso era de madera. La sala de estar invitaba a ir a sentarse, en donde lujosos sofás de color índigo rodeaban una pequeña mesa de vidrio.

 _Qué linda casa. Ese jefe sí que debe de ser rico. ¿Pero por qué encontrarnos aquí?_ Pensó.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Soy yo, Kaoru Kamiya del Centro Médico Hikaru. - Sus ojos buscaban cualquier movimiento pero se fijaron en la pintura de una mujer tocando la flauta en el extremo izquierdo. Esa pintura era la misma que había visto en Chiba. Antes de pensarlo mejor, escuchó un sonido proveniente del pasillo.

Decidió ir hasta la fuente del sonido. Las paredes del pasillo estaban repletas de pinturas: una mujer cocinando ohagi, un granjero cultivando arroz, un samurái desenvainando su espada. _Se siente tan familiar._

En medio del pasillo, Kaoru vio una habitación contigua que llevaba a otra habitación vacía. Era un dojo. Entró con cautela, y vio una espada solitaria descansando en lo alto. Había placas de maderas vacías, con espacios para los nombres de los estudiantes. En el rincón más alejado, vio varios bokken. Su corazón se encogió. Dejó el dojo y volvió al pasillo.

Cuando llegó al final, dejó salir un jadeo al ver lo que veía. Varios árboles de sakura rodeaban un pequeño banco para dos personas. El corazón de Kaoru latía fuerte y dolorosamente. _¿Pero qué…?_

Salió afuera, usando un par de zapatillas que estaban en la esquina, y se dirigió hacia el banco. Gotas de sudor frío se formaban en su frente; sus manos estaban húmedas. Vacilante, se sentó en el banco.

Cerró los ojos, captando el sonido de los danzantes árboles de sakura, las salpicaduras de las olas en la orilla del mar. Y…

El aroma a pinos y bosque.

Las pisadas detrás de ella la hicieron girar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sus nudillos están blancos de la sorpresa.

-¿Ken… shin? - chilló.

Sus mechones rojos volaban al viento, formando bucles que suavizaban su cicatriz. Llevaba una camisa polo azul marino y pantalones negros; sus manos estaban en los bolsillos. Con una sonrisa, la saludó. - Hola, Kaoru. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Kenshin se acercó y se sentó en el espacio vacío del banco. Kaoru casi saltó poniéndose de pie para saludarlo. - S-sí. Cuánto tiempo.

-Por favor, siéntate. - Kenshin extendió su mano y ambos se sentaron.

Kaoru se aclaró la garganta, que estaba increíblemente seca. - ¿Q-qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Estoy al frente del programa de salud mental para 'ex-samuráis' de la OMS. - Kaoru trató de no mirarlo tanto. Pero no se podía contener. Lo había extrañado mucho. El contorno de su mandíbula. Sus delgados labios. Aquellos ojos violetas que la tentaban. Y su cicatriz. _¿Se está desvaneciendo?_ Pensó.

-Oh. Eres el jefe. ¿Aquel a quien Saitou-sama mencionó para reunirme?

-Desde luego, ése soy yo. - Asintió Kenshin con una sonrisa.

-Así que estás con la OMS ahora. - Kaoru miró sus pies y se dio cuenta de que estaban temblando.

Kenshin fingió no darse cuenta de sus tics. - Sí. Empecé hace pocos meses. Tienen un programa de salud mental muy interesante y por suerte, fui asignado para trabajar en eso.

-Ya veo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu…? - - ¿Cómo están las cosas en…?

-Tú primero. - Kenshin sonreía, inclinando la cabeza.

Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente y preguntó. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu último proyecto?

-Muy bien, a decir verdad. Trabajé con varios grupos que enseñan a jóvenes que no pueden ir a la escuela y brindan capacitación para sustentar a sus familias. Disfruté viendo sus sonrisas y sus mentes ansiosas por contribuir en esta nueva era. Fue una experiencia muy gratificante. - Respondió Kenshin alegremente.

-Qué bueno. Me alegra que haya sido una gran experiencia para ti. - Kaoru se dio cuenta de que había extrañado su voz. Había extrañado su sonrisa. _Mierda, ¿cómo se supone que deba actuar? ¿Por qué diablos estás tan sereno?_

Kenshin la miraba, notando el tono rosado de sus mejillas y el sudor en su frente. Se divirtió con ello. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo están las cosas en Hikaru?

Kaoru trató de sonar casual, así que empezó a parlotear. - Estamos muy ocupados. Uno-san se retiró hace poco y Tokio-san nos tiene metidos en varios proyectos, así que es una locura. Tenemos una nueva enfermera, Makimachi Misao. Y un nuevo paciente, Shinomori Aoshi. Naturalmente, los emparejamos como bautismo de fuego. Hábitos viejos, supongo.

-Ya veo. Me alegra de que las cosas estén igual de locas. - Asintió Kenshin. Ambos rieron ante el comentario, entendiendo la referencia.

Cuando dejaron de reír, un silencio incómodo los rodeó.

Kenshin lo rompió, cambiando a un estado de ánimo sombrío. - Recibí tu correo electrónico.

-¿Y? - Kaoru se puso rígida.

Kenshin metió las manos en los bolsillos. - Siento mucho no haberte respondido. Pero quería mostrarte mi respuesta en vez de decírtela por teléfono o mail.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, confundida. - ¿Mostrarme? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Kenshin miró su reloj y señaló, - Ya es casi la hora. Esperemos un momento.

Kaoru miraba a Kenshin. Él miraba fijamente el árbol de sakura que estaba en el centro. Ella también miró hacia allí y esperó. Y volvió a jadear.

Pronto, pequeños orbes de luz emergieron de la nada. Algunos revoloteaban en todas direcciones, mientras que otros se posaban en las flores. _Luciérnagas. Estamos rodeados de luciérnagas._

Entonces se dio cuenta. El jardín de flores, el dojo, los árboles de sakura, las luciérnagas. - Es como si este lugar… contuviera toda nuestra vida dentro, - dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Esta vez, Kenshin se arrodilló ante ella, tomando sus manos y presionándolas contra sus mejillas. - Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo volver a ti, Kaoru. Me llevó un tiempo construir este lugar. En Ame es bastante costoso comprar una propiedad. También me llevó mucho tiempo buscar un lugar donde las luciérnagas brillaran más. Pensé que debías permitirte esta maravilla. Y llenar ese deseo de tu corazón a diario.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. - Megumi-san tenía razón. Quería proponerte matrimonio esa vez que nos encontramos. Pero al ver cómo me mirabas, me asusté. Estabas tan preocupada. Y no quería que me rechazaras. Y al recordar lo que hice, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al creer que era mejor dejar nuestra relación así. Así que construí esta casa. Quería tener un hogar contigo, un lugar que nos perteneciera a ambos.

Kenshin presionó aún más sus manos. - Tenía fe de que cuando este lugar estuviera terminado, aún estaríamos juntos. Muy tonto de mi parte, lo sé. ¿Cómo me atrevo? Pero te vigilé, Kaoru. Y cuando Saitou me dijo que frecuentabas el jardín de sakura con ese trompo, supe que valió la pena.

Las manos de Kaoru temblaban, los sollozos sacudían su pecho son control. - El día en que tú y Megumi-san se encontraron, este lugar estaba casi terminado. Sólo tenía que organizar algunas cosas en la ONU antes de venir y mostrártelo. Fue por eso que no respondí tu correo.

Kenshin levantó la mirada hacia ella, sonriendo. - ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijimos hace cinco años? Cuando todo estuviera arreglado, sabríamos que soportar el dolor de la cáscara picándonos, los muchos pasos a seguir para comer esa rodaja de carne, no fueron una ilusión.

Kaoru secó las lágrimas de Kenshin, sonriendo, riendo y llorando. - Kenshin… lo lamento tanto. Casi me rendí. Tenía tanto miedo. No quería perderte. No quería enfrentar la verdad. Cuando hablé con Megumi ese día, fue como si despertara. Ya no podía soportar no hacer nada. Te amo y quiero estar contigo.

Kenshin se levantó, rodeando el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos. Kaoru bajó la cabeza para ir a su encuentro. Su beso fue suave y casto. Se acariciaron los rostros, presionados en el calor del otro. El beso se volvió apasionado, hambriento y demandante. Cuando lo rompieron para poder respirar, Kenshin posó su frente contra la de ella.

Kaoru agradeció interiormente a todas las personas que la ayudaron a ella y a Kenshin a tener su final feliz. Pensar que Saitou también había ayudado hizo que riera. _No se preocupen, minna._ _No les fallaré._

-¿Entonces este proyecto con la OMS fue sólo un montaje para volver a encontrarnos? - Kaoru secaba las lágrimas de la mejilla cicatrizada de Kenshin.

Kenshin acarició las mejillas de ella con sus pulgares. - Es un proyecto legítimo. Estaré al frente por tres años. Después de eso, lideraré mi propia fundación para pacientes mentales. Mi experiencia durante los pasados cinco años me ha animado a liderar algo que pueda hacer la diferencia. Todavía no cuento con un nombre y sólo he hablado con unos pocos colegas para que me ayuden. Pero sabes, me hace falta un profesional de salud mental altamente capacitado. ¿Te gustaría desempeñar ese papel?

Kaoru rió y lo abrazó.

-También hay otro papel que quiero que desempeñes. - Kenshin revolvió en un bolsillo y sacó un simple anillo.

-Te amo, Kaoru Kamiya. ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Kaoru asintió, pero lo cacheteó de forma juguetona. - Eres un perro astuto, Kenshin Himura. También te amo. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Con todos los papeles que tenía que desempeñar en la vida de Kenshin y la llegada de él a la suya, Kaoru sabía una cosa. Ese día, 27 de Marzo, todo cambió.

Fue el último día de trabajo de Kaoru en Hikaru.

* * *

 _ **Laughing, crying, meeting you**_

 _ **Riendo, llorando, reuniéndome contigo**_

 _ **The future ahead of us was shining**_

 _ **El futuro ante nosotros era brillante**_

 _ **Under the sun where the sunflowers sway**_

 _ **Bajo el sol donde danzan los girasoles**_

 _ **I sing about tomorrow as I am**_

 _ **Canto el mañana tal y como soy**_

* * *

Y bueno, se ha terminado. Una vez más, agradezco a todas las personas que dieron su voto de confianza a esta historia mediante reviews, favs o follows. No sólo me da a entender que algo hice bien, sino que también la autora original hizo un gran trabajo con esta obra. Aunque no es una temática común y popular en el fandom, ya que entiendo que hasta genera cierta molestia moldear a un Kenshin quebrado hasta la locura y con demasiadas tramas oscuras alrededor de la pareja principal. Confieso que hasta a mí me generaría cosa tener que escribir una historia tan sombría y sobre todo tan real como esta, porque me resultaría muy complicado y capaz que hasta también me deprima. Por suerte, sólo la tuve que traducir XD, pero no quita que me haya gustado, de ahí a que quisiera compartirla con ustedes. Además de que fue muy difícil de traducir, por el contenido, por el vocabulario complejo y por el largo de sus capítulos, pero fue una muy buena experiencia para mí y no me arrepiento de nada. Todo esto hace que aplauda de pie a la autora y también a quienes se animan a escribir estos fics oscuros. Mis respetos, sinceramente.

Mis reiterados respetos y agradecimiento a deeplydemented, la autora original. Adoré su historia y su narrativa.

Al mismo tiempo, el fic de Soujiro (otra traducción) está llegando a su final. Después, estoy viendo si me puedo hacer con los permisos para traducir unas comedias, para equilibrar un poco la cosa XD. Crucemos los dedos, que hoy en día no hay muchos autores en activo.

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima traducción!


End file.
